Leaving Vegas
by dabblingpen
Summary: After a chance meeting, three promises, and a Vegas wedding, what happens next? Veronica and Logan have some decisions to make. A/U Not Movie Compliant. (Part II - Vegas)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N – After a chance meeting, three promises, and a Vegas wedding, what happens next? Join Veronica, Logan, and the characters from "Vegas" as they seek to answer that question. The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 1**

" _To know your future, you must know your past." – George Santayana._ Veronica rolled her eyes, less than 48-hours back with Logan, and she already had random quotes teasing her brain. She rolled her shoulders and twisted her neck around to look at the clock at the far end of the hall. _4:00pm._ Jay had been on the other side of the door for over two-hours now, being questioned by Internal Affairs and the County Sheriff's department. Whatever magic CW had worked the night before to keep the questioning short was gone, and Veronica felt like they were keeping her waiting just to build the tension.

She sighed and watched as her hair puffed away from her face. _I have used this exact tactic against perps. At least they had the grace not to throw me into a holding cell._ Veronica eyed her surrounding critically. The hall outside the conference room had seen better days. The carpet was institutional grey, with mysterious spots that were never quite cleaned away. The walls a vague taupe, unbroken by windows, a few doors and keypads the only adornment. She twisted her head again, _4:02pm._ Veronica sighed again, and played her relationship with Sandeep on fast-forward in her head. _Nine years ago, she had met her partner's twin brother, he was a charming fixture at social outings. Eight years ago, he had stepped in to buffer her from an ex with stalking tendencies. Seven years ago, she had started calling him her boyfriend, she honestly thought she was his beard. Five years ago, she realized in a terribly graphic way just how straight he was. Two years ago, she was ready to call it quits and he was in a horrible car accident. Last month, he had told her he was going to take an international job and would be gone 6-months of the year. Last week, she had let him move into her condo, a room-mate that still sported the boyfriend moniker. Two nights ago she broke up with him and changed the locks. Last night she married her true love, and shot Sandeep. God…lay it out like that and it sounds like I live in a telenovela._

 _Not too far off,_ Veronica smirked at her self-assessment. Raised in a town with no middle class, she survived rape; solved murders; and sparred with both law enforcement and the mob; and all before she was out of high school. As she sat in the rickety vinyl chair, allowing her black boots to tap with unconscious nerves on the floor, she realized that it was inevitable. _I was always destined to be either behind bars or slamming them on someone. I suppose it has been too long since I brushed with the other side. Of course, all this time to think, and I am just becoming dramatic. I did nothing wrong, I did not bait Sandeep, nor lure him into the situation. The only thing they might tag me on is not immediately calling the Sheriff and waiting for them to take lead. But the imminent threat he had caused by the attack on Jamie, and kidnapping Macy, it had to be responded to._ She twisted her head to look at the clock again, _seriously why did I forget my watch today, 4:15pm._

The door beside her opened. Veronica stilled her twitching feet, and kept herself from immediately springing up. _Never let them see you sweat._ Jay was shaking hands with the lead deputy from last night, a suit she didn't recognize, and finally with Cliff. Wordlessly he nodded at her and walked straight back down the hall. Veronica's eyes traced his movements, and caught the faint twitch of his hands. _All ok, I.A. fine with you._ Her lips twisted in satisfaction; their modified sign language, tested and developed over long hours of boring stake outs proved useful once again. She let her shoulders relax and stayed seated, knowing they would tell her when they were ready.

"Agent Mars," the suit beaconed her from the door, "will you please join us?" Veronica restrained the urge to roll her eyes, _like I have a choice_. Instead she nodded briskly, stood and walked through the door. Cliff was sitting in the corner, his long legs stretched out, and still looking a bit ragged from yesterday's festivities. He gave her a lazy nod and the briefest of smiles. The suit was speaking again, "I am Agent Klein, please be seated and we will get started."

Veronica took the offered seat and watched, with poker face firmly in place as the other Agent reset the recorder. She noted the sheriff's deputy was fidgeting with his papers, _he was probably ready to have been done hours ago._ Cliff continued his impression of an all-day hangover in the corner.

Agent Klein already had the facts down, he had obviously talked to CW before talking to Jay. His questions were tedious, but lay-ups. Veronica answered in short statements and didn't volunteer details. An hour into the questioning and Veronica understood what Jay meant. The agent was being methodical and leaving an incredibly detailed trail so no one would be able to cast shade onto the record, but he was not going after her. She didn't relax, but she did give herself over to the process with less internal eye-rolling. The deputy contented himself with shuffling the papers in front of him every once in a while. Veronica didn't look over her shoulder, but she was sure that Cliff had fallen asleep in the corner.

Another half an hour slipped by, when Agent Klein said, "Agent Mars, thank you for your cooperation in this matter. I believe I have all the information I need today. You will be expected to check in with your section chief tomorrow morning, at 9:00 am. Do you have any questions for me?"

Veronica's eyes flicked from the Internal Affair's Agent to the Deputy. One eyebrow raised slightly, and the Deputy, with more acumen than she had given him credit for picked up on the unspoken cue. "Actually, Agent Mars, before you leave, would you please take a moment and review this affidavit? Once we have your signature, Judge Morris will grant you a restraining order against Mr. Virk."

Cliff spoke up from the corner. "I have already read them, everything is in order Veronica. They actually automatically issued you an EPO last night, but this will last longer, on the off chance that Virk makes bail before trial. It is the standard no-contact; 300 foot stay away; and surrender of all firearms, domestic violence variety."

For the first time in the interview an involuntary tremor went through Veronica. _Macy crumbled in a broken heap, a knife buried in her breast. Sandeep was bathed in moonlight in the forest clearing, one hand was reaching for her, the other in his pocket. He pulled the hidden hand free and she had seen a glint of metal. Three shots ripped across the glade, and Sandeep tumbled at her feet. The flash of metal had been a platinum band on a diamond ring. But, when the deputy riding with the EMT patted him down in the ambulance, they found two pistols on him._ She had never known Sandeep to have an interest in firearms, in fact, he had often belittled her desire to spend time at the range, and made anti-gun comments when it came to her carrying off duty. Neither IA nor the Sheriff's department had told her what they found at his apartment, but she suspected that it was disturbing based on some of the questions.

Veronica read the affidavit quickly and signed where indicated. The men all stood, so Veronica rose with them. "Again, Agent Mars, thank you for your time today, and remember you are to meet with your section chief tomorrow morning at 9am." Agent Klein shook her hand and quickly exited the room.

The deputy similarly shook her hand, "Mrs. Mars, I will continue to handle your case and be the department's liaison with the county prosecutor. Mr. Virk will remain in custody while he is in intensive care, however, they will arrange for a magistrate to hear the case as soon as possible and consider bail. We will keep you posted. I would like to tell you a restraining order is worth more than the paper it is printed on, but you are in law enforcement, you understand." He looked at her with kind eyes. "Mrs. Mars, if he does get out, please be careful, I believe Mr. Virk is a sick man, and sickness like that, a piece of paper won't change." He nodded grimly and made his own retreat.

"And then there were two…" Veronica turned to face Cliff, who had finally rose from his chair.

"Actually," Cliff looked mildly bashful, which was so unusual as to be off-putting, "I have dinner plans with Sissy. But thank that new husband of yours for the hotel reservation and plane ticket. And call me next time it's a felony, these hand holding sessions are beneath you." He winked at her and walked out the door.

Veronica sighed again and turned in a slow circle, "and then there was one…." She clicked the lights off and headed for the stairs at the far end of the hall. Up three floors, she entered her key code and went into the bull pen area. Sitting down at her desk she waited for her computer to fire up. Veronica had a strong suspicion that the meeting with her section chief in the morning was going to result in a suspension. IA was running this strictly by the books, and while they didn't appear to want to tag her for any wrong doing, they were going out of their way to make it look like they weren't cutting her any breaks either. She had a few reports to finish and some field notes to organize before her unplanned vacation.

Another hour passed in steady work before Veronica stood and stretched. She was still alone. Veronica loved coming into the office on Sunday nights, people were rarely there and she had quiet to analyze and organize her thoughts. One of the hardest parts of being in the FBI was learning how to work in a team, always in the fish bowl, even when working on reports. Now, she looked around the office, the shabby carpet, florescent lighting and non-ergonomic chairs, it was not that big of a step up from her beginnings at Mars Investigations, and for the last several years there was no place she would rather be. _But maybe, maybe it is time to consider some new options._ She sat back down, sent a few emails and logged off the system.

Veronica pulled her cell phone out as she walked to her car. Looking at it, she pondered, call or text? _I shouldn't be nervous. I love him. He is my husband. Why am I scared to go home?_ Chiding herself as a coward, Veronica texted, _Running to the hospital before home. Chinese or Pizza?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N – So, the lack of vacation means updates won't be as frequent as they were in Vegas, but my plan is to continue short chapters and frequent updates as best I can – meaning, I will hit my 1-2,000 word chapter mark and immediately post. As before, with lack of beta and no delay for massive editing, so all apologies for the typos. The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 2**

 _Veronica texted,_ _Running to the hospital before home. Chinese or Pizza?_

Logan's phone vibrated and he anxiously grabbed it off the table. They had returned to her condo from the Lodge, and Veronica had barely spared him a moment for a kiss before heading out the door to her office with Cliff in tow. He had been in radio silence for hours, and wasn't sure what to expect at this point. Reading Veronica's text he sighed. _Accept that she has had a crazy weekend and that it is perfectly reasonable for her to want to go to the hospital; or panic that her delay in returning is because I am at her home?_ He took a deep breath. _Remember, she said yes. But why didn't she just call, and let me know what is going on?_ Another breath. Chet sensed his anxiety and forced her big head onto his lap.

Logan rubbed the Rottweiler's ears and thought about how he should interpret Veronica's text. He started speaking to the large dog, "So girl, what do you think about this? Veronica and I meet when we were twelve. Can you believe that, twenty years ago? That is like 93 dog years." Chet hopped up on the sofa and continued to push her way onto his lap, happy with the attention and liking the sound of this new man's voice. "We spent 10-years in a cycle of being best friends, worst enemies, and each other's true love. I let my insecurities take over and caused a 10-year rift. Should I let that happen again?" His anxiety spiked when he thought about those 10-years, he had matured, became a real man, but he had been living without half his soul, he didn't want to return to that constant ache. He concentrated on his breathing, internally repeating, _she said yes._

Chet didn't answer, the dog merely licked his hand when he stopped petting her. "Yeah, that's what I thought too." Logan picked up his phone again and responded, _Take all the time you need. I will cook. XOXO._

It didn't take long for Veronica's response. _XOXO._ Logan smiled, _we can totally handle this marriage thing._ After one last rub of Chet's ears, Logan went into the kitchen to see how he could make good on dinner.

~~~Basement of the FBI Offices – Lake Mead Blvd. ~~~

While Veronica had gone to the third floor to finish some reports before Monday, Agent Klein had taken the elevator to the basement. He went to a conference room, hidden between a supply closet and the boiler room, and entered his code.

Clarence Wiedman was sitting in front of a lap top at the small conference table, typing notes into an encrypted program. He didn't look up at Agent Klein's entrance. CW let the silence drag out, refusing to acknowledge the man's presence. The agent looked mildly uncomfortable, and shifted the weight on his feet, before opting to sit. He didn't notice CW's slight smile, as he concluded his own analysis of the agent in front of him. _Company man, not overly ambitious, respects authority, still doesn't understand my role, but unwilling to rock the boat. Perfect._

"Do you have a report for me Agent?" CW addressed him directly, and let his piercing gaze settle on the man.

Agent Klein shifted uncomfortably in his seat, wondering if he had made a mistake deciding to sit down, but unwilling to stand back up to deliver his report. "Yes, the facts of the situation seem clear. Agent Virk's brother seems to have had an unhealthy obsession with Agent Mars for some years now, and had managed to insinuate himself into her life as a platonic partner. His delusions and outside activities seem to have been increasing, and were pointing towards a full break or incident in the near future. Lieutenant Echolls reentry into Agent Mars life, seems to have set off a chain of events that culminated in Agent Mars, eloping, although that is hardly the right word for the spectacle they held, last night with Echolls and Virk physically assaulting two people, threatening a federal agent, and requiring the use of deadly force by three agents on site. There is no evidence of any wrong doing on the part of the agents, and their actions likely saved the life of Ms. Macy Saturn and prevented further civilian injuries."

CW nodded. The Agent had repeated practically verbatim the version of events that he had given the deputies at the scene last night. It was helpful that it was true, and gave just enough detail to give motive and resolution, without enough to create a scandal. Ms. Mars' timely arrangement with the paparazzi had actually ensured no press coverage of the incident, beyond a mention in the local police blotter. "And your interviews with Agents Virk and Mars?"

The agent swallowed, the man in front of him was making him nervous with his steely gaze and low pitched voice. "Agent Virk is obviously effected today. It is understandable, he was one of three shots on his identical twin brother, who had just attacked two people. He seems to have a combination of anger and guilt over the incident. I don't believe either emotion will affect his future job performance, but before he will be cleared from suspension he will be subject to psych review. His answers appeared full and honest, and I believe he followed procedure appropriately. He is a good agent."

CW nodded and continued to watch Agent Klein, waiting for his assessment of Mars. "Agent Mars," the man frowned, "well I have read her record, and I get that she has ten years on the job, but she looks like a high school cheerleader. She is also the coolest perp, I have ever had on the other side of an interrogation table." CW raised his eyebrow at the choice of language, and the agent stammered. "I don't mean perp, perp….it's just in IA we don't really deal with outside criminals, I meant no disrespect."

CW restrained an eye roll. _Of course you did buddy, you read her record, and realized that that little cheerleader has been responsible for more collars of dangerous criminals and take downs of terrorist and mob cells than you could dream of and it grates on you. Veronica Mars is funny like that, you love or hate her, not much in between, except for fear._ Agent Klein continued, "She gave absolutely nothing away, no emotional responses, despite it being her wedding day and the assailant her former boyfriend, her actions were above reproach."

CW typed a few more notes in his laptop. "Thank you Agent Klein. Your report has been most illuminating. I trust that ends IA's investigation into the matter?"

Klein stood, the chair scrapping loudly against the cement floor. "Yes sir, both Agents Virk and Mars will be placed on automatic suspension as is normal following shootings, and have to pass a psych eval before being cleared for work. However, once I file my report, all other discipline or review is subject to the discretion of their section chief."

Weidman rose from his chair and subtly directed the man out of the conference room. He shook his hand at the entrance. "Again, Agent Klein, I thank you for coming out on a Sunday and expediting this matter. You have been extremely professional in this matter and I trust your discretion will keep it quiet considering your conclusions that the Agents performed appropriately."

Agent Klein left the office and headed for home. He still didn't understand why the brass had wanted this investigation conducted so swiftly, normally he would have weeks to work the file. But, he was pleased, the mysterious Mr. Weidman was happy with the results, and Klein was sure that Weidman's was a good side you should stay on.

Weidman for his part was indulging in an eye-roll at the closed door. _That Agent was a dolt._ CW had been watching the interviews all afternoon on his laptop, and he replayed Veronica's in his head. _He completely missed her physical reaction about Virk having firearms. But he was exactly the sort of internal affairs' agent they had needed. Meticulous, officious, above reproach. There would be no taint attached to either Virk or Mars over this incident, and the fast filing would keep details under-wraps, and cut gossip off before it could start. Yes, Agent Klein performed his part admirably._

"So," a melodic voice interrupted CW's thoughts from his computer. He returned to the table and sat, opening the video chat window. "Do you want them?"

CW nodded, "Yes, both of them, if they will come. Virk is going to be ready for a change of scenery after this incident, and his husband is a writer, I don't think it will be a hard sell. Mars," CW paused and thought about his former teenage adversary, turned protégé, "she is going to be more difficult. I might have to crack her new husband first."

The woman nodded, "Keep me posted. We want everything in place within the next two months, and you have more recruiting trips to make."

"Yes ma'am." CW signed out of the program and turned the laptop off. _How to solve the LoVe riddle?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N – So, I started this new version with a "T" rating. The more I think about it, I don't like being artificially constrained about what I can write. Not sure if there will be as much detailed LoVe time as before, but I want the option open. Starting Chapter 4, I will be back to the "M" rating – so follow the story or remember to change your filter to get the updates. Thanks! The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 3**

 _How to solve the LoVe riddle?_

Eli was sitting in the waiting room at St. Rose drinking coffee with an older blonde women when Veronica walked in. The women's back was to her, but Veronica quickly guessed she was Macy's mother. Veronica stepped closer, but did not alert the pair to her presence as she took a moment to study the older women. She appeared to be in her mid-fifties, and not a natural blonde. Her clothes were animal prints and just a bit too tight. The women's fingers twitched in obvious agitation, and she looked like she would be more comfortable with a cigarette lodged between them. All Veronica knew about the women, was that she was from Reno, but she made some assumptions about her being a cocktail waitress and a single mother.

Weevil noticed her presence and rose to greet her. Veronica melted into his hug. The former biker had become one of her closer friends over the years, and she was as glad for his presence, as she ached for the pain to his family. She pulled back, resisting the urge to sniffle. "So Paco, fancy meeting you in a hospital."

"It's been a while chica." Weevil was slowly leading her back to the older woman, who had also stood and watched their interaction with hard eyes.

Veronica stretched out her hand, "Mrs. Saturn, I am Veronica Mars."

The other woman took it with a firm grip. Veronica noted her dark roots, straight nose, square jaw, she looked familiar. "It's Carnathan, Angelica Carnathan."

Veronica kept her face blank, _now is not the time to investigate._ Addressing them both, "How are Macy and Jamie?"

Weevil spoke, "Jamie actually was released several hours ago. They are following concussion protocol with him, but think he will make a full recovery. He is meeting with the team's trainers and doctor tomorrow to make sure he can get back on the field."

Veronica tilted her head at Weevil, waiting for him to continue. "I am waiting to take him home. He wanted to be there when Macy got out of surgery."

Veronica nodded, "And is she out now? What's the prognosis?"

Ms. Carnathan's clipped voice responded, "Nothing life threatening, but her shoulder was destroyed by that monster. They have done one surgery to stabilize and repair, but they don't know, she may never gain full strength and use of the arm again. He has endangered her chances of becoming a surgeon."

The women's face was not distraught, but hard and lined with venom. Veronica tried to shrug off the resemblance, but the more she looked at Angelica Carnathan, the more she saw an '09er dressed as a cheap cocktail waitress. The image was disturbing.

"I understand you are with the F.B.I.," Angelica continued, "just what do you plan on doing about that monster? He should rot for what he has done to my daughter."

"Actually, I am not actively working the case, due to the circumstances of the attacks and Mr. Virk's apprehension. He is under restraint and surveillance at County General where he is receiving treatment for the gun shots. When he is released from the hospital they will move him to the county jail to await a bail hearing. From there it will go through the normal processes of arraignment, the grand jury, and ultimately trial. Unfortunately, some parts of justice are not as swift as we would like. I would be happy to email you the contact information in charge of the case. I am sure he is going to want to contact Macy as soon as she is able to receive visitors and take her statement. Most likely he will also help her get a restraining order on file."

Ms. Carnathan sneered, "Of course, a restraining order, and the system, I am sure that will work well. Ms. Mars, I don't know your circumstances, but we are not wealthy, and I understand that Virk has accesses to resources far beyond our scope. Such inequality does not lend itself to justice in my experience." Her voice grew colder, "But I hope you understand, that we are not entirely friendless in this world."

Eli interrupted the strange tension developing between the women with a laugh, "Trust us, we are from Neptune, we know all about justice going to the highest bidder. V is good people though, and she has a talent for making sure the right people pay."

"Neptune?" Ms. Carnathan snorted. "You try to leave it and it comes to your door. I thought I had spared Macy that cesspool." With that she turned and walked away on her too tall stilettos, headed to the smoker's garden.

Veronica and Eli looked at each other all astonished. "I think for once I am going to let that pass," Veronica started and Eli chuckled. "So Jamie is going to be ok?"

"Yeah, that boy has the devil's luck. I sent Jade and mi abuelita home, but I am going to stick around for a while, make sure, you know."

Veronica nodded. "I am just going to stick my head in, and then take off."

Eli shook his head, "Docs are only allowing one visitor in at a time that is why I am stuck out here with that charmer."

Veronica grinned, "You forget, I carry a badge, and have no qualms about abuse of power." She hugged him quickly, "Dinner before you head back to Neptune?"

He laughed, "Count on it."

Veronica didn't even bother pulling her credentials, the nurse's station was vacant when she walked past. Sounds of beeping alerts coming from down the hall provided an explanation. She paused at the door of Macy's room and looked in. Jamie was in bed with her, on her good side. He was curled protectively around her smaller form, carefully avoiding wires, tubes, and her bruises. Both their eyes were closed, and to a casual observer, they appeared asleep. Veronica saw Jamie's lips moving, whispering softly into Macy's ear, and the corresponding twitches of the girl's smile. It was a picture of young love, in an extreme situation, that reminded her of her own past, and she suddenly wanted to go home.

~~~In a Hospital Across Town~~~

Sandeep was thrashing in his sleep, his brow fevered. The nursing assistant came into his room and checked his tubes and that the pain medicine was still being administered correctly. She thought it was terribly exciting, the police station on the door, and that supposedly the patient she was treating was a dangerous criminal, like a movie of the week. As she watched him struggle, she had trouble imagining him as dangerous. He was a bit old for her taste, but handsome, even in his discomfort.

"Tell me," Sandeep croaked, "tell me, did she say yes?"

His coffee colored eyes had blinked open and were struggling to focus on her. She gently sponged away some of the sweat from his brow. "Of course she did," the girl cooed, trying to calm him with her sweet voice. She was captivated by how the browns shifted in his eyes as he brought her face into resolution, how she saw him try to mask the pain, now that he knew he wasn't alone. She wanted to comfort him.

Sandeep grabbed weakly for her hand, and she took it gently. "It was all a misunderstanding you know." He was talking softly, so she had to lean closer to hear. He rubbed his thumb across her knuckles, and continued. "Of course, I will forgive her. It's just sad you know," and with this Sandeep focused his entire gaze upon the young women, "when you love someone more than they love you."

She gasped in sympathy, caught in the romantic notion, and was nodding her head with his words. Sandeep felt warmth spreading through him, _the next round of meds must be kicking in. I bet I can see this one again._ He let his voice drop to a sultry whisper, not hard considering the morphine in his system, and she bent even closer. He smiled to himself at the view of ample cleavage down her pink hospital scrubs. "You know what they say, it is better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all. Tell me, my own angel of mercy, what is your name?"

The girl blushed, the pink an attractive highlight to her alabaster skin. "Victoria, but my friends call me Tori."

"Victoria," Sandeep drawled the name as if he was tasting each syllable. "Victoria, I hope we are friends, but I think I will call you V." He drew her hand to his lips and kissed it. Then, he gave into the morphine and let sleep pull him back down, to dreams of blonde women: an ice princess, a slut, and now a blushing innocent, and what he would do to them all.

~~~In NYC~~~

He put the lock of golden hair back in its hiding place before going to pour another drink. He had always been bothered that she had gotten away. In truth, it actually bothered him more than being caught. Being caught was only a temporary condition after all. However, his therapist had tried to put it into perspective and he had to pretend to let it go. His father made certain new conditions on his trust fund, and he had even more incentive not to return and finish what was started.

He sat back down and pulled his tablet to him. A google image search turned up nothing recent. In fact, the last published picture he could find on the internet was close to 10-years old. It showed her on the beach with Echolls, both their faces carefree and happy. He clinched his fist, 10-years ago and he was being transferred from Chino to Folsom following an incident with another inmate. Relaxing his fingers, he moved them to his face and traced a rough scar running from eyebrow to jaw. He hated that it marred his face, his girlfriend assured him it only added to his sex appeal.

He continued to think about her, how many times she slipped through his fingers. His lips twitched and he spoke to himself, "It is inevitable Veronica, I always finish what I start." He gave over to memory.

 _She was just in high school when he saw her first. A shining gold light, she tossed drinks and tazered the foolish boys that got in her way. He was drawn to that light and watched fascinated all evening. When the bozo that seemed to know her left with another women he followed him, curious. Then he broke his rules for her that night and took a brunette. That girl wasn't for him, it was to punish the man-child that had not paid her the proper respect and left with another women. He watched as she proved the dolt's innocence, but she didn't come close to catching him. He saw her passion in the investigation, her determination, and he found it intoxicating, so different from the common teases that populate the school. He loved that he saw her, and she was completely unaware of him. He hoped that she decided to come to Hurst next fall._

He had grown aroused while thinking of how he first saw her. How he made her a gift. His smile broadened, she would love what he had in store for her now. Tossing back his drink, he went back to the bedroom. His girlfriend was still asleep, laying on her back and softly snoring. He pulled the rest of the sheet off her, admiring her trim form. Her blond hair was spread across the pillow in decadent waves of dark gold and bronze. It was the wrong shade, but he allowed her to keep it long, it made her happy, made her think she was special to him. He climbed into bed, closed his eyes, and imaged a smaller frame, with hair a more yellow sun-kissed gold, and had his way with her. By the time he climaxed she had awoken and was screaming his name in ecstasy, "Mercer!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N – And back to the "M". The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 4**

 _She suddenly wanted to go home._

Veronica pulled her black Nissan Altima into the spot next to Logan's Jeep. She rolled her eyes at its obnoxious size and color, but at the same time was comforted. _Logan is home, at my home…at our home?_ She paused with her hand on the door of the car. _Where is home now?_ Veronica took a deep breath and tried to school her breathing.

The smell of chicken and spices filled the air as she opened the door to the condo. She smiled, pausing at the threshold to take another deep breath, this time revealing in the aroma rather than quieting nerves. Chet jumped off the sofa and moved to greet her at the door. The dog's stubby tail was wagging in excitement at her return. Veronica closed the door and locked it behind her before kneeling to rub Chet's head and hug the big dog.

Logan heard the door open, but Chet was quiet. He assumed it was Veronica, and turned down the heat on the soup. Looking at the kitchen timer, he smiles, she couldn't have planned her arrival more perfectly. He pulled the biscuits out of the oven and set them on a rack to cool. It was still quiet in the condo, he looked up and realized she still hadn't joined him in the kitchen. Moving to the doorway, he paused and just watched.

His wife was sitting cross legged on the floor, her hands protecting her face, as Chet covered her with slobbery dog kisses. Veronica was laughing, her tiny form shaking from the dog's onslaught. Chet took mercy on her and laid down, rolling over she gave Veronica her belly, which Veronica started rubbing in a gentle, yet vigorous fashion. Chet's back leg kicked in obvious pleasure. Logan's smile was one of pure joy. _This could be my life…no, this is my life!_

Veronica looked up into Logan's brown eyes staring down at her. His smile radiating warmth and happiness. _Why was I scared to come back here?_ She rose to hug him. He lifted her easily in his arms and kissed her, softly at first. The kiss grew in intensity, as he lips twisted against hers, urging her mouth to open. She willingly complied, darting her tongue into his mouth, urging him to explore her mouth as well.

He spun her away from the door, walking her in the direction of the bedroom. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling her closer to him. Logan pressed her against the wall, and she felt his hardness pressing into her through their jeans. She let out a soft moan, and he captured her lips in his again. He started a slow grind against her, with her back still braced against the wall. Veronica whimpered against him, ready to take things further.

Logan pulled slightly away, his chest heaving to catch a breath. His eyes twinkled, "Welcome home wife!"

Veronica let her feet touch the ground, "Hello, husband." She was overcome with an inexplicable bout of shyness. Her body language changed, and Logan sensed her unease.

He winked, "I am a sure thing." Veronica couldn't help it, she laughed, and soon he joined in. Leaning forward, Logan placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "I also need to stir dinner, why don't you get cleaned up, and I will feed you."

Veronica beamed. "Brilliant plan!" Entering the bedroom she kicked off her shoes, and shed the gun belt. After locking her Glock in the gun safe, next to her new derringer, Veronica took the pins out of her hair. She looked in the mirror and wasn't to displeased by the soft waves now framing her face. She continued to stare at herself. _Do I go out naked and continue what we started? Do I do what I would normally do and put on my pajamas? Hmm, does that signal that the honeymoon is over in just 24-hours?_ She settled for slipping out of her bra, letting her small breasts bounce free inside her soft sweater. _There are times I am grateful to be just a handful._

Logan was setting her small dining table with her Fiestaware, the colorful dishes bright against the white table cloth, when she emerged. She smiled at his obvious domesticity, and marveled that he had found a table cloth, she wasn't sure she owned one. She pulled out candle holders, doing her part to add to the ambiance of their first home cooked meal as a married couple. He smiled back at her.

They ate the chicken soup and biscuits in a comfortable near silence. Both of them avoided hard topics: how Veronica's day went; what happens next for them. Instead, Veronica moaned her pleasure in the soup, and took her time buttering her biscuits. Logan ate slowly, enjoying just watching her. It was always a marvel to him how much she could pack away. He also noticed the bounce of her breasts, and how her nipples would harden and go soft against the fabric of her sweater. His arousal from earlier returning.

"Say wife, what do you say to going back to the bedroom and working on some of your promises? Maybe the first one in particular?" He waggled his eyebrows enticingly at her.

Veronica laughed, making a show of thinking about his suggestion. She bit into another biscuit, moaning as she delighted in the melted honey butter, her tongue snaking out to catch a stray drop. He groaned in frustration. "You know, it seems to me, I have made good on all my promises….in fact, not only did I say yes, I actually got married yesterday. But," at this Veronica made a big show of looking around, "I still don't see my pony."

Logan grinned, "Close your eyes." Veronica laughed but obeyed. She felt Logan's presence move behind her, his body warmth changing the air currents around her, his smell filling her nostrils. She took a deep breath, enjoying his nearness.

Logan couldn't resist watching her for a moment. She was so beautiful as she sat with her eyes closed, almost bouncing in anticipation for a surprise. He stepped out of the room and retrieved a small item from the front closet, and his tablet from the coffee table. Entering the dining room he stood behind her, leaning over her to place the present in front of her. He kissed her neck as he straightened back up and was rewarded with a soft moan. Logan whispered into her ear, "Okay, you can look now."

Veronica opened her eyes, and on her place mat was a porcelain horse figurine. A dappled gray with white felt locks, the coloring was reminiscent of a stormy sea. Veronica picked it up carefully, examining its delicate shape. "It's beautiful."

Logan reach over her again, and placed the tablet in front of Veronica. She picked it up and looked at the screen. _Arabian Sands Stables_ – Lessons, Boarding, Sales. Logan had stayed positioned over her shoulder and whispered in her ear. "So, I have arranged for us both to take lessons. We will have the opportunity to get to know the horses they have for sale, and if you don't like them, they have a broker we can work with to pick out the perfect pony."

Veronica was quiet. She sat the tablet down and just looked at the porcelain figurine. Logan felt his nerves start to kick in, _was the pony more of a bit, then an actual thing she wanted? Did I go too far? Wrong time?_ He pulled her chair to the side and kneeled beside it. There were tears sparkling in her eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her softly. "Don't cry, please Veronica…"

She interrupted him. "Logan, it's just…you got me a pony."

"Well, technically, not yet…just a good faith showing that I am working on my promise…" Logan flushed, relieved that the tears seemed to be happy ones.

She leaned forward and kissed him again, this time with a hard urgency. Her lips twisted against his, and she nibbled his lower lip until he opened his mouth to her. He let her take the lead, and was left breathless by the time she pulled away. "Come on, I want to work on my promise to you." She took him by the hand and went into the bedroom.

Veronica pushed him onto the bed, standing near his feet. She pulled her sweater off in a swift motion, baring her perfect breasts to his view. Her pink nipples were hard, and he ached to touch her. Veronica unzipped her jeans and wiggled. Now she was in nothing but a pair of purple boy shorts. He groaned, his discomfort evident and straining against his pants. She smirked and climbed on to the bed straddling him.

She paused in her climb to unbutton his jeans and tug down the zipper, offering him some release, before wiggling up to sit on his chest. Veronica guided his hands to her breasts, and let him squeeze and caress their fullness. When he reached the nipples he pinched and rolled them between his fingers, delighted with her moan of pleasure. She rocked against his chest and he could feel her heat.

He let his hands go to her waist, and in an impressive show of strength lifted her from his chest and settled her higher up. She gasped as his hot breath tickled her lips. He pulled her panties to the side, and let his tongue snake down her slit. Dipping it further in, he tasted her. She pushed down encouraging his exploration, and he set to it with a vigor. Moving a hand up, he slid two fingers home as he sucked and kissed her into release.

She rolled off him, trembling as she came down. Logan rolled to his side, and wrapped his arms around her, slowly stroking her side, her breast, her ass, keeping her on the knife's edge. Not bothering to completely undress, Logan finished the roll and was on his knees above her. He pulled himself free from his restraint, and stroked his member into full hardness while looking down at Veronica's trembling form. Her golden hair was strewn wantonly about her head, her eyes half lidded, but staring at him with lust, her lips swollen, her core glistening. He lowered himself slowly, pushing into her. They moaned at the sweet fulfilment of it. "Veronica, I love you." Logan gasped as he continued a slow torment of them both, controlled thrusts teasing at the release they both sought.

Veronica arched her hips to meet him. He speed up his pace, bringing them closer. "I love you…" Veronica gasped as she crested again, "Looooogan!"

Afterward, Logan striped down to his boxer, and Veronica had added his t-shirt and they cuddled together in bed. Logan kissed her forehead, "Ready to talk about your afternoon?"

Veronica sighed, hiding her head in his shoulder. "Actually, it wasn't as bad as it could have been." She pulled back to watch him as she spoke. "IA kept us there forever, but he was running it by the book. I almost felt like he had memorized the chain of events he wanted to report on, and if I gave the expected answers it was going to be ok." She frowned, "actually, I have been through IA reviews before, they are pretty common when a perp has been taken down. This one was strange, it was too by the book, if that makes any sense."

Logan nodded, shifting his head slightly off the pillow. "Yeah, I get that, there is regulation and then there is practice, they don't really converge when it comes to disciplinary matters on the ship either. You going to push it and figure out why, or try to let it go?"

She grinned, he still knew her well. "I don't know, I was told to report to my section chief tomorrow morning. I suspect that I am going to be suspended until the "official close" of the investigation and a psych eval." She used finger quotes to emphasis her words. "But maybe Harrington will let something slip, and I will get with Jay at lunch to compare notes. Also, CW was oddly specific about having planned on being in town this week, and wanting to see me on Wednesday. Of course, that was before the shooting, so maybe that has changed. But I think he is up to something."

Logan pulled her in tighter as he felt her tremble when she mentioned the shooting. "Veronica, it isn't your fault. Last night, you did what you had too." He kissed her forehead. "You did what you were trained too."

She nodded against him. Her voice barely a whisper, "I know, but it is still hard. How was I so blind for so long? Couldn't I have handled it better?" Her trembling increased, as more of the shock from last night's violence settled in. Logan pulled the blanket around them both, settling her snuggly in his arms. He murmured sweet nothings into her hair, knowing nothing could be said to fix it tonight. He just let her know how loved she was, as sleep reached to take her.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 5**

 _He just let her know how loved she was, as sleep reached to take her._

The alarm went off, and Veronica's arm snaked out to hit the button. Five minutes later, the beep beep beep started again, and Logan reached over Veronica's head and turned it off. The couple snuggled back into each other's arms, unwilling to enter wakefulness. They enjoyed the warmth of being together, until Chet stuck her cold nose directly against Logan's back.

He groaned, but the dog merely took it for encouragement, and stuck her whole head under the blanket as she attempted to climb into bed with them. "Okay, okay, down Chet, I get it, it is time to get up." Logan rolled and attempted to keep the large dog at bay.

"Dole," Veronica said sleepily. Chet immediately sat, her eyes intent on Logan. Veronica said, "Remind me to teach you her commands, they are all in Slovak." She rolled out the other side of the bed and cut Logan off on the way to the bathroom. Logan rolled his eyes, then his shoulders, stretching out his sleep stiffened muscles.

Chet continued to eye him expectantly. Getting her drift, he pulled on a t-shirt and warm up shorts. "Come on girl." He grabbed her leash, and no translation was needed, the dog bounded to the dog.

When he got back to the condo, Logan smelled coffee and bacon. He joined Veronica in the kitchen, hugging her from behind. She smiled, twisting around for a kiss. He noted she was fully dressed, including her gun belt, her golden hair pulled back in a French braid. He thought about pouting that they didn't have "together" time that morning, but the light glinted off her diamond ring. Logan smiled, _we are together._

Veronica handed him a cup of coffee and fixed her own mug in a to-go cup. "Thank you for taking Chet out." She layered slices of bacon, avocado, and spinach, in left over biscuits from last night and made them each a breakfast sandwich. "So, I hate to dash, and leave you with KP duty, but if I hurry I can make it to the hospital to check in on Macy before my 9:00 am."

Logan nodded and dropped a swift kiss on her lips. "We will have plenty of mornings Mars." He kissed her again, a little more assertively, "and afternoons," another kiss, "and nights," his kiss now passionate. He smirked when he pulled away and saw a telltale flush on her neck. "I should get to base early too, we are flying today, and they will let me know the schedule for the week. We should be doing some canyon night flights soon, which will mess with my schedule." He sighed into her hair, "We might have to work on the talking promise some tonight."

Veronica pulled away, "Always with the threats, I will have to see about distracting you." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "But, really, I have to make like a tree and leave."

"After a while, crocodile." Logan chuckled and walked her to the door.

Veronica pulled the door closed, and whispered, "Love you, Logan," as it clicked shut. Logan smiled to the empty room. _She really does!_

* * *

Walking into the hospital waiting lounge, Veronica caught sight of Ms. Carnathan in the smoker's garden talking on a cell phone. Glad to avoid the woman, Veronica flashed her ID at the nurses' station and was given the nod to go into Macy Saturn's room. The girl was struggling to adjust her pillow with one arm, while not upsetting the tubes and wires still attached to her. Veronica rushed to help.

"Good morning, Mrs. Mars. Or is it Agent Mars?" Macy had regained some of her color, and a good deal of her natural confidence after the events of the weekend, and her question was sweetly arch.

Veronica smiled, genuinely amused by the young women's pluck. "It is Agent Mars. But you are welcome to call me Veronica. So, I think that talk we need to have has to be postponed, at least until you are out of the hospital, but I wanted to stop by and make sure you had my contact information. Also, is there anything you need while you are here?"

"No, mom has been surprisingly attentive, and I expect Jamie later this morning, so I should be covered." A soft smile passed over her face as she mentioned Jamie. "And, they should be letting me out tomorrow. The doctor says the first surgery went well, they just want to monitor the chest wound a while longer."

Veronica nodded. "Okay then, can I take you to lunch later this week?" Macy nodded in return. "Good. I have to get to work, but here is my card, and the card for a special taxi service. If you ever need help getting out of a bad situation, or getting someone out of your space, call Quentin, he will take care of you."

"Uhm, thanks." Macy sounded slightly awkward, and Veronica didn't want to get into all the topics they had to discuss, so she nodded and made a hasty retreat.

* * *

Jay handed her a cup of coffee, "So how is the honeymoon going Sugarsmacks?"

"Sugarsmacks? Really?" Veronica took the coffee and sniffed happily, "Mocha peppermint!" Her face shifted… "You don't bring me sugary beverages first thing in the morning, unless you know something."

"What?" Jay sounded aggrieved, "It's was one crazy weekend. I thought we might need a pick me up." He sipped his own latte.

"You were told to report at nine too?"

"Virk, Mars, get in here." Section Chief Harington's gruff voice yelled at them from a corner office. Entering Veronica immediately smoothed her face to its cool poker countenance, and took stock. Harington looked irritated, but not mad. His pale green eyes stared at each of them in turn until they took the seats in front of his desk. In the past ten years of working under him, Veronica had watched his auburn hair turn grey, and seen his lean frame go soft with age, but today was the first time she got the impression that he was old. Suddenly she was sad, and struck with the feeling that everything was about to change.

"Mars, I understand congratulations are in order. Though I would have it noted that I was hurt not to be invited to the wedding."

Jay spoke up, "Sir, I will have you know that if you had returned my call on Saturday you would have been in the thick of things."

"Well, yes, so there is that. And the thick of things is why you are sitting in my office this morning instead of out saving the world like the g-damn super heroes you think you are. So, I am sure you both assumed correctly, that you are suspended, with pay, for the next two weeks. IA has already contacted me, and both of you have been cleared of any wrong doing. However, considering the circumstances of the shooting, I am going to have you do more than the standard psych eval."

Veronica opened her mouth to protest. "No Mars, I don't care that you don't like the touchy feely. You want to get back to work, you got a minimum of three sessions in front of you, more if the shrink orders them. Before you say anything Virk, same goes for you."

Jay nodded glumly, "Not that I need anyone to tell me that my family is fucked up, but sure boss, if that's what it takes."

Veronica smiled darkly, "Don't worry, just remember, it's not your fault. It's not your fault."

Jay rubbed the corner of his eye with his middle finger, "Remind me to bring you some apples."

They both broke into laughter, until they caught Harington's hard gaze leveled at them. "Are you done children?"

Veronica and Jay nodded as they forced themselves back into a professional bearing. Harington sighed, her craggy face looking even more tired. "Let me preface this next part, despite dealing with your hijinks and snark, I like having you work here. The counter terrorism unit is better with you in it. But, you are both at the point in your careers, where you have to realize you have choices. And seeing as you are on a break from assignment, it is my duty to make you explore them."

"Mars, you have now been in the Bureau long enough to be allowed to transfer back to southern California. As luck would have it, both San Diego and LA have openings. Unfortunately for the pair of you, they are not looking for a pre-partnered dynamic duo. You are to grab your go-bag when you leave my office and head to the airport, a team is heading to John Wayne Airport this morning on the company jet and you can hitch a ride with them. You have an appointment with the LA office this afternoon at two, and San Diego tomorrow morning at ten. Catch a commercial flight back, and you first psych appointment is Wednesday."

"Doesn't sound like much of a vacation," Veronica grumbled.

"Yeah, well it's no picnic for us here without you either. This is putting several investigations behind." Harington tried to sound stern, but broke into a grin when Veronica pulled a stack of slim notebooks out of her messenger back and toss them on her desk.

"Complete status reports of all our open cases. Suggestions on how to keep each moving, as well as what assets I think could best cover the gap while we are out." Veronica grinned smugly.

"And that's why I keep her," Jay beamed at his partner, "I haven't had to do paperwork in years. Are you sure I can't tag along to these interviews, and convince them we are like a pair of Louboutin's, pretty, but useless when separated; phenomenal when together?"

Harrington rolled his eyes. "No, Agent Virk you can't. You will be New York. The Manhattan office has an opening and want you to interview. You have to be there at nine tomorrow morning."

"So that's it, get out of my sight. We will talk in two weeks, assuming you can convince the head docs that you are sane…or sane enough. Veronica, I wasn't kidding about your go bag. That flight leaves in 45 minutes and you better be on it." Harington shooed them both out of his office and closed his door. He had never been one for ceremony.

Veronica looked at Jay in consternation. "I might need another mocha. Call me tonight when you get to New York?"

"Count on it, Robin" Jay winked at her and tossed her the go-bag from under her desk.

"Robin? Really?" Veronica raised an eyebrow at Jay, "Everyone knows, I'm Batman."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 6**

" _Everyone knows, I'm Batman."_

Veronica got to the LA office with 15 minutes to spare. She had forgotten how bad traffic on Wilshire could be. No secretary was on duty gatekeeping the Assistant Director's door, which was slightly open. Veronica could hear her on the phone, and paused at the door. She had been surprised when given the dossier on the jump flight over that her meeting was not with one of the section chiefs or even one of the Special Agents in Charge; meeting with the Assistant Director potentially signaled a big advancement in her career. Veronica couldn't help but be happy, because with Logan still stationed in San Diego, this could be a solution to a question they had been avoiding: what would they do when his assignment in Vegas was over? Veronica sighed, _Of course, if they didn't want both Jay and I that is another difficult conversation…and they might send him to New York?_

Assistant Director Johnson's one sided conversation filtered through her thoughts. The women's voice was rising in irritation. "No, I don't understand."

"That is not what I intended to use her for, and I intended to ask for them both. Their close rate has been outstanding, they belong on the Joint Task Force." Veronica's brow creased, _is she talking about Jay and I? The only Joint Task Force I can think of here if the Joint Terrorism Task Force, it would make sense to want to move Jay and I as a unit from Vegas to it, we have worked with them extensively in the past. Jay and I had actually been trolling for openings in the foreign counterintelligence squad here after that last Bond film._

"Seriously, that isn't even a position!" Veronica returned her attention to the eavesdropping at Johnson's exclamation.

"I don't appreciate being strong-armed like this in the administration of my office. No, no, I understand."

"Fine, but you owe me more than one this time." Veronica heard the phone slammed back in its cradle and eased herself away from the door and to the small kitchenette area. Fixing a cup of coffee, she gave herself a few minutes before going back to the Assistant Director's door. She knocked.

"Come in," Johnson's voice was more controlled as she called from her desk. Veronica entered and made a quick assessment. Johnson was older than her picture on line. Her ebony skin was flawless, but her jet hair was streaked with silver. She fixed Veronica's with a cappuccino colored gaze that seemed both irritated and disappointed at once. "Please sit down Agent Mars."

Veronica did as requested, appreciating the women seemed to be ready to get right down to business. She continued her inventory of the room. The desk was bare of paper, the laptop closed, a clean pad of paper and pen at the ready. The walls were a bit more illuminating: degrees from Arizona State, criminal justice, and Duke, bioethics and policy; pictures of a traditional family – handsome husband, two kids, a golden retriever; photo of her receiving an award from President Obama. She had read all about Johnson on her phone during the flight, and was excited about getting a chance to work with a women who had directed undercover operations against both the Mexican Mafia and the Hells Angels, leading to major RICO and drug busts, before being transferred into counterterrorism. Her career trajectory was an inspiration for Veronica, full of serious investigations and high stakes take downs.

"Thank you for coming in today. I realize it was short notice, but we have just received approval for a new position, that we believe you will be perfect for."

"New position?" Veronica asked, "I had assumed that this was about an opening on the Joint Terrorism Task Force. My partner and I have worked with that team in the past, and I was hoping for an opportunity to explore that relationship."

Johnson frown, "Yes, well, currently nothing is open there, and we would hate to waste your considerable assets, when we feel they could be better exploited in this new position." Veronica was internally amazed, either Johnson had no poker face, or she was really angry about what she was saying, it looked like she was spitting nails.

"Agent Mars, I understand that you were recently married." Veronica nodded at this, trying to keep a perplexed frown off her face. Johnson continued, "To a Lieutenant Logan Echolls of the U.S. Navy. The event made national tabloids, was attended by several Hollywood and entertainment industry professionals." Veronica nodded again, becoming more uncomfortable with the interview, but willing herself to stay quiet. "When you were first out of Quantico you were assigned to a kidnapping case with a Ms. Kristin Bell, and you have maintained the relationship?" Veronica nodded again.

Johnson returned the nod with a tight smile, "Everything checks out then. The position would be a cross between Bureau public relations and soft cover. You would become an entertainment industry liaison, be lent out for consulting on movies and television shows to help lend an air of realism. Be primary contact for celebrities with kidnapping or other blackmailing concerns, etc. Soft cover duties would entail ingratiating yourself into the A-list scene, go to the right benefits, parties, and supporting the right charities. We have suspicions about human and drug trafficking rings with ties to the industry. You will gather leads and pass them onto the team for further investigation. Of course, your husband's name will help open doors, and, as we don't consider this a dangerous detail, when he is on leave, your image as all American action stars will help you get into more varied circles. So, what do you think?"

Veronica was nearly trembling with her anger and frustration, but she fought to keep herself from doing anything rash. Her voice was like ice when she finally spoke, "Assistant Director Johnson, may I be frank?"

Johnson nodded her assent, and Veronica continued. "I understand the Bureau's policy on not immediately placing field agents in towns where they have lived or have significant ties. After nearly ten years in Las Vegas, this is my first opportunity to return to Southern California, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't ecstatic about the possibility of coming home. I would be closer to family, to good friends, and nearer the base my husband is stationed out of. Further, the idea of working with you, and having the chance of learning underneath you is something I have looked forward to. That being said, I envisioned those chances being in counter terrorism, public corruption, or even the civil rights division. I have never desired or sought out the public spotlight. The fact that I have friends or family that have pursued such career paths is a testament to my ability to care about them despite such liabilities, not because of them." Veronica laughed in a self-deprecating way. "And as for my new husband, if I merely eschew the public spotlight, he abhors it. So, I want to thank you for the opportunity, and request your leave to consider it, but I wouldn't feel comfortable providing you an answer on the spot."

Johnson looked relieved. _Relived?_ Veronica's eyes narrowed, _who was on the other end of that call, and why do I feel it was about me?_ Johnson stood, clearly signaling the end of the interview, "I completely understand Agent Mars. We have a young Coppola eager for the assignment, but you are for more seasoned and would be able to take control of it, I believe in short order. I can give you two weeks."

Veronica shook Johnson's hand, "Thank you, I will let you know by then." She walked out of the office and directly to the parking garage, unwilling to take the chance of stopping to speak with anyone. Once in the rental car, she let her tears of frustration flow. _Nearly ten years of distinguished service, prevention of incidents that would make 9-11 look like a skinned knee, and they want me because I am a pretty face and my husband is tabloid fodder? It's not right! I deserve to be here on my own merit, I deserve to step up, not to be treated as frickin action figure Barbie._ She fought to control her breathing, struggling to remember Johnson's non-verbal cues. _Before I walked in, she was on a call. The caller obviously wanted her to do something she was uncomfortable with. If I was to apply a self-centered and conspiracy theorist view on the world, let's say it was about me. That means that she wanted both Jay and I, and not for some PR powder puff job. She was angry that she was offering that job to me, she was relieved that I didn't jump on it. Who is pulling the strings…and why?_

~~~In NYC~~~

Mercer had gone to the bodega on the corner for a pack of smokes and a quick rendezvous with his supplier. He never partook himself, he wouldn't give up the control to the drugs. But his girlfriend had recently found that mixing coke with the combination of Zolpidem, Rohypnol and GHB that he preferred gave her a rush before she surrendered to his control. Like letting her keep her long hair, he didn't mind, it kept her pliant, and reasonably happy. He really detested it when she whined.

Connor Larkin's face was pasted across the tabloid section of the news rack. _Action Star Connor Larkin Reveals He's Gay! Exclusive Story Inside._ Mercer picked up the tabloid and flipped to the center section. A photo history of Connor's life greeted him, from McDonald's ads, to photo's posed next to Aaron Echoll's in his hey-day, finally, to a grainy shot of him getting out of a limo on Saturday to attend the wedding of longtime friend Lieutenant Logan Echoll's and Veronica Mars.

 ** _I have been in so many closets in my life. Been hidden for so long, that I am not sure there were even rumors about me anymore. My dear friend Trina Echoll's has stood by me for years, and I can't stress enough how grateful I have been for her love and support. She always let me know that it was my decision what to share with the world. Well, this weekend, I got the privilege of attending a truly epic wedding, of a love that has survived continents, bloodshed, and years, [Trina's little brother Logan Echolls and his high school sweetheart Veronica Mars], and it made me realize, I want that. And I can't have that, if I can't be honest with myself, and honest with the world._**

 ** _I think we all have secrets and sometimes it's better when you realize it isn't such a big deal. I don't think anyone should be forced out if they aren't ready, but at this point in my life, I am ready to embrace who I am._**

Mercer didn't bother reading the rest, _self-serving bullshit from a C-list has been who realized that his B-list girl-friend was getting him nowhere._ He smiled though, his girlfriend loved reading celebrity tabloids. In fact, he was pretty sure she had posters of both the Echolls men and Larkin. He bought the tabloid with his cigarettes and whistled as he walked back to his apartment. _Leaving this out for her will plant the first seeds, she will beg for the chance to be Bonnie to my Clyde. Stupid whore, she will never realize she is just a pawn, while I play the long game for another blonde._ The doorman on the building shuddered from more than just the wind as he let Mercer in, the smile on Mercer's face was hard and his eyes were manic as he made his way upstairs to start the first part of his plan.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 7**

 _Who is pulling the strings…and why?_

Logan cursed as he maneuvered his Jeep through rush hour traffic. Not only was he running late, he had forgotten his cell phone that morning and had no contact with Veronica. As he came to a stop in the Spaghetti Bowl, he wondered what the proper marriage protocol was. _Do I stop and buy flowers? Do I get take out? Do I drive like a maniac and start groveling as soon as I open the door?_

His fingers drummed out a staccato rhythm against the steering wheel. He punched his horn in frustration as a Mini Cooper cut him off, and he opted to take surface streets. _Maybe I will find a decent take out place on the way._ He ground his teeth in frustration when he realized the latest stage of Project Neon had closed his exit. The next mile passed in agonizing slowness until he could reach an open exit.

Logan decided late was late, and he had better come bearing food. He stopped at Pepe's on Decater for tacos. Pulling into the condo's parking lot, Logan frowned, he didn't see Veronica's car. He tried to shrug off the worry, _she could have parked in her garage, run out to the store, be running late herself…_ He grabbed the tacos and a duffle he had packed when he had swung by his on base housing at lunch. The door was locked and he juggled the bags trying to find his set of house keys. They fell to the sidewalk.

It swung open while he was stooped. "Hello wife! I know I am late, but what do you say to tacos and the promise of an awesome backrub?"

"I'm not so sure about you calling me wife, but I will take the tacos. Put a couple of beers in me and we will talk about the backrub Opie."

Logan looked up startled. Weevil grinned down at him. "Ok, not whom I was expecting, but I will have you know I give a hell of a backrub." Logan winked at Weevil and stood up. Weevil moved back into the condo, let Logan come inside, and closed the door. Chet bounded up to him, her stumpy tail wagging, she dropped a slobber covered tennis ball at his feet.

Logan gave it a quick kick and the dog skittered down the hall chasing it. "So first mystery solved, Chet has a new play toy. Second mystery, where is my lovely bride?" He raised an eyebrow in Weevil's direction and sat the tacos down on the kitchen island.

"Well, Opie, you always knew it was coming, but when V needs a real man she calls me." The biker smirked, picked up a taco and unwrapped it. Logan was frantically searching the sofa and chair cushions. Crunching down on the crispy shell, Weevil's grin widened. "What's a matter, dog got your cell phone?"

Logan looked up at Weevil who was dangling a slightly chewed looking cell phone in one hand while eating a taco with the other. Weevil tossed it to him, and Logan caught the phone easily. He continued, "V had been trying to get ahold of you all day, she figured you were in the air and couldn't talk though, so she called me."

Logan looked at him expectantly waiting for him to continue. Weevil just took another large bite of taco. Logan narrowed his eyes as he stood and took a step towards the shorter man. Weevil just grinned and chewed. Swallowing, he continued, "She got ordered out of town for the night. Since she couldn't get ahold of you, and thought you might have night flights yourself, she wanted someone to make sure Chet was let out."

At her name, the large dog bounded to Eli and sat at his feet looking expectantly at his taco. He laughed, broke off a piece of the shell and tossed it to her. She swallowed it whole, her dark eyes never leaving his face. He rubbed her head instead, and realizing she wouldn't be getting more, the dog made her way to the sofa settling herself after turning around several times.

"Since you are home, I will be off. I want to spend some more time with Jamie before I head back tomorrow. Don't let Chet con you, she has already been fed. Oh, and V said to tell you if I saw you that she is in Neptune for the night, so call her if you can."

Logan nodded and reached out his hand. Eli took it in a firm grasp. "Thanks man, I appreciate you being there for her."

Weevil smiled, grabbed another taco and headed for the door. "Anytime."

Logan looked around the empty condo and sighed. "Guess it is just you and me girl. Gonna talk me down off my anxiety ledge again?" The dog merely watched him as he kicked off his boots and grabbed the bag of remaining tacos. He flicked on the TV and decided to eat while the food was still hot before surveying the damage Chet had inflicted on his cell phone.

The national nightly news was on. A photo of a missing young blond co-ed was on the screen with a call with information number, her name was Darcy Apollo, 19-years old college student at Princeton. Logan flipped the channels and settled for _Deep Impact_ , the cheesy action film wasn't exactly high cinema, but Logan had always liked the cast.

He had just finished the last taco and stood when Chet began a low growl in her throat. The massive dog jumped off the sofa and stalked to the front window, pushing her nose through the blinds. There was a knock at the door.

Logan frowned, _who would be coming to Veronica's house unannounced on a Monday night?_ He instinctively looked for anything that could be used as a weapon, he had left his duty sidearm in his safe at base, and saw a Louisville Slugger mounted in a display that was within easy reach of the door. _That's my girl, always prepared_. His eyes narrowed looking at the bat, it looked like it was signed by Tony Gwynn a/k/a "Mr. Padre".

The knock sounded from the door and Chet let out of deep woof. Logan glanced through the peep hole and was surprised. He opened the door to Clarence Wiedman. The man looked cool and collected in a smartly tailored suit, despite the heat of the desert evening. Logan nodded in greeting, "Mr. Wiedman, I am sorry but Veronica isn't home tonight. I thought you had planned on meeting on Wednesday?"

He made no move to let older man inside. Chet had come to his side and sat, the picture of polite menace. CW bent and offered his hand for her to sniff, which she did offering a slight lick before turning her head away. "Actually, Lieutenant, I am here to see you. Do you mind if I come in?"

Logan nodded again, more stiffly this time and allowed CW to pass. He closed the door behind him and watched as CW took an inventory of the room, deciding to sit at the small breakfast table. Logan had never really trusted the man, and despite having invited him to the wedding this weekend, he harbored mixed emotions about the man who had whisked Veronica out of his life and into the F.B.I. ten years ago. He tried to keep his face neutral. "Can I offer you something to drink? I just finished dinner myself, but there might be something to snack on or dessert?'

CW shook his head no. "Thank you but no, Lieutenant," the man paused a beat, "May I call you Logan?"

Logan hesitated, CW was being oddly formal, _what is his game?_ "Of course, if I can call you Clarence?" Logan sat across from him at the table.

CW nodded, "or CW, which ever you prefer." He watched the younger man for a moment, and finally decided that the direct route might be easiest, or at least as direct as he was willing to go. "Logan, I wanted to talk about your future." Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Rather, yours and Veronica's future. Have you two decided what you are going to do about your careers now that you are married? I understand your assignment at Nellis is merely temporary."

Logan's eyes remained fixed on CW, his face a bland mask. CW grinned internally, _if only I could get his hands on this one too, he is a natural at this game._ He enjoyed the silence, it was a game he played with Veronica seeing who would break first. He knew it would be polite to just explain why he was there, but he was curious what this young man would give up if he waited him out.

Logan kept his face schooled in a bored expression, being the son of Academy Award winners had some benefit. He recognized that CW was going to try to get him to volunteer information, or beg for an explanation. Logan had no interest in doing either, so he allowed himself to get lost in his thoughts while the other man waited silently.

 _Three months ago, Logan was standing at the railing on the deck immediately beneath the island. He was scheduled to meet with the Captain in a few minutes, so he just watched the ocean, willing it to let himself go numb. But the blue was the color of her eyes, and the wind carried laughter from the flight deck below that sounded like a memory. How was it, he wondered, that so much time could go by, and yet still he ached? He was scheduled to fly tomorrow and for that he was glad. Flying helped, the speed, the power, the relative solitude, combined with the absolute focus needed to keep everything working right was the only drug he had found that helped him pretend to be over her._

 _He climbed the outer ladder to the island, and headed to the Captain's office. "Lieutenant Echolls, sit down, I want to talk to you about your future." His contract was up in six months, Logan had no doubt that he would re-up. No point in trying to go back to civilian life, without her he wasn't very good at it, but he was good here. Needed. The Captain kept talking, "You have some options that I want you to consider. First you could stay on the Truman, you are a good officer, and I am ready to promote you to a wing leader. Second, the USS Ford is coming on-line next year and they are in the process of assembling the crew. You could be a wing leader there and help with the operations from the deck up." The Captain shuffled some papers, "It seems you are quite popular. TOPGUN would like you to interview for an instructor's position. Of course, being in Fallon is nowhere near as plum of a post as when it was based in Miramar, so keep a lid on any quips about beach volleyball."_

 _Logan's lip had twitched. "Yes, sir." The Captain flicked him a cold gaze and went back to his notes._

" _You know we are headed in for some repairs soon, while we are at port you are going to catch transport back to the States. It seems the Air Force is also sniffing around for you, and someone has managed to pull strings to get you assigned to a joint training session in Las Vegas at Nellis." The Captain frowned, "You will be flying with Captain Benjamin Barrett commander of the Thunderbirds, seems they might want your pretty face for the air show circuits. I am not sure how this came about, considering the application process is quite competitive and normally reserved for Zoomies."_

 _Logan shook his head, "Honestly, I have no clue. I don't think I know anyone in the Air Force, and hadn't considered leaving the Navy."_

 _The Captain nodded, "Well, be that as it may, it is still a good opportunity for you, and baring a war breaking out between now and then, I can't countermand this order. You have one more option that I would like to you to consider…"_

Logan blinked his eyes lazily at CW, realizing that they had both let the silence build over them like a layer of fog. The man was utterly still, he looked half asleep, like he had barged into Logan's home merely to take a nap at the dinner table. Logan considered what he knew of the man. Former military, though he wasn't sure what branch, former G-man, former head of security for Kane Software and all around dirty job magnate. Logan had often wondered if CW was involved in his father's murder, though he had never bothered to find out. Now he was back in some sort of close relationship with the FBI. _What is your game CW?_

For his part, CW was studying the young officer in front of him. Much of the outward anger and manic energy that had defined him as a youth were gone. CW saw hard lines, a collected physical strength that was poised to explode should the situation require it, and an analytical mind that was always piecing together the connections. He could tell Logan wanted to know why he was here, but that he wasn't willing to ask. CW decided to break the tableau and explain.

"I am not sure if you have had the opportunity to speak with Veronica today," CW paused, but Logan revealed no information. "She is being sent out on some job interviews while she is on suspension. As I said, it is a good time for you both to think about the future. She is at the point in her career where she is going to have opportunities placed in front of her that it would be foolish for her to reject out of hand." He paused again and gave Logan a pointed look, "Opportunities that may require relocation, travel, a higher level of danger perhaps than she is currently in. Opportunities though, that require her particular skill set, and will not only help make the country safer, but will ensure some very bad people get what they deserve."

Logan offered him a slight nod, so he continued, "You, yourself have a dangerous job. I know in the past, Veronica's enthusiasm for going it alone has lead you to concern. Just know, that if she remains in the Bureau, she is part of a team. She will have the training, the equipment, and the man power that she needs to do her job effectively. As the two of you decide your future, I want you to remember that she is not the teenager going rouge against a multi-national corporation or police corruption anymore. If you have any concerns about her work environment, I would be happy to discuss them."

Logan's jaw clinched, and he flexed his fingers underneath the table. He wanted to hit CW in his smug face. "Clarence," he finally said, drawing out the syllables like they were a curse, "I appreciate your concern for my domestic tranquility. However, should I have concerns with _my wife's_ career, then please be assured I will be addressing such concerns with her, and not you." He stood, ready to escort the officious man out of the condo.

CW merely smiled and remained seated, "Of course. Well, what about your career then? Thunderbird training going well? Planning on giving up the military entirely?" His questions were delivered rapidly a sharp change from the earlier silence and then foray into Veronica's career. Logan bit his tongue to keep from saying anything and remained standing. "I understand you have an offer from Professor Haagensen at the Naval Academy to work on your PhD. Have you given it any consideration?"

Logan's eyes narrowed at him, he had not mentioned the offer to anyone. CW continued on as if there wasn't anything strange in him having the knowledge. "You should of course, he is one of the preeminent military historians in the world, and simply brilliant." CW stood. "The Naval Academy doesn't typically have any graduate students, but they make exceptions when Professor Haagensen wants to tap someone. You know both the President and several former joint chiefs studied under him." His hand was on the door. "You really should consider it Logan."

Before Logan could say anything, CW had let himself out. His strong steps echoing on the courtyard walkway. Logan stared at the closed door in consternation. Chet leaned against him. "What the hell was that about girl?"


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 8**

" _What the hell was that about girl?"_

After the perplexing and vaguely insulting interview at the Los Angeles office, Veronica tried Logan's phone again. She sighed. _He must be flying, I just really wish I could talk to him right now._ Instead she settled for going through an In-N-Out and getting a strawberry shake and a burger Animal Style for the drive down to Neptune.

She found the eighties channel on the rental car's satellite radio and opted for the PCH despite it making the drive longer. By the time she got into Neptune, her mood had improved greatly, and she just had to decide who to grace with her presence for the night. A moment's indecision and she decided to see if Dick and Mac were up for dinner, but that she would crash at her Dad's place for the night.

At the gate to Dana Point Estate's Veronica gave her credentials rather than using the guest code Mac and Dick had given her when they moved in, knowing the guard wouldn't dare call to warn them that the FBI was on the way. She was hoping to surprise them, and get all the details about the baby.

Dick's "baby" a fully restored 1950 Ford Woody was parked out front. Veronica knew he would never leave his surf hot rod out overnight, so he had to be home at least. She grinned. Spoofing the security number was simple, and she called their house phone. Their house keeper answered, the women was new and didn't know Veronica's voice, so she didn't even have to try to disguise it. "Yes, this is WaveStar security, we were doing our normal patrol and I wanted to let you know of an incident." The women gave an excited gasp, Veronica continued. "We just spotted a car driving away, but it appears the windows have been smashed on the Woody out front. We are going to canvas the neighborhood to see if we can find the perpetrators. Please let your employer know to come up to the guard shack if he wants to file a report."

Veronica hung up the phone, got out of the rental and leaned casually against it. On the count of 20, clad only in a towel Dick burst out of the front door. He ran around the Woody, obviously searching for the busted windows and not comprehending that it was in pristine condition. Mac had followed at a more sedate pace and stood in the doorway watching her husband's antics as he circled the wagon a second time running his hands over the paneling and paint ensuring there was no damage. He came to a stop in the drive looking at her, "I don't understand?"

Veronica let out a loud wolf whistle as the wind caught Dick's towel and flapped it dangerously high. Mac instantly reacted with a laugh, understanding the joke. Dick bounded over to her beaming. "Ronnie," he lifted her off the ground, "I am so happy you are here. We just got a call from security saying that someone vandalized the Woody. I don't see any damage, but since you are here can you investigate?"

She smiled, "Of course Dick. But, I feel like the first mystery I solve is where your pants are?" Mac laughed and took her arm leading her through the door.

"Bond, not that I am not pleased, but, uhm, why are you here? On a Monday? Less than two days after you got married? Do I need to hack Logan's accounts so soon?"

Veronica laughed, "No, nothing so angsty. Hopefully we are beyond that stage. While I am on my mandatory suspension, it seems I am also on mandatory job interviews. There are positions open in both LA and San Diego that I have been invited to apply for."

Mac squealed, "You mean you could come home!?"

Veronica nodded, "Something like that. But I still have to talk to Logan, we are going to have to plan this as a team. However, that is not why I am here. You Q have some explaining to do." She pointed at Mac's very obvious baby bulge in her tank top and cut offs.

Dick walked in buttoning a pair of jeans, still topless. "Nothing to explain Ronniekins, my swimmers finally made land! She is baking a Casablancas bun! My seed has fertilized her secret garden! Tyson ain't got nothing on me, I knocked her up."

Veronica groaned, "Ugh, Dick, are you done?"

Dick grinned, "I am just getting started. Like Batman, I left my bat in her cave; I put her in the family way; We didn't cry when then bunny died; Like Cosby, but less rapey, I left pudding in that cup; The tin roof has been rusted on her love shack; and Mackie is totally up the duff!"

Mac grabbed Dick by the shoulders and pushed him towards the kitchen, "Go forth and make us dinner…remember I am eating for two!"

Dick laughed but went meekly enough, delivering one parting shot as he left, "And with Ronnie here, I better cook for eight!"

Mac and Veronica shared a fond smile once he was out of the room. "You know, I never would have guessed that Dick would have become one of my favorite people," Veronica confided in Mac.

Mac's hand caressed her belly, "Me either."

After an amazing dinner of spaghetti squash, with basil feta sauce, garlic bread and a spinach salad, the trio said their good-byes. Veronica grinned as she headed out the door at Dick, "I will let you know if I hear anything about your Woody." Dick jumped and followed her outside with his keys muttering about how he knew better than to leave her on the street. As Veronica drove away, she saw him pulling into the garage.

She checked her phone when she parked at her Dad's house. Still no message from Logan. She sighed. _He warned me he might have night flights this week, I guess I hadn't expected a complete radio silence today._ She sighed again, wondering if it was this hard for one day, how she was going to handle when he was on deployment.

Putting on a happy face she walked up the side path to the back entrance of the house. Her dad and Alicia were in the backyard sitting on the porch swing while Bullet was chasing a soccer ball around. The dog noticed her first and immediately came to the gate, barking happily, her whole body wagging in excitement. Keith and Alicia looked up and saw her at the same time, but Keith spoke first, "You're late for dinner kiddo."

Veronica laughed. "Mac and Dick fed me, though if you are having dessert, I wouldn't say no." She smiled, and gave Alicia a hug when she reached the porch before squeezing in next to her dad on the swing. "Actually, I was hoping you would let me do some couch surfing tonight."

"We can do better than that, you can actually use the guest room." Keith winked at her.

"With the good towels and the fancy soaps?" she smiled back at him.

"Well, let's not get crazy now." Keith grinned. Alicia excused herself to answer a ringing phone in the kitchen, and Keith continued, "Not that I am not glad to see you daughter of mine, but to what do I owe the unexpected pleasure?"

Veronica sighed again, and decided that maybe a little Daddy advice wouldn't hurt. She spent the next hour explaining the IA investigation, her suspension, the mandatory job interviews, including the fact that she felt like someone was pulling strings on the whole affair. Her father listened patiently, leading her into the kitchen and making sundaes for them both. As she finished her last spoonful, she gave into the whine, "and to top it off, Logan must have night flights today, he warned me he might, but there has been radio silence, and it bothers me."

Keith nodded and set the bowls in the sink. "So, tell me, do you want advice, distraction, or did getting that all off your chest exhaust you to the point of having to go to sleep?"

Veronica smiled, she should have realized he wouldn't have missed the yawns that she tried to time when his head was turned. Taking a moment to do a mental assessment, she realized she felt better just having gotten it off her chest, it was still too early to make any decisions, and she really needed to include both Logan and Jay on her career decisions. "Let's try door number two, I am feeling better, so distract me."

It was Keith's turn to smile. "Follow me to the office then, I just got the approved synopsis and outline back from my editor on my latest novel. I am starting a new trilogy and Gant Publishing has committed for the first three books." He step was energetic and his smile wide as he pushed open the door to his office.

Veronica smiled at his back, while he still owned Mars Investigations, the day to day operations had been turned over to Weevil and Mandy Titel. She had been surprised when her Dad hired Mandy, remembering her as a girl that had been constantly picked on in high school, but loved her dog fiercely. Mandy had found her confidence in college, and had a dual degree in accounting and criminal justice. Rather than going into law enforcement, she had come home to take care of her sick mother, and had ended up on Keith's doorstep looking for a job. None of them had regretted the decision. Veronica's secret joy was that Keith had allowed himself to slip into semi-retirement, spending time working with rescue dogs and writing crime novels.

He handed her a neatly bound copy to read, obviously from the editor's office and picked up a yellow legal pad to begin the process of writing a new chapter. Veronica smiled, "You know Daddio, you put the old in old school."

He smiled back at her, "Be careful with those cracks, you aren't getting younger yourself whippersnapper."

She settled in the overstuffed leather arm chair and started reading. Thirty minutes later she put it down with a satisfied sigh. Keith was watching her expectantly, his legal pad clearly abandoned. She returned his gaze blandly, baiting him to speak first. He blinked, and then caved, "So, what do you think?"

Veronica picked the synopsis back up, turning it over in her hand, "Son of a small town lawman, turned hard boiled PI in a town half military, half one percent. Falls in love with a beautiful, but rich, JAG lawyer on her first assignment when they team up to figure out who murdered a bar waitress and exonerate her client." She tossed the copy so it landed on his desk with a thud, her lips pursed in mock contemplation. "I knew you always wanted a son."

"What!" Keith sputtered in denial.

"Really, Dad? How thinly veiled of a _Trading Places_ knock off is that? You turned me into Logan, and Logan into me. You love that boy, and you always thought I should go to law school!" She winked at Keith then, as he continued to sputter denials.

"Seriously though Pops, I love it. Even if it weren't about Logan and I, I would love it. But I think you should flesh out the buddy story line between Bond and KMD, they hit all the notes, comedy, action, and drama."

The two continued to discuss plot points and story twists, until Alicia gently reminded them of the time. Veronica hugged them both and made her way to bed. She checked her cell phone one last time and sighed. No messages from Logan, he must be having a long day at work. A long text from Jay read _Sorry, sweet cheeks no time to talk tonight, Ethan tagged along and we got tickets to Pippin! We are going to see if we can sneak backstage and find out if Connor's abs are painted on._

 _ **A/N – If you haven't read Bondopoulous and KMD0107's Trading Places, you really should, it's a beautifully crafted ride that they completed as a Christmas gift to all us LoVe addicts.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N – Just a quick sidebar to some of my reviewers (all of whom are awesome by the way) – "Guest" recently asked if there is a reason I am keeping LoVe apart? Uhm, I guess so? This is simulated real life, people don't get to spend 24/7 with each other…and if they did I think they might go crazy, and you might get bored of my sex scenes. Also, they haven't been apart that long in this universe, I just write silly long days (remember Vegas took ~65k words to get through 2 days – I am trying to speed up the pace so it doesn't take me years to get through my plan, lol, we will see how well that goes). So no worries, they will get back together, it's a LoVe story after all, but it is also Veronica Mars – she has mysteries to solve. Finally, if you read Vegas you know my attempt at PWP failed horribly, so I just have to let the story run its course. Hope that doesn't keep you from hanging in there with me. The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 9**

 _We are going to see if we can sneak backstage and find out if Connor's abs are painted on._

The nightmares came again last night. Veronica had expected them with no Logan to keep them at bay, but it didn't mean she slept any easier. They always started the same: Lilly's broken body by a pool; waking up feeling sore without knowing why; being held down to a dirty pool table; seeing the plane explode; watching Beaver walk off the roof; being held down by Mercer; Gory's face; the first man she shot in the line of duty; the images went on, in a relentless stream of horror. The final one before waking was new though, it was Sandeep drawing his knife across Macy's exposed throat, and the girl falling lifeless to the forest floor; Veronica had been too late.

She woke trembling and grabbed for her phone. The text message light was blinking and she clicked it, hoping for some comfort. The first message was from Jay – _Those abs are real!_ She laughed and felt a bit of the horror ease off her. _Trust Jay to put things into perspective for me,_ she thought, _I will have to tell him about when I first met Connor – his abs in his hey-day were spectacular. Logan got so jealous._ She smiled as she thought of Logan, and she clicked the next message button.

 _So sorry about yesterday. The dog ate my phone! I love you._ The message was email length and had been broken into several parts, Veronica clicked through them all. _Odd visit with CW last night, can't wait to talk to you. How did the interview go? How is Neptune? Hope you didn't tell them I was already failing in my husbandly duties, I can imagine your Dad and Mac ordering a strike on me. Mmmm, husbandly duties. Have I told you how much I love the fact you said yes? Have I told you how much I love performing my duties for you? On you? With you? Is it too early in the marriage for sexting? Because baby, I would totally sext you up right now. Please delete that last text, clearly I should not be allowed near a cell phone in the middle of the night._

Veronica paused her clicking and finally looked at the time stamps on the messages. The first had come in near midnight, the sexting comment around two am. _What was he doing up so late?_

 _I hope the texting doesn't wake you. Actually, I kinda hope it does, phone sex is hot too, and I just want to hear your voice. So, night flights are scheduled for tomorrow…hmm, I mean tonight at this point. I have to keep myself up so I can go to sleep and wake up at the right points, night shift is always the worst on the ship, but we have to stay in practice for it. I won't be home tonight when you get back, so I guess I will see you on Wednesday? Argh, that it too much time – the things I want to do to you Bobcat, you can only imagine. Hmm, I am imagining. Ok back._

Veronica checked the time stamps between those comments, ten minutes had passed. She smirked, _so I got him hot and bothered and he had to take matters in hand? Nice!_ She went back to the texts.

 _I wonder if you have any clue what effect you have on me wife? I hope you know I plan on spending my whole life showing you. Finally time for bed for me. I will be headed to base around one, should be back Wednesday morning around five. I love you Veronica Mars, see you soon!_

She looked at the time stamp of the last message, it was only 30 minutes ago. Her fingers hoovered over the speed dial button, but finally she settled for a text message. _I love you Logan Mars! Call when you are driving to base?_

Glancing at the clock, Veronica realized that depending on how long the interview in San Diego took, she might be able to get home before he left. She grinned, bounced out of bed, and headed to the shower. If she got to the field office early enough, maybe they would push forward her interview.

Keith and Alicia weren't up by the time she got dressed, made the bed, and went into the kitchen. However, as she was writing a thank you note on the refrigerator's white board Keith flipped on the kitchen lights. He smiled at his daughter, and wordless wrapped her in a hug. He couldn't express how happy he was for her getting back with Logan. Not that it was Logan that Keith was happy about, but more the idea that Veronica seemed happy, and finally about to break free of a certain stagnation that he felt she had let slip over her life in the past few years. So he tried to convey his love for her in the hug. Bullet joined them, pushing her head between their legs, and then giving a pointed look at the closed back door. Keith shook with controlled laughter. He grabbed Veronica's go bag off the kitchen floor and walked to the door. Bullet bounded in front of them happily, off into the far corner of the backyard to find a spot. Keith led Veronica to the side gate, and her rental car. He smiled at her, "Kiddo, you know I am proud of you."

Veronica smiled back, "I know Pops."

He grinned, "Okay then, get on the road, stay out of trouble."

"Like, trouble with a capital "T" that rhymes with "C", that stands for…"

"Veronica!"

"What," she smiled, "I was going to say C-ya later alligator."

* * *

By the time she had reached San Diego, the sun was fully up and the day was promising to be spectacular. Again, her meeting was with the Special Agent in Charge, rather than a section chief or one of the assistant special agents, but he did agree to move it up from ten when she sauntered into the office at 8:00 am. Her hopes of being offered a position in the Field Intelligence Group were short lived. Much like the LA interview, they offered her a position that would be heavy on public relations. Instead of trading off her marriage to Logan though, the rest of her time would be spent on desk duty in the translation department.

Despite her disappointment in the interview, Veronica was glad. She was in and out, and able to make it to the airport with 30 minutes to spare before the next flight back to Vegas. She checked her phone; _no messages from Logan, he must still be asleep._ Turning it off for the short flight, she smiled, he was in for a surprise.

The condo was quiet and dark when she opened the door. Chet opened one eye sleepily and wagged her stumpy tail from her spot on the coach. Veronica restrained her laugh, but muttered some guard dog you are. She dropped her go bag and pulled off her boot before creeping to the bedroom door. Veronica could just make out Logan's breathing under a sheet, and hear his soft snores. She checked her watch, 11:15 am. _He has to be on base at 1pm – time to wake up fly-boy._

Veronica peeled off her jacket; put her gun belt on the kitchen island; and made short work of the rest of her clothes. She stood naked on the threshold to the bedroom for a moment, just watching him sleep. She firmed her resolve, and closed the bedroom door softly behind her, keeping Chet locked out.

Veronica softly pulled the sheet off him. Logan was only wearing his boxers. She revealed in the hard lines of his muscles. Back in Hurst, he had started weight lifting, but had never been so cut. Connor has nothing on Logan's abs. She trembled to touch him, but held off for another second. His face was softer when he slept, the fierce control and intensity that oozed from him turned off. He looked almost vulnerable. She stroked his cheek with the back of her hand, and his head pressed into her touch.

Pulling back she continued her survey. The boxers were standard issue white, not a polka dot or cartoon reindeer in sight. What Veronica did see was his morning wood straining against the thin fabric for release. She licked her lips. _I can work with that_.

Veronica climbed onto the bed, carefully straddling Logan, her bare body hoovering mere centimeters off him. She placed her first kiss near his ear, and followed his jaw line down, avoiding his mouth. She moved to his neck and gently sucked, not hard enough to leave a mark, but she was rewarded by a sleepy moan. Veronica pulled up and looked at his face. Logan's eyes were still closed, but she saw a faint twitch of his lips. He was awake. She pondered getting out of bed for a second, making him admit it and chase her.

Instead, she kissed the corner of his mouth where the smirk refused to be controlled. His arms snaked around her, he knew he was discovered. Logan pulled her fully down on top of him, and she felt his hardness pressing into her. She ground her hips into it, finding a pleasing friction against her clit. He groaned and opened his eyes.

Logan thought this was possibly the best sight he had ever witnessed in the morning. Veronica was grinning down at him, her blond hair falling in her face. Her perfect breasts bouncing, the pink nipples taunt and jutting out proudly. One of her hands was snaked down between them teasing herself even as she ground out a delicious dry hump against his shaft. "Good morning sailor," she bent over and kissed him fully this time.

He rolled them, so he had her pinned to the bed. "Welcome home Bobcat. I missed you last night." She leaned her head up and kissed him again, but he could feel her hands fumbling on the waist band of his boxers. She freed his restraint, and her soft hand took him and started stroking. She was gently tugging him closer, guiding him in.

He took her hand in his and moved it above her head, pinning both her arms in his large grip. She writhed underneath him. He let his other hand explore her soft folds, and found she was wet and ready. She moaned, "Please." He thrust home quickly. This was no gentle reacquaintance with each other, it was a fulfillment of both their need. A mutual possession of each other's physical forms that matched the intensity of what their hearts felt. Logan pushed in hard and fast. He let Veronica's arms loose and she wrapped them around his back, her nails dragging in, encouraging him to continue the pace. Her hips arching up to meet him. They exploded at the same time.

With Logan's last bit of strength he rolled them again before collapsing, so Veronica was resting her small weight on his chest. He could feel the after trembles shudder through her and smiled into her hair. The alarm clock started beeping.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N –The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 10**

 _The alarm clock started beeping._

Logan groaned, but rolled out of bed. Veronica whimpered. "I am sorry Bobcat, but I have to go to work." He leaned in for a quick kiss.

Veronica started laughing as he stood back up, "Words I never thought I would hear Logan Echolls say, 'I have to go to work.'" He rolled his eyes at her and turned to walk to the bathroom, sparing one last glace at her naked form spread languidly across the bed. He groaned again. Veronica smirked, "I hate to see you go flyboy, but I love to see you leave."

She heard Logan mutter something about a cold shower, before he closed the bathroom door. Veronica stretched again, feeling better with the past couple days just from having seen Logan. She rolled out of bed, pulling on a t-shirt he had discarded on the floor and a pair of gym shorts.

When Logan got out of the shower, he found Veronica in the kitchen wrapping sandwiches in wax paper. She smiled at him, "I didn't know if you had time to eat or if you had to run. So brown bag?"

He nodded gratefully, "Thank you. I really should hit the road. Step is crazy punctual, and 15 minutes early is late by his standards." Veronica followed him to the door. He pulled her in for a quick kiss that built in intensity, until he had to physically back away. "Try not to worry today, have some fun maybe?" When she nodded, he risked another fast kiss. "Ok, I will see you in the morning." With that Logan was gone, and Veronica closed and locked the door behind him.

She looked around her condo: Chet was sleeping on the sofa; Logan's duffle was on the floor by the bedroom door; the table cloth from their first meal had a small soup stain on it. Veronica sighed to herself, "Laundry it is." She flipped on the national news channel while she worked. The field reporter was interviewing the family of Sophia Ceres, she had gone missing on spring break in Myrtle Beach. Veronica paid no attention as she separated her whites and colors.

Veronica then took to cleaning. She knew that Logan and M.B. had gone through her condo, but that didn't shake the unclean feeling she had from Sandeep's invasion of her privacy. She started small, vacuuming and scrubbing the tiles. Before she knew it, several hours had passed and she had multiple bags to take to Good Will. Every knick-knack, item of clothing or item that Sandeep had bought her or left over the years was ruthlessly removed from its spot.

She hauled the bags to her garage and put them in the trunk of her second car. Veronica smirked to herself. _Logan obviously hasn't been out to the garage yet, or he would have made some crack._ There was a note on the windshield from M.B. though: _Veronica, swept the car, found and removed a tracker and a bug. She's clean now, cherry ride._ Her smirk widened. _Cherry indeed!_

Going back into the condo, Veronica verified the front door was locked, grabbed Chet's leash and gave a sharp whistle. Chet followed her to the garage and jumped into the passenger seat. Veronica hit the garage door opener and turned over the ignition on her 1956 Corvette hard top convertible. The vintage roadster roared to life, and she backed it out.

It was artic blue with white bodyside coves, white wall tires, and blue leather interior. Veronica loved it, to the point of having gotten custom plates _GMSH0E_. Her father laughingly referred to it has her Nancy Drewmobile. When Veronica had finally made her peace with Lianne's death, she had bought the vintage car, the extravagant purchase made possible with the proceeds from her mother's life insurance policy. Driving it and listening to classic rock'n'roll she felt closer to the mother of her youth, still happy and carefree, before she had descended into infidelity and alcoholism, it always lifted Veronica's mood. After a quick drop off of the Sandeep tainted housewares, Veronica headed to the dog park for the afternoon – much to Chet's delight.

~~~In Phoenix, AZ~~~

"As a rookie, he was one of the best, but he got sent into deep cover too soon; was left there too long. He is more thug than agent, I don't know why you want him." The Phoenix Section Chief handed a paper file to Clarence Wiedman. CW slipped it into his brief case without looking at it. The Section Chief continued, "To be honest, with his attitude problems, we had been thinking about terminating him for a while."

CW smiled coldly. "Well then, I think my proposal will benefit us all. Is he in the office today?"

The man looked at his computer, clicking a few keys. "No, he is currently on suspension for roughing up a fellow agent. Here is his home address." He scribbled a few lines on a sticky note. "Do you want me to call him in?"

CW stood, "No, thank you. I am sure I will be able to track him down. Assuming he agrees to my offer, the transfer paperwork will go through immediately. I will strongly suggest that he burn his vacation time between now and then, to keep him out of your hair."

"Thank you sir." The other man had risen and was standing by the door, ready to escort CW out.

CW programed the address into the rental car's GPS. It took him into a surprisingly rough part of town. With an agent's salary, there was no reason for the man he was looking for to live in a neighborhood like this. The desert landscaping in the yards of the small houses was more dirt than artfully designed stone and cactus. Random free range chickens, and stray cats vied for dominance on the sidewalks. Brightly colored murals and graffiti decorated the walls of strip malls. The only well maintained buildings, the churches that seemed to be prevalent. IT was the type of neighborhood favored by the working poor, at least until hipsters and the Nuevo rich realized its convenient location to downtown and its quaint charm. When the GPS told him he was close, Weidman parked the conspicuously new car a block away from the address and proceed afoot.

A sleek motorcycle was parked in the driveway, a ramshackle chain link fence across the drive giving it scanty protection. CW let his eyes drift over the house: one story, white board with peeling paint, door centered in the middle of two windows, battered blinds closing off view of the interior. A heavily tattooed man walked around from behind the small house, "I've hospitalized people for less than what you're doing right now."

"What? Admiring your paint job?" CW stared down the younger man.

Unfazed, he responded, "I know what you are doing, and admiring my paint job isn't it."

CW merely stared at him, wondering how long it would be until he asked why he was there. The man came to the gate and pushed it open. He led CW around back, where a smoker was giving off delicious smells. He pulled a beer out of the cooler and wordlessly offered it to CW. CW took it, and he pulled another out for himself before sitting.

He made a big show of popping the top, stretching out his legs and taking a drink. Not bothering to make eye contact with CW, the man continued to drink and survey his small patch of dirt. CW smiled, and wished he had more time.

"Santiago Toombs, it has been a long time." From the side of his eye, he saw the other man nod his assent, but otherwise remain impassive. CW's smile widened, he had handled Santiago's initial recruitment and training before the young man had been transferred to Phoenix and placed undercover. He was pleased that he had continued to maintain such a cool façade. It gave lie to the reports that Santiago had developed into a loose cannon, and confirmed CW's conviction that he was recruiting the right agent. "I am here to offer you an opportunity."

At this, Santiago snorted. CW continued, "Fine, I am telling you about your transfer. New unit, based out of Quantico. You report in five weeks. Take vacation until then, pack up and move." CW handed him a business card, "Use the login instructions on the back and you will get the details you need to know for relocation."

Santiago pulled out another beer and popped the top. "Transfer or termination? I knew the Section Chief didn't like me, but moving me across country, that seems extreme even for a dick like him."

CW offered, "Actually, I came to recruit you. Fortunately for me it seems you are relatively unpopular."

Santiago grinned, "What can I say, I am an acquired taste." He took another long swallow of beer.

CW stood, "So, I will see you soon. If you need me call."

"I didn't say I would take it."

CW stared down at him, "You didn't say you wouldn't."

Santiago raised his beer in salute, and CW walked back to the front yard. He drove off feeling satisfied with the recruitment.

CW waited until he was back at the hotel to make the call. "Toombs is on board."

"Good," the melodic voice answered, "but it seems to me you are concentrating too much on the field agents. Have you secured the profiler yet?"

"No, I haven't identified the right asset yet."

"You know who I want."

CW was silent, he ran his hand across his face.

The voice continued, "I don't care what your personal opinion is on this one Weidman, make it happen. She is the best in the business and I want her. I trust you to be professional about this. Also, you need to bring on at least two technical assets, what is your progress on that?"

"I have identified the assets, one is currently based in Seattle, the other in Minneapolis. They are both hungry for advancement, want to prove themselves. It won't be difficult. After I get the situation in Vegas under control, I will arrange for their transfers. Everything is on track to have your team in place in five weeks as planned."

"Ok Weidman. They found a second body. One more and they will declare it a serial killer. I want the team in place and ready to go when they do." The line went dead and CW was alone in his quiet hotel room staring at the night lights of Phoenix as they twinkled.

CW sighed, he reminded himself that he came back to the Bureau to atone from some of his past sins, but he wondered to himself if recruiting the profiler his boss wanted would be worth it. He also wasn't sure Mars was going to be so easy to convince. It was going to be a long few weeks.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N –The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 11**

 _It was going to be a long few weeks._

Veronica had stayed up late reading, and when that failed to settle her nerves, cleaning the guest room a second time. Around midnight, she had fallen into a fitful sleep on the sofa, Chet's warm form pressed against her. Moaning, "no, not again….too late," she flipped in her sleep again. Encountering something solid, she breathed in ocean, and forest, and snuggled into the warmth. Her nightmares subsided and she fell into a deep sleep.

She woke up in bed, not remembering how she got there. The weight of a strong arm across her waist provided all the explanation she needed. Logan's steady breathing showed he was fast asleep. Beside the bed, like their first morning together… _how had that been less than a week ago?_ Was a single rose and a note.

 _Bobcat, you looked like you needed the sleep. I have another night flight scheduled today, so same routine, I have to leave here by one. Tomorrow will be an analysis day, to let us get our schedule straight again. Love you._

She smiled softly as she watched him sleep and decided not to bother him. She had to get the first psych session over with this morning, and will luck, she would be home in time for a repeat of yesterday's wake up call.

~~~LoVe~~~

"Veronica, this is a safe space. You are free to open up here. Despite your sessions being ordered by the Bureau, none of what you say here goes outside these walls."

Veronica nodded, she had, unfortunately been to this rodeo before. The therapist looked down at her notes, and said as much, "This isn't your first shooting, six years ago, you killed a suspect in the line of duty."

She fought the urge to roll her eyes, _like I need my own history repeated back to me? Come on lady, I will play your game, and I will talk just enough for you to clear me, so let's get on to the Q &A already._ "Yes, that suspect however was unknown to me, had already killed five civilians and was engaged in an active fire fight. So you can see that the situations aren't really analogous."

The women gave her a tight smile, "True, true, Veronica. But to face your future you have to unravel your past. The timing of that last incident is significant. Do you realize that 70% of law enforcement officers that kill a suspect in the line of duty leave law enforcement within five years? You have already beaten those odds. Tell me how do you think you did that?"

Veronica bit her tongue to keep the snarky comment about writing a paper from coming out. She looked at the name plate on the desk, Dr. R. Marie Wentworth. Veronica idly wondered if the R. stood for Rebecca and if she went by Becky as a girl. Finally she took a deep breath, and let her face settle into a contemplative mask, _game time_. "I have a very good support system, both professionally and personally. I think that having grown up in a law enforcement household, I was prepared for such situations, was able rationalize the necessity for my actions quickly, and accept that while not desirable, the action was necessary. What I did was in the line of duty, it made the world safer. It certainly helped that it was the epitome of what an officer is taught an armed confrontation is supposed to be, completely heroic." Veronica would never dream of telling her that she still wasn't over it, and that both the victims and the shooter's faces were part of her nightmare playlist. How if she let herself think too hard about it during waking hours, she would break out in a cold sweat. That she had almost walked away, how she filled out law school applications and took the LSAT. Because those things didn't matter, she could do her job, and she would do her job. Veronica did however let her voice tremble, allowing the appropriate empathetic reaction show, "This one, of course, was different, domestic violence, with a side of obvious mental disorder, throw in a personal relationship with the suspect, and it is hard, it is different."

Veronica knew she had to address the issue head on if she expected to be cleared for service again, she might as well cut to the chase. Dr. Wentworth was nodding, her face pleased, obviously Veronica was giving her what she wanted. She continued, "Obviously, the stress is still new, but my support structure is just as strong, if not stronger than it had been beforehand."

Becky, as Veronica had now decided to think of her nodded again, "That is good, typically the first reaction can take weeks to set in. Most people find that self-coping mechanisms such as talking with family, friends, or prayer help during this time. It is important of course that self-coping doesn't turn to self-medicating."

It was Veronica's turn to nod, and she did so. Becky continued, "There is often an intermediate response, a sort of PTSD reaction if you will, where agents find they have good days and bad days. You haven't been back to work yet, obviously, but how have you been feeling the last two days?"

Veronica honestly considered the question, _euphoric – that Logan was back in her life; irritated – that the Bureau seemed to want to make her into an action figure PR Barbie; violated – that Sandeep had abused her trust; horrified – that she had to use deadly force. Becky hasn't asked about the wedding yet, does she not know or is she setting up an emotional gotcha?_ "I feel a certain amount of guilt that the situation resulted in the use of deadly force, I always feel that discharge of a weapon is my last option."

The women nodded, her brown hair swaying. "That is normal." She smiled at Veronica warmly. "You are scheduled for two more sessions with me. We will be monitoring for physical symptoms, make sure that your natural feelings of remorse don't spiral into something more. Some agents find themselves overcome with feelings of helplessness, vulnerability, and exaggerated levels of guilt. You don't appear to be exhibiting any warning signs, and I am confident that we will be able to return you to work on schedule."

Veronica nodded, pleasantly surprised that the women wasn't pressing. Like the IA agent, the women seemed more concerned about things going smoothly and checking things off by the book. Dr. Wentworth continued, "So, our next session is on Monday. Between now and then, I would like you to do a few things. First, do your best not to be isolated. I know you might want to retreat inside yourself, and that having to put up a façade in public can be difficult, but trust me it is better than slipping into total isolation. Next, I would like you to keep an emotion journal. Just jot down your mood two or three times a day, and if there was a trigger associated with a major mood shift, write that down too. We will discuss it next time. Finally, please take this card, the mental health line number is on the back. It is a completely anonymous support line that provides 24/7 support. Use it if you need to talk and no one is around."

Taking the card, Veronica stood. She put a warm smile on her face, with just a hint of a lip tremble. "Thank you, I really think this helped today." The doctor rose and came around her desk, smiling at Veronica. After shaking hands, Veronica left, she couldn't wait to talk to Jay. _People really are acting strangely._

Veronica turned her phone on again as she walked to her car. A text from CW cancelled their tentative meeting for that afternoon without explanation. A voice mail from Jay explained that he and Ethan were spending another night in Manhattan before coming home, Connor was meeting them for drinks at the Flaming Saddles and the trio were going to engage in some old school clubbing. She smiled as he promised salacious pics later that night.

Stuck in mid-day traffic, Veronica wondered about the statistic that "Dr. Becky" had thrown out about the percentage of officers leaving service after a shooting. She had more than her share of violence and stress in her life. Veronica knew she was good at her job, but sometimes, she quietly asked herself if that was enough. By the time she reached home she was feeling melancholy.

Logan was awake when she walked in, fixing a light lunch for them both. He took one look at her face, and wrapped his arms around her pulling her tight. She took a deep breath and let the tears fall. Logan scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom. Sitting on the bed, he placed soft kisses on her face, drying her tears. Slowly the sniffles subsided, and Veronica kissed him back. Her arms circling his waist.

He pulled away slightly, and looked deep into her cloudy blue eyes. "Will you be okay alone tonight? Can I call someone to come over?" He frowned internally, _I don't really know who her friends are here. I should have paid better attention at the reception, but I was distracted. Maybe I can get La-La to come over…_

Veronica let her face settle back into a calm countenance. "No, Logan, thank you. I will be ok. Stupid therapy session just messed with me is all. I think a night spent with The Thin Man and an ice cream sundae will suit me fine."

"You know, I haven't filed the name change paperwork yet, let me know if I should change it to Nick Mars." He winked at her and was rewarded by her golden laugh.

"Mmm, that William Powell." Veronica kissed Logan softly again and then stood up. "Come on, Fly Boy, we better get out of the bedroom, or I will never let you go to work." She waggled her eyebrows at him.

"Not such a bad idea Mars," Logan stood and followed her through the door. "But until we actually get an evening free to work on that talking promise, I should probably keep up appearances. Wouldn't want your husband being brought up on AWOL charges."

She smiled, "I am sure I could find you a get out of jail free card for that."

Logan picked up a sandwich from the try in the kitchen and wrapped it in a paper towel. "Eat some lunch, and if it gets too quiet around here call someone, please?" Veronica nodded dutifully, _he is cute when he is feeling protective_. Logan kissed her once more at the door, before heading back to base.

Veronica ate the sandwich that Logan left, but still felt off. She decided on a hot shower, getting out she pondered her image in the mirror. Her blond waves hung heavy with the water. She knew what she wanted to do. Grabbing her car keys, she drove to the closest beauty salon, and donated her hair to Locks of Love. As the stylist spun her around to look in the mirror, Veronica smiled. She looked like her old self again.

Faced with another evening home alone, Veronica picked up take out stuffed manicotti at Chicago Joe's. Opening the front door, the condo felt empty without Logan home, and Veronica's smile was wistful. A week ago, she was helping take down a terror cell in Pahrump that had set up operations far too close to the nuclear test site and wondering what to do about her titular boyfriend. Today she couldn't imagine not having Logan back in her life, and if it meant giving up the FBI, she was willing to make peace with that.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N –Has anyone else had a problem seeing comments? I know y'all are posting but the website won't let me read them, so apologies for not responding to anything for the last several days. Hope you are still enjoying! The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that.**_

 **Chapter 12**

 _She couldn't imagine not having Logan back in her life, and if it meant giving up the FBI, she was willing to make peace with that._

It was midnight, and Veronica still couldn't sleep. The Thin Man DVDs had come to an end and she was contemplating the old standbys of The Big Lebowski or The South Park Movie. Her cell phone vibrated with an incoming text message. Flicking the screen to life, she was greeted with a photo of Ethan sandwiched between two drag queens in a can-can line. She burst out laughing. Jay's message made her smile, _wish you were here, you should see what they do when I put down the camera._ She typed back, _put it down man, go live a little…see you soon._

Standing up she stretched feeling her shoulders pop and her spine lengthen. _To Wong Foo it is then._ On her way back to the sofa, Veronica grabbed her laptop. _Curiosity is a harsh mistress, but I have waited long enough, who are you Angelica Carnathan?_

By the end of the movie, Veronica had more questions than answers. _One, how did Wesley Snipes have better legs than she did. Not fair! And two, why did she not know Celeste Kane had a little sister?_

~~~Across town~~~

The team reached bingo above a dark mountain range far from the Vegas lights, and Step gave the order to turn around. This wasn't precision acrobatic flight practice for the airshow circuits. The night flights were an important, albeit dangerous, training exercise to keep them sharp for when they returned back to active duty.

Logan eased up on the controls for a moment and filled his lungs, they were about to do a high-G turn, maybe 8 – 8.5 Gs. The maneuver practiced for dogfights was employed to point them back east towards the base. Even when he was expecting it, he still was surprised by the pressure, holding him in place, even as he cut through the air. He was glad for the G suit, standard issue for Thunderbirds, but not Blue Angels.

He liked the F-16, it was just different enough from the Super Hornet that he was use to flying and the F35-C Lightning that he got a taste of right before coming to Nellis that is kept him on his toes. The Viper's cockpit was snugger than his Hornet's, and reminded him that he was not a small man, and the gauges for the fly-by-wire system were old fashion compared to the HUD. The machine was a beast though, all power and precision control.

Flying, no matter the jet, made him feel almost as alive as he did when he was inside Veronica. Strapped into the seat, the plane was an extension of him. The controls responsive to his slightest touch, the wings picking up the slightest current in the air and sending the vibrations through him. Aside from calling bingo, Step was running this exercise silent, and almost dark. The team expected to keep their positions and remain in formation. Logan stayed in the right tip of the diamond, and let himself enjoy the feeling of being in a well-run team. From their position 40,000 feet up, they could see lights from Los Angeles to Phoenix and all points in between. It was beautiful and as he began his descent, he thought he would be sad to give it up, but if that's what it took, he would do it.

As the visiting pilot he landed first, night landings were never easy, but compared to the difficultly of landing on a pitching deck of a carrier it was cake. The biggest mental adjustment he had to make was the angle of attack bracket, it was exactly backward from what he was trained on. The ground crew efficiently got him and the jet off the runway as the rest of the team landed in steady progression. Even when not doing demonstration flights, Step had a system and everyone followed it. Some of the NCO's joked behind his back that Step wasn't short for Red Headed Step Child but for Step To It.

Step held him back after the debriefing finished, the rest of the team scattering to get home and to bed. Logan poured another cup of coffee and sat back down. "Good job out there tonight Bard, your turns were tight."

Logan nodded his head at the praise and smiled. Step continued, "You are officially just here as part of an Air Force-Navy exchange tour. Technically, the training we have been doing has not been official Thunderbird operations, it goes to our standard readiness requirements rather than playing to air show crowds. But how do you like the Viper?"

"They are both amazing machines. I think they are designed for different situations." Logan's eyes twinkled as he sought to make a diplomatic answer, "For example, I wouldn't want to land a Viper on a carrier."

Step laughed, "Well, you could once."

"Just once," Logan agreed, "but the Viper's speed is amazing. And its relative stealth, well, it's like the difference between a finely tuned crotch rocket and a Harley."

Step grinned, "Nicely put. You have another 4-weeks left on this exchange, and I understand that your contract is almost up with the Navy." Logan nodded again, and waited for the pitch. He had been expecting it at some point, based on what his C.O. had told him before he left the carrier. "I know you didn't apply for my team, hell you're Navy, not even eligible to apply. Yet, you have been pre-screened, and strongly recommended. Normally candidates will get brought in and run through interviews before the final selection is made. You have already meet everyone though and basically gone through an informal interview process with the crew. If you want to switch over a position is yours. It is a three year commitment. The first year is spent in training, the next two on the circuit." His eyes narrowed at Logan, "You know I don't give a shit about your name, but being part of a demonstration team, flying isn't everything. You will be placed front and center when we travel at schools and outreach opportunities. It is expected that you smile for pictures, give lectures, and be a model of all American heroism."

Logan felt his stomach clinch at that. He knew what Step was telling him was what was expected of any pilot in the Thunderbirds or Blue Angels. It wasn't a special requirement because of who he was, but because of who he was, there would be more attention. One of the things Logan loved best about being in the military was the relative anonymity. Lieutenant Echolls had planned on being a regular swabbie when he enlisted. When he got tapped for Seal training, he relished the prospect. He had pushed his body to new limits and had been amazed at the peace it brought him. No one cared about who he had been, it was all about who he was as part of the team. He had been devastated when he scrubbed out.

When he had been given the opportunity to go to flight school he jumped on it. The new challenges suited his agile mind, and he had found his niche in the Navy. He was Bard, and people judged him for himself, not for who his parents were, or what he had done as a stupid teenager. Aside from the brush with the tabloids over Carrie Bishop a few years ago, and Vinnie's appearance over the weekend, Logan had been flying under the press radar, and he liked it that way.

Step had been watching his face closely. "You don't have to decide today Bard. I have three spots I need to fill. Right now the other candidates are being screened. The interview process doesn't even officially start until next month. Just think about it, talk to that new wife of yours. But just know the offer is on the table, and it will give you a home in Vegas, flying, for at least the next three years."

Logan stood, he offered his hand to Step. "Thank you sir, I really do appreciate the offer."

Step grinned and shook Logan's hand. "Save the sir for in public Bard. We like you here. Now go home and get some rest. The rest of the week is classroom, we won't be flying again until Tuesday." Step left the small conference room, leaving Logan contemplating his now cold cup of coffee.

~~~LoVe~~~

Logan stopped for donuts on the way home. He figured a box of hot sugar might go a long way to sweetening Veronica's mood if he woke her up when getting home. He frowned as he walked towards the front door. Light was glowing softly from behind the blinds, and he could hear the soft sound of the television playing.

He paused with his hand on the door knob. " _What you represent to them is freedom."_

" _What the hell is wrong with freedom? That's what it's all about."_

Logan smiled, Easy Rider was on, maybe he would sit and watch some while Veronica slept. Opening the door, he was surprised. Veronica was sitting on the sofa wrapped in fuzzy blankets, her laptop balanced on a pillow. She was surrounded by ice cream bowls, bags of chips, and scattered coffee mugs. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, and it was obvious she hadn't slept at all last night.

" _No, it makes 'em dangerous."_ Veronica quoted along with the movie, her eyes locked on Logan's. He smiled.

"Morning Bobcat." Logan closed and locked the door behind him. He sat the donuts on the kitchen bar and bent over to remove his boots. Veronica came up behind him, her thin arms circling his waist. He turned around and captured her lips in a kiss that broke as he started laughing. Veronica had pushed up against him in a delicious fashion driving him back against the bar, her arm behind him reaching for the donut box. Her prize in hand, she stepped out of his grasp and took a large bite of the sugar coated confection.

She moaned in delight. "Still hot!" Logan leaned forward, and licked at the sheen of sugar on her lips. She gasped, and he took the opportunity to claim her mouth, his tongue on hers. He wrapped his arms around her and spun, setting her on top of the counter. He freed her lips, letting her continue to enjoy to hot donut. Which she did, all the while her eyes locked on his. He groaned.

"I should be asking you why you are up, and telling you to go to sleep. But when you do that, I find myself incredibly jealous of a crueler." Logan pushed up her shirt and placed hungry kisses on the skin of her hip, her stomach, tugging at the yoga pants, he kissed lower. He was rewarded by her low moan, and he smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that. All the crazy OCs that you could do without, those are mine**_ __ __

 **Chapter 13**

 _He was rewarded by her low moan, and he smiled._

Lifting her off the counter, Logan felt Veronica's legs wrap around his waist. Her fingers pushed through his short hair, fingers scratching against his scalp. She nipped his earlobe before murmuring, "This look, it suits you Lo."

The electricity he felt every time they touched shot through him, and all thoughts of sleep were abandoned. He kissed her deeply as he walked them to the bedroom. He felt her breathing speed up when he broke the kiss, his hands cradled under her ass teasing her sensitive skin as he supported her weight.

Veronica leaned dangerously back, threating their balance. She pulled off her t-shirt, revealing more bare skin. Her nipples so close to his face that Logan didn't resist. He slipped one hand up, pushing her forward so his lips could capture the pink bud. She leaned forward into his caress. Giving the nipple one last playful nip he laid her out on the bed. Veronica smiled lasciviously up at him, biting her lip as her eyes darkened with lust. She was in peacock blue panties and nothing else. Logan's breath caught in his throat, awed, as he was daily, by how beautiful she was. He unbuttoned his pants.

Chet bumped into the back of Logan's legs. His focus on Veronica's glowing skin, what lie under the panties, and what he planned to do next broken. "Not now girl, get out." He made shooing motions towards the door. The large dog sat down at his feet her brown eyes trained on him. She whimpered. "Out!" Chet stood, danced in place and whined again.

Veronica turned her head to the clock on the nightstand. "Shoot, I didn't realize what time it was, she wants outside. I'll take her and we can get back to what we have started." She sat up, grabbed for the Henley that Logan had just abandoned and pulled it on. She took a moment reveling in it, the shirt was still warm and smelled like Logan.

Logan watched as her face went soft, some of the anxious lines he had seen when he opened the door fading away. "No, you stay." He bent down and kissed her forehead. "I'll go take Cockblock here for a quick walk. If you want to get started without me…just remember Mars, pictures or it didn't happen." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, but internally Logan was worried. _She hasn't been sleeping well. I need to convince her to nap with me before I have to go back to base. Leaving her alone this week has been a bad idea._

As he was walking Chet, Logan pulled out his cell phone. _5:15AM, Mac would have Dick kill me if I call this early…again._ He settled on sending her a text message. _Hey Mac-Attack! Do you have any plans next week? Want to come and spend a few days with Veronica?_ Chet startled a dove and jerked his arm unexpectedly as she tried to give chase. The phone went flying out of his hand and slammed to the sidewalk. Logan cursed, "That's two phones you owe me dog!" Chet wagged her stumpy tail happily.

Veronica was asleep when he got back to the condo. Logan smiled wistfully, glad she was finally getting some rest. His condition had cooled off on the walk, so he wasn't too disappointed to not resume his exploration of her body. Instead, he brushed his teeth and climbed in next to her to catch a few hours rest before heading back to base.

She was still sleeping deeply when he got up in the afternoon to head back. Logan decided not to disturb her, opting for another note and flower by the bedside.

The afternoon debrief was just a longer version of what they had done the last two nights after flying. Lessons learned and things the team needed to work on were discussed. Step updated them on the schedule. Tomorrow would be analysis and reports, and the following week they would have two a day flights Monday to Thursday. Logan and the other pilots muddled through the day, drinking more coffee than they should. He was glad when Step dismissed them for the day.

He considered more take out on the way home, grumbling under his breath that his cell phone was out of commission for a second time that week. Instead he swung by the grocery store and picked up some staples and a burner phone that he could pop his sim card into. Walking into the condo, he was struck by how silent it was. Veronica's car was still in the parking lot, so he worked to maintain the silence as he put the groceries away.

Peeking into the bedroom, Veronica was still sound asleep, wrapped around his pillow. Chet opened a sleepy eye and glared at him from her spot at Veronica's feet. Logan retreated to the kitchen. He went to work prepping the chicken tamale casserole, figuring she would be hungry when she woke up.

~~~In NYC~~~

"Uncle Harrison, be reasonable," Mercer cajoled the older man before taking a puff off his cigar.

Harrison Michaels, Mercer's maternal uncle, looked back at him coldly. The older man's hair had gone full white, but time had not diminished his authoritative air. He looked like a bit like Mercer, if Mercer had ever been a Union boss and in charge of swinging a sledge hammer, both to break rocks and bones. He swirled his scotch before taking another drink. "Tell me again, boy, why I am supposed to care about this piece of ass?"

Mercer sneered, "Of course you aren't supposed to care. Though, let me know if you want to take it for a spin. She is still relatively tight, and completely willing to do anything. It's not like she is meant to be the mother of my children, she isn't worthy of my seed."

Harrison returned his nephew's sneer, "Exactly my point boy, you have always had a problem with shitting where you ate. If you had taken my advice fifteen years ago, you would have stuck to keeping your conquests in Mexico. A nice tip for housekeeping and the pimp, and who cares what you do to them. But no, you had to bring your activities with you to school. Look where that got you."

Mercer ran a hand across his face, along the line of his scar. He took another puff off the cigar. "Well, a few years were less than pleasant," he laughed grimly, "but honestly being disowned by dear old Dad, and having him put you in charge of my trust. That wasn't so bad. A penthouse just off Central Park. A smoking hot slut to come home too. I can't complain."

Harrison laughed, "And yet you aren't satisfied, are you?" His smile was knowing even as his green eyes pierced into Mercer's own. He stood and refreshed his scotch, and poured Mercer one to.

"I am guessing for you, it started the way it did with me. Tell me if this sounds familiar, you were out at a party. Some girl you liked, a little cock tease who had been tormenting you for weeks gets drunk. You take her home, she doesn't say no. Oh, it was awkward in the morning because you fell asleep and forgot to leave. But the look in her eyes, priceless, because she knew she had given you what she had been teasing you with. She knew the power shifted, and she needed you. So you gave her what she wanted, you became her boyfriend. But you knew you couldn't be satisfied with that any more. You knew what power felt like. You kept her around for appearances, but you started developing your craft. You would sleep with her friends after getting the drunk or high at parties. They wouldn't say anything, because of their relationship with her. You benefited from their culture of silence. But still that wasn't enough. Eventually, when she grew a bit too much of a backbone and dumped you, you were relieved that you didn't have to deal with her nattering anymore."

Mercer shifted in his seat, before taking a drink, his uncle had hit it a little too close to the center for his comfort.

"I remember when I took you to Cabo San Lucas for your sixteenth birthday." Harrison smiled. "You were already a hunter then, so I guess you started right after puberty, all the Michaels men got early starts. So when I took you to the whorehouse in Pescadero, I thought I was teaching you the right lesson. That front room strip club, loud mariachi music and all the girls you could ever want on display. And all legal. I taught you that the locals look the other way over a little rough treatment that you could make them do anything you wanted. But still you wanted more."

Harrison lit his own cigar at that point, and took a puff in the silence. Mercer adjusted his seat to hide his embarrassing situation. The memory of some of his earlier adventures had sent a pleasant thrill through him. He drank deeply.

"So, I took you to Juarez, and introduced you to some of the darker clubs. Like I said, so long as you pay housekeeping and the pimps the right price, they don't care. But you never came fully to my way of thinking, you never saw the true intimacy that came as you watched the light drain from your partner's eye. Instead you went off to school. Found some lackeys, and became a trophy hunter. Had a thing for white girls I guess. Though, you should have known you could have come to me. Unlimited funds and resources have their benefits boy, I could have accommodated your evolving tastes."

Mercer took a deep breath. "I know Uncle, and in retrospect, I am sorry about that. But there was something about taking those smug sluts down. When they are bought and paid for, their spirits are already broken."

Harrison smirked, "From what I understand of your MO, you didn't like the fighters. Drug them into submission, no fight at all."

Mercer smiled, "Yes, well for that, I like them docile. That way they don't disturb my experience. But it is the aftermath…Uncle, the rush of watching them process what has happened. Seeing the utter destruction that I achieved on a first-hand daily basis, isn't that what college is all about?"

Laughing, Harrison toasted his drink in Mercer's direction. "I suppose it is boy, I suppose it is. Pity you got caught though, and that the bitch PI was able to pin it on you."

"Really, it was Moe Flater's fault. The fucker turned state's evidence faster than you could say Jack Robinson. He only got a year to my eight." Mercer frowned in distaste thinking about his former henchmen. "It all worked out though, I made sure before I left Chino he left in a body bag. As you say, it is amazing what unlimited funds and resources can do."

Harrison nodded. "So back to the purpose of this visit. Why is this piece of ass special, not a love connection," the way he said the word love, it sounded like the filthiest curse imaginable, "not to grow your spawn, so why?"

Mercer smiled, "Because she is going to help me capture the one who got away."

The older man rose and made his way to a wall safe. Keying in the number, he removed a small velvet box and tossed it to Mercer. "Have fun then, and don't get caught."


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that. All the crazy OCs that you could do without, those are mine**_ __ __

 **Chapter 14**

" _Have fun then, and don't get caught."_

Veronica woke up to the smell of bacon and coffee, a smile on her face. For the first time all week, she felt truly rested. It helped that last night Logan had roused her just long enough for dinner and a round of love making before helping her go back to sleep after a day spent napping. She grabbed one of Logan's discarded t-shirts and pulled it on as she walked to the kitchen.

Logan smiled as she entered, but didn't pause in pouring batter for silver dollar pancakes onto a hot griddle.

"Do I really have all these kitchen items, or do you just keep going to the store?" Veronica queried as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"You really don't spend much time in here do you?" Logan flipped the little circles of golden deliciousness. He used the spatula to gesture vaguely to the bank of cupboards on the back wall. "Everything was in there."

Veronica smiled fondly, "Alicia unpacked in here. She must have just put the baking sheets and essentials up front, and then done her own stocking back there. I should write her a thank you note. Do you think six years is too long?"

Logan plated a stack of pancakes and a generous helping of bacon and set it on the bar in front of Veronica. "Well, I am no Emily Post, but I think it will both please and amuse Alicia. You might want to peak through them first though, make sure she didn't leave you any other surprises. I would hate to think there is a surprise clown living in the cupboard above the fridge." He winked.

"That's just ridiculous Logan, no one would want a surprise clown. Besides, it's not like I can reach up there anyway." Veronica frowned.

Logan's eyebrow raised, "Admitting your limitations? Why Mrs. Mars, I never thought the day would come. But, let me allay your concerns and introduce you to my friend, the step stool." He pointed to a folded stool nestled snuggly against the side of the fridge, then plated his own breakfast, joining her at the bar.

Veronica stuck her tongue out at him, and Logan bent forward swiftly to capture it with his mouth. He kissed her deeply, and pinned her hand that had snuck towards the bacon on his plate. Veronica squirmed, and he continued the kiss, leisurely exerting pressure against her stool, pushing her further down the bar and away from his plate. Breaking from her, Logan smirked at her gasp. "I have a full day of report writing ahead of me, back away from the bacon Mars, it's the only thing that will get me through."

Veronica pouted, and Logan relented, feeding her a crispy strip. He was rewarded by her moan of delight and realized that he would gladly starve if he got to hear that sound every day. When she was done, Veronica's face turned sad, "I wish I had a day of report writing ahead of me. I hate this enforced nothingness. I feel so useless." She stabbed at her pancakes dejectedly, before drowning them in syrup.

"Actually," Logan cleared his throat, "and please don't get mad at me for this. But Mac has agreed to come to town next week. So, I thought you could go shopping today for a bedroom set for the guest room." Logan slid a black credit card towards her.

Veronica narrowed her eyes, picking up the card. "Out of curiosity, which part am I not supposed to be mad about? You asking my best friend to intrude upon our new found marital bliss so soon in an unabashed plan to have a babysitter for me while you were at work? Or, you thinking that the way to soothe my restlessness is shopping? Or, that I would need your money to do said shopping?" Her eyes widened as they looked at the card, "Or, that my name is on the Black AmEx?"

Logan looked like a chastened school boy, a slight flush on his cheeks, he ducked his head. "Mainly about inviting Mac out. You already agreed what is mine is yours, so you have no right to get irritated with me about the money. As for the AmEx, it seemed the easiest way for you to access said money, until we have time to set up a meeting with my accountant and lawyer and get all the accounts and access set up. I use firms out of L.A., we just need to pick a weekend and go. Our accounts are big enough that they will come in on the weekend for us. I ordered the card earlier this week and it came in yesterday, I am sorry I didn't give it to you last night."

Logan was looking directly at her now, his gaze daring her to challenge him on the money issue. Veronica had the grace to look embarrassed, "You are right. Thank you Logan. I don't have an accountant or lawyer, actually, I think we can get you on my accounts just by going on line. I will investigate it."

"Speaking of investigation, part of inviting Mac out was not to be a babysitter. You found yourself your very own Neptune style mystery, hopefully one that doesn't involve any more tragedy, in the person of Macy Saturn. I mean, come on, the personality parallels between her and Lilly, its crazy, and to find out she was an unknown first cousin? Even I am curious! And since I am not available to help you solve this mystery, and we sure as hell aren't calling in the Donut, who better to help you sues out the details than your Q?" He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, "So, please don't be mad."

Veronica pursed her lips considering. "Can I steal your last piece of bacon?"

Logan laughed.

~~~LoVe~~~

"I'll have a chocolate shake, double bacon cheese burger, and the kale chips." Veronica gave her order to the waitress.

"Iced tea, Caesar salad, no anchovies, and the grilled eggplant." The waitress wrote down Jay's order and left. "Kale chips? Veronica, who are you trying to fool?"

"What, I read that they are good." Veronica pouted.

"Do you want me to call the girl back and get your order of chili cheese fries started?" She kicked him under the table. "Umf! Don't complain to me then when you are still hungry after lunch. Do you have a plan on what you want to do this afternoon? Ethan, despite professing to have loved New York has been itching to get back to his novel, and I want to stay out of the house. The urge to sit over his shoulder to admire his penmanship is just a little to Austen for me. Besides he uses a computer anyway…no one could read his handwriting."

"Logan has gone into work every day this week. It's so irritating, like they have big important things to do and we are just sidelined. Two-weeks, half down. I might die of boredom next week!" Veronica clinched her napkin in irritation, fighting to smooth her face before the waitress came back. The girl put down water, iced tea, and a basket of fried pickles, before walking off.

Jay popped a slice of pickle into his mouth. Veronica followed suit, before speaking, "but we didn't order these..."

" _We_ didn't do anything," Jay stress the pronoun, "I may have slipped the waitress a note when she handed us our menus. Just don't tell Ethan and you can share Mars. He thinks I am off fried foods for Lent. We aren't even Catholic!"

Veronica mimed zipping her lips, and throwing away the key, before snagging another pickle and dipping it into the ranch dressing. They enjoyed the hot fried treat in silence for a few minutes, before Veronica wiped some grease from her lips. "So, who first?"

Jay popped another pickle into his mouth and pointed at her. She sighed but nodded. "It has been almost a week, and I am sorry, but I am not sorry that I shot your brother. He deserved it. I am just sorry I didn't take the shot sooner, before he hurt Macy, before you got to the clearing. I am so sorry Jay, I never wanted to put you in that sort of situation."

He tutted, "Enough of that. I am sorry I didn't see the signs that my brother was troubled, and that I didn't protect you from him. We can go back and forth in the apologies, but it isn't going to get us anywhere, and will make us feel awkward around each other. And now that you are married, and I am still gay we can't just fuck it out…so, we might as well just move on from it."

Veronica laughed, "You have a point. But you know, for you I would buy a strap on."

Jay looked both green and pink at the same time, "Too far Mars, too far, and now we are back to the awkward!"

Her laugh only increased, and her smile was genuine when the waitress returned with their food. They again feel to silence, as they applied themselves to lunch, both of them feeling a little easier around each other than they had when they walked into the DBR.

"Before you tell me about how fabulous New York was, can I tell you how strange my week has been?" Veronica nibbled the edge of a kale chip experimentally.

Jay nodded, watching her intently. He noted the slight curl of her lip as she experienced the slightly bitter after taste that was not fully masked by the sea salt. He grinned and flagged the waitress down, "Can we get a rush order of fries out, please?" She nodded and headed back to the kitchen. Jay nudged his plate towards Veronica and she wordlessly pushed the offending chips onto it.

"So the shrink they sent me to, was all super supportive. Like, you have done this before, no big, write down your emotions and we will have you back to work in no time. Not that I am complaining….but don't you find that odd?" Veronica paused to take a bite of burger, the cheese oozing out the sides.

"Hmmm, mine this morning was similar. Didn't even seem to care that it was my brother. I mean, I get that my degree is in finance not psychology, but that seems like a big deal. Of course, it saved me from having to discuss how my conflict currently is more on why I went for a disable instead of kill shot. I am pretty sure they would want to discuss that."

Veronica nodded in understanding. "That plus, IA, and I get the feeling that they want to get us back in the field as quickly as possible. Again, no complaints, but then forcing us on job interviews, separately? I think we have made it clear over the years, that we are relatively co-dependent, and the Bureau has been okay with that in the past. Why try to split us up now?" The fries arrived and she wasted no time dipping one in her chocolate shake before eating it.

Jay shuddered, "As if the meat wasn't bad enough, sometimes girl, you are just gross."

Veronica looked at her partner dead in the eyes, before defiantly repeated her culinary creation. Finishing it, she pronounced, "Deeeeee-licious."

"Philistine! Oh, so the interview in Manhattan. Absolutely bizarre. I mean, the office was fabulous, the location divine. But the job? Poppycock!"

"Poppycock? Who says poppycock when they aren't talking about a delightful popcorn treat?" Veronica interrupted him, "You are such a stereo-type."

"Exactly!" Jay exclaimed and thumped the table, making Veronica jump, "They offered me a position in the hate crime division, as community outreach for the LGBT community. They say they are concerned about the underreporting of domestic violence and other crimes, particularly in the trans-community. Which, is all well and good as a job, but what a huge step back in my career. It was like they purposefully crafted a position that would appeal to the perceived ideal job for a stereo-typed gay agent. I was kinda of insulted, but the weirdest thing was, I got the feeling the Deputy Director didn't want to offer me the job at all."

"Oh my god!" Veronica mimicked Jay's table thump, and was pleased when he jumped slightly. "My interviews in LA and San Diego were exactly the same. Positions perfectly tailored for bimbo Barbie agent, with the Deputy Director's looking like they were chewing glass and being forced to offer me the spot. Plus, in LA, when I was definitely not eavesdropping, I swear I heard a phone call that sounded like she wanted us both, but was getting strong armed into making me the insulting offer."

Jay frowned, "So who is doing the roughing up and why?"


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that. All the crazy OCs that you could do without, those are mine**_ __ __

 **Chapter 15**

" _So who is doing the roughing up and why?"_

~~~In Norfolk, VA~~~

"Moira, please be reasonable and consider this," Clarence Wiedman practically begged. He was sitting in a delicately appointed drawing room/office that was perfectly situated to catch the late afternoon sun filtering in from the tree lined road in front of the house belong to the women he was now beseeching. CW's large form was at odds with the pale silk upholstered furniture, and he looked terribly uncomfortable.

Moira on the other hand looked perfectly at home. She sat behind a Louis XV French provincial milling road writing desk. The pale walnut polished and gleaming, the surface only marred by a legal pad and a gilded fountain pen. Moira was a handsome women in her mid-sixties, her dark hair only slightly touched by silver. Her figure while not as lithe as it had been in her youth, still showed the benefits of daily activity, and CW took pleasure in admiring it, such pleasure was adding to his discomfort an alarming amount.

Her face however, was a serene mask. Dark eyes were calmly fixed on CW, enhanced he noticed by the addition of laugh lines creasing the edges. He had missed her laugh, remembering it as the sound of a babbling brook in a quiet forest glade. But no trace of humor good or ill was visible to him now.

"Clancy, it may have escaped your notice, but I am retired," her honeyed voice while soft seemed to fill the room. CW felt a thrill at her saying _Clancy_ , it had been a long time since anyone had called him that, and it felt right, the nickname, must like the heightened romanticism of every moment in her presence, it felt like home. He nodded and opened his mouth to speak again. Moira held up a fine boned hand, each finger bedecked with a different ring, the precious stones catching and glittering in the light. He resisted the urge to smile, his nickname for her had been _Magpie,_ she had always loved things that glittered and shined, and wearing rings had been her one vanity.

"You might remember I retired once before." Her stare was now cold, and he could see the first hint of displeasure color her face. His hands clinched convulsively in his lap, as he braced himself. "My husband and I, we worked very hard for god and country, saving every bit of money we could. We were lucky, and got to retire early. Moved to California, bought a houseboat, planned to cruise the coast from Mexico to Alaska. Stop me if this sounds familiar."

CW merely hung his head, he knew this part was inevitable, and he would have to listen to it if he expected her to listen to him. "It was incredible, at first, everything two people in their early forties could hope for. Complete freedom, perfect and ever changing scenery on the ocean, the salt water, the wind, the adventure, the sex" her face had softened remembering.

CW remembered, _Magpie standing nude at the bow of the boat, the morning sun illuminating her like a goddess, her chocolate skin glistening with drops of salt water from an early swim, muscles tensed as she considered diving again._ God, he remembered every moment of it, and what he didn't, his imagination tormented him with for being a fool. She continued speaking, and he hung on her words, feeling his shame anew.

"Then one day, we were sailing north out of Punta Bandera. We decided to skip San Diego because it was Fleet Week. But instead of pushing through to Los Angeles, my _husband,_ " the venom on that word after all these years gripped at CW, "suggested that we stop in Neptune. An old college friend of his lived there, and wouldn't it be nice to spend a few weeks catching up. What a beautiful place, to hide such corruption and darkness. He let that city and _his friend_ lead him down a path of such wickedness and turpitude, that I could not follow."

"A few weeks became a few months, and comments about how life on a house boat was just too confining wouldn't it be nice to have a luxury condo. Dropping by to tour the office, became spending an afternoon in a conference room. Plans to take day trips to Catalina or Capistrano got delayed because he just needed to do a favor for an old friend." Moira was openly sneering now.

CW interrupted her then, "If I admit to you how sorry I am, how much of a fool I was, and how I regret everyday what happened that summer, would it help?" He couldn't meet her eyes, the man that could face down dictators and act coldly as judge, jury, and executioner, and still sleep at night, was completely undone in front of his ex-wife. He was transfixed by the pattern of birds on the hand knotted Kashan rug underfoot. Each delicate grey and blue figured outlined in pale red, they hid among an intricate design of flowers and vines, the boarder of the rug in cream wool, darkening to a storm blue at the center, like the other ornaments in the room, it was a work of art. CW couldn't help but think, how this Moira, was different from his Magpie, the women who was at home sleeping on the deck of their sloop with the barest of possessions around them, the stars shining brightly in the firmament their only "interior" decoration.

Unexpectedly, Moira laughed. Really laughed, deep from her belly, and CW lifted his head in surprise. She was smiling at him, in what he could only hope was a fond fashion, and he held his breath waiting for her to speak again.

"Clancy, if I didn't already know that, you would have never made it past the front door." She shook her head slowly, "Really, I suppose I should apologize to you, I didn't mean to dredge up ancient history. It's just the reality of seeing you again, is slightly different than the objective thought of seeing you that I had when you called earlier in the week."

CW nodded, he didn't give voice to his thoughts but he was effected too. Moira was more beautiful to him with age, and over the decades he had done his best to respect her privacy, but now he found himself consumed with not knowing, and wanting to know everything that had happened to her in the last twenty years.

"When I left you in Neptune, you know I came back here." Her hands gestured vaguely to the room around them, the gems flashing again, drawing his attention to her slim fingers, the dark red lacquer on her nails. "I became a professor at Old Dominion, basically built the applied experimental psychology program. I only took emeritus status at the end of last semester. So, tell me why, Clancy, I would possibly want to go back to the Bureau after all this time."

CW stood and walked to the window. He tried to marshal his argument, calms his nerves at seeing her again, fight against the ridiculous feeling that being in so feminine a room gave him, and resist the urge to cross over the desk and kiss her. With his back to her, he started speaking, "Moira, I am going to be honest. If it was just me, I wouldn't be asking."

She snorted, and he continued. "The Deputy Director putting together the operation wants you. In fact, I am under orders to inform you, that if my inclusion on the team makes you in any way uncomfortable, I will be immediately removed and reassigned. It's you she wants to work with. I am just here, because she either has no clue how awkward this meeting is, or she has every clue and there is a camera capturing every moment of this for her sadistic delight."

Moira laughed again, and CW breathed an internal sigh of relief, _maybe this won't be so bad after all_. "You are the best profiler out there, active, retired, or otherwise. The team she is building is relatively young, but it is going to be stocked with some of the best talent the Bureau has to offer. She is going to routinely place them in dangerous situations, she is the sort that wants headlines, the big collars, and she will go to any extreme to get them. I don't think she would blink once at sending them into long odds situations. The Director himself has given her carte blanche to form and run the operation, so she has no reason to practice moderation. Two of the planned team members are my personal protégées. They are good agents, Magpie, they have the raw talent and at this point in their career's the experience, to truly make this country safer. I don't want to see them burned by this job. So, as much as it may hurt my pride, I am here to beg you to come out of retirement. Because she is right, you are the best, and with you on the team, maybe we can keep those agents alive and putting bad guys out of commission."

Moira studied the broad lines of CW's back. She thought about how strong he still looked despite his age, and how he still carried his tension like a yoke across the top of his shoulders. She considered how his voice had gone from its usual cold timbre, to a tone he had once reserved only for her, when he was at his most earnest, when his passion for doing right was all consuming. Moira looked around the fashionably appointed room, and considered her retirement, _it was rather dull_. _I wonder what or who Clancy is up to these days outside of work?_

She stood and moved to join him at the window. CW looked at her from the corner of his eye, afraid to be any more direct, would send her away. Moira seemed to be studying the large dogwood in her front yard, it was too early for the tree to bloom, but it was covered in delicate green buds that seemed defiant against the linger chill in the spring air. Moira cleared her throat delicately, "You can stay on the team." CW smiled.

~~~Back in Las Vegas~~~

"One-Two-Three!" Veronica and Jay launched themselves backward, falling onto a pillow-top mattress in a fit of giggles. A sales clerk looked on in some distain from a position across the room. He had been hovering over them trying to close the sale in an obsequious fashion, until Veronica had flashed her new Black AmEx, and made it clear to him that if he wanted to make any sale that day, he should back off and let them browse at their leisure.

Veronica had already decided on a queen size sleigh bed in dark red mahogany. Jay then helped her pick some additional pieces that made an eclectic contrast, to brighten and balance the room. Now the duo were trying out mattresses and had dissolved into a juvenile exchange of talking trash about bedroom Olympic styles, and how one could best test a mattress for necessary support, while still not getting kicked out of the store. On the later point, Veronica was relatively sure it was only the allure of the Black AmEx that was keeping them unmolested from the security guards she had seen near the front entrance.

Gasping for breath as the giggles subsided Veronica glanced at her watch. "If we hurry up on the decision here, we have time to grab a crepe before we go look at linens."

Jay wrinkled his nose, " _Just Crepes?_ I knew your choice of this store had an ulterior motive. Don't you find the crepe craze a little passé?"

Veronica chuckled, "No more so than that cupcake place you took me to last week. Come on, partner," she wheedled, "you know you love crepes…they are just really thin pancakes, you can get them with cheese, or with sugar and lemon juice, or the syrups…"

"Well, why didn't you just yell that out to start with?" Jay rolled his eyes at her, as he started to bounce on the bed, testing its resistance.

Veronica was lost in her thoughts, and wistfully quoted, " _I wish I could crawl into one of those right now. I'd eat my way out from the inside."_

Jay had gotten off the bed and reached over to pull her off as well. "Come on El Diablo, you might as well get this mattress, and then I can go get some crepes for you."

Veronica smiled beatifically at him, "You know I like to think of Jesus with multiple arms working a stove bubbling with ambrosia, like a heavenly short order cook, yelling out that my smothered, covered, topped hash browns are up."

Jay laughed, "Good thing our shrinks can't hear you now."


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that. All the crazy OCs that you could do without, those are mine**_ __ __

 **Chapter 16**

" _Good thing our shrinks can't hear you now."_

Logan was fidgeting. Friday seemed to be getting longer rather than shorter after lunch. The morning had been tolerable, despite not flying, the team had been in a group meeting discussing that week's night flights. Now people had broken to work on their reports, and Logan was alone in the ready room. He listlessly clicked at his laptop, resisting the urge to get on the internet and shop for new sheets. He smiled at the thought of Veronica laying on her current sheets last night. She had rolled off of him, her blond hair damp with sweat, falling in a crown against her pillow. Her skin glistening, a shining alabaster against the dark blue sheets. Logan shifted uncomfortably in his seat. _Maybe there is nothing wrong with her sheets after all._ He licked his lips before checking the clock on his phone.

It vibrated in his hand, and Logan's smile faded. A text message from an unfamiliar number. He never gave this number out, and made it a habit to never to answer unfamiliar calls. Entering his code, he pulled the message up. It simply read _Answer your phone now._

The phone rang, and Logan looked at it with some astonishment. It was from the same unfamiliar number. Shrugging, he decided to risk it, and on the third ring answered the call. "Ahoy-hoy." He smirked to himself enjoying being able to use the archaic greeting on a stranger. After he had first joined the Navy, he had adopted Alexander Graham Bell's preferred salutation until his friends staged an intervention over what they termed his over use of "dad humor".

"Yes," a dry Mid-Atlantic accent intoned, "Lieutenant Mars I presume."

Logan started sitting up straighter. Aside from people at the wedding, no one knew he was taking Veronica's name. He hadn't even filed the paperwork yet. He pulled the phone away from his face and jotted the number down.

"Lieutenant?"

"I am afraid you have me at a disadvantage sir," Logan stalled and typed the number into his laptop. He gnashed his teeth when no information came up, wishing he had access to the PI databases that Veronica and her Dad used back in Neptune.

"Indeed, this is Professor C. Dexter Haagensen. Of course, Lieutenant you would have known that had you called me back last month." The voice sounded mildly amused, like a tolerant grandparent amused at a naughty child, but finally calling them to task. It put Logan on edge, he didn't have many positive experiences with grandparents. Both his grandfathers had passed away when he was young. Aaron's father was a similarly brutal man, and while he had never raised a hand to young Logan, he remembers hiding in the closet when Aaron and the old man got into arguments. Lynn's father was more an anonymous focus in his mind's eye, he had vague recollections of the smell of pipe smoke and gin. Added to the call coming in on his private number and the use of his married name, and Logan was less than amused.

He took a deep breath before answering, "I am sorry sir. My reassignment to Nellis came through around that time and I obviously didn't follow through. To be fair, I have not really considered going for a PhD as something in my future. I do appreciate the opportunity though."

Logan heard a snort at the other end of the call. "You are quite forgiven for the failure to call me, though I trust you won't make it a habit in the future. As for going for a doctorate, would you mind telling me why not?"

Logan paused again, he didn't really have a good answer ready. "Well sir, before a week ago, I would have told you I belonged in the air. Flying is what completed me and brought me peace in life. For someone of my station, that level of Zen, if you will, was priceless. Leaving active duty was not something I was interested in."

"A week ago," again, Logan was convinced the man was trying to conceal his amusement, "I do suppose congratulations is in order. Many felicities on your nuptials sir."

Startled, Logan gave the only response he could, "Thank you."

"Lieutenant, I believe this conversation is one best to be done in person. Would you do me the courtesy of coming to Annapolis next week? Bring your lovely bride and make a weekend of it. I am intrigued to meet her as well."

"I am sorry sir, but next week's schedule has already been set, I am flying two a days all week." Logan frowned, this man was strangely confident.

"Nonsense, it is a simple arrangement. Why don't you plan on flying out Thursday? My office will send you details."

The line went dead. Logan's frown increased and he pulled his laptop to him, typing "Professor C. Dexter Haagensen" into the search engine. Aside from a short biography on the Academy's website, the normal sources were silent as to Haagensen's background.

Step came into the ready room. "Got a minute Bard?"

Logan jumped up to attention, "Yes, sir."

Step chuckled, "At ease, have a seat." The officer pulled out the chair across the table from Logan and put action to his words. He was quiet for a moment considering Logan, and Logan fought to control his hands.

"Bard, I know we have talked about your options as far as joining the Air Force and the Thunderbirds. Let me assure you that is still on the table, but I am beginning to wonder who is trying to steer your future." He ran his hand through his short red hair, making it stand in messy spikes.

Logan looked at him frowning, he had been wondering the same thing himself. "Sir?"

"I just got word that you have Thursday through Monday off that you have been ordered to report to the Naval Academy. I don't suppose you could tell me why?"

Logan was all astonished and he filled Step in on the details of the call he just had, and the offer that was given to him right before he received his transfer to the joint training program and Vegas. Step nodded slowly.

"So it seems clear that someone wanted you off the carrier and in Las Vegas, at least for a while. They are giving you the option of staying here, but they really want you to consider going to Annapolis." He stood suddenly, "Bard, it's obvious that this is about something more than you getting another degree. Whatever it is, they haven't told me, and therefore, it must be above my pay grade, but let me speak as a friend and not your commanding officer for a moment." Step looked at Logan earnestly, "Just remember you have options, you are fortunate that you don't have to do anything you don't want to as the moment, consider that before you sign your next contract." Without further comment, Step walked out of the ready room.

Logan sighed, and looked at the clock on his cell phone. _6:00 PM. Well, at least I can get home to Veronica._

~~~LoVe~~~

Sitting in traffic Logan cursed under his breath. The battery on the burner cell phone died as he tried to call Veronica. He needed to go to the store and buy a more substantial phone this weekend. Tapping his fingers in a syncopated beat along with the radio, he pondered, _left overs, spaghetti, or take out?_ Taking the next exit, Logan pulled into Kung Fu Chinese and got a selection of entrees and extra egg rolls.

The condo was quiet when he opened the door. Chet was sitting by the sofa chewing on a huge bone. Logan went into the kitchen, sitting the take out on the counter. "Veronica?"

"Logan?" her voice sounded muffled.

"Veronica?" Logan smiled, it wasn't as if the condo was large, she couldn't be hiding in very many places.

"I'm in the guest room."

Logan walked quickly down the hall and opened the door to the back bed room. His breath caught in his throat. Spread out across the new bed, was Veronica. She was clothed only in a yellow negligée. Its bright color reminiscent of his Xterra or current Jeep. Logan smiled, it was his favorite color on his favorite woman. He stepped fully in the room and closed the door behind him.

Veronica smiled from her position on the pillows, tossing a book to the side. Logan's attention was momentarily diverted from Veronica's exposed skin, glimmering in the soft light from the bedside table, by the cover of the novel. It featured the faceless torso of a man, his abs rippling, as he was dressed only in dog tags and dress white pants, a slim hand appeared to be tugging on. The title _A Seal's Seduction_ by Tawny Weber. Logan raised an eyebrow at Veronica.

She smiled wickedly at him, "What? It was easier to find Navy Seal erotica than Navy Flyboy erotica in book form." She dragged a languid hand down her breast to her thighs, then back up, pulling the flimsy material with it. He could see a scrap of white silken material covering up her core. Her fingers teased it.

With a wordless growl, Logan launched himself at the bed. Veronica gasped as her breath was knocked from her. Logan captured her lips in a scorching kiss, his hand joining hers in pushing aside the thong. He slide a finger into her wetness, while another teased her clit. Setting a frantic pace, he brought her to the edge quickly. He kept control of her mouth as well, barely letting her catch a breath. When he felt she was ready, he pulled his lips away, whispering into her ear, "Fuck, Veronica, come for me." She exploded.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that. All the crazy OCs that you could do without, those are mine**_

 **Chapter 17**

 _She exploded._

When her trembling stopped, Veronica looked lustily at Logan who was holding himself above her watching the passion break over her face. "You are wearing too many clothes."

Standing, Logan made short work of shedding his uniform, and Veronica pulled the filmy silk negligee over her head, tossing it at him as she did. He caught it easily and dropped it in the pile of clothes, before pausing to look at her. Veronica's skin was flushed with her orgasm, her hair a short golden tussle. Logan frowned slightly, "You cut your hair…"

Veronica's hand went self-consciously to the shorn locks. "Uhm, a couple days ago actually." He kept staring at her, his eyes dark and unreadable. She trembled and pulled the sheet across her form, suddenly uncomfortable. Logan sat down quietly on the edge of the bed, his fingers reaching out tentatively out to stroke the blonde tresses.

"I am sorry Veronica, I hadn't noticed." His voice was thick.

She pulled slightly back, "It's nothing." Her hand reached up, fingers intertwining with his, she pulled his hand away from her head.

Logan moved more fully onto the bed, and pulled her into his arms. "No Veronica, it has been a crazy week. Maybe it is time we talk more." He felt her tremble, and knew it wasn't from passion as it had been just minutes before. He kissed the back of her neck, and whispered into her ear, "Wife, talk to me."

Veronica pressed back into his broad chest, comforted by his solid warmth. She shook her head slightly, "I thought part of why we got married was so we could have all our tomorrows to talk." A slight whine had entered her voice, but she wasn't leaving the bed, so Logan was encouraged.

He kept his voice low and steady, "Why don't I start then. Exactly one week ago, the part of my soul that had been missing for ten years came back to life." He kissed her neck softly again. "The most unlikely chain of events has led to us here, Veronica, please trust me, you can tell me anything, because I am never letting you go again." He tightened his arms around her.

Her hands were tracing patterns against his legs over the sheet. When she spoke, her voice was soft, "I don't like feeling out of control."

"I know."

"Knowing what Duncan had been trying to do so many years ago, led me recklessly into Sandeep's clutches. I didn't know what he was about, or what he was capable of. I don't like that I was so blind. I don't like that someone got hurt. I don't like that I had to hurt someone. I don't like that Jay's family has been disrupted." She was trembling again.

Logan squeezed her again. "I felt that cutting my hair was something I could control." She shuddered, "its part of why I cut it back in high school."

He placed another soft kiss on her neck. "I thought it was sexy then, and now." Another kiss, "Of course, you could shave your head and be beautiful." Logan wasn't quite sure what the best way to respond to her was, so he settled for trying to reassure her.

She was quiet for a while, and Logan wondered if she fell asleep. Then Veronica sighed deeply. "I do like being with you again though. Two weeks ago, I would have never dreamed this was possible. Today, this moment," her hands rested over his softly, "I would never imagine wanting something else. Lo, I love you so much. Thank you for making me marry you."

Logan laughed, his belly shaking, jostling her as he did so.

"Hey!" Veronica exclaimed peevishly, "If laughter is what I get to heartfelt expressions, I am going to go back to self-denial and avoidance."

"Don't talk crazy Ronnie," Logan stopped laughing, "I was just thinking that if I knew marrying you was the answer, I would have dragged you off to Vegas when we were in high school. I love you Veronica Mars."

She relented, and relaxed back into him. "Wouldn't have worked, I still didn't know how to talk it out back then." She sighed heavily again. "Not sure if I know how now, but I will keep trying."

She was rewarded by Logan's lips on her neck again, his hands teasing under her breasts. Her trembles now were more pleasurable, and she moaned softly. He pinched her nipples rolling both in his thumbs and forefingers. She rolled in his arms, kissing him passionately. His hardening length pressed into her stomach. She climbed onto his lap, slipping onto his shaft. Smiling playfully at him, "Care to pause the talking?"

Veronica bounced slightly, causing him to groan. Logan allowed himself to be pleasantly distracted. After another round of love making, Veronica rolled off Logan, laying at his side. He watched her as her breathing calmed, ultimately settling into a soft regular snore. Logan tried to memorize the image, as he did each time with Veronica. He cataloged her looks of contentment and treasured them, knowing how often that just beneath her surface she was constantly worrying, thinking, planning. That he could give her a moment respite pleased him immensely.

Logan was broken out of his watch by Chet's quiet whine from the other side of the door. He rolled out of the guest bed, and made his way silently back to the master bedroom to dress enough to take her for a walk. When he got back to the condo, Veronica was dressed in one of his t-shirts, sitting on the sofa with the Chinese take out arranged on the coffee table in front of her. She was eating an eggroll.

"I hope you saved me one of those." His eyes didn't leave her face as he unhooked Chet's leash and the big dog bounded to her own food and water dishes in the kitchen.

Veronica smiled archly, "You know they are my favorite." She popped the last piece into her mouth, laughing when Logan's face twisted into a pout. Bending forward, Veronica pulled a paper towel off a plate, exposing a solitary egg roll.

Logan beamed and joined her on the sofa. He tore the egg roll in two, offering Veronica half. She leaned towards him and kissed him, before eating the steaming roll. He contemplated giving her the last half also, enjoying her enjoyment of the food. Before he could feed her his portion, she reached for the box of cashew chicken and dug in with her chopsticks.

As she was eating, Logan decided to continue on the conversation from earlier. "So, wife," he smiled as he used the word, _wife_. "I think we maybe need to talk about the future, we don't have to make any decisions tonight, but I thought I could throw some options on the table."

Veronica looked at him with bright eyes, her mouth full of chicken. She nodded at him to continue.

"Officially, I am stationed on the USS Truman. We are based in San Diego, and my tour schedule for the last few years has been six months active deployment to parts foreign, six months in sunny California. I am a month in to a three month joint operation with the Air Force here in Vegas. So, you have me here for another two months at least."

He paused, Veronica had drawn in a sharp breath. "Too short," she whispered. Her eyes betrayed a momentary panic at the thought of losing him so soon after finding him again.

Logan kissed her forehead. "Don't fret Ronnie, I am just catching you up on the back story." He grabbed the hon sui tofu and took a bite before continuing. "My contract is up soon, like five months soon. So barring the outbreak of World War III, I can walk away. We can live wherever the FBI sends you." He felt his own heart clinch at that, he knew it wasn't what he wanted, but he put the option on the table for her.

"I can re-up and stay with the Truman. That would keep me with the same schedule for the near future, six months on/off and based in San Diego. San Diego to Vegas is an easy flight, I can buy myself a little plane and commute between there and here." Despite putting a brave spin on it, he knew that it would be less than ideal, and there would be many nights, even when based in San Diego, that he wouldn't make it home to her.

Logan continued, "I have been offered a promotion and a spot on the new USS Ford. It is currently in Virginia, but I suspect with the ship just coming online, that is going to change. I would imagine longer tours and more flux on where I am officially based. I would get to fly the new Lightning II though." His voice trailed off slightly wistful.

Veronica put the container of chicken back on the table and was listening silently, her eyes wide. He glanced at her and smile sheepishly. "It's a game changer Ronnie, not only is it carrier rated, it is a long range stealth fighter. Hmm, now that I think about it, chances are the Ford will end up down in Florida for the near future. That is where the integrated training center is, and if I am tasked with building the Lightening wing, then that is where they will want me."

Veronica grabbed the Mongolian beef, thoughtfully chewing on a piece before saying cautiously, "Florida can be nice."

Logan chuckled, "Words that not many people say. I am just making some guesses on that. It seems the military likes me though, and I have more options on the table, so before you get concerned about ending up in America's wang, let me continue."

Veronica laughed at that, and gestured for him to continue with her chop sticks.

"I could take a position up in Fallon as a Top Gun instructor. Again, baring active war breaking out, the position would be relatively stable, in terms of I wouldn't be shipping out on deployment, and may people end up keeping the instructor jobs for years. Like San Diego, I think I could invest in a small plane and commute, so you could stay based here in Vegas. Airport to airport it would only be about an hour commute, and considering how bad traffic can get here, that isn't that bad."

Veronica resisted pointing out that he would still have to get to an airport from her condo, adding even more time to the commute. She looked around her comfortable and serene living room. The condo was small, it worked for her, but she suspected that Logan wouldn't mind something bigger. Maybe they could find something closer to an airport.

"There is another option. I could switch my contract to the Air Force. Step has offered me a position with the Thunderbirds. It would have me based in Vegas for at least the next three years. There would be a lot of traveling for air shows, but I would be home more often than if I was on a carrier. At the end of the three years, I am not sure where they would put me, but we could cross that bridge when we got there."

He paused at that, switching to the cashew chicken Veronica had abandoned and taking a few bites. Veronica watched him eat, thinking about how in each of his scenarios he never asked her to give up her career, never expected her to change her life for him. She knew she would though, if Logan asked her to give it all up and live with him on a beach somewhere, she would do it. Life with him was worth putting aside crime fighting. She chewed a piece of beef thoughtfully, _actually maybe it is time I put it aside anyway._

"Actually, Lo. I have some options too," she started.

His eyes sparkled, "We have nothing but options." He kissed her softly. "Before your turn, can I throw out one more? I wouldn't normally have considered it, but I have had a couple of weird conversations this week, that I would like your opinion of."

Veronica nodded her assent. "The floor, er sofa, is still yours then, Mr. Mars." She flashed him a mischievous smile that he couldn't help but return.

Logan proceeded to explain how CW had visited him while she was out of town. Veronica frowned at this, CW was known for being mysterious and meddlesome, but she expected it in her life, not Logan's. "And then the Professor himself called me today, on my private line, calling me Mars. It was like he was taunting me with the fact that he had insider knowledge."

Logan frowned as he continued the story. "So it seems, that like it or not, I have to go to Annapolis this weekend. I don't like feeling like I am being steered into something."

Veronica was paying close attention. "It's strange but I have been getting that feeling all week too." Chewing her bottom lip, "so has Jay. But we haven't been able to figure out to what end."

"As part of our suspension, the Bureau has been sending us on job interviews. Which is odd to say the least, I mean typically when you are under disciplinary review, they don't have you auditioning for promotions. Then they sent Jay and I to separate coasts, making it clear they were going to break us up. Again, if I weren't as naturally suspicious as I am, I wouldn't think anything of it. But the positions weren't so far up the chain to make breaking up the partnership a necessity, and in fact, I got the distinct impression at each interview that they not only didn't want to offer me the position, but they had wanted both Jay and I. He had a similar feeling in New York."

"If you want to stay based on the Truman though, I have been offered spots both in LA and San Diego. We could move back to Neptune," he saw a shudder run involuntarily through her at that, "or somewhere else in SoCal." She didn't tell him how insulting she felt the jobs were, she would suffer the indignity of being an action figure Barbie and work towards getting on a joint task force where she belonged. Though, thinking about the offer out of Los Angeles had her grinding her teeth. She wasn't willing to trade off her marriage for her career, and the field office might not be pleased with that.

They both fell quiet, eating a bit more, before as one standing and clearing the take out containers. Veronica walked absently towards the master bedroom, still lost in thought. Logan followed slowly behind, watching the sway of the t-shirt edge against her thighs. He thought it was incredibly sexy when she wore his clothes and he let himself be distracted from thoughts of the future by wondering what else she wore.

By the time he joined her, she was sitting on the bed, knees pulled up, brow furrowed. "I think we should go to Annapolis this weekend Logan," she started off softly. "Someone, CW, this mysterious professor, I don't know, seems to be trying to force our hand into something. I can't help but wonder if they set up you coming to Vegas just to force our reconciliation." She smiled sadly, "Or ultimate resolution, let's face it, for ten years we have both been career focused, goal oriented over achievers that were emotionally stunted. If either of us expected to move on to the next stage of development, we had to figure out a way to get past each other, or get back together."

Logan sat on the bed, pulling her across into his lap. "Well, if we knew who was arranging it, I would thank them," he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, "I would have never gotten over you."

She blushed faintly, but would not be distracted. "Let's meet this mysterious professor and see what his game is. I will do some digging this week and see what I can find out about him." Veronica bit her lip again, "CW cancelled lunch this week, but he sent me a message about going to breakfast on Monday before my next counseling session. If he has something in the works, he is bound to spring it on me then. This whole thing has a feeling of urgency, and I don't think he will delay longer."

Veronica smiled darkly, "You know, if I am just a pawn in the game, I can always throw a wrench in it too. Logan, you know I am not under contract with the Bureau, I can leave whenever I want." She could feel his eyes burning into the back of her head, and she ran a hand reassuringly across his at her waist.

"It wouldn't be the worst thing for me to consider going back to school," she continued, "I miss photography, and think I would enjoy getting an MFA. Also, there is always law school. At one point, I was quite set on it. Either one could lead to a career that might give more flexibility for your deployments, or," and her voice trembled slightly, "if we decide to create a family."

Logan's arms tightened around her involuntarily. He wasn't sure how he felt about children, he was plagued with doubts about his own upbringing and the possibility of being a monster. He felt the tremble in Veronica's voice move to her whole body and he kissed her neck tenderly. Without pausing for more thought, he answered from his heart, "If we do, those babies will be more loved then anyone can imagine, no matter what our jobs."


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that. All the crazy OCs that you could do without, those are mine**_ __ __

 **Chapter 18**

" _If we do, those babies will be more loved then anyone can imagine, no matter what our jobs."_

They both fell quiet after that, lost in their own thoughts. By a mutual accord, they turned on the bedroom television and snuggled together watching Zoolander on cable. Logan felt Veronica tremble occasionally, and knew it had nothing to do with the comedy on the screen. He just held her a bit tighter, until they both feel to a deep sleep.

~~~Across town~~~

Sandeep's shoulder itched. He frowned, between the ivs and slings there was nothing he could do about it. In moments like this he felt the irritation of the week wash over him, and he wanted to scream. He bit the inside of his cheek instead. The officer stationed outside didn't bother coming in his room often, but would if he made a loud noise. Sandeep didn't want to bother dealing with the dead-eyed drone. The man was beneath him, and it was an insult to be reminded that he was being guarded.

Truthfully, he wondered why the man was still there. His father hadn't given him a direct explanation, some bather about arraignments and posting bond that wouldn't be able to happen until he was out of the hospital. The doctors had said that two of the three bullet wounds were healing fine, the third had shattered one of his bones in his left leg. They had put it back together with pins and rods, but were concerned about a bone infection. With the strong antibiotics they were treating him with, he should be able to go home by Thursday. Rehabilitation might take months though, and he felt a fresh surge of annoyance at that. But, he assumed that his parents would arrange for a private nurse, maybe he would hiring his new little blonde V. She was certainly attentive, and the idea of having her bought and paid for at his beck in call was appealing. Also, the last time he had been hospitalized and needed therapy, it had brought his Veronica closer to him. She had such a tender heart, Sandeep smiled at the silver lining to being an invalid.

In no scenario he could imagine would the charges against him amount to anything. Sandeep was confident in his family's money, and the lawyers they could buy. His smile turned to a deep frown, what he wasn't certain the money could buy was Veronica. His princess was so pure, so above the call of money. It was one of the things he loved about her. He knew her regard of him was untainted by material things. He nodded to himself. Sandeep liked knowing what roles to ascribe to the women in his life. Veronica, his pure princess; Macy his wanton whore; V, his sweet ingénue waiting to be cast in whatever role he saw fit. He sighed, Macy was a problem: she had rejected him on the phone, then insulted him by being with that boy at the Lodge. He wasn't sure he wanted her back anyway, she obviously didn't know what was good for her. Her type was common enough though, he would find another in time. Sandeep pictured a faceless blonde, young, enhanced chest, mouth like a hoover, a body designed for sin. He growled in the back of his throat and he felt his cock stir in response to his imagination. Unable to take the matter in hand, Sandeep forced his thoughts to a different blonde.

Veronica though was singular, and he knew that there could be no replacement. He had invested the time in building a relationship with her, understanding that possessing her was like catching lightening in a bottle, a cataclysmic force contained in something fragile and perfect. Sandeep wished he could call Veronica, knowing if she would talk to him, this could all be resolved. She would see that he was not angry at her betrayal. He understood she was just confused. Sandeep nodded thoughtfully to himself. _Yes, my princess was just confused. She didn't understand what she saw at the bar, and she overreacted._ He couldn't blame her for that, in fact, her jealousy was yet another thing that made her attractive to him.If she would just talk to him, she would understand, and they would be together again.

Sandeep sighed. The itch moved to his thigh, and he was able to wiggle his fingers and obtained a slight relief. Of course, forgiving his Veronica meant forgiving his bastard of a brother. When his parents had come to him earlier in the week, they were all for disowning his twin. He had to talk them off the position. Sandeep knew that his Veronica loved Jay, and would not want to see him estranged from the family. They had also been critical of his Veronica's role in his current predicament. His mother scowled and looked dark when he plead her case. His father had tutted, but allowed that Sandeep should have what made him happy. They relented, and they would continue to love Veronica because he loved her. He assured them that once they were married she would an obedient daughter-in-law, the perfect bride and wife. He idly contemplated moving them back east, he should take her away from this negative environment.

Sandeep knew his parents would be glad to have him near. He smiled, being the favorite had definite benefits. Even as a child, the difference in how they treated him and his twin was evident. It made no sense, but he enjoyed it, learning to be a petty dictator in the household. As an adult, the blatant favoritism continued, and Sandeep knew he could do no wrong in his parents' eyes. Therefore, for his sake their parents would continue to tolerate Jay, because Sandeep told them it was all a mistake. He knew better of course, knew that his brother saw him clearly in the moonlight, knew that Jay understood what he was doing when he pulled the trigger. No matter how forgiving he would be for his Veronica's sake, he would have a reckoning with Sanjay in the future.

The door to his hospital room opened and Victoria wheeled in a cart, letting the door close behind her. She smiled shyly at him, and Sandeep beamed at her. She felt warm in his regard, his brown eyes smoldering passionately. Victoria couldn't believe it had been less than a week. She knew what he was accused of, but she couldn't reconcile those terrible things with the passionate, tender man in front of her. She wheeled the cart closer to the bed, pulled in by those eyes.

Wordlessly, Sandeep nodded towards the privacy curtain. Victoria smiled, and pulled it closed, encircling the bed in a gauzy layer of privacy. It blocked view of the bed and its occupant from the glass window on the hospital door. She didn't mention to Sandeep that the officer on duty was actually at the other end of the hall flirting with the night nurse. She liked the sense of intimacy the curtains gave, and thought dreamily to herself, that one day when she was married she would have one of those four poster beds with curtains that could be drawn. A soft smile pulled at her lips as she thought about the pleasures that she would have in that marital bed. Her eyes strayed to Sandeep's face.

He was smiling at her. Sandeep was watching her lips and thought of how beautifully expressive they were. He wondered what he would convince her to do with those lips tonight. She was so eager to please. Starting from the first night of his hospitalization, he had been cultivating her. She had admitted that she was a romantic and he could see how taken she was with the story of the tragic mistake that landed him in her ward. She had actually cried when he told her that he had let Veronica go, because in the end, love was the only thing that mattered. The next night she had spent holding his hand, and telling him her small dreams of love. He knew that she was a virgin, holding herself pure for the perfect man. That admission drove him, he knew he would possess her in a way no other ever could.

He was pleasantly surprised then when two nights later he had convinced her into giving him a handy. Like tonight, she had wheeled her cart into his room, coming close to his bed. She had pulled the privacy curtain and blushed. She explained how it was time for him to have a sponge bath. If he would feel more comfortable with a male attendant, she would get someone else to come into the room. He had reeled her in then, telling her how he had felt an instant connection to her, and that he was very comfortable with her, only her. She had blushed again, but set about her tasked in a tentative but professional manner. He enjoyed how her breath had caught when she pulled down his hospital gown, exposing his broad chest, his hard muscles. When she moved south, his cock stood tall and proud. She had looked away, gently touching it with the sponge. He had moaned low in his throat and she pulled away. He begged her not too. Explained at how this was a natural expression of his building love for her, that it was beautiful, that she was beautiful. She continued her hesitant strokes, asked him if she was doing it right. He told her what he wanted, and she obediently complied. He had exploded in her hand, and was rewarded by her gasp of awe. Sandeep couldn't wait until he was healthy and could really begin her lessons.

Victoria had the next two nights off, and this was the first time he had seen her since that evening. Sandeep was pleased by the pink flush to her cheeks and how she had quickly closed the curtain. "Come here my love," he whispered breathily to her.

She sat tentatively on the bed and bent her lips to him. The kiss was chaste, and as she moved back he licked his lips. Cherry. "Another," he breathed, "your kisses are better than any medicine to me." She bent over again, and he took control of the kiss then, pushing her lips open, he claimed her with his tongue. When he let her free, she was panting. Sandeep smiled at her.

"We have a full ward tonight," she told him, pulling the cart closer to them. "I can't stay long." At his hurt look, she continued in a rush, "but I will be back. The guard doesn't even pay attention to me. When my shift is over, I can come and sit with you, if you would like."

He grasped for her hand, letting his fingers clutch more weakly then his true strength. "My beautiful Nightingale, there is nothing I would like more. Though I hate for you to see me like this, I will forever treasure that being like this has brought me to you." He could see her melt, and knew that once he was home, he would take her, but tonight, he would settle for another handy. Sandeep understood that he could only move her so fast.

Like before, her hands were tentative, but she didn't hesitate when she came to his engorged member. His head fell back on the pillows and he groaned with the pleasure of it. Allowing her a few more strokes, he put his hand on hers and stilled it. She looked confused, and he let his eyes burn into hers. "I want to see you," his voice was deep with passion, but the confusion didn't leave her eyes. "You are so beautiful, please, may I see you?" She glanced hesitantly in the direction of the door. "No one can see in." She still seemed reluctant, and Sandeep pouted. "Just your top then? I want to admire you." Victoria relented, pulling the pale pink scrub top over her head. She revealed a white cotton bra, with a little pink bow nestled between her breasts. Her hands hesitated at the clasp behind her. "Please," he whined. She finished the maneuver and the bra fell to the bed, her breasts now fully revealed to him. "So beautiful," he moaned. She blushed, and he directed her hand back to his cock. He came quickly, his cum jumping up to decorate her milky orbs. True to her earlier word though, she cleaned up and redressed quickly so she could return to work.

Alone again, Sandeep considered his future. Secure Victoria's virginity for himself, reclaim his Veronica, move back east, arrange for the murder of Logan Echolls and frame his brother for it. _Yes,_ he thought to himself, _I have a lot to do when I leave here._

~~~Back at the Condo~~~

Veronica woke in the middle of the night, a cold sweat prickling her skin. She felt uneasy, but she wasn't sure why. The tv glowed softly, the volume an indistinct hum that took her ears a moment to distinguish into words. The New Jersey state policy had cancelled the search for Darcy Apollo. The college student's body had been found on a remote beach near Wildwood. Police were now looking for anyone that had information about the case. Veronica sadly took in the photo of the smiling blonde girl's whose life had been extinguished far too soon. She shivered the feeling of foreboding increased. Climbing over Logan she found the remote and turned the television off. His arm captured her as she tried to return to his side. Sleepily, he pulled her up to his face and covered her with kisses. The bad feelings fled under the onslaught of his lips, and his hands began an exploration under her t-shirt. His eyes were open now and he was smiling beautifully up at her. She pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it across the room. They engaged in a round of tender love making before falling back to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that. All the crazy OCs that you could do without, those are mine**_ __ __

 **Chapter 19**

 _They engaged in a round of tender love making before falling back to sleep._

Veronica woke to the smell of coffee and bacon. Stretching luxuriously then, she wasn't surprised when her arms did not encounter Logan's warm form. She blinked lazily, surprised at the dim light filtering in, _it's early. Too early,_ she pouted and rolled on to her side, determined not to get out of bed. _Logan will come and find me when he is ready,_ she decided. Her eyes widened though as they focused on yet another rose, a piece of stiffly folded paper, and a large gift bag tied with a blue satin bow.

She smiled and picked up the rose. Inhaling it, the heady scent overpowered the aromas from the kitchen. Veronica let her eyes drift close for a moment. She twirled the stem in her fingers, noticing the Logan had taken the time to remove the thorns. Her lips quirked into a small smirk, _I wonder if my poor rose bush has been decimated in the week that Logan has been here?_

Her curiosity couldn't be put off long, and she opened her eyes again. This time she let them fully adjust to the light, blinking away the last of her sleep. She put the rose back in the cup of water and picked up the heavy paper.

 _Good Morning Wife! Get cleaned up and dressed. I will have breakfast waiting for you. Big day ahead. I promise. xxxooxxx L.M._

She smiled, _it wasn't getting old, being called "wife" or his using my….our name._ Sitting up, she pulled the gift bag on to her lap, and was surprised by its weight. Peaking in she saw what looked like new clothing, and surmised it was to be her wardrobe of the day. She put it aside and got out of bed. Looking into the kitchen she saw Logan's back as he bent into the refrigerator and Chet wagging her stubby tail adoringly at him. The scene was so domestic, she melted, _this, this is all I want. All the rest, it is just so much noise._

Without turning around, Logan called out to her, "Enjoying the show Mars?" He wiggled his ass, which she noticed was encased in a pair of tight fitting blue jeans. She almost drooled. "I am more than a piece of meat!" He turned around and faced her. His eyes were twinkling with good humor, and he winked at her. "But if you don't get showered and dressed, I will be the only meat you get." He emphasized his point by picking up a piece of bacon and crunching into it.

"You don't play fair," Veronica whined, and stepped towards the kitchen.

Logan laughed, "All's fair in love, Bobcat." She closed the distance on him and tried to snag the bacon. He just laughed and held it out of her reach. "You're burning daylight Mars." She stuck out her lip in a pout, and Logan could feel his resolve crumbling as other parts of him became aware of her. Her new short haircut left her tussled curls looking wanton after a night of love and sleep. Her sleep shorts riding low on her hips, _it would just take a tug to have them off._ Her thin white tank top doing nothing to conceal her hardening nipples, _I could taste her through it._

Suddenly, she was laughing, the plate of bacon in her hands. Veronica flounced back to the bedroom. Before Logan could fully comprehend what just happened, and marshal his arousal, he heard the shower turn on. Sighing, he looked at the time. Logan returned to cooking, rather than join Veronica in the shower.

Appetite stated, Veronica took a quick shower. Wrapping herself in a fluffy towel, she walked back into the bedroom. Deftly, Veronica drew the ribbon from the bag, and reached in withdrew a delicate tissue wrapped package from the top. Inside a matching silk panty and bra set in electric blue. Dropping the towel, she slid the scraps of material on. They fit like a second skin, enhancing her natural assets.

 _When did Logan possibly have time?_ Veronica reached into the large bag again, and pulled out a deliciously soft t-shirt. It was baby doll pink, and while normally Veronica would cringe away from such a girly thing, she found herself laughing in dawning appreciation of what the day held for her. In garish blue sparkles, matching the bra and panties the shirt proudly proclaimed, _Cowgirl Up!_

She slipped it on, smoothing it over her stomach, she liked the feel of the fine cotton. Next, a pair of faded blue Wranglers. Like Logan's they fit her like a glove. She took a minute and preened in front of the mirror. _My ass looks amazing!_

A sturdy brown leather belt was next, its belt buckle also bedecked in blue crystals. _Save a horse, ride a cowboy._ Veronica shook her head smiling, she knew without a doubt how Logan managed it. _Sissy!_

In the bottom of the bag, a pair of brown leather paddock boots. Inside one, a pair of thick socks. The other housed a holster that matched the boots and belt. Its snap a glittery blue crystal. She went to her gun safe and pulled out her Glock. It was a perfect fit.

Logan smiled at her when she came out, and handed her a travel mug full of coffee. She took a tentative sip, and smiled. _Perfect, amazing he never forgot how I took it._ Looking up, she caught him appraising her outfit, a goofy smile on his face. She twirled, letting him take in the full view of her cowgirl get up.

"Missing something," he said. Logan walked passed her, his hand grazing the round firmness of her ass in the tight jeans. She trembled involuntarily, and wondered how tight their time schedule was. She was so wrapped up in the idea of unwrapping Logan from his jeans that she was surprised at a sudden pressure on her head. "Perfect!" He declared, and winked at her.

Veronica turned and looked back at the hall mirror. He had placed an ivory Stetson atop her curls. Its wide brim casting shade from the kitchen lights. The mirror held a happy Veronica, older than the last time she had really seen her, but happier too. Her skin still slightly flushed with her flash of arousal, her eyes sparkling and alive. Her body, mature, but in peak condition, encased in form fitting luxury. Behind her in the mirror, Logan moved closer. His hand snaked around her waist. She watched as mirror Logan bent his head low, ducking under the brim of her hat. She trembled in anticipation, as she saw his lips close the distance to her neck, his eyes locked on hers in the mirror. At the last minute, he raised them, she felt his warm breath caress her skin. Logan whispered in her ear, "Let's go meet some ponies."

 _ **A/N**_ _– Sorry for the short chapter, and the late update this weekend. Long work week, followed by family in for the weekend. Hope you enjoyed the fluff after last week's dark. In case you are keeping track – in Vegas land its Saturday again, so Logan and Veronica have been back in each other's spheres for 8 days, and married for 7 – they sure know how to pack a lot into a week! Saturday will continue in my next installment._


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that. All the crazy OCs that you could do without, those are mine**_ __ _ **Sorry for the delay in this instalment, work saps the creativity at times. On the other hand, it is longer than normal and angst free, enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 20**

 _Logan whispered in her ear, "Let's go meet some ponies."_

With a laugh and a skip, Veronica spun into Logan's grasp. She kissed him quickly, before running to the door. "Come on Flyboy, we are burning day light!"

Logan chuckled, and with a last check of Chet's water bowl followed Veronica to the front door. She was impatiently waiting at the side of his Jeep, and he smiled. _No trying to make me ride in that jalopy of hers. I wonder what it will take to convince her to let me get her something nicer…_ He opened the side door and made an exaggerated bow. "Your chariot, my lady."

The smile on her face made Logan's knees go weak, to see her so happy was something he could hardly believe. So many memories, Veronica's pale face trembling with tears, screwed into righteous fury, and just cold so cold, clogged his brain. He kept his eyes on her as he crossed in front of the jeep. If he was lucky enough, if she let him, he promised himself to replace all those visions of her with this glowing happy woman.

Logan hopped into the driver seat and started the car, turning on the air conditioning. The sun was barely up, but it was going to be another hot day in the valley. Veronica was twisted in her seat, almost bouncing with her impatient excitement. She grinned at him. "Missing something," she mimicked his earlier comment.

He twisted towards her, knowing what was coming. Her arm came forward from the back seat and plunked the black Stetson on his head. "Well, thank you kindly little lady," Logan drawled.

Veronica pushed herself forward, capturing his lips in a kiss. Their cowboy hats crashed into each other and fell backward. Logan wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her closer when she tried to break the kiss. His tongue swirled in her mouth, teasing her and speeding her pulse. He let her go, and she awkwardly reached for her hat behind her back, her breath fast and ragged. "Always knew you were a black hat," she panted. "Now get me to the ponies."

The drive out to the Arabian Sands Stable was just a quick jump onto I-95 towards the mountains. Logan had slipped in a Roy Rogers and Dale Evans cd, and Veronica was bouncing in her seat as they turned off the highway. He had trouble keeping his eyes on the road, the flash of her blonde hair drawing her attention, as she made a little squeal of delight. The standard issue ranch barbed wire fencing had given way to shining white wooden rails that evoked a sense of Kentucky. A carefully manicured green track was fenced into a bridle path along its edge. Inside the carefully cross fenced pastures, small groups of mares and new foals were frolicking in the high desert terrain or taking shade under specially designed metallic palm trees complete with misting system.

Veronica's face was pressed to the window as Logan slowed the Jeep and turned into ranch. She reached unseeingly behind her, grasping for Logan's hand. He took it in his and continued to navigate the long drive-way one handed. Cresting a small hill, a series of white buildings decked with red Spanish tile came into view. Logan pulled into a small parking lot and came to a stop between a truck and trailer and a mini-van. He hopped out and jogged to her door, catching Veronica as she tumbled out. Righting her, he gave her a quick kiss, and then turned her towards a one story building with a long porch. The porch was covered creating a welcome shade, even at this time in the morning, and they could see several people sitting on rocking chairs and benches. As they got closer, one of the people rose and walked towards them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mars?" A slender middle age women greeted them, her face was a leathery brown, and her smile welcoming.

"Yes," Logan stepped forward and reached out his hand, "Mrs. Hamilton?"

The women took it in her own and inclined her head, "Right on time! If you will follow me to the office, we have a little paperwork to take care of and then onto the fun stuff." She released Logan's hand, smiled warmly at Veronica again, and then turned leading them back to the building she had just come from. Veronica looked wistfully at the nearby round pen where several sleek horses relaxed in the shade. She caught the sound of Logan's laughter and drew her gaze back to the office. Logan and Mrs. Hamilton were over a dozen steps ahead of her and clearly waiting on the porch for her to join them. Reluctantly, she moved forward.

Logan called out, "the sooner you sign the waivers Bobcat, the sooner she will take us out to meet some of the school horses." Veronica smiled at that and practically skipped the rest of the way to the office. Mrs. Hamilton, who asked them to call her DaVina took them efficiently through the forms, the stable rules, and the required waivers.

"Ok, so let me give you a brief rundown of today and the package you signed up on." DaVina stood from the desk and continued talking as she led them out the back door of the office. "This morning, you are going to get a quick intro to the basics – horse vocabulary, how to capture your horse in the field, tack, mounting and dismounting, and basic riding commands. We are not going to go too in depth today because we want to get you up and riding as quickly as possible. To that end, after lunch, we are sending you on a trial ride organized by the dude ranch we neighbor. They cater to out of town tourists, and aside from a few steep scrambles, the mountain path they take is an easy ride, and has some spectacular views of the valley."

DaVina paused in front of a large stable, the building the same white stucco and red tiled roof as the rest of the complex, but massive. "After today, you have once a week lessons for the next two months. We will cover a wide verity of riding styles and disciplines to see what you like, before you pick something to focus on. Also, you have signed on for the package for unlimited pleasure riding of the school horses. Use of the school's horses are on a first come first serve basis. Which particular horse you are allowed to ride outside of lessons is also based on your color code rating. After today we will assign you first code, and you can request revaluation at any time."

DaVina stepped into the surprisingly cool interior of the barn. "This is the main school barn. All of the horses here belong to the stables and are used for lessons and pleasure riding. As you see on the outside of each stall is a name colored name plaque. The color matches your riding level." She pointed to a large board on the wall behind them, "If you take a horse out, you need to sign out on the board." She walked briskly to the far end of the barn and flipped a light switch on in a room. "This is the tack room."

Veronica was overcome with the smell of leather and wax. Gleaming rows of saddles, from small slips of nylon and leather that looked like nothing, too large western saddles gleaming with silver trim, and even a few side saddles, which looked like torture devices, took up most of the floor space. The walls were made of peg board and bridles, ropes and halters hung in tidy precision. Shelving housed a collection of neatly stacked blankets. She couldn't help herself as she reached out and let her hands trail across the items, in wonder. If Veronica was honest with herself, in all the years she had been asking for a pony, she had never considered how much went into it, but she was looking forward to learning.

As if she could read her thoughts, DaVina smiled, "The earliest color codes, white and yellow, are not allowed to tack up without supervision. So don't get overwhelmed, we are here to teach you. Right now, I would like you each to grab a guide rope. We are going to go out and catch your mounts for the morning. We left halters on them, and I already have the rest of the tack staged for you."

Logan picked up a long leather line that ended in a silvery chain and clip. Veronica frowned, she wasn't sure what the chain was for, but decided on the heavy pink cotton rope instead that was hanging from a lower peg. DaVina nodded at their selections and lead them out of the room, flipping the lights off as she went. She paused before stepping out of the stable, and Veronica noticed a refrigerator pushed into the corner under a set of stairs. DaVina winked as she opened the door and pulled out a few large carrots.

"Horses think with their stomachs. One of the easiest ways to make friends is to share a treat with them," DaVina explained as they walked back into the sun. Logan started to laugh.

"Not a word, Flyboy!" Veronica growled. Her momentary ill temper was completely forgotten then as they rounded the side of the barn and they were back at the round pen. Three sleek horses were standing idly in the shade. One had its nose submerged in a deep watering trough, but as they approached all three pricked up their ears and moved closer to the fence.

DaVina laughed. "So, your first lesson, in capturing your horse is pretty easy when it comes to the school horses. They know you have the carrots, also, they are in the smaller pen. When you get more comfortable around them, we will see what you can do out in the big pasture. For now, when you approach a horse, remember to be calm. If you are scared or agitated, they can pick up on that and get fidgety, and from experience, let me tell you, that having a thousand pounds of horse step on your foot because you made them nervous. Also, when you give them the carrot, remember to keep your hand perfectly flat, you don't want your fingers ending up in their mouth."

Veronica was barely listening. The smallest of the three horses had come right up to the fence, and was leaning its head across to push up against her chest. She was enthralled, the smell of horse, the feel of its warm breath as it snuffled gently around, obviously searching for the carrot that was forgotten in Veronica's hands behind her back. The horse was a sleek and steely gray, and its coat seemed to almost glint and reflect in the sunlight. She brought her hand around and carefully present the carrot, her other hand reaching out and stroking the strong neck.

Logan only had eyes for Veronica. She seemed transported, almost wholly lost in her own thoughts as she was transfixed with the beast in front of her. He was so glad he could do this for her, and he tried to ignore his inner critic that asked him why he didn't take her riding years ago. Shaking his head, he pulled himself back to the now, and focused on what DaVina was saying. "Good Veronica, just like that."

Veronica was snapping the lead line she was holding to the ring at the bottom of the gray's halter. Her eyes stayed focused on the horses' and her other hand continued to stroke his neck. DaVina continued, "That is Maltese Falcon, but we all call him Fal. He is a 10-year old pure breed Arabian. However, at 14 hands, he is on the small side and was gelded. We have had him for the last five years, and he does well for western pleasure and beginners lessons. Logan told me that you didn't have any real experience with horses and I thought he would be a good match for you to start with. Also, he is good on the trail rides, so you can stick with the same horse for the day." She turned to face Logan, "your turn." She pointed at a large Appaloosa. "That is Lady J. She is a nice sturdy 16 ½ hands, and should suit your bigger build quite nicely. Despite you saying that you have had lessons in the past, we are also starting you on a beginners' horse. She is completely unflappable, before we got her, she had been a police horse. So, I want you to do what Veronica did, go make nice and hook up your lead line."

Logan did as she requested and for the next few minutes they got a lesson on basic horse anatomy. DaVina also explained why the lead line he picked up was different, and showed the method for looping the chain over the Lady J's nose. She deftly unhooked it, and reattached the line the normal way. "For school horses, you are never going to need the chain, it is a helpful tool when breaking younger horses, and on some of the more hot-blooded or poorly trained ones that come in. As a beginner, I never want to see you use it without proper supervision and need. No reason to risk hurting a horse due to ignorance."

The morning flew, and both Logan and Veronica found themselves sweating as they heaved saddles off the side of the fence and onto the patient horses. Before they knew it though, DaVina had the swap out the cowboy hats for helmets she had brought out, and they were up in the saddle themselves. She kept them on a long lead line, the horses going in an easy circle around the pen. Logan could tell what she meant about these horses being perfect for beginners, their gait was slow and easy, and aside from the altitude, it was like being astride a rocking chair. He allowed himself to zone out a bit, instead of focusing on DaVina's words, he watched Veronica on the horse in front of him.

Her body language started off so tense, her back ram rod straight, her legs sticking out at odd angles. He frowned, _is she not enjoying this?_ He sighed in relief though, as by the next turn around the ring, she had obviously been listening to DaVina. Her back was still straight, but seemed more relaxed, the brief glimpse he had of her arms, seemed to have the correct amount of slack, and her legs started to curve around the horse's rib cage. He started as Lady J came to a stop and he looked in confusion to DaVina. Her eyes were twinkling as she realized he had not been paying attention. "Logan, I would like you to ride here to the center of the ring and just sit on Lady J for a while. We are going to take the lead line off Fal, and see if Veronica can work the reigns."

He bit back a salacious comment about Veronica knowing about controlling things, and did as DaVina requested. It gave him an opportunity to continue to watch Veronica, as she carefully listened and tried to implement everything DaVina was saying. The lesson seemed to be over quickly, and DaVina was having them lead the horses to a smaller cool down pen. After removing the tack, she taught them how to give their horses a quick bath, and they laughed and splashed at each other as the calm horses obviously reveled in the cool water being applied. Then they got a lesson in grooming, and we instructed to turn the horses back out into the round pen.

DaVina looked at her watch. "Alright, it is just noon. So you have about two hours before we leave to go to the dude ranch and the trail ride. Follow me and I will show you the rec room and cafeteria. We serve lunch six days a week, nothing fancy, but most of the staff doesn't like having to drive back into town to pick anything up. There are also vending machines. You saw the refrigerator in the big barn. Each of the smaller barns have their own. To be honest with you, if you bring food and leave it in the big barn, you might come back and find it gone. Some of our students seem to have no compunction when it comes to stealing lunches. The smaller barns don't seem to have the same issues, but of course, those are for people leasing or boarding their own horses, so they are more exclusive." She lead them to a large one room building, opening the door, she ushered them into a room filled with comfortable overstuffed couches and chairs, long dining tables, and two pool tables. At one end of the hall was a small kitchen and cafeteria line, the other end was covered with shelves with board games, books, and a few flat panel tvs. The wall that had the door they entered through had more shelves with random bits of tack, helmets and other scraps, and a selection of vending machines. What surprised them most though, was the other long wall, was floor to ceiling windows with several sets of French doors opening onto a tiled court yard with patio furniture and a large sparkling pool. DaVina grinned, "If you brought your suits, you are welcome to go swimming. The pool was put in by the original property owners, but we keep it up now, because there is nothing nicer than a good cool swim after a hot ride." She glanced at her watch again, "well, you have the run of the place for the next two hours. If you will excuse me, I need to go back to the office to work on some things. I will see you at the round pen where we left Lady J and Fal at two."

The kitchen was staffed by two people, but Veronica and Logan were pleasantly surprised that they were grilling hamburgers and ears of corn for lunch. After eating their fill, Veronica convinced Logan to go with her back to the big barn, her excitement to be around the horses still brimming over. Veronica smiled with contentment as she petted Miss Daisy over the stall door. Another "white code" horse, the little roan had whickered so sweetly at her when they walked in that Veronica was putty. She let her eye stray down the barn to where Logan was reading a book on basic horsemanship while sitting at the base of the stairs. Her breathe caught unexpectedly at the sight of him, she couldn't believe that he went to this effort for her. She knew he wasn't getting as much out of this as she was, but she also knew that he would fully support her if she wanted this to become her new hobby. The barn was quiet and empty aside from the two of them and the horses, she considered that it made sense. DaVina had explained that they never scheduled lessons during the late spring and summer during the hottest part of the day, so they only people out would be the private horse owners in the smaller barns.

Veronica walked down to Logan and pushed passed him. He looked up, startled from his reading. "Come on, let's go explore upstairs." She waggled her eyebrows at him. He stood and followed her, his eyes suddenly captivated by the sway of her hips and the perfect curve of her rear in the tight blue jeans. His jeans got tighter and he paused on the stairs, _Come on Logan, get it together, we are in public, not like I can throw her down in a hay pile and have my way with her._ He felt his cock twitch, _okay, wrong thing to think about,_ but it was too late, he could picture his perfect cowgirl, riding him, using him, and he groaned. "Loooogan where are you?" Veronica's sweet voice sing-songed from somewhere above him. With effort, he made his way up the stairs. He came into the large hay loft, the room he was in was piled with bags of sweat smelling grain, and he could see a dumbwaiter along the wall that obviously must lead into one of the stalls below. "Looooogan, I'm waiiiting." Her voice trilled from around a corner, and he came into another room, this time piled with bales of gleaming hay.

Veronica lay back on a horse blanket that was tossed across a loose stack of hay. She was posed liked Jane Russel in The Outlaw, with a lot less clothing on. In fact all she had left was her cowboy hat, strategically placed over her delicate parts. Her blonde hair gleamed against the golden straw, her pale breasts exposed and nipples standing proud and hard. He gasped, at a complete loss for words. She smiled wantonly at him, her hands dropping, she tossed away the hat. Wordlessly, she spread her legs, revealing herself to him. She trailed her fingers over the soft fuzz on her lower lips, he could see a faint gleam of wetness.

Logan dropped to his knees in front of her, and leaned forward to kiss her. Pulling back slightly from the kiss, Veronica looked him straight in the eyes, "we have an hour cowboy, any idea what to do?"

Wordlessly, Logan answered, moving down her body with slow lingering kisses. He teased her nipples to further hardness, and was rewarded by a rich smell coming from further south. He continued his progress, and moved her hands out of his way. He covered her mound, sucking the lips gently at first, then more aggressively nipping at the swollen flesh, pushing his tongue inside. By the time his lips locked around her clit, it was throbbing, and when he slipped a finger inside her, she exploded. He continued to suck and lick, as she thrashed, gently easing his ministrations as she came down. He moved back up her body, his hands fumbling at his belt and pants. By the time he reached her mouth, he was free and drove his cock into her warm depths. He felt her gasp against his lips and he smiled. He slowed the thrusting, and wrapped his arms around her. With practice strength he rolled and she was astride him. It felt incredible as he felt her inner muscles contract around his cock and her set the rhythm. He moved his hand down, and let his fingers curl around her clit as she rode him. Even the fact that in rolling he had moved off the horse blanket and he had hay poking him where nothing should go, could do nothing to lessen the intense pleasure he felt. He watched her face, completely abandoned, free of the stress and tension he had seen shadowing it all week. Her eyes were closed, hair flung back. One of her hands was tweaking her taut nipples, the other interlaced with his playing at her sensitive nub. He could tell she was lost in pleasure, and he felt his cock twitch in happy answer. He exploded into her and she crested into a second orgasm. After a few minutes, she gently tried to ease off him and lay forward. He moved his arms to keep her hips in place.

Logan started a gentle rhythm, pushing up into her, his cock at full attention again. He let her lay down across his chest. He felt her small, perfectly sized breasts push into him and her golden hair tickled his mouth and nose. He whispered soft incomprehensible things into that hair, pouring out in quiet words, how much he loved her, how he had missed her, how he would always be there for her now, if she would let him. His pace was slow but even, Veronica could feel the length of him move across her, as the friction from the angle kept her at a slow burn. She could tell that Logan was talking, but she couldn't understand him, the sound muffled by her head and her own shallow breathing. He had her aching for another release, and she squirmed to push down against him, but he held her tightly. He paused in his thrusting and she cried out in frustration. She could feel his arrogant smirk against her head, and if she had more control of herself at the moment, she might have slapped him for it. Instead she found herself gasping, as he rolled them again, and picked up a faster pace when they were back in the missionary position. He slammed hard and fast into her, withdrawing almost to the tip each time, and she cried out in pleasure. She felt her third orgasm unleash, her body thrashing and arching up to meet him, and his arm reach down to steady hers. Briefly, before all thought was gone, she marveled at the strength this older Logan had, essentially holding himself in a one arm push up, while supporting her arching form, as he continued to thrust deep into her, the military did marvelous things to his physique. But the thought was soon gone, as were all thoughts, as Veronica felt overcome by the passion. She felt him twitch and cum deep inside her, and then lower her down, gently covering her body with his own, as they struggled to regain control of their breathing.

Veronica panted, "Woof! You should seriously consider going pro in that."


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that. All the crazy OCs that you could do without, those are mine**_

 **Chapter 21**

 _Veronica panted, "Woof! You should seriously consider going pro in that."_

The trail ride had been fun, if not challenging. The school horses falling in line easily with the dude ranch trail horses, and Logan and Veronica were surrounded by tourists from all parts of the world, looking to get a bit of that old west experience. While the trail boss' jokes were that particular brand of dad humor that was at once inoffensive, but calculated to make you groan, DaVina had been right, the views had been spectacular.

At the lookout point, Logan reigned Lady J in next to Veronica and Fal. He had given his phone to DaVina, and she obligingly snapped several photos as the two leaned close together. Before Veronica was ready, but after over an hour, the ride turned back and headed down the mountain. She was surprised at times that the steep slopes that Fal had scrambled nimbly up were so much scarier when heading down, when the plucky Arabian seemed to take them with license, and was glad for the large horn on her saddle that she often found herself grabbing, reins abandoned. She kept her eyes glued to the spot between Fal's ears and reminded herself that it had to be safe, after all the ladies from the traveling red hat society in front of her weren't complaining or shrieking in terror.

An involuntary sigh of relief escaped her as the trail widened and flattened. Lady J trotted a few spots to fall in step with Fal, and Veronica let herself relax enough to look at Logan. He was smiling at her, his chocolate eyes wrinkled in unspoken mirth. She smiled back, the fear quickly receding as she relaxed into Fal's steady gate, the wonderful weather, and the love she could feel radiating off of Logan. _There is so much right with all of this,_ she thought at little wistfully, because at the same time her inner critic warned her, _a week isn't long enough to judge if they were going to get it right. A week was just an interlude in the storm._

Logan's hand reached across the gap between their horses and brushed her cheek. "Don't get caught in your head Bobcat, we can have more of the talking promise latter. Remember today is about me making good on one of my promises to you." She flushed, _he knows me so well._

Veronica tamped down the insecurities, and turned her face towards him. She smiled archly, "It seems to me this is just a teaser to promise, after all, Fal is great but he is just a rented pony." She stroked the gelding's neck as if to counteract any insult he might feel.

Logan smiled back, "True enough. So you think when we are done with lessons, you are going to want one of your own? Or will I have to go win you a giant stuffed unicorn at a carnival instead?"

"Instead? When have I been an either or girl? Now that I know stuffed animals won by feats of manly strength and cunning are on the table, I want it all." Veronica paused for a beat. "Of course, I am a purist, I think it should be a teddy bear, preferably sporting a sweater with some cute saying, like, _I love you beary much_."

DaVina had dropped back from her position earlier in the train and signaled for them to break off from the group. She waived at the trail boss and lead Veronica and Logan back to the side gate to the Arabian Sands Stable. Back in the round pen, Logan hopped down from Lady J with an easy grace. Veronica tried to copy him, and was surprised when her legs buckled underneath her. Logan was at her side in an instance, scooping her up in his strong arms.

DaVina grabbed Fal and Lady J's reins and chuckled. "I should have warned you, Veronica, I am sorry. A two hour ride for a newbie can be taxing on your legs, even if you don't notice it at the time. Over at the dude ranch, they actually lead each horse up to the mounting block and have a couple of support staff help the riders off. It is a pity you didn't bring your suits, I would recommend a nice soak in the hot tub. But, since you didn't, just this once, I will let you two out of removing the tack and grooming the horses. Logan get her home and remember to feed her some banana's or some other potassium rich food tonight, her muscles will thank you. But next week, no short cuts, your ride the horse, you groom the horse, got it?"

The pair nodded in understanding and gave DaVina their thanks. Logan refused to put Veronica down, despite her protests that she was sure she could walk just fine. "But I can carry you just better, now enjoy it while you can. One day, I will get old and feeble and you will have to do the carrying."

Veronica laughed as he buckled her into the Jeep. "I am two months older than you!" He didn't answer, merely dropping a quick kiss on her forehead before bounding around to his side of the Jeep. The drive home was relatively quick. Veronica was flicking through the pictures on their phones and making comments about the different horses and people out on the trail. Logan rumbled his agreement when it seemed needed, but was content to listen to her chatter as he drove.

As he stopped at a red light, he noticed that the Jeep had gone to silent. He glanced at Veronica and was surprised to see that the color had drained from her face. Her hands were clinched tightly around his phone, and she looked like she was struggling to control herself from doing something violent. A horn blared behind them. Logan swore softly under his breath and turned in at the first parking lot he could. It was a 420 and adult novelty store. _Just great,_ he thought to himself, _obviously something on my phone has her pissed, and the confrontation is going to be at a skeevy sex and head shop….not what I had in mind for the day._

Veronica made no move to acknowledge that the car had come to a stop. She had her eyes squeezed tightly shut, but her fingers had gone loose around his phone. Logan plucked it from her grasp, and looked at the photo she had stopped on. He groaned and slammed his free hand against the steering wheel, letting the phone drop to his lap.

The photo was of an overly made up blond, her luscious golden curls hanging in long waves around a heart shape face. Her dark eyes were looking lustily at the camera and her painted red lips were puckering up. If that had been all, perhaps he would have chided Veronica for over reacting, but no, it was just the tip of the photo iceberg. It was obvious that the woman had taken it as a selfie, but that didn't make it any better. She was posed in the middle of his bed, on her knees, her back arched to stick her well enhanced chest forward. She was only wearing two things: a red lace thong, that covered next to nothing, and Logan's dress white coat, unbuttoned and barely concealing the pink of her nipples. It was an obvious cheesecake shot, and Logan had only kept it on the phone to have something to pass off to the guys on ship when they got to inquisitive about Logan's love life. She was smoking hot and the photo was an easy and obvious distraction. _No,_ Logan thought, _all of that is easily enough explained away, and Veronica would be willing to forgive and forget_ he was sure, _but it is who the girl is that is going to cause problems._

He turned to face Veronica, scared to see a reemergence of her wrathful side, or worse, her disappointed one. He could tell her the truth, that nothing happened. He had been out surfing with Dick, when he got home, there was a lipstick heart drawn on his bedroom mirror and a phone number. It was the last time he left the house unlocked when they were on the beach. He could tell her the truth, that it had been years ago. Close to six to be exact, and that the only reason it was on his phone was to be crude and manly when he needed to be on ship. He could skip all that and go right to begging for forgiveness, for a sin he knew he didn't commit. He could revert to his jackass form, and strike first, drag up older hurts and throw verbal spears, to deflect from the guilt he felt. Instead, Logan held his breath and looked at Veronica.

To his surprise, her color had returned, and her eyes were focused on his. The blue was still clouded as if recovering from an unexpected pain, but realizing she wasn't as hurt as she imagined she should be. Veronica smiled at him, "Well, at least it wasn't Madison."

The air escaped Logan's lungs in an unsteady laugh. He felt himself explaining in a rush of words, that Parker Lee had shown up in town several years ago to visit Mac, and that when she found out he was home on leave, had let herself in to the beach house and left him the photo on the phone. He neglected to mention the other photos she left, where she wasn't wearing his uniform. Those he had deleted years ago, not wanting to sully his memory of the girl he had use to date, with the reality of the woman she had become. He felt Veronica's hand on his, "Bygones, although, I have to wonder is this a subtle hint that you want some new porn?" Her head had swiveled around and she was reading the sign on the shop.

Logan found himself unexpectedly flushing, "Uhm, no…I wouldn't ask…"

Veronica looked back at him quickly, her eyes twinkling, _he is actually stammering. I managed to catch Logan Echolls off guard_. She ran her hand up his thigh, teasing the bulge that seemed to be growing in his pants. "Okay then, best just take me home driver."

Logan found himself struggling to pay attention to the rest of the drive. Every time he thought he had himself back under control and had banished the images he had gotten stuck in his head of Veronica in parts of his uniform, and nothing else, she would run her fingers across him in a feather light touch. It might be the back of his neck, his ear lobe, down his forearm, or back up his thigh. Each time, it caused him to shiver and it was killing him to keep his attention on the road, rather than seeking to return the sensations in kind.

Finally, he turned into the condo's parking lot and pulled the Jeep to a halt. He hastily unbuckled and made his way around to her door. Veronica already had it open and was sliding down, when she let out a soft moan of pain. She winced as her legs connected with the pavement. "I didn't know I had so many muscles in my legs," she whimpered.

Arousal forgotten, Logan swept her off her feet and carried her inside, not stopping until he had her laid out on the bed. Chet followed them in, wiggling in excitement that they had returned home. Logan shooed her out of the room, and went into the kitchen. He refilled her food and water bowls and gave her a treat to keep busy. Reaching into the fridge, he pulled out a cold bottle of Gaterade for Veronica before going back into the bedroom. She hadn't moved from where he had laid her, she was just rubbing her thighs in long pushing motions as if willing the muscles back in shape.

Logan chuckled, and pulled off her boots and socks for her. Next he removed her belt, placing her gun back in the safe. Then he pulled her up higher on the bed resting her on the pillows, he handed her the drink. Wordlessly, he went into the bathroom and started running the bath. Rummaging around under the counter, he skipped the bubble bath bottle, and went for the Epsom salt, pouring in a generous amount. He found the lighter and sparked flame to life on the scented candles Veronica had scatter about, but obviously never used. When he was satisfied with the water level and temperature he turned the faucet off. He turned the little bathroom radio onto the classical station and flicked the lights off. _Now I just need to get the girl,_ he smiled at himself as he went back into the bedroom.

His breath caught in his throat. Veronica had wiggled out of the rest of her clothes. She was naked in the bed, except for the hat from his dress uniform. Logan was stunned; it was in a box at the top of the closet, he couldn't quite figure out how she had gotten it, considering how sore her legs were. Veronica winked at him. "Gonna keep an officer waiting?" she drawled.

Her hands ran down her sides, brushing across her nipples, and skimming her thighs. She spread her legs. Logan was at full attention, but choked out dumbly, "Your bath will get cold…"

She kept her eyes focused on him and slipped a finger inside herself. He could see the glistening wetness on it as she lifted it to her lips. She tasted herself, her perfect lips curving and swirling around her slender finger. Her tongue darting out and following it as she withdrew it from her mouth. Her eyes still focused on him. "Well then Flyboy, you had better be fast."

Logan didn't need to be told twice.


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that. All the crazy OCs that you could do without, those are mine**_ __ __

 **Chapter 22**

 _Logan didn't need to be told twice._

~~~In Neptune~~~

Mac finished a sun salutation before dropping to a teak lounger next to the pool. She sighed in mild frustration. Lately she had noticed she had been getting clumsy, and was hoping that the prenatal yoga would help. Her doctor had told her it was a natural result of the extra hormone relaxin in her system. She thought it sounded like a made up thing that doctors said to pregnant women to get them to leave their office. So far the only benefit to the daily yoga was her husband's lascivious comments, and his increased creativity in seeing just how bendy she was becoming.

Thinking of her husband, she squinted towards the ocean. Mac frowned slightly and ran a hand over her slightly protruding belly. "Another thing I can thank you for, blurry vision. But don't worry jelly bean, the doctors say that eventually gets back to normal too, so I am sure I will forgive you." She gave up trying to focus on Dick and his surfboard, instead she unfolded the Neptune Register and started to work on the Sunday crossword. The tip of her tongue stuck out, and a look of happy concentration settled across her face.

Mac loved Sundays. When she and Dick had first gotten married, they instituted a semi-strict no work policy for the day. They would spend it together, typically at home, engaged in quiet screen free activities, with the exception of when they challenged each other to a video game marathon. In the mornings, Dick would surf, and she would do the crossword. In the afternoons, they would grill on the back porch, play board games, and take turns catching each other up on the gossip of the week that had slipped by. In the evenings, the couple would engage in new and creative love making. They exchanged weekends for who got to pick the theme or fantasy. She raised her dark head and looked back to the surf, Dick had just emerged, a dark shape carrying a long board, she smiled.

Ever since Ryan had started Georgetown last fall, Mac's parents had taken to coming over for Sunday lunch. She stood and stretched again, before heading back inside. She double checked the roast in the slow cooker, and her roasted vegetable casserole in the oven. By the time Dick walked in the French doors, Mac was setting out plates of whole grain pancakes, soy bacon, and bowls of fruit and yogurt.

He immediately walked over to her, and without a word, pulled her into a tight embrace kissing her deeply. His wetsuit was still damp, and it transferred its wetness to the front of her sundress. Mac didn't notice, as she let her hands trace up the muscles in his back. She found this zipper cord and tugged it. Releasing at least his back neoprene casing, her fingers dug into his skin, causing him to moan against her mouth.

As she pulled out of his embrace she tugged the front of the suit down, exposing his broad shoulders and toned abs. She bit her lip just drinking in his physique. "Mackie, if you wanted a show you just had to ask." He winked at her, and hooked his thumbs into the suit. He peeled it down, exposing a pair of bright orange shorts. He laughed and tossed the suit out the door onto the deck to dry. He grabbed a piece of bacon and shoved it in his mouth. Mac smiled as she watched him, to his credit, he barely made a face when he realized it was soy bacon.

They sat across from each other at the kitchen island. Despite having a snack before yoga, Mac realized she was starving, and they ate in a comfortable silence. As she finished scrapping the last spoonful of yogurt from her bowl, she realized that the silence had become more oppressive than comfortable, and she looked up to find Dick's gaze locked on her. His eyes, normally so clear and guileless, or dark with lust, were troubled. She felt a chill go up her spine.

"How is the jelly bean today?" He asked, his eyes flicking towards her waist.

She tried to clamp down on her sense of foreboding, and stood before answering, gathering her dishes. He followed her lead. "Okay, I think the yoga helps, gives the bean more room to grow." She waited for the expected comment about her yoga making something of his grow. It didn't come. She turned around and was startled that Dick was right on her heels. He took her dishes from her and put them in the sink. Taking her hand, he drew her into the lounge and sat with her on the oversized love seat.

"Richard," she said with mock severity, "you are starting to make me nervous, what is going on?"

Dick took her hand in his and started rubbing slow circles on the back of it. It did nothing to alleviate her tension, if anything his unusual calm and serious expression were making her even more agitated. Mac knew better than to rush Dick though when he was being serious, he had to be allowed to take things in his own time.

"MacKenzie…I have been thinking. Neptune is not a very nice town." Mac kept her eyes trained on Dick's face, his eyes were still cloudy and his mouth twisted. "I mean, it's pretty here and all, and the surf is great. But, a lot of bad things happen here, don't you think? I mean statistically speaking, it is pretty rotten."

She nodded slowly, and Dick continued in a rush. "I know your family is here, but I think we should consider moving before the jelly bean meets the world. I have thought about it a lot and I don't think we should raise it here." He broke off, his worried eyes scanning her for any sort of reaction.

Mac was stunned, she had never considered it. Aside from her internship with the software company in Seattle, Neptune had always been home. Also, he was right, both sets of her family were here. She rubbed a hand absently across her belly before taking his hand. "Why don't you talk me through it? Where are you thinking we should go?"

He smiled softly, his relief evident that she hadn't freaked out and was willing to listen to him. "Well, I think the reasons to leave are pretty obvious if you focus on them. Not only is there the crime and public corruption, but the omnipresent class warfare. I mean, babe, you know our babies will be '09rs, but I get the feeling that you don't want them to be '09rs."

Mac smiled involuntarily. She loved it when he used big words, and showed that he actually thought about the world beyond his surf board and immediate pleasures. She leaned forward and kissed him, letting her hands skim across his lap, brushing against his board shorts. He grabbed her hands and moved them from his lap. "None of the Mackie, I want to get through this without getting distracted."

She nodded dutifully, her lips twitching involuntarily as she tried to hide her smile. Dick continued, "So that basically covers the why. I think jelly bean deserves to grow up in a place that isn't beautiful to look at but rotten at its core. The where, I am not completely set on, but I have a suggestion. You told me you could do your job anywhere, your office here only has a small staff, most of your employees are cloud based. So if they want to come along, we can easily handle relocation costs. As for my company, there are a lot of states with friendlier tax bases than California, so relocating my corporate office could actually be a financial positive. Also, you know I am working on closing on the line of boutique hotels on the mid-Atlantic seaboard. I think once they are brought into the fold that they are going to need some hands on management to bring them up to my standards. I don't really want to be away from you and jelly bean for the amount of time that I think they will require. So I was thinking we should move to the D.C. area."

He paused again, and she leaned in to kiss him softly. He returned it, his hands getting tangled in her hair as he deepened it. His tongue twirled against hers teasing it into his mouth, as one of his hands slipped to her front, cupping her full breast. She moaned and pushed into him. Dick pulled back and shook his head, his fingers still absently stroking and tweaking her nipple. "Witch! Distracting me with your perfect lips!" Mac laughed, she placed her hand over his on her breast, then arched an eyebrow.

He pulled his fingers back as if scalded. Mac smirked. "Also, I was thinking we could ask you parents to move with us. I don't mean to like live with us or anything. But I think they deserve to retire. They will be closer to Ryan, and closer to us and the jelly bean. If you don't think they want to retire, one of the hotels that the boutique wants to throw into the bundle is a wilderness inn. It caters to outdoorsy families, and they have told me that the current caretakers are looking to move to Florida. I would love it if they would consider running it for me. It is in Seneca Rocks, West Virginia, which is only like three hours from D.C. We could still see them every weekend if you like."

Mac grabbed his hand again. "Let me think about it some before I answer?" He nodded, his expression already clearing. She could see now that he had his say his troubled mood was dissipating. She pulled his hand back to her breast. "In the meantime, we have several hours before my parents are supposed to come by for dinner. Why don't you show me how persuasive you can be?"

Dick smiled wolfishly, and before Mac could take another breath, her sun dress was on the floor. She smiled back lustily, thinking _this boy has skills_. Before the onslaught of his tongue and fingers drove all thoughts out of her head.


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that. All the crazy OCs that you could do without, those are mine**_ __ __

 **Chapter 23**

 _Dick smiled wolfishly, and before Mac could take another breath, her sun dress was on the floor._

~~Back in Vegas~~

Logan woke up with a raging hard-on, his cock throbbing almost painfully against his boxers. His dream was quickly fading from his mind's eye, leaving him with just the impression of Veronica bare chested and golden skinned in the sun. She was playing on a white sand beach, the water sparkling turquoise behind her. He moaned softly as his cock twitched again.

Rolling over, he was face to face with the reality of Veronica. Her golden hair a tangled pile on her pillow; her skin pale in the low morning light; her mouth was slightly open and she was making a soft snoring noise. He blinked, trying to focus his eyes, convinced there might be a puddle of drool also. Logan smiled. _She is absolutely perfect._

He kept staring at her, memorizing her sleeping face, and wondering if she could wake up just from the power of his eyes alone. Logan decided it was a fail when she stirred in her sleep only to roll over and snuggle deeper under the comforter. For a moment he considered waking her in a more amorous way, knowing that the idea of her waking him up with a blow job would be about the perfect start to a morning. He sighed and shifted uncomfortably in bed. Logan knew he couldn't do it. Despite the fact that he was relatively sure it would be well received, ever since he had found out about what happened the night of Shelly Pomeroy's party so many years ago, he had been scrupulous about making sure the choice was always Veronica's. Such a casual molestation of her sleeping form, while the stuff of dark erotica wasn't a line he was willing to cross.

Logan rolled out of bed, moving quietly so he wouldn't disturb her sleep. He peaked into the living room and was satisfied that Chet was asleep on the sofa and didn't need walked immediately. Logan went into the master bathroom, silently closing the door. _Well, old top,_ he thought, _just going to have to take matters in my own hand._

When the water was sufficiently heated, and a cloud of steam filling the room, Logan shed his boxers. His throbbing cock bounced free, and he ran his fingers across it experimentally. Soft skin covered the hard rod, and his hand felt unpleasantly rough against it. He frowned momentarily and opened the cabinets under the sink. The frown changed to a decadent smile as Logan withdrew a bottle of baby oil. He stepped into the shower, taking his slippery prize with him.

Logan sighed in pleasure as the hot water struck his shoulders. He ducked his head under the stream, and allowed the water to cascade down his front as well. It created a glittering trial down his abs, and he popped open the top of the bottle and let the baby oil follow the same path. Balancing the bottle on the little ledge, he ran his hands over his stomach, starting to spread oil and water around. Logan smiled, he could admit, in the privacy of the shower, that he was a little vain about his body these days. Despite being a "flyboy" Logan did his best to keep up with the workouts that he had learned when he was trying to become a Seal. It still rankled him that he scrubbed out, not that he didn't love flying, but the old failure still burned. He frowned, feeling his cock soften a bit as he got lost in his mind.

Logan grabbed the bottle again and squirted a generous stream onto his member. He took it in hand, and with a few slippery pumps, it was fully hard again. He closed his eyes, and let himself just feel: the hot stream of water on his back, the smooth and steady pressure of his hand beating out a slow rhythm. Logan let his other hand run back down his abs and he gently cupped his own balls, squeezing them. He imagined Veronica's small fingers entwined with his, teasing against the base of his shaft, tickling his inner thighs. He groaned and increased his speed.

A subtle change in temperature altered him that something was different, a cold puff of air, and then the water pattern against his back changed. Logan turned around and opened his eyes. His hand was still firmly wrapped around his cock. In front of him, very much awake, and very naked was Veronica. She unabashedly took in the whole of him: the water beading with the oil highlighting his muscles, his proud staff veiny and throbbing in his hands. She licked her lips.

Veronica stood under the water and let is coat her body. Making sure Logan's eyes were on her, she grabbed her favorite foaming wash and lathered up. She let the foam cover her breasts, rubbing it in, her nipples hardened and she tweaked them. He moaned again, his strokes slowing. She ran her soapy hands lower, and he stopped altogether. Logan pulled her wet body against him and covered her lips in a kiss. His tongue pushed into her mouth, both demanding and teasing, until hers dueled back with him. He gently turned them in the shower, taking Veronica out of the direct stream of water.

She broke away from him and sat on the shower bench. Her hands reached out and took over the stroking that he had abandoned, tugging him gently closer. He took a small step and leaned against the wall, looming over her, his eyes closed as he enjoyed her touch. Logan couldn't see Veronica's wolfish smile as she licked her lips again. However, his eyes flew open as he felt her lips close over the head of his cock. He took in the beauty of her wet dark golden hair backward as she angled her head up to take in his length. Her eyes locked on his as she started to bob up and down the span. Veronica used one hand the stroke the inches that she couldn't swallow, and the other started teasing his balls and thighs just as he had imagined earlier.

"Veronica," he moaned. The first words either had spoken this morning. "So good, so fuckin good…" He felt her tongue swirl around him, and her fingers squeeze. "Not going to last long…." Logan's words were immediately followed by a his cock twitching as he felt the pressure build.

Veronica pulled her mouth off him, glancing up quickly to make sure Logan's eyes were still open. She continued to stroke him, and smiled as his hot cum started to eject. She leaned back and allowed the pearly streams to decorate her breasts. Logan groaned at the sheer porn star hotness of the moment and felt himself spasm again.

She let him go, and moved her fingers to her breasts, massaging the substance in. Veronica grinned at him, "Good morning."

Logan ducked his head and kissed her tenderly, his strength sapped from the power of his orgasm. "Good morning love."

 _ **a/n So I don't post over on ao3, but all those smut-a-thon entries inspired me. This was so not part of the regularly scheduled programing, just a random bit of fluff. Next time I will really get into Monday, Veronica's got a busy day ahead of her!**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that. All the crazy OCs that you could do without, those are mine**_ __ __

 **Chapter 24**

" _Good morning love."_

By the time Veronica and Logan actually finished getting clean, they were both running late. Logan pressed another quick kiss to Veronica's lips as they lingered between their cars in the condo's small parking lot. "We are flying two a days this week, so I will be home late. Please don't hold up dinner for me. Enjoy your time with Mac tonight."

Veronica grinned and kissed him back, "Oh Flyboy, it's like you don't know me. By the time you get home I will be ready for my second dinner." She paused and looked at him so lustily that Logan felt himself begin to blush, and a familiar sensation tighten his pants. "Scratch that," Veronica purred, "I will be ready for dessert."

He moaned, "Wicked woman!" Before she could tease him further, he gave her forehead one last brush with his lips, "seriously Ronnie, try to have some fun today and relax. You only have another week to get through before they clear you back to action hero status."

"Aye-aye Captain, and you mind those fly-bys. I don't want to have to smack down Penny Benjamin." They both laughed as they slid into their respective cars. Logan turned north headed to the Airforce base, his mind already slipping into pre-flight planning. He might only have a few flights left with this team, but he would be damned if he didn't give them his best every-time he was in the air. Logan didn't notice a dusty late model suv pull out behind him when he passed the burned out hotel a few blocks later.

Veronica paused the Nissan's key hovering near the ignition. She thought about her day. _Breakfast with Jay, and a distinct possibility that CW might make an unannounced visit._ She drummed her fingers against the steering wheel. _If CW doesn't show up and cast some light on what is going on at the Bureau, I might have to resort to less direct methods, and something tells me that might not be the best thing._ Shaking her head clear, she hopped out of the Altima and locked it. She hit the next button on the key fob and the garage door swung open. _It is defiantly a 'vette kinda of day. No work, no after-hours tailing of perps or assorted scum, and I am picking up my best girl friend from the airport for some meddling husband ordered babysitting. Not that I am thrilled to be the baby in this scenario._

The shiny blue convertible was so fun to drive, that Veronica was almost reluctant to leave it in the lot and go meet Jay for breakfast. She closed the top and locked it, and walked dutifully towards the casino's doors. The relaxed good mood following her shower with Logan was wearing off. Each step felt a little heavier, and Veronica unconsciously started toying with her cell phone as if willing it to ring and demand her presence elsewhere. Logically, she knew this was just the psychological after effects of the shooting last week. She _knew_ that Jay didn't blame her for what happened and that they were good. _Hell, I spent a day furniture shopping with him last week. This is ridiculous._ Despite that, every stray car noise, slamming door, or gust of wind, had her half turning back to the parking lot, where she could now barely see her car, hidden behind rows of dusty beat up late model low end vehicles.

The Silver Pony was not a touristy place. It catered to hard core locals, and gambling addicts that made regular drives in from SoCal, Arizona and Utah. Its grimy exterior was only eclipsed, by its filthy interior. A perpetual haze of cigarette smoke hung in the air, despite it technically being a smoke free establishment. The cocktail waitresses were already out plying blurry eyed patrons with cheap vodka and orange juice as the soft whirl and clank of slot machines filled the air. The waitresses were like the rest of the Pony, gritty. Not a one was under 40, most had cigarettes dangling from their lips, and their skin sagged under their too tight outfits. One caught Veronica's eye, "Honey, it's been too long! Come here and give me some sugar!"

Veronica couldn't help it, she smiled, and part of the panic that had been settling in her chest released. Gloria set her tray down on top of a trashcan and pulled Veronica into a bear hug. Veronica struggled meekly as her face was stuffed into the older and much taller women's ample breast. It smelled like a mentholated rub. She stepped back. "How's tricks G?"

The cocktail waitress smiled, "You know how it is honey. There is always someone out their younger and prettier, but when you have a mouth that can suck the chrome off a trailer hitch, they just line up." Veronica blushed, and Gloria laughed. "Aw darlin' I love that I can still make you blush. Though from what a little bird told me, you went and got yourself hitched to quite the stud, so I am sure you know what I am talking about, if not, let me know and we can arrange lessons." She winked bawdily.

Veronica laughed, "Uhm, I think I have that part covered. But you tell Vinnie that little birds that squawk are likely to get plucked."

"Oh VVL didn't mean any harm, and you know he is too scared of you to do anything. Just a little gossip between old friends. But I want you to bring this young man of yours around here soon." Gloria smiled at her fondly, despite Veronica having gotten her out of several charges over the years, she still felt like it was her duty to look out for the younger women. Cliff had introduced them when Veronica first moved to town, and the two instantly knew they were kindred spirits, hard shelled marshmallows. "Anyways, your other boy is already in the café, go join him, and I will see if I can slip in for a cup a joe on my break."

Other than Gloria, the Pony also had another allure for Veronica. It was one of the few Vegas establishments that still boasted a $1.99 all day breakfast with bacon, pancakes, and the best cup of coffee in the valley. For a whopping $4.99 you got the same with steak and eggs, and the meal was one of her favorites. She spotted Jay easily when she walked into the small café area. He sat fidgeting at a back table, fingers restlessly plucking at his cuffs. Veronica blinked, his clothes probably cost more than all the other patrons' put together. She pursed her lips slightly, Jay never had any problem dressing up, but this was a different level. She catalogued and profiled her partner while he was still unaware of her presence. The glint at his left wrist, a Breitling watch. The offending cuff he was plucking at was graced with a heavy gold cuff link. A sport coat slung across the chair next to him was obviously cashmere. His shoes and belt gleamed in expensive leather. His dark hair was oiled and perfectly coifed. His face looked miserable. _He has to deal with his parents today,_ Veronica deduced, and then sighed, the guilt and creep of panic descending back on her.

Jay finally looked up and saw her. He half waived and stood, a smile struggling to find purchase on his face. Veronica quickly closed the distance and wrapped her arms around him. Disentangling, they sat. Jay's smile had slipped and his face had taken on its miserable cast again. Veronica reached out her hand and patted his. "If you want, I can go talk to your parents with you. They will be so offended that I am there, they will forget all about you."

He laughed bitterly, "No from what I understand, Sandeep has convinced them that you are a poor confused girl in all of this. They are still expecting you to rush back to his arms and start popping out mocha-latte colored babies as soon as he is out of the hospital."

"So then, what is with the rich boy get up? If they are going to be jerks no matter what, shouldn't you at least be comfortable? Or, even better, you know they have this thing called text messaging these days you can tell them to go to hell without having to see their faces."

Jay shook his head, "No such luck. They actually carted out the family attorney with them. My father is going to relinquish control of my trust account to me today."

Veronica quirked her eyebrow. "Okay, this must be some odd rich person way to handle anger. I am super mad at you, have a few million dollars. Let me tell you, that is not the normal way people cut out family members."

He laughed bitterly, "It is true, we of the privileged elite have different standards of evil. Don't worry sugar, you will learn eventually. Your hubby's wealth puts my whole families to shame. In any case, the way grandfather set up my trust, there is no way father can take it from me, but he has been able to control the strings for years. Some clause about me getting married before it officially transferred, what nonsense, but he has used it to have a say in where I live, what I drive, any major expenditure. But we can agree to alter the trust document, and he has decided to do so, that way he will never have to speak to me again. Also, I suspect I will get a bonus million or so in stay the hell away from everyone in the family money. Grandmother is still alive, and she won't like the idea of me being cut out. On the other hand, she is such a crazy old bigot, she already barely acknowledges my existence. So if I agree to go meekly, easy payday."

Jay was cut off when the waitress deposited two large platters of food in front of them. He had already ordered before Veronica arrived, knowing that she would want the steak and eggs special. She smiled at him, before taking a quick bite of the bacon. "Mmmmm, perfectly crispy."

He shook his head indulgently, and buttered his pancakes. "So Mac gets in tonight?" She nodded, her mouth now full of steak. "I think she and I are going to have to put our heads together about how to get you to eat more vegetables. All this meat isn't good for you, and I am pretty sure you are obsessed with bacon. It is not its own food group."

Veronica sputtered as she tried to swallow. "Take that back! Bacon is the perfect food, the exact right balance of grease, salt, crispy, deliciousness. Besides, if there weren't so many vegetarians like you in my life, I wouldn't feel compelled to eat your share of the meat and save my leafy greens for you." She flicked a piece of parsley from her plate towards him, and his laugh was genuine.

A shadow fell across the table. An icy voice inquired, "Mars, aren't you a bit old for playing with your food?"

"Clarence," she replied without looking up, "the day I don't play with my food, the world might come to an end."

He sat down without an invitation, signaling the waitress for a cup of coffee. "And how many times have I told you that your witty banter is lost on terrorists, just shoot the bastards and be done with it, and the world will sleep better for it."

"Always the protector of the Constitution and due process, remind me when it is time to recalibrate my moral compass to not go to your shop." Veronica's tone was light, but CW could see the irritation behind her eyes.

He groaned internally, _I should know better than to play these cloak and dagger games with her, but it is what the boss wants._ She had gone quiet and was waiting for his next volley, her blue eyes large as they stayed locked on him over her coffee cup.

Jay set down his knife and fork. His eyes also intent on CW, "Cut the man some slack V, after all, it's not every day you get to work with J. Edgar's houseboy." Unlike Veronica, there was no mistaking the venom in his voice. CW kept his express neutral, he would let the insult slide, but he did shift subtly in his seat to put them both equally in his field of view. _I should never forget, these two are a team._

"Slack," Veronica raised a finger to her lips, "slack? Oh you mean like giving him enough rope to hang himself?" She took another bit of steak, and both of the young agents fell silent.

CW could feel their eyes on him, analyzing, weighing, and waiting for him to make the next move. "So, I have been told that when the psychologists clear you this week, you will be placed back on active duty." No reaction. "I know from my own experience that work is a better cure than any therapy out there." They continued to watch him silently.

"I also hear that you have both been on interviews this week. The higher ups think it is time for your careers to advance." That did it, Veronica's lip was starting to curl into a smirk, he almost had her cracked. "High profile, high publicity positions from what I understand. You should both be honored, this could mean big things for you." CW was disappointed, Veronica's face had smoothed back into a perfect poker face.

Jay casually pushed up his sleeve and glanced at his watch. CW's eyes widened involuntarily as he recognized it as a Breitling Bentley Flying B, and easily worth over $50,000. "You know Mr. Weidman, some of us," his hand gestured idly included both himself and Veronica, "don't have to work for a living. However, as part of the idle rich, we do try to find something to fill our days." His voice had grown hard, cold, and distinctly aristocratic with a touch of a Bryn Mawr accent. "If the Bureau profilers were any good at their jobs, they would know that high profile, high publicity positions are not the carrots to use on us. And as for the stick, well, we are beyond that aren't we."

Veronica smiled just as coldly as Jay, as she looked at CW. "Yes, Jay, I think we are. And that is exactly why Clarence is here, to tell us what the Bureau really wants us to do. So what is it CW?"

He couldn't help it, CW smiled. _They aren't going to know what hit them back in Virginia if I get these two on board._ "Clandestine unit, cloak and dagger the norm, highly volatile situations, low pay, long hours, no prestige, asshole for a boss."

Veronica smiled and it lit up her dazzling blue eyes, "I am listening."


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that. All the crazy OCs that you could do without, those are mine**_ __ __

 **Chapter 25**

 _Veronica smiled and it lit up her dazzling blue eyes, "I am listening."_

CW cut to the chase. "I have been tasked with building a new team to work under one of the deputy director's in Quantico. The team won't be anything like normal units you have dealt with. Instead of yearlong investigations, this will be more about rapid response. There will be a lot of swooping into situations where other agencies or even the Bureau have already screwed the pooch and there needs to be a quick fix. One day it might be terrorists, the next a serial killer, the next child abduction. Frankly, the whole composition and scope go against the book, and the project is also going to be under a microscope. There are some that think this sort of unit is needed to keep everyone on their toes, others that think the whole agency has become too departmentalized and that everything should be moved in this direction, and of course, there is a large group that wants it to fail altogether."

Veronica took another sip of her coffee. Jay another bite of pancake. The silence at the table seemed to stretch endlessly, each waiting to see what the next play was. Veronica caught a glimpse of unnaturally bright red hair and a tight cocktail dress making a bee-line towards the table. She shook her head slightly, and the older women stop. Gloria raised her eyebrows in silent question. Veronica smiled dismissively, her hand flicking like it was no big. She had no doubt that if the cocktail waitress thought that CW was bothering her or jay that she would have interjected herself into the situation or called in one of The Pony's decrepit security men. Veronica actually loved that about Gloria, despite the fact that she was a highly trained, deadly federal agent, the older women fussed about her in a motherly way, and was highly protective of her. Gloria narrowed her eyes, but eventually nodded before walking back out the door.

CW noted the rapid play of facial expressions and twitches on his protégée's face. He couldn't afford to turn around and look at who she was having the silent conversation with, he needed his attention on the blonde and her partner. He had just broken the recruiting rules, which had basically been to put the more unruly of his recruits into untenable positions and tell them they were being transferred or they wanted to or not, or to entice the more aspirational agents with the allure of a more powerful, high profile position. _Sanjay was right when he pointed out that the stick wouldn't work with these two, and they didn't want the carrots he had to sell. Veronica would always find her way into trouble in the name of justice or vengeance, with or without the Bureau, and now that she was independently wealthy, I am not so sure being on the right side of the law matters to her._ He kept his face cold, and waited, giving her the truth seemed like the only option, or at least most of the truth.

Jay and Veronica each had a hand at their sides under the edge of the table, just out of his line of vision; however, they could see each other's fingers from the corner of their eyes. They engaged in a best three out of five Roshambo to see who would speak first. Veronica's lip twisted in a small pout, she just lost.

"I want to meet your boss," Veronica blurted. CW groaned internally, _like that's not going to be a deal killer._ She continued, "I am sure you know that I am going to be in the D.C. area at the end of the week. If they are so hot to have us on the team make it happen."

Veronica's blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "Of course, I will also expect you to tell me the complete story of what you have to do with Logan's recent career options when we get back."

She then took a long glance at Jay and another sip of her now cold coffee. "Also, I want the real job offers on the table. It was clear the SACs we dealt with had been strong armed into offering the positions that they did. Right now, I am having a hard time convincing myself that I should continue with the Bureau and not just have Logan buy me a private island to frolic on."

At that Jay's face cracked and he lost the solemn, stony expression he had been regarding CW with. "If Logan knows that island frolicking is an option, I am not sure that anyone is going back to work ever again," he laughed.

Veronica shot him a withering glance, "Shush you, how did you pass negotiations training?"

Jay grinned, "I may have just tossed money at it, you know, like rich folks do."

"Irresponsible lout," she grumbled. She turned her attention back to the pancakes and ignored both men for a minute, letting her demands stand.

CW made a decision and stood. "I will see what I can do. Agents Mars, Virk, they may have gone about this in the wrong way, but your country needs you. I hope you will both seriously consider joining this new team. I will be in touch." He nodded his head stiffly and departed.

They both watched him until he was lost on the gaming floor. Jay waggled his eyebrows at her, his earlier dark mood momentarily forgotten, "So what am I going to get to not tell Logan that you are up for the idea of naked island frolicking?"

"I never said anything about naked."

"Oh honey, its implied when you say your super, ridiculously hot husband is going to buy you a private island."

She grabbed his wrist, twisting it painfully to see his watch, "Oh look at the time, I have to get to therapy." She stood and threw a twenty on the table. "Oh, and you get breakfast for your silence."

He laughed as she hurried out the door. "You are lucky I am a cheap date Mars."

~~..~~

Dr. Becky was smiling banally over her walnut desk. "Agent Mars, I am glad you decided to join me this morning. When you were late, without a courtesy call to the receptionist, I thought you were considering abandoning the process. Of course, I know you don't want to do that, after all we have to complete these few meetings before I clear you back for field work."

Veronica did her best not to roll her eyes. _We both know you are going to rubber stamp that approval Becky, my attendance here is completely optional._ Instead, she lied sweetly, "I am sorry about that, dreadful combination of traffic and dead cell phone battery. I am all about the process."

The therapist nodded happily, pacified that Veronica appeared suitably contrite. "Of course my dear, it happens to all of us. Now, did you bring your feelings journal?"

Veronica's face fell, _I forgot all about that stupid assignment. I feel stabby that you ask me to do ridiculous things just to try to assert your dominance over me Dr. Becky, how is that for an entry?_ "My dog ate it…?"

Unexpectedly, Dr. Wentworth laughed, "Yes, well, I am sure that happens to all of us from time to time as well." She came out from behind her desk and sat on the sofa opposite of the easy chair Veronica had selected.

"Agent Mars, why don't we both cut the bull? Last week, I tried to give you an opportunity and a space in which you could discuss the after effects of the shooting. I know it isn't your first go-round, and I have read enough of your file to know, that shooting a boyfriend isn't the most traumatic thing that has happened in your life. But you and I both know that I am under orders to rubber stamp you back into the field, unless I consider you a danger to yourself or other agents. So where does that leave us? You don't trust me, and obviously aren't going to talk about anything serious. Me, I would be lying if I said I wasn't terribly curious, but I am also not going to lie and pretend I care about helping you, when you so obviously don't want help."

 _Well color me surprised, or a sucker for reverse psychology._ "Just so you know, I did follow some of your advice from last time. I made it a point to keep busy and stay around people. In fact my best friend is flying in to spend part of the week with me starting this afternoon," Veronica threw her a bone.

"That is good to hear. Too many people subscribe to the belief, that they are born alone, live alone and die alone. It's not true, and the easiest way to move past a difficult period it to do it with others."

Veronica watched the doctor, she had slipped off her shoes and was now laying spread across the sofa, her eyes on the ceiling. Surprisingly, Veronica realized, it was easier for her to want to talk to Becky when she was acting so aloof and now staring at Veronica with understanding eyes and faux smiles. "You know what irritates me," Veronica started.

"What?"

"When other people think they can take control of my life and manipulate me into decisions or outcomes. For example, you admitting that you are under orders to rubber stamp these sessions. That is not about my health and wellbeing, not about how the Bureau spends its dollars on agent rehabilitation. It is about someone having made a decision, without consulting me, that they know what's best for me and that is being back in duty. Not that I disagree with them on this point. I mean, there is nothing wrong with me that busting a few bad guys won't solve. But still, that isn't the point, is it? Or as you so aptly put it earlier, that is not the process. We should both be putting more than lip service into this, so I could really convince you that I am fine to be out in the field, and in return so you could convince me that it is ok to cry once in a while. At least that is what happened last time. So the question is who, and why? What is so important out there that someone thinks they can intervene in my life and try to manipulate outcomes to their own liking?" Veronica was really just thinking out loud at this point, her sentences coming out softly, with long pauses in between. She turned to look back at the doctor, to what input she would have on the subject.

"Well, I'll be damned!" Dr. R. Marie Wentworth, professional head shrinker for the FBI was fast asleep, a soft snore the only noise she made in response to Veronica's exposition.

Veronica laughed quietly, and let herself out of the office. She stopped at the receptionist's desk before leaving the building. "Dr. Wentworth isn't feeling well. I think you should cancel her next few appointments." The girl nodded absently, and went back to looking at her tabloid.

Veronica shook her head and went back to her convertible. _Plenty of time to get to the airport and pick up Mac, and stop for a donut along the way!_

 _ **a/n – As I told Kayte76 yesterday, I didn't mean the previous chapter to be a cliff-hanger, I just got called away to dinner. So there you are, a little more forward action on CW's scheming, and a second update in the weekend! (Who has two thumbs and didn't have to go into the office yesterday? Why that would be this girl!)**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that. All the crazy OCs that you could do without, those are mine**_ __ __

 **Chapter 26**

 _Plenty of time to get to the airport and pick up Mac, and stop for a donut along the way!_

Veronica's phone cheeped as she was in the drive-thru at Krispy Dough, and she flicked at the screen as she waited to place her order.

 _Plane has been re-routed to Henderson Exec. – should be on the ground in 30._

Veronica grumbled to herself, the airport was on the other side of the valley and she would be cutting it close. She decided to order two donuts instead of one. Luck was with her though, and she pulled up, just as a small sleek flight jet was landing.

The stylized white dove on its side clearly marking it as PalomasBlancas the Casablancas' private jet. As Dick expanded his hotel collection outside of southern California, he had justified the purchase of the jet to Mac by pointing out that he could commute to most of his properties and still make it home to her. Mac had relented, coming to terms with the fact that their combined fortune was more than enough to justify the extravagance, and enjoying that Mile High Club activities could be performed in relative comfort rather than cramped public toilets.

Veronica got out of the 'vette and leaned against the hood, watching as the jet pulled to a stop and the blocks were pushed into place around the wheels. She finished her second donut as the stairs were rolled up and Mac emerged. Veronica waived happily, and Mac fumbled her phone back into her purse and made her way to join her.

"Bond! Marriage looks good on you." Mac grinned as she gave Veronica a hug. In fact, the weekend of relaxing and avoiding thoughts of Sandeep and what happens next had gone a long way to reducing the dark circles that had developed under Veronica's eyes the past week. This morning's revelations from CW and her cathartic talk with a sleeping Dr. Becky had given her a direction for the time being, she felt clear to enjoy spending the next few days with her old friend.

"Q! Pregnant looks good on you." Mac's baby bump was more evident than it had been at the wedding, the difference between a forgiving A-line dress and jeans and a baby-doll t making her condition clean.

The flight attendant followed behind Mac with a large duffle and a computer case. Veronica popped the trunk for him and struggled to control her smirk. Mac caught her gaze and rolled her eyes. "Dick is becoming a tyrant about some things. He has now gotten it in his head that if I carry anything heavier than a newspaper it is the end of the world."

They both laughed as they got in the car. Veronica made her way back to the highway, deciding since she was on this side of town to treat Mac to lunch at Haiku's an Asian inspired vegetarian restaurant on the way out to Boulder City.

"So, since you're my babysitter…I mean guest for the next three days. What is your pleasure?" Veronica tilted her head, fixed her blue gaze on Mac and sneaked a hand out to grab the last egg roll from her plate. Mac swatted her hand away.

"You should know by now, your blonde mind tricks don't work on me, only cash." She laughed as Veronica hastily fished a quarter from her pocket and held the shiny metal to the light. Mac waved her hand over the egg roll signaling her acceptance of the terms.

Veronica munched in triumph. After finishing, she continued, "Well, we are close to the lake, we can go be tourists. Also for your enjoyment we can go check in on Macy and see what else we can find out about her Neptune connection. I have to admit an unknown Kane cousin is intriguing. Sissy would skin me if I don't put baby clothes shopping on the table. Or we could go out to the stables and go riding, did I tell you Logan is getting me a pony?" She had been picking up steam as she listed the options and the last came out in a bit of a rush.

Mac laughed, pleased to see her friend so happy. "If Dick doesn't even let me carry my own laptop bag, I am sure he would freak out if I told him I went horseback riding. Besides, you know me and nature, not necessarily the best buds. My parents once a year camping trip is my limit."

Veronica grinned, "There is one more thing we could do….." she paused dramatically. "Feel like hacking into Naval Academy servers and doing some snooping with me?"

Mac slapped the table, "Ladies and gentlemen, she's back, the one, the only, the slightly ambiguous on federal laws, Veronica Mars!" She laughed heartily as Veronica started to turn pink. "Only a week of married life and the desire to know more about what is going on in Logan's life has you returning to you. I should have started a betting pool with Dick about how long it would be before one of you committed a felony now that you are back together."

Still slightly flushed, Veronica's eyes sparkled, "It's only a felony if you get caught. Besides, this isn't snooping, it is reasonable prep for his job interview. Someone or someones are doing a lot to get the two of us on that coast, and I want to know why. CW has cracked a little on my front, and I think with absolutely no hacking required…it's not hacking when you use your boss' credentials to log into secure servers is it? Eh, no worries. I will be able to get a bit more information on what is going on before Friday. But, I know where my skills stop, for some things I just need my Q. Pleeeease?"

Mac grinned. "Where's the closest community college? All those nice unsecured networks, it's like they are begging to be used." Veronica grinned back and signaled the waitress for their check.

 _ **a/n Short chapter, I know. But I felt like getting something posted sooner rather than later…with luck another update this weekend.**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that. All the crazy OCs that you could do without, those are mine**_ __ _ **Time to check back in with the bad guys…**_

 **Chapter 27**

 _Veronica grinned back and signaled the waitress for their check._

~~~In a hospital across town~~~

Sandeep was fuming and pacing in his private hospital room. His parents sat on the sofa. His father was watching him with cold eyes, Sandy knew that his father would disown him like he had Jay in a heartbeat if it wasn't for his mother. _Fuck the old bastard, he decided to get involved, he damn sure should be doing a better job for his only acknowledged son._ His mother was hoovering on the very edge of the cushion, her birdlike hands waiving in agitation. Her voice finally broke through his anger.

"Sweetheart, you need to calm down. Lay back down. You are going to injure yourself if you get too worked up." Her voice was bird like to, an odd combination of shrill and melodic. It did nothing to sooth his nerves, but he sat anyway, he needed to keep his mother happy, at least until all this died down.

Tori slipped into the room quietly. Mr. and Mr. Virk didn't even look up. Sandy noticed though, he could smell her sweet perfume, like oranges and honeysuckle. She moved silently to the corner and sat on the rolling stool. He appreciated how she kept her eyes down, the demure fold of her hands in her lap. She was so beautiful docile. He shifted back on the bed, propping himself against the pillows, feeling at once more relaxed.

"You are right mother, I should stay calm. I know you and father are doing everything you can. But I was so looking forward to coming home tomorrow. Can you please explain to me why I have to stay in this hospital longer?" He fought to keep his voice calm, but felt the rage building again at the idea of another week in the hospital. Another week with those uniformed idiots peaking in at him. Another week separated from his Veronica. His hands balled into fists at his sides.

His father's clipped voice filled the small room. "Because, the judge changed his vacation schedule. Everything is arranged with the visiting judge for your arraignment and bail hearing to go as we wish it. If you go tomorrow the regular judge will transfer you to jail, and we will have little choice but to leave you there until we push for a trial date. Wait a week and everything will be arranged."

"Arranged?" Sandeep raised an eyebrow.

His father's dark eyes stared back at him unblinking. "I expect you to move back home as soon as this is cleared. It is time for you to put away childish things and take your rightful place as my heir. I have been in contact with the Guptas. Your bride will be here in two months, the wedding in three. As I said, things have been arranged son."

Sandeep's perfect lips curled in distaste before slipping into a pout. "I don't need an arranged marriage father. As I have told you, I will be marrying my Veronica soon. This," he waived his hand vaguely around the room, "has all been an unfortunate misunderstanding. Merely _arrange_ " he emphasized the word, "to have these charges dealt with, and I will take care of the rest."

Mr. Virk stared down at his spoiled son. "Sandeep, you misunderstand our respective roles in this. This is not a negotiation, this is not suggestion, this is an ultimatum." His mother squeaked indignantly. "No, Aditya, I am here for you, because you favor this boy," his voice was tinged with scorn and his face had gone from stony to sneering. "But I have already disinherited one son today, I will not hesitate to lose another. You have brought shame on us by chasing after your white vasava. I care nothing for where you take your fun," his eyes flicked for the first time to Victoria, acknowledging her presence as if she was yet another in a string of whores.

Sandeep sat forward in the bed, and roar, "My Veronica is not a whore!"

Mr. Virk's sneer grew, "Of course she is. You should know by now son, they all are. Which is why you will marry the girl we have bought and paid for. Her dowry was more than reasonable, and her family has ties to lucrative holdings back in India that I want access to. So, marry the bitch, bed her and bred her. Keep your white whores on the side, no one cares. But you must leave this Veronica Mars alone. She is married, she associates with an untouchable, and if you associate with her, you will be dead to me as well."

Sandeep felt the rage surge within him, and he struggled to mask his emotions. He needed his father's money, at least until he had full access to his full trust and his grandmother passed away and he had the old bat's money. He could wait, he had a long game plan anyway. He nodded his assent to his father. "Of course sir, I will do whatever is required of me."

His father nodded back at him and stood. "The doctors and staff were paid handsomely and have sent the proper update to the court that you are still far too ill to be moved. I am taking your mother home, she is no longer required here. I will be back next Monday. Trust me Sandeep, it has all been arranged." He strode out of the room, Mrs. Virk fluttering nervously in his wake, her normal bluster gone in the face of his harsh reminder about the status of women in their patriarchy.

Sandy watched the door close, the flush of anger building on his face. He picked up the first thing that came to hand, a pitcher of water, and threw it against the wall. His voice when it came was soft and dangerous, "You can't control me old man. I will have what I want. Veronica is destined to be mine. I have already set plans in motion to return her to my side." He shook his head to clear it and saw Victoria still sitting quietly on her stool.

Her large eyes were bright with what looked like unshed tears and she was trembling. He went to her and knelt between her knees. He took her hands in his, enveloping them with warmth as he started rubbing soft circles on the palms. His chocolate faze snared her, and he leaned up and kissed her softly. His lips teased hers open and he smiled internal to feel her submission.

"My beautiful girl, I am so sorry you had to hear that. My father can be traditional. You know I don't believe what he says." He sighed dramatically and then let his lips brush across hers again. "There is one thing he is right about though. I did lose Veronica." He let his voice hitch and tremble, "but fate has graced me with a creature so much better." One of his hand dropped to her legs and pushed her knees apart farther as he continued, "You sweet V are the best thing to happen to me. Trust me, when I am out of this hospital next week, I will show you how very much you mean to me." His fingers slipped under the waist band of her scrubs and she moaned sweetly. Sandeep's anger faded and he continued with his education of V, molding her to be his perfect toy.

~~~~In NYC~~~~

Mercer felt himself go soft, and he pulled out. He cursed as he looked at the unconscious red-head sprawled on the bed in front of him. Her skirt was roughly pushed up to her waist and he had ripped her shirt open. The slut hadn't been wearing panties. _She had wanted this to much,_ Mercer swore again as he took himself in hand trying to return to his earlier arousal. _Where is the fun when they wake up unconcerned?_ His rough strokes weren't working. He stood and righted his clothes. Idly he wandered around her room looking at her knick-knacks. A crucifix was hanging next to the mirror on her dresser, and a book of devotionals lay open on its top. He snorted, _typical hypocrite harlot, I should take her hair, the lying Delilah._ He shook his head then, _no not the hair, too close to what I was before, mustn't make the game that easy._

He looked back at the bed, the girl's mouth had gone slack and he could see drool beginning to drip down her chin. _Disgusting_. He pulled out his phone and snapped some pictures. Continuing his investigation of her room, he found her toy drawer and smiled. _Maybe I can still find a way to leave this whore in an appropriate state, she deserves to be punished for not letting me finish._

Mercer knew rationally it wasn't the red head's fault he didn't find release. Since he had begun his transformation last week, he had only found his release twice. His lips and cock twitched at the memory of their cries. _Maybe having them awake isn't so bad_. The look of fear in their eyes, he had imagined it was hers. Imagined the light in her eyes extinguishing as he ended them. Despite his enjoyment, he knew those first two were luck, moments of opportunity hastily taken. He was going to have to plan more if he was going to lure her into his web. She wouldn't get away this time.

He finished his staging in the bedroom and walked into the living room. His girlfriend was passed out on the sofa. Her lips still swollen with the red-head's kisses, dress twisted around her body, panties half down her legs. He smiled. She was special, his blonde pet. She knew what he was, but forgave him, loved him, hunted with him. The sight of her making out with the red-head while he waited for the drugs to take their course had been beautiful. His cock slowly hardened again. He pulled it out and stroked it to fullness. He moved her position on the sofa and she woke slightly, moaning his name.

"Shhhhs, baby, you know I like it best when you are quiet." Her eyes had blinked fully open, and she nodded at him. He reached down and rubbed her clit roughly in reward, and he felt her tremble. He pushed in with a hard thrust and made fast work of it. He kept the pressure on her clit, feeling her tremble around him. Her face showed that she was orgasming but she kept silent, like he had trained her. _Yes, she is special, and she is going to be my greatest weapon in this game._

He pulled out, wiped himself clean on the hem of her dress, and helped her to her feet. "Time to go home baby, I am done here." Her eyes flicked to the bedroom door. "Eh, she wasn't worth my time, not when I have you." He kissed her roughly and was pleased with how her eyes looked at him in adoration when he pulled away.

The zoobo driver was downstairs when they exited the apartment building. His eyes took in Mercer's satisfied expression, the girl's mussed clothes. He could smell the sex on them when they closed the car doors. The driver grinned, _just another night in the Big Apple._ Mercer smirked, he could see the driver's eyes kept looking back at them in the mirror at every red light and stop sign. He deliberately spread his girlfriend's legs, and she complied eagerly. Her skirt bunched up, and she was exposed to the stranger's view. He brought her to completion again with her fingers. The smell of sex intensifying in the small car. He heard the driver moan.

When the man pulled in front of their building, Mercer leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Go back to where you picked us up. Apartment 9B. It will be the best night of your life."

The man burned rubber pulling away from the curb. Mercer smiled. _The red head will get what she deserves._


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that. All the crazy OCs that you could do without, those are mine**_ __ __

 **Chapter 28**

 _The red head will get what she deserves._

~~~~Back in Vegas~~~~

As predicted Logan got home late, the team had landed at sunset Step wanting them to practice with glare in their eyes and the debriefing had taken longer than usual because one of the other pilots had made some mistakes that were just short of being critical. He was bone tired and had considered staying on base, but he wanted, no needed to see Veronica. Logan sat in his Jeep for a minute before turning it off. _How am I going to stand being on deployment when I feel like this? Fuck, it's like a physical need to see her, touch her, what kind of co-dependent schmuck am I?_ He squeezed the steering wheel and struggled to calm his breathing. _Sometimes, I wish taking her off to a private island was a legitimate option._ He let his thoughts drift as the anxiety that had gripped him while he was driving home faded.

 _Veronica was nude, her skin a golden tan against a backdrop of topaz water. He sat slightly off shore on his surf board watching her play in the waves. Her honeyed hair was drifting around her face on a soft breeze slightly obscuring her face from him, but he could tell when she spotted him. She stopped her frolicking, like a deer trapped in his sights, quivering and ready to spring, but waiting. She turned fully towards him, and he could see her perfect breasts, her trim waist, her smooth lower lips. She bent over, pushing those breasts together as her hands reached into the water. She cupped some out, stood and let is rain down her chest. She followed its path with her fingers. He could tell her nipples were getting taunt, and that she kept her eyes trained on him. He was hard, and he reached down into his board shorts and pulled himself out. He slowly jerked and tugged on himself as he watched her own brazen investigation of her folds._

Logan was startled back to reality by the slamming of a car door farther down the condo's parking lot. He was embarrassed to notice that he had grown hard during his daydream, and his breathing was still labored, but now for a different reason. _God, she brings out the teenager in me._ Another few deep breaths, thoughts of baseball, and Logan turned off the car and walked towards the condo. He could hear soft music and see the blue crackle of light from a television from the window, but he did not hear any voices. He opened the door quietly, and smiled at what he saw.

Veronica and Mac were sprawled together on the sofa. Both were wearing footie pajamas, _I didn't even know they made those for adults_ , and were sound asleep. Mac's laptop was open, though its screen was dark on the floor beside them. Veronica was covered in stacks of paper. Two pints of ice cream had fallen over from the weight of their spoons on the coffee table, clearly empty. Chet raised her big head and blinked at him sleepily, determining he wasn't a threat she settled back down to sleep. He closed the door quietly and pulled out his phone, _Dick has to see this._

Mischief managed, he took stock of the girl's positions and realized if he left them like this they would both be feeling worse for wear in the morning. He carefully lifted Mac in his arms are carried her to the guest room. As he was pulling up the cover over his old friend, he heard her mumble, "No Dick, we are not naming the baby Princess Consuela Bananahammock, nooooo." She rolled onto her side and quieted. Logan exited the room doing his best not to laugh.

Back in the living room, Veronica was watching him with large sleepy eyes when he returned. She raised her arms towards him and he obligingly lifted her up. He kissed her softly once she was settled with her arms around her neck. "Glad you came home," she murmured, "missed you, thought you were going to stay on base."

He deposited her carefully on their bed, "And miss seeing you in footie pajamas? Not a chance." He kissed her again, a slight bit more passionately, as she engaged with her tongue.

She giggled when he pulled away, stretching her arms over her head and pulling the soft flannel tight against her. "Do you like? We saw a pajama boutique as we were driving home and had to stop. I mean, how could anyone resist a pajama boutique?"

Logan's eyes darkened as the material clung to the swell of her breasts, and how her eyes sparkled when she laughed. "I like very much," he said huskily.

"Good, because I got you a pair too! They are on the chair." She waived her hand lazily towards the corner of the room. "Now, if you would be so kind to model them for me."

He chuckled, and unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall to the floor in a heap. Logan heard her sharp intake of breath when his abs were exposed, and he smirked. He kicked off his shoes and fixed his eyes on her. Veronica was wide awake, her blue eyes dark, her tongue sticking slightly out from between her lips, its pink tip licking them in anticipation. Logan unzipped, and in a fluid motion pulled pants and briefs off together. His cock was at full attention, jutting proudly towards her. Her breathing hitched again. He completely forgot that he was exhausted when he pulled into the driveway.

Logan made an exaggerated show of turning towards the chair. "Now where are those pjs?" He heard a zipper being pulled down.

"Loooogan," Veronica moaned softly, "forget the pajamas and get in bed." He smirked again and turned back to her. The zipper had run from neck to groin, and she laid half wrapped in front of him, tantalizing glimpses of pale skin swathed in soft blue fabric. He climbed onto the bed between her legs, and let his hands slip inside the pajamas. They were met by deliciously soft warmth from her skin and the flannel. He kept his touch light, skimming the skin from her waist to her neck, barely grazing her sensitive nipples. She moaned again, and he dropped his head, capturing one pale pink bud in his mouth. He suckled on it, while his hand tweaked and teased the other.

Veronica's fingers joined his at her breast, and he tangled their hands for a moment, before leaving hers to continue their work. His hand trailed south, and soon found her hot core. He cupped her gently, not invading the wet depths, just massaging the warm skin, fingers occasionally tickling her inner thighs. She spread her legs further apart, a silent plea for him to do more as her mouth was now captured by his. Logan slipped a finger into the steamy wet and she gasped against him. He slowly spread it around from front where he tickled her engorged clit to back, teasing at her dark bud. Her hips bucked. He added a second finger to the exploration, both now pushing into her channel. She clamped around him, so tight and warm. He pushed in a third and increased the tempo. His lips had abandoned hers and she was moaning and mewling freely in appreciation now. She cried out loudly when his tongue hit her clit.

"Quiet Bobcat, remember we have a guest," he admonished before sucking the delicious nub back into his mouth. She only groaned softly in acknowledgment, her hands twisting and gripping the sheets as her orgasm hit. He slowed his pace, but kept her on the knife's edge. He brought his mouth back up to hers, using his thumb to keep up the steady pressure on her nub. Veronica tasted herself on his lips, sucking his tongue greedily into her mouth. She whined against him in frustration when his fingers left their probing. Logan didn't keep her waiting long, as in a swift motion, he buried himself to the hilt. It didn't take him long, he was already close just from the daydream in his jeep before he came inside. He brought her with him again for a second crescendo.

He pulled out and held her in his arms gently. She smiled contently at him, and her large eyes were already blinking with the onset of sleep. Veronica didn't fight it, she let sleep come over her as she took deep breaths of the sex tinged air, and the smell of Logan, all ocean and pine and strength. He kissed her forehead gently when he realized that she was asleep and sat up. Carefully, he zipped her pajamas back up, stood and arranged the sheets and blankets around her.

Logan picked his discarded clothes off the floor and made his way into the bathroom. He made quick work of cleaning up and pulling on a pair of sleep shorts. As he brushed his teeth, he stared at himself in the mirror. _How the fuck am I going to handle deployment? I can't even go one night without her._ He shook his head as he turned off the light and crawled back into bed. _God, I am a lucky man._

 _ **a/n – well there you go, 3 day weekend and 3 updates…woo! Hope this pure fluff makes up for having to deal with yesterday's dose of villainy. Oh and as always, completely unbated and posted within 5 minutes of me deciding I am done, so all mistakes completely my own. Finally, we crossed 100 reviews recently, and while I am not the sort to say please review all the time. Honestly, I love it when y'all do, it is so awesome to have feedback, and to know that you are enjoying the story. Y'all are great, thank you for sticking with me!**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that. All the crazy OCs that you could do without, those are mine**_ __ __

 **Chapter 29**

 _God, I am a lucky man._

Veronica came out of the bedroom following the smell of coffee. Mac was sitting at the kitchen bar watching Logan cook, still in her footie pajamas and with her hair sticking up in odd angles. Logan was fully dressed in a tan day uniform, he muscles bulging under the thin fabric. _No wonder people like men in uniform,_ Veronica thought as she tried to memorize him with her eyes. He looked up and caught her gaze. His eyes were sparkling with good humor. "Sleeping Beauty awakes. I knew I should have started the coffee sooner." He handed her a steaming mug, as she sat next to Mac.

Mac turned to her and took in the fact that Veronica had showered and was dressed in a snug black t-shirt and jeans. She took in her own pajama'd self and sighed. "I guess this means you were serious about the shopping spree today?"

Veronica laughed, "Only if you want to go. But you are going to have to explain to Sissy if we cancel on her. Don't worry, we have plenty of time. I told her we would meet them at 11. That way we could shop a little, eat, and then shop some more. You have to pace yourself with these marathon shoppers you know," her face took on a slightly wistful expression, the one Mac associated with when her old friend was thinking of Lilly Kane. Veronica continued, "They take their shopping every bit as seriously as you do breaking into a secured government server."

"Duly noted," Mac snapped a faux salute, "I will prepare myself to be utterly serious and sincere in my consideration of spring pastels and whether or not polka dots are going to make a comeback this summer."

"Don't be ridiculous Mac, knowing you and Veronica, by this summer it will be jail house stripes." Logan laughed at the twin indignant expressions that bloomed on their faces. Mac spluttered something about it not counting if you don't get caught.

Veronica recovered first, "Keep up with the teasing and you won't benefit from the knowledge that our combined powers uncovered yesterday."

Logan raised an eyebrow, and silently held out a piece of crispy bacon towards her. "Fine!" She snapped, snatching at the bacon, and biting down on it with a satisfying crunch. Logan smiled, and handed Mac a bowl of fruit salad. He dipped a piece of bread in batter and then tossed it in a separate fry pan from the one with sizzling bacon. Veronica had finished her bacon, and was watching the fry pans over the rim of her coffee mug, with ill-concealed hunger. Logan caught her eye and pointedly raised his eyebrow again.

She sighed. "Soooo, yesterday, CW finally spilled the beans. It seems I have a job interview in Quantico on Friday."

"As in the job would be in Quantico, or that is just where the interviewer is located?" Logan questioned. His mind was leaping forward, if the job was in Quantico, maybe meeting this professor who wanted him to go back to school wouldn't be that bad. It was only 70-miles between Quantico and Annapolis, they could easily find a place that split the distance and leave them both with reasonable commutes. It would mean giving up the jets though, and his heart dropped a bit.

Veronica watched the quick play of emotions across Logan's face as he leapt ahead and made conclusions. She saw the excitement, that there was possibly a solution that would work for both of their careers, and the realization that it would take him out of the air. She sat her coffee cup down and reached across the bar. "Based in Quantico as far as I can tell. But you know, it's just an interview. Once they meet me in person, well, you know some people find me abrasive."

Mac guffawed around a piece of cantaloupe. Veronica turned a sharp glare at her. "What I meant to say was you are perfectly charming Bond, anyone that says otherwise is obviously an asshat."

Veronica nodded, mollified, "Obviously." Mac wondered if she should mention Dick's plan about trying to convince her to move to D.C. She saw the glances between Logan and Veronica, those deep and soulful looks where the two of them forgot anyone else was in the room, and she decided against it. _They still had issues to work out on their own, no need for me to interject._

Mac rose from the breakfast bar. "Logan, make sure you save me some of that French toast. I am going to take a quick shower, you two have me feeling under dressed." Veronica made a halfhearted protest, and Logan promised she would be properly fed on her return.

"So, after a little internet research…" Veronica started.

"A little?"

"Well, you know Mac has a certain skill set, and I have a certain skill set…"

"Stop, stop, I think I want plausible deniability here. So what did you find out on google?"

Veronica laughed, "Another benefit to getting hitched, spousal privilege. They can't force us to testify against each other. But, what we found on the internets was interesting. That Professor Haagensen that is after you, well it might not just be for your keen insight into military history, or your bright political future." She paused dramatically, and crunched another piece of bacon.

"Come on Ronnie, you are obviously dying to tell me. What is it: does he want me for my hot body? My incredible wealth? Does he want me to take him flying?" Logan waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She swatted at him. "Don't be a perv. He is married, three children, seven grandchildren and counting, and not a whiff of illicit sex scandal anywhere in his history."

Logan grinned in appreciation. He knew what ever Bond and Q would uncover together would be far more than he was able to piece together on his own. He wouldn't doubt her if she told him how the man took his coffee and what color his favorite socks were.

"He is a spook. Well former spook at least, I am pretty sure he is currently affiliated with the NSA. Which reminds me." She picked up a small device from a pile of similar looking plastic. "Hand me your phone." She popped open the battery compartment and slipped the object in. "Not fool proof, but it will leave things garbled no matter how good their code breaking. I have scramblers in all the rooms of the house, and ones to go in our cars as well. I think it is safe to say with the shenanigans that both our potential employers have been pulling, we have probably been under surveillance for a while, and I would expect it to continue that way until we accept what they are offering or officially tell them to 'f' off."

He nodded slowly, mulling that over. Logan hated his privacy being invaded. It was part of what he had loved about being in the military, while there was no privacy in the sense of nudity or bodily functions, those every day shames being stripped away in basic training, he had been anonymous. No one cared who he was, who his family was, it had been about the job, it had been about the brotherhood. He knew Veronica, queen of the snoops was something of a hypocrite, in that she valued her secrets, and strictly controlled the information that she made available. That was part of why Sandeep's deception had messed with her so much this past week, knowing that for years that man had been invading her privacy for his own sick pleasure. Logan felt the familiar stirring of rage build inside him. Like an old friend, it stoked his emotions and brought him to the edge. He was ready to punch something, or scream, or drink.

Veronica had come around the island and was hugging his waist from behind. He turned into her. He breathed deeply, burying his face in her hair, letting the smell of marshmallows and promises sooth his soul. "It's okay," she whispered, "We only do what we want to. They don't own either of us. Your contract is almost up. We can be free, be together, wherever. Don't let them take your serenity from you. Don't give them that power." Her voice was still quiet, her hands gently stroking his back.

Logan marveled. His temper had surged more at the thought of them invading her privacy than his. Really at the end of the day, he knew no matter what he did or where he went, he was an Echolls, and even if he went for years without appearing on a tabloid's website, they were always watching, waiting. But yet, here was Veronica, soothing him, when he should be doing the same for her. He kissed her softly, trying to put all his love, and gratitude for her kind understanding into it, for words escaped him.

She pulled away, panting slightly. Her skin was flushed and her eyes bright, but not with the arousal they have held so often this past week. Something deeper simmered in the blue depths, and he could hardly keep his breath.

"So, did you save any French toast?" Mac's voice broke them free of their stare.

Logan shook himself, and turned with a smile. "One plate of vegan French toast coming up. Fruit and whipped cream, or maple syrup?"

Mac brought a finger to her chin in mock pondering. "If I say maple syrup, you better not tell Dick, Mr. Mars." Her eyes narrowed dangerously at him, "Besides, you owe me after sending him that picture last night."

"Picture? What picture?" Veronica looked concerned. Her face wrinkling in concentration as she tried to remember a camera being brought out the night before.

Logan burst out laughing, and pushed the syrup jug towards Mac, "Deal!"


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that. All the crazy OCs that you could do without (but I couldn't), those are mine**_

 **Chapter 30**

" _Deal!"_

Veronica flashed her ID to the guard and the gates were raised to the exclusive community of Spanish Trails. She negotiated her nondescript back Nissan down streets filled with mansions that would put the 90909 to shame, and turned down a long driveway, bypassing an exquisite house and stopping in front of a guest house that was larger than Mac's parents' home back in Neptune.

Mac's eyebrows raised at the sight of stretched limo idling in the drive. Veronica merely grinned, "Come on, Q. I am sure Dick has been showing you for years how the other half lives."

"Once I told him no limo sex, he stopped hiring them." Mac paused for a beat, "Veronica, no limo sex."

Veronica laughed. "Way to kill my plans for the day!" She parked the car next to a large black Hummer with pink pin-striping and a pink Punisher decal in its back window. The two women were making their way to guest house door still chuckling, when it burst open.

"Finally!" Sissy pulled first Veronica and then Mac into a swift embrace. "I was beginning to think you were never going to show. But now that you are here, we might as well go, time and shopping wait for no woman!" She strode to the car, and the driver leapt to open the door for her.

Macy flounced along in her wake, her face clearly delighted at having been included in the outing. The young blonde's beauty and enthusiasm were hardly diminished by the sling keeping her arm and shoulder immobile. She gave Veronica a quick hello before climbing into the limo.

La-la was last out the door, her dark eyes rolling in sarcastic amusement at her employer and the young women. She locked the guest house before turning to Mac and Veronica. "If you had been any later, I might have had to cut off my own ears to make them into baby booties, just to get Sissy to stop going on about baby shopping," she pushed her dark hair behind her ears, "so, thanks, you know, for being so late."

Veronica sputtered, "It is barely 11 o'clock; we are not late!"

Mac laughed, "She wanted seconds on the French toast. I told her, a moment on the lips, a lifetime of being told that she is running late."

Veronica turned her indignant glare to her friend, "Just for that, I am insisting we buy you all sorts of pink maternity wear. I am talking Barbie, baby-doll, in your face pink!"

Sissy handed Veronica a flute of champagne as she got settled in the limo and passed Mac a bottle of sparkling water, "Don't be ridiculous Veronica, your friend is clearly a winter. We are going to deck her in dazzling blues and purples, have her shining in silver. Now my dear, do you know what the gender of your bundle of joy is? And are you planning to go traditional gender based design? There are some fabulous things being done in the gender neutral realm, and if you are willing to forgo the traditional cutesy pastels and cartoon characters, I have some ideas."

Veronica smiled in contentment as Sissy continued in an unbroken stream about the necessities of practicality in design for new parents and infants and how fashion sense and taste should be cultivated from the moment the baby opens its eyes. Mac was caught in her focus and could hardly do more than nod in assent and make the occasional sound of confusion. Macy and La-La had their heads together and seemed to be plotting some mischief. Veronica finished her champagne and enjoyed being a part of the group, but completely unrequired to bring anything to the conversation, she realized that it was enough to be in the here, in the now, with her friends.

The limo pulled to a private entrance at The Forum Shops, and the doorman rushed to help them out. Veronica did her best not to roll her eyes at the unnecessary use of "celebrity protocol" but it was obvious that Macy was finding it exciting, and that Sissy obviously expected it as her due. Walking through the back passages of the underground mall was slightly unnerving, the sound of the tourist clogged main hallways muffled, and the colorful lights and painting of those halls, being replaced by flickering fluorescents and drab beige walls. They stopped at a door merely labelled 301 and Sissy rapped at it imperiously.

A slight man opened the door and led them to a plush room that reminded Veronica of Sissy's own showroom. Floor to ceiling mirrors adorned two of the walls for perfect viewing of all angles, and comfortable overstuffed sofas sat across from racks of preselected clothes. Sissy took her seat in the only chair in the room and waived languidly at La-la and Macy, "Off with you two. La-La you know where to take her, I trust that you will be able to take her style to a new level. We have lunch reservations at Wolfie's at 12:45, don't keep us waiting."

The girls didn't wait to be told twice, La-La taking Macy by her good arm and dragging her out the door. The slight man had disappeared and in his place a matronly older women, who looked out of place in the trendy boutique joined them. Sissy rose and gave the women a warm hug. "Jane! I didn't expect you to be in today." She turned towards Veronica and Mac, "Jane, these young ladies are Veronica and MacKenzie. As you can see, MacKenzie is in a family way, and I simply must dress her in your clothes. Girls, this is Jane Jones, she is the owner and designer of this boutique."

Veronica's eyebrows rose. She had heard of Jane Jones before, virtually everyone in the valley had, millionaire fashion designer who had worked for all the major houses before starting her own line. Five years ago, Ms. Jones had cashed in, opened a small boutique in Vegas which specialized in custom made pieces for a select clientele, and whose off the rack selection changed with the designer's mood, one season it would be Paris chic another maternity wear another business casual. Her clothes were iconic, her eccentricities notorious, and her prices astronomic. Veronica reminded herself that Mac and Dick were incredibly well off, and that she should be allowed this splurge.

Jane shook Veronica's hand warmly, then pushed her away slightly to look at her. "I thought I had sent you an entire wardrobe for this one Sissy? Why is she wearing off the rack jeans and a t-shirt today?" Her open face had taken on a bit of a stern look that was somehow paired with a pout. Veronica felt her throat go dry as she realized that the wardrobe Logan had invested in for her must have been stocked with Jane Jones pieces, she had done more than a little damage to his credit card.

Jane had released her and left the room. Veronica looked apologetically at Sissy. "I had no idea. I am so sorry to embarrass you in front of your colleague."

"Don't be silly young lady," Jane had returned to the room, and thrust a set of hangers into Veronica's hand. "But please go change clothes. Life is too short to wear sweatshop knock-offs. I didn't send these over to Sissy last week, but seeing you, they will work well." She turned to Mac, who was sitting quietly on the sofa hoping she had been forgotten. "Now that she is taken care of, let's see about outfitting you."

Veronica has obediently moved to the changing area behind the screen, and Mac felt the weight of the fashionistas eyes taking her measure. Before she knew it, she was standing on the small raised platform in just her underwear, and Jane was circling her with a measuring tape.

"Uhmmm," Mac started as the tape circled her hips, "is there much point in measurements? I mean I feel like I am getting bigger every day, and I expect I will get as big as a house before this is done. At least if my mother was any indication." Mac didn't try to rationalize that she didn't know what her birth mother looked like pregnant, but she had some memories of when Natalie was pregnant with Ryan and she could no longer sit on her lap.

"Of course there is a point, it lets me know what to send you home with and gives me a base line for when I make things for the next trimester without you having to come back. Contrary to what you fear, your growth will be limited, and I am fantastic at estimating things." Jane handed Mac a soft robe. "Here put this on for now, I want to go pull a few other things out. I will be right back."

By 12:30 Veronica and Mac were both dressed in new outfits and Sissy was hugging Jane Jones good bye. Veronica and Mac were both afraid to ask how much was being put on the black AmEx today, but had been thoroughly charmed by the matronly woman, and her innate understanding of fashion. Mac whispered to Veronica, "She is like Rarity if My Little Ponies ever aged."

Veronica frowned, "Ponies totally age, how else do they get their cutie marks?" She paused a beat as they walked through the front door of the shop, "and please forget I just said that, I am not going to admit any knowledge of ponies."

Mac laughed, "No point in denying it Bond, I may be one of the few people that knows up to 75% of your secrets, and among those are what files are stored on your lap top!"

She turned slightly pink, "Well true friends don't abuse secret knowledge…but for the record, I would be Daring Do."

"Of course you would be."

The group reconvened for an amazing lunch. La-La and Macy were laden with bags from a variety of stores, and Sissy was poked through them with a series of grunts and appreciative noises. She imperiously flicked her fingers for the receipts, and grinned at La-La when she was done reviewing the slips. "Good, glad to see they all gave you the proper discount. You did well. Perhaps with the exception of that orange frock, I am really going to have to see it on her."

For Veronica the rest of the day past in a blur as Sissy directed the driver to take them to a verity of vintage stores and boho architectural galleries. She was surprised at one point when the limo stopped in front of a consignment store in Green Valley. Sissy explained, that in her experience, except for a photo shoot there was very little reason anyone under the age of 10 needed first hand clothes, the adorable monsters had no appreciation for them. Still, by the end of the day, Mac was laden down with enough baby clothes for a litter and everything she needed for a stylish, gender neutral modern nursery.

Logan got home late again, and found the condo completely dark as he walked up. Chet's solid body greeted him at the door with a soft bark. He rubbed her ears, "Your momma go to bed girl?" Chet danced in front of him, her nose nudging her leash. Logan chuckled and took her hint. After a quick walk, he returned to the condo. Chet immediately jumped on the sofa and closed her eyes. He padded silently to the master bedroom. Veronica was asleep atop the covers, a book on Adolphe Braun open at her side. He quickly undressed, grabbed an extra quilt from the rack, and climbed into bed covering them both. As he turned off the light, she shift and mumbled something sleepily against his chest, but was soon breathing deeply again. He kissed her forehead, and whispered softly, "I have loved you forever Veronica Mars, and I will love you for the rest of forever, you are my sweetest dream." He closed his eyes and joined her in sleep.

 _ **a/n So sorry about the delay in getting this out. Work reared its head, and then for some reason, I have just had trouble with this chapter. Maybe it is because I am not much of a shopper? Oh well, I have finally powered through it (even though I am not terribly pleased with it) and hopefully can find the path through the next chapter in a more timely fashion. You all are the best – Thanks for reading!**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that. All the crazy OCs that you could do without (but I couldn't), those are mine**_ __ _ **Pure fluff and stuff as a welcome back to the story**_

 **Chapter 31**

" _I have loved you forever Veronica Mars, and I will love you for the rest of forever, you are my sweetest dream."_

Veronica woke, feeling deliciously warm and cocooned under the heavy quilt. Stretching, her happiness dampened when her arm landed on a cold pillow next to her. Logan was already gone. She rolled to look at the alarm clock. A fresh rose, yellow with pink tipped petals bloomed in the bud vase, a heavy piece of folded paper leaning against it.

 _Your crazy matches my crazy, big time – don't let the shrink get you down._

 _Have fun with Mac today – I will bring home dinner for you both._

 _Love – L_

Veronica smiled, that her husband quoted _Deadpool_ to her instead of one of his more esoteric philosophers amused her. She grabbed her phone and laid back on the pillows. She texted him… _Chimichanga time?_

She pondered for a moment, and thought about that photo of Parker on Logan's phone. He had deleted it while they were still sitting in the parking lot. _Maybe it is time to give him new images?_

Veronica pulled the quilt down and ran her hands down her nighty, smoothing the blue silk against her skin. She bit her lip, sucking it in her mouth to leave it slightly puffy, then shook her hair out so it shone against the pillows. Carefully positioning the camera, she took a selfie. Examining the result, she knew it was tame. She looked slightly wanton, but only a soft swell of cleavage was caught in the frame, before her creamy skin was covered in silk. _This isn't going to do, if I want to keep him warm on the carrier…_

Dropping the phone on the bed, she ran her fingers down her sides again. She thought of Logan, his strong hands. Veronica increased the pressure, pushing down to the hem of the nighty. She leaned up, and pulled the material over her head. Her fingers now had free access to her breasts. She dragged her nails across the sensitive nipples, moaning softly as they got harder.

Veronica picked up the phone again and snapped another photo. This time she looked lusty, hungry for more. The creamy skin of her breasts was interrupted by a dark pink line of nipple, teasing the full exposure, but still keeping the full view out of sight.

She smiled and dropped the phone again. Veronica got out of bed and walked to the bedroom door. She poked her head out and saw Chet asleep on the sofa. No sound came from the guest room. Her smile widened she was safe to continue the game. Softly closing the door, she flipped the lock and pulled open the bottom drawer of her dresser. Moving the old sweatpants out of the way, she pulled out a large box. She placed it on the bed side table, tossing the lid on the floor. Peering inside, she looked at the collection of vibrators, rubber cocks, clamps and lotions. Her face burned slightly, even in the privacy of her own bedroom at some of the more outlandish toys. The collection built throughout her adult life as she experimented with ways to feel half as good as Logan had made her feel, and had been given novelty gifts at various drunken bachelorette parties, where the brides had wanted to shock their blushing "maids". She blushed more, thinking of what Logan might say, or do, if he knew about the box. Grabbing her phone she took a picture of it, and noticed a new text.

 _Just about to head to the flight line. No communication until later this afternoon when we are done with debriefing, but trust me, dinner will be even more delicious than chimichangas._

In reply, she sent him the first image, with the words, _I will make dessert_.

Veronica's fingers teased across the toys, gently stroking the hard rubber, some smooth, some ribbed. She settled on a thick black vibe and coated it with a stimulating lube. Moaning, she settled back on the bed, sliding it home and flicking on the switch.

~~LoVe~~

Logan's phone tweeted at him just as he closed his locker. He was alone in the room, running slightly behind the rest of the pilots, knowing that he shouldn't, he grabbed the phone anyway. The sight of Veronica's creamy skin, her tousled hair and full lips arrested him. He felt his flight suit grow uncomfortably tight.

He debated whether going awol, just for the morning was an option. "Bard, get your ass in gear" he heard one of the other pilots yell from down the hall. Shaking his head, he toss the phone back in his locker. He would properly thank Veronica when they were alone tonight.

~~MaDi~~

Mac's phone vibrated against her cheek. The motion jarring her awake, she fumbled awkwardly to stop its shaking. Finally silencing it, she shook her head, she still heard a soft mechanical sound. Mac noticed her door was cracked slightly, and though Veronica must be up making breakfast already. She padded to the door to stick her head out and say good morning, but stopped when she heard the moaning.

Logan had already gone to work for the day, she had heard him when he left, even though he had tried to be quiet. Mac blushed as her coffee deprived brain put things together. Her friend was down the hall taking matters in her own hands. She quietly closed the door and slipped back into her own bed. Mac pondered what might be making the noises and wondering idly what toys Veronica might have in her closet. Despite teasing her just the day before about knowing most of her secrets, and despite knowing that Veronica and Logan were crazy sex monkeys, Bond had always been reserved and almost prudish about sex. Mac had never pressed her about her sex life, thinking perhaps Veronica's attitudes were a by-product of the high school rape, and a perpetually broken heart. But what if she were wrong about her old friend?

Mac smiled softly, her fingers now questing under the blankets, as she indulged in a mild Sapphic fantasy. She could feel the heat from her core, and the moisture dampening the slip of silk between her legs. _All Dick's fault,_ she mused, _all those years of him rambling off dirty fantasies about Veronica and me. Hmm, really, any other woman and I._ She pushed a finger between her lips and let the nail graze against her clit. A moan escaped her lips.

She fumbled for her phone, the message that had woken her had been a text from Dick. Clicking the buttons, the screen filled with his naked torso, droplets of ocean clinging to his golden abs, his hand was barely in screen as it made its way downward. The message read _Thinking of you babe._

Smiling she hit number 1 on her speed dial, he answered on the second ring.

"Talk dirty to me Richard. I am naked, in a strange bed, my legs are spread and I am wet, just thinking about you…." she bit her lip, wondering if she dared.

"Good morning to you too Cindy. I am actually making breakfast for your parents right now, who just happened to stop by to make sure I was taking care of myself while you were out of town."

She pouted that her fun was going to be cut short before it started, and sighed a little. The phone went a little staticy, and she could hear Dick moving across the room, "So sorry, a work call that I have to take. Would you mind terribly if I head to my office? The quiche should be ready to come out of the oven in 10-minutes, if you wouldn't mind taking it out?" Rumbling noise in the background. "No, I am sorry, I am really not sure how long this is going to take, please feel free to eat. I will join you afterwards." A pause. "Yes, a rain check on breakfast, and dinner instead would be great." A longer pause. "Okay, well then, sorry to be a bad host, thank you for letting yourself out." Mac heard a door close.

"Okay, you dirty girl. I am in the office now. Your parents are going to pull the quiche and let themselves out. Lucky for you, I answered while they were in the other room." She could hear him getting comfortable, the distinctive pull of a zipper, and her breath caught in her throat. "Mmm, you are not kidding are you? You are ready to go. I should send you soft core porn more often." His voice had gotten deeper. _His sex voice_ , Mac thought.

"I wouldn't object…anyway, I woke up this morning, and do you realize that since we moved in together, except for the week before the wedding we haven't spent more than one night apart." Her voice was husky, her fingers still stroking, keeping herself on the edge, just waiting to let his voice tell her it was ok.

"Told you the jet was a good purchase, babe. But that isn't why you called. I am in the den, don't worry, your parents can hear through the walls, and they are too polite to disturb me while I am on a work call. What has got my Mackie worked up this morning?"

She bit her lips again, and considered a lie, or a half truth. Shaking her head ruefully, they had promised never to lie to each other, and when it came to sex, Dick always knew. "I heard Veronica this morning. Logan has already gone to work, and she is down the hall taking care of herself. Just hearing the sound of the vibe, her moaning, oh god," Mac growled deep in her throat and increased the speed of her fingers. "Dick, it's like voyeuristic live porn, I know she would be so embarrassed if she knew I heard, but I am so hot. And then I started thinking of some of those fantasies that you like to tell me."

Dick's breath had gotten louder on the other end of the line. "You mean those with you, me, and a hot blonde. Where I sit in the easy chair in the corner of the room, and direct the action? Tell me Cindy, what role do you want this morning? Is she going to be bold, taking the lead with my shy wife? Are you going to show her how confident and truly sexy you are, and dominate her?" He could hear her moan increasing.

"Oh that is the one isn't it. You want her to want you, to beg your permission to come. I will have her spread out on the bed for you. She is so eager, she is nervous, but she wants you too, and you know I just want to see my beautiful wife feel as sexy and as confident as I know she is. You climb on the bed then, blocking her from my view. It is after all about you, not me. You press your body down into hers, grinding your hips as you lower. You capture her lips, make them just an extension of your own lips. She is moaning your name now. She wants you, I see you move a hand down her side, she wiggles under you. You arch your back, moving your hips slightly off hers, and push your hand between. I can see your delicate fingers forcing their way in. You aren't being gentle, but the shine of her excitement coats your fingers and I can smell her sex. I am stroking myself now. I can't help it."

Mac whimpered in the phone, she had plunged her fingers in and started a firm pace with his words. She didn't know if he really was, or if it was just part of the fantasy. "Good," she rasped, "I want you to cum at the same time. I want you to get pleasure from this, I want to give you both so much pleasure."

"Of course you do, and you are," his deep voice continued, mesmerizing her. Mac let herself be transported on Dick's words.

By the time they were finished she felt completely relaxed and ready to start the day. She blushed slightly on seeing Veronica in the kitchen making them breakfast. She waived away her friend's confused look, and covered easily, "Dick just sent me a beef cake photo." Mac laughed at the slightly green tinge that came over Veronica's face. "So what's on the agenda Bond? This is the last day you are going to have me for a while, let's make it a good one, I am feeling felonious."

 _ **a/n Work….what can I say…Thank you if you came back – hope you enjoyed the smut! No promised when the next non-smutty plot driven instalment will come, but it is in my brain just itching to get out.**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that. All the crazy OCs that you could do without (but I couldn't), those are mine**_ __ __

 **Chapter 32**

" _So what's on the agenda Bond? This is the last day you are going to have me for a while, let's make it a good one, I am feeling felonious."_

Veronica pondered Mac's question as she licked the batter off the spatula she had been using on the muffins. "Well, we got the federal questions basically answered Monday…" She laughed, "or at least answered enough to make me get on the plane to Virginia….got the baby shopping done yesterday…I have to go to the head doc this morning. She napped last time, want to come with me and rearrange her books while she catches up on her beauty sleep this time?"

Mac grinned, "Of course, we could also sneak a peek at your record. I bet I can crack her password in 15-minutes or less…"

"You are on…what are the stakes?" The two were still bickering about what the loser would have to do, when the receptionist showed them into Dr. Wentworth's office.

Becky's face was stern as she looked at the two younger women. "Veronica, you know this is our last session. While I appreciate you bringing along a friend for support, it would be more appropriate if she waited for you out in the lobby."

Veronica plopped down in one of the easy chairs and waived Mac to the other, "No worries Doc. Mac is my best friend, I don't have any secrets from her…or at least not any that she can't find out. Girl is wicked smart." She grinned cheekily at the psychologist.

Mac blushed when Dr. Wentworth turned her severe gaze on her. She had secrets from Veronica, hell, this morning she realized she had a huge new one. _A crush on her best friend, that is a doozy, and not to be discussed or discovered._ The women shrugged when Mac made no move to leave. "It's your time then, do you actually want to talk today," she paused, "with me I mean?"

"While I like nothing more than hearing my own voice, why don't you relax Doc?" Veronica waived her towards the sofa. "No point in burdening you with my schemes, gives you plausible deniability when asked in the future." She winked.

Dr. Wentworth laid down on her sofa, her eyes inscrutable as she looked at Veronica. "You know there is doctor-patient confidentiality, right?"

"We both know that you are bound to report plans of harm to others." Veronica grinned wolfishly at her. They saw the older women shudder as she rolled away from them, closing her eyes.

Veronica shook with silent laughter. Mac mouthed " _you are so bad."_

Veronica's response was to look at her watch, and make a tick tock motion with her finger. Mac snuck behind the desk.

Veronica started talking in a soft soothing voice, like the sort used for bedtime stories, to help cover the noise of Mac at the keyboard and to keep Dr. Becky napping.

"You know Doc, it is probably a very good thing for the country that I went into law enforcement. Do you know that my salary, including benefits, costs the government less than it does to keep one person incarcerated for a year in a federal penitentiary? Shameful really. Of course, depending on your politics, it could be shameful that a public servant gets paid so little, or it could be shameful that we allow prisoners to live the Life of Riley."

A soft snore came from the sofa. Veronica chuckled and held up 5 fingers, indicating the time elapsed. Mac stuck her tongue out at her friend as she entered another set of characters.

"Life of Riley. Funny phrase isn't it? Part of America's dying language, I think the show went off the air in 1958. Kids today, they don't know…its all emoji speak and whatever those Jenner girls are up to. To be fair, it's not my generation either, and you know I like to talk about my generation. Things they do look awful cold, I hope I die before I get old." She paused, "Of course, I am not talking about self-harm there Doc, but you know that, I am just talkin' 'bout my generation."

Sighing, she shook her head, "See Mac, I told you, out cold. I bring my a-material and not even a giggle." Glancing casually at her friend, she held up all ten fingers.

"Well Doc, I can see you were paying attention, you are right I wasn't talking about my generation at all there…that was still too old for me. But you can't blame a girl for liking the classics, and isn't that better than rolling down the street, smoking indo, sippin on gin and juice?" The doctor's snores continued unabated. "Who am I kidding, gin and juice is pretty terrific too, but still too old. So let's get real for this final session, shall we Doc? I am not sure I know what indo is, but when the sun shines, we'll shine together."

Veronica bounced up from her chair and did a little dance, tapping her watch and smiling. "Well Doc, I know it felt like I told you I'd be here forever, that I would always be a friend. And we took an oath to stick it out until the end. But I think the rain has stopped, so I will leave you with the umbrella and expect that you will give my clean bill of health to the brass. I really appreciated our time together Becky."

Mac walked out the door in front of Veronica, hanging her head in defeat. Veronica was almost out the door, when she heard from the sofa. "The R. is for Regina. I will file my report for you this afternoon, but Veronica, if you ever decide to get serious about the process I will clear a spot in my appointments for you."

Veronica nodded wordlessly and followed Mac out the door.

~~MaVe~~

"Ok Bond, you are keeping me on pins and needles here. What do I owe you?" Mac pointed at Veronica with a forkful of salad, her blue eyes twinkling.

Veronica made a show of thinking it over, putting down her own fork that had been laden with lasagna. She stroked her chin. "Well, there is one thing….but no, I am sure you wouldn't do it. Let's just forget about it, okay? After all, not everyone has the skills to hack into a government psychologist's computer. The bet was unfair."

Mac laughed. "I see what you are doing, and of course it is working. Come on, spill. A bet is a bet, and I will pay up."

"Name the baby after me!" Veronica burst out, looking delighted.

Mac smiled, "Marshmallow Casablancas, I like it. I am sure Dick won't object if it is a girl. Might be a tougher sell if it a boy. I am sure he has his heart set on Dude. Maybe, I can get him agree to Dude Bond Casablancas."

Groaning, Veronica replied, "No, no, I change my mind. Your payment is now to promise me that you won't let either of those names come to pass. My godchild is not going to be branded a stripper or a bathrobe wearing alcoholic before it is even born."

"But you love that movie, and Dick does love strippers." Mac blinked innocently.

"Ugh, please let's just forget we made a bet to start with." Veronica looked slightly green.

Mac smiled and had another forkful of salad. She let the moment drag on, savoring Veronica's overreaction. _It's true, Dick probably wouldn't have any problem with either of those names, but Bond forgets, I have veto power, so don't worry baby, you will have a name you can be proud of._ She absently rubbed her belly, and then she jumped up.

"What?" Veronica looked alarmed and half rose from her seat, one hand on her Glock, eyes instantly scanning for a threat.

Mac flushed pink and sat back down. "The baby kicked me!" Her eyes were round with awe, and she now ran both hands around the bulge, willing it to move again.

Veronica relaxed and moved to the chair closer to Mac. "May I?"

Mac nodded, caught in wordless wonder as she felt another softer kick. Veronica placed both of her hands on Mac, gently caressing her stomach and was rewarded by feeling pressure pushing back at her. Both women were quiet for several minutes, revealing in the new life Mac was creating.

Veronica broke the spell. Pulling her hands away from Mac's belly, she proclaimed, "I have a feeling that Marshmallow is going to be so much more than a stripper." She winked.

They finished lunch, laughing over who could spin the wildest tale of future glory for baby Marshmallow or baby Dude. "And that is how Marshmallow Casablancas, first of her name, became the intergalactic sheriff and tamed the outlaw world of Westropia." Veronica finished her story with a flourish, "after all, any little girl named after me, is destined to try to save not only the world, but the universe." She winked.

Mac pushed her chair back from the table, still laughing. "Enough, I have to go to the ladies room, and then I think they are ready to flip the table. Let's go find out a little bit more about what is waiting for you and Logan tomorrow."

Veronica smiled and walked to the counter to pay their bill. _Maybe Virginia is too far away, I miss Dad, Alicia, Mac…heck, I miss Dick._ She sniggered to herself at that thought. _Can never, ever say that out loud. Logan wouldn't mind living on the beach. Maybe we should just go home?_

Mac walked back up then, and Veronica pushed aside her thoughts. _Decisions could wait for another day. Today was about information gathering via hacking into government databases with her best friend._ Veronica was content enough with that.

 _ **a/n Special Thanks to The Who, Snoop Dog, and Rhianna for singing songs that get stuck in my head at random times. Short update I know…still getting back into the swing of writing.**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that. All the crazy OCs that you could do without (but I couldn't), those are mine**_ __ __

 **Chapter 33**

 _Veronica was content enough with that._

Sandeep was pacing again. He was restless and lonely. His sweet V hadn't been to see him in a day and a half. The smell of orange blossoms and honeysuckle that was so distinctly her, had faded from the room, and all he could smell now was the normal antiseptic smell of a hospital that did little to cover the smell of illness. He wasn't feeling ill, he stretched. The doctors had done a miraculous job repairing his injuries. Aside from some weakness, and a few lingering pains, he could pretend that he hadn't been shot three times last week. A stab of pain shot through his leg, he wasn't supposed to be walking in this cast, with a frown, he remember all too clearly the damage caused by his traitorous brother. _His time would come_.

He looked around the room and spotted the tray with the tiny paper cup of meds. Going to it, he downed the combination of antibiotics and pain pills. Sandy smiled. He liked the pain pills. It had been a while since he had given himself over to the lure of drugs, but he felt certain that these well paid doctors in his father's employ would keep writing the scripts if he wanted them to. He settled back on the hospital bed, adjusting the back to leave him propped up, but relaxed, and waited for the Vicodin to kick in.

Sandeep didn't know how long he drifted, the drug making it easier to endure the quiet of the solitary confinement of the hospital room. A soft buzzing under his pillow stirred him. He smiled as he shifted to reach the smart phone hidden there. Before his father had whisked his mother away, to sequester her back east, she had begged for a minute alone with her son. His father, ever the fool, for his love for her, had capitulated. She threw herself on him, hugged him and kissed his cheek. Her murmurs in her native tongue almost incomprehensible to him. He caught the occasional phrase about him being her sweet boy, about his brother being possessed by a demon, and how she would protect him. He wrapped his good arm around her, and whispered back, allowing thick emotion to clog his throat, and tears to tremble at his eyes.

" _I'm so scared mother. And it hurts. Why did she spurn me? Why did Jay try to kill me? You know mommy, all I have to give the world is my love."_ She had cried more at that, her hands holding his face in her tender embrace.

She had continued in English then. _"For you my sweetest prince, I will forgive her, she will be made to understand. When you secure her again, I will help you teach her how a woman should behave. For you my sweetest price, I have no other son. Your father is already making it so, he will be dead to the whole family soon. But rest, rest, the doctors here will keep you safe, make you strong again."_ She had pulled away, turning her head, unable to look at the tears glistening on his cheeks. Sandeep had been quite proud of those, he had dug a finger under his cast while she had been blathering on and pressed against his broken leg. The pain instantly giving him the tears he needed her to see.

His mother had cross the room, hand on the door to leave. She turned though and rushed back to him. Throwing herself across him for one last embrace. He had been surprised at the small back he felt pushed under his pillow. She left then, back to his father, back to her life of bowed head and obedience. Like now, he had twisted to pull the package from beneath his pillow, and smiled to see a contraband smartphone. He was connected to the world again.

Forcing his brain back to the present, he flicked the screen to life. Macy had posted a status update to a social media account. A picture of her and that boy. _Should have killed the boy, he has no right to touch her._ She looked good though, her pretty face radiant, the sling barely visible in the picture of their squished together faces. Idly he wondered how bad the scar was he had left. _I should leave her more, mark her completely as mine. Placed in the right locations, I could keep her beauty for myself, others wouldn't be able to see it._ He sighed, and flipped off the page. _Just another thing for me to do when I get out of here._

The national news app had the usual political drivel, weather concerns, and puff pieces designed to quell the populace. He swiped through them with disgust. Sandeep's attention was caught by pictures of two young blondes. He scanned the story quickly. Apparently both had disappeared around the same time. Both bodies had been found in a state the indicated that far more than murder had occurred. Police weren't releasing other details, but the press was speculating that there were other similarities to the deaths. College co-eds had been warned not to go anywhere alone, not to go off with strangers. He rolled his eyes. _College girls were begging to be victims. I just fuck them, it is so easy to get them away from the herd for that. They all want that. Stupid bitches didn't know how lucky they were that he was a gentleman and didn't take undue advantage._

He scrolled back up to the pictures again. The girls were lovely. Sandy thought they looked like the photos he had seen of his beautiful ice princess Veronica when she had been in school. He felt himself harden, and he smiled. _She doesn't know how she can affect me, even when she isn't here._ He ran a hand under the blanket, and sighed. Sandy missed the access to his private video and photo collection, but his smile returned when he realized he wouldn't have to satisfy himself with memory. A few clicks took him to a website he had memorized long ago, a Russian site, that hosted a sex tape that had sparked his obsession over a decade ago with blonde cheerleaders. Veronica's face filled the small phone's screen and he moaned in pleasant anticipation.

~~Across town~~

Veronica moaned in delight as the cheese melted in her mouth. Logan had set up a full fondue for the three of them, and they were seated crossed legged on the floor surrounding her coffee table. The table was covered with pot of bubbling cheese and trays of vegetables, breads and meats. Chet looked longingly at them and particularly the tray of beef kabobs from her bed in the corner.

A laptop was open behind them on the sofa, and Dick's smiling face filled the screen, making the remote fourth to their dinner party. They laughed and swapped stories. Mostly Dick and Mac busting on Veronica and Logan for things that had happened over the past nine years. The light hearted ribbing easing some of the underlying loss that both felt from their nine year estrangement.

"Oh, Dudes," Dick paused, "I mean Dude and Dudettes. I got the next story! It was Logan's first extended leave, where he got to come home for a few months. Mac you and I had started dating, but you had gotten mad at me for something. Hmm, never mind that part, it isn't important."

Even through the computer, Dick had managed to catch Mac's thunderous look. He took a long swallow of something, and Veronica and Logan watched in amusement, wondering where he was going with this. Dick continued, "So, I got into his closet and was messing around with his uniforms. 'Cause, you know, chicks dig a man in uniform. Back me up on this Ronnie."

Veronica tuned her gaze to Logan and leered. "Got your back Dick, we really do." Her head was turned away from the computer screen and neither Mac nor Dick could see what she was doing with her tongue. Logan shifted uncomfortably, and surreptitiously pulled a throw pillow over his lap. _How does she do that? One look and I am a lusting teenager._

"Anyway," Dick continued, his slightly pixilated hands making wild gestures up and down his visible body, "My bro and I aren't exactly the same size, so when I realized I wasn't going to be able to snag one of his, I went down to the surplus store. Got this sweet outfit. I even outranked Lo in it. So, it took some convincing, to get his sorry sober ass dressed up, but eventually I did. We drove over to Lakeside. I figured it was far enough from San Diego that we wouldn't get called out by other officers, but close enough that the ladies wouldn't question it too much."

Veronica glanced at Logan to see how he was taking the story, secretly amused at where she suspected it was going. He was hanging his head in shame, she could see a pink tinge working up his neck. The pillow in his lap, now twisted beneath his fidgeting fingers. She reached a hand out to him and captured one of his, giving it a tender squeeze. Veronica interrupted Dick, "Wait, before you go on…I have to know what your call sign was."

The group laughed as Dick suddenly went silent, and despite the video connection, was obviously uncomfortable. "Uhm, I didn't have one…" he mumbled.

Logan forgot his own discomfort at the direction of the story and laughed. "Tell the truth Dick, or I will tell her."

Mac's eyes flicked with amusement from Logan to her husband. "Yes, Richard," she elongated the name, "do share."

Dick's face was visibly red. "Mac Daddy," he whispered. When Logan let out a long laugh, he repeated himself a bit more loudly, "My call sign was Mac Daddy. What can I say, it was the first thing that popped out of my mouth when someone asked. I think my subconscious or something knew better than me what I was missing." Veronica and Logan laughed, but Mac was silent, her eyes fixed on Dick through the computer. "If you remember babe, after that weekend, I came back groveling about what an ass I was. You let me take you away for the weekend, and…"

Mac's face was red now, and she abruptly stood. Picking up the laptop, she excused herself from Logan and Veronica. "Logan, thank you for dinner. It was delicious. I think I need to take my husband into the other room to talk now. See you in the morning? We are all flying out of the same airport right?"

At Logan's nodded assent, she made a hasty retreat down the hall. Logan rose to, his gaze moving from Veronica, to the table still laden with cheese, to Chet looking wolfish in her corner. With a sigh, he kissed the top of Veronica's head. "Do you want to walk Chet or handle kp duty?"

Veronica held her hands out to him and he lifted her from the floor with ease. "I will walk Chet. I need to call Jamie and make sure he is good dog sitting her for the rest of the week, or if I need to put her on the jet with Mac."

Logan grinned, "Our interviews might go better with a fully grown Rottweiler at our side." He pet the large dog's head affectionately, "who's the best man killer?" Chet jumped up on her hind legs and gave him a long lick before bouncing back to the floor.

Veronica pressed up against his other side and kissed his clean cheek. "I won't be long Bard, and after the story Mac Daddy started, I feel like you better take me to bed or lose me forever."

Logan felt an erection start to grow again, "Yes ma'am." He hurried to clear the table, as she made her way laughing out the door.

 _ **a/n: So I have been rereading some of my older chapters to refresh myself on details; and wow, guys, I apologize for the typos. My only excuse is that I post without going back to edit, other than a quick spell check, because I am afraid I would get to nervous to share otherwise. Still, it's embarrassing…thanks for sticking with me, and translating what I type into what I mean!**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that. All the crazy OCs that you could do without (but I couldn't), those are mine**_ __ __

 **Chapter 34**

 _He hurried to clear the table, as she made her way laughing out the door._

Logan took the trash out and meet Veronica as she and Chet walked back through the parking lot. Taking her free hand in his, he ran his thumb over her knuckles. Instead of turning back to the condo's door, the couple walked across the side street to a neighborhood park. The southern Nevada heat was slightly less oppressive now that the sun was down. The sound of traffic from the larger road was muffled and the buzz of cicadas seemed louder here. Veronica unclipped Chet once they were in the fenced dog area, and the rottie happily ran into the darkness.

Veronica turned into Logan's arms and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. He obliged her wordless entreaty and bent his head for a kiss. Their lips met tenderly, hers soft and feather light, his more forceful but still conveying reverence. Veronica parted hers first, her tongue flicking out to tickle the edge of his mouth, encouraging Logan to deepen the kiss. He pulled her closer, enjoying the feel of her small body pressed to him. When they finally broke apart, they were both restless.

"I love you," Veronica said quietly. The words rang in Logan's ears. It didn't matter how often she said it, each time felt like the first, a beautiful reaffirmation of something he had felt, but hadn't been able to name since the first time he saw her in pig tails and knee socks at 12-years old. He tightened his arms again, and lifted her from the ground, swinging her in a circle. Logan peppered her face with kisses, as Chet returned to dance around them, chasing Veronica's dangling feet.

They fell in a tangled heap, dizzy and laughing. Chet pounced, all wiggling but and licking tongue. They rubbed her head affectionately, and as one decided it was time to head back to the condo.

~~MaDe~~

"So, Sin-deeee," Dick drew out her name in a way that made Mac tingle in anticipation. "Did you tell Veronica of your morning self-help session?"

She blushed, "You know I didn't. I can't imagine what I was thinking. It must be pregnancy hormones."

"Yeah it is," Dick laughed, "but temporary hormones, or just a deep down desire. You let me know babe, and I will find a way to help you get that itch scratched. Cause, seriously, that is just hot."

Mac struggled to change the subject, "How did you manage to get out of dinner with my parents? Am I going to have smooth feathers for you ditching them two meals in a row?"

"Nah, I just promised them something better in exchange." He winked at her through the video connection. "Lunch with you and their future grandchild tomorrow. Oh, and it is on a boat. We are borrowing Logan's yacht."

"Logan still has a yacht?" Mac's question was slightly muffled as she paused midway in pulling her shirt over her head.

"Of course he does babe, how else could I borrow it?" Dick answered her question with a question. "But more importantly, what are you doing right now? You are out of frame."

Mac laughed, "I am changing into pjs and getting ready for bed."

"Pajamas?!" Dick sounded offended, "I didn't even know you owned such things. Leave them off and take the computer to bed with you."

"Dick, I am a guest here, and you know I am not quiet." Mac's protests were weak though, as she climbed into bed topless, setting the computer on her lap.

"Mmm, the girls look bigger from this angle. I might have to measure them when you get home. Are they growing yet?"

Mac fondled herself thoughtfully, rubbing her hands across her creamy orbs. "No, I don't really think so. But, that's normal right? I think the sites say that doesn't happen until later in the pregnancy, when I start getting closer to lactating." While her conversation was almost clinical, her hands kept massaging and squeezing. Her finger tips pulling her nipples into hard buds.

She was distracted by Dick's guttural moan. "Babe, that is so hot. Let me watch you tonight. Please?" She smiled into the webcam on the top of the laptop. Deliberately, Mac set the computer aside and climbed off the bed out of the screen. She could hear his whimpering pout as she wiggled out of her jeans and panties, leaving them where they fell on the floor. Mac climbed back in bed, this time spreading her legs and resting the laptop between them on the sheets. Dick had an unobstructed view of her breasts and glistening core.

"Oh yeah," he moaned. Mac could hear rustling as he stood, the sound of a zipper being pulled down and shorts being pushed down. When he came back in focus, she was greeted by the sight of his toned abs, sun-kissed skin and fine blond hairs barely visible across the connection. His cock was at full attention, and he rubbed a hand down it lazily. "Close your eyes babe, and imagine what I am going to do to you when you get home."

Dick's voice dropped lower, and its melodic quality lulled Mac into a willing sex-trance. She moaned as her fingers slide in rhythm to his words.

~~LoVe~~

Veronica and Logan entered the condo quietly, not wanting to disturb Mac in case she was sleeping. Chet went directly to her water dish in the kitchen and after a few slobbery licks, plopped onto the cool tiles. Veronica smiled indulgently at her dog, and then was distracted by a sound from down the hall.

Her hand went to her gunbelt, and she whispered urgently, "Logan." Part of her brain argued about the response, knowing that it was irrational, but her speeding heart refused to let her relax. Logan put his body in front of her and moved quietly down the hall. He came back to her a second later, smirking. Taking both her hands, he led her part way down the hall and then pressed her against the wall and kissed her deeply.

Veronica could hear clearly now, the sounds were coming from the guestroom. Mac was moaning, "Oh Richard, oh…so good." When Logan let her up for air, Veronica was blushing deep red. He smirked and bent his head to nibble at her neck, one hand roaming up underneath her shirt. The moaning and other soft noises continued from behind the other door. Veronica squirmed out of Logan's grasp and made a dash for their bedroom.

Once they were both inside, she closed the door behind them. "Oh my god!" Veronica exclaimed, "Mac was, we could hear her!" Her blush was still a fiery red. _What if she heard me this morning!_

Logan was grinning at her, waiting for her to settle down. He kicked off his shoes and socks and pulled his shirt over his head. Veronica put herself on autopilot, locking the Glock in her gun safe, and starting the process of undressing. "It is just embarrassing," she finally muttered.

"No it isn't Bobcat. It is hot, like live action porn." Logan pulled her closer to him, and helped tugged her shirt over her head. He dropped a kiss on her freshly exposed collar bone and then continued down to trace the swell of her breast over her bra. "Just think about how many times people have heard us. How many times we have been almost caught or people could have seen us?" He knelt in front of her and kissed her belly button, deftly flicking the button on her jeans open.

"It's natural to get turned on by hearing others, to get turned on by the idea that someone can hear, or see you."

Veronica made a weak protest, "But, what, we are exhibitionists….I am not a voyeur."

Logan shook his head indulgently. "Bobcat, I hate to break it to you, but the walls in The Grand were thin, and you weren't quiet back in the day. I can assure you that Dick had a very good knowledge of our sex life. And, how many times have we made love in the back of an SUV, on a beach, on a balcony, or just last week in a state park? There is always an element of risk, an element that makes it even hotter."

Veronica was blushing again, "well, maybe." Logan pulled down her panties and continued his kissing. She leaned back against the dresser for support. "Oh, yes, that is good." She tangled a hand in her hair. He slide a finger in, and pulled away slightly.

"Just think Bobcat, while you are trembling on the brink, Mac is just down the hall in the same place. How hot is that, both of you ready to cum? Cum for me kitten." She writhed and exploded against his hand.

Her knees were weak, and Logan gently scoped her up and carried her the three feet to the bed. His hands were gently skimming her curves, keeping contact on her as she trembled and shivered with the after effects of the euphoria he induced. Veronica looked up at him with glazed eyes. "So what is it with men and porn?" She queried, "You said it was like live action porn."

Logan laughed and tweaked a nipple. "Because Bobcat, men like to see and hear things. It is easier on our imagination, particularly when our blood flow is focused south of the boarder. And because naked women receiving pleasure? Yeah that it just awesome. Imagining it is you? Legendary." He started sucking on the nipple.

Veronica sighed in contentment. "Okay, so some porn may be hot. But can you refrain from thinking about my best friend and porn? I am not sure I am comfortable with the idea of you imagining her in compromising positions." _I am such a hypocrite, I can't stop thinking of it….those sounds!_

He moved back up, and kissed her. "Of course, but just so you know, you are always there." Logan kissed her ear and whispered into it, "You are in all of my fantasies. I can't imagine sex without you."

Veronica moaned softly, "Then have sex with me now." Logan didn't have to be asked twice, and he slid gently in. He rolled them, so Veronica was on top, his hands resting gently on her waist. She rode him to completion and they fell into a tangled heap.

"I love you," Veronica whispered as she curled against his side.

"Love you back," Logan breathed into her hair. He wrapped an arm protectively around them and tugged the sheet over them with the other one. They fell into a contented sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that. All the crazy OCs that you could do without (but I couldn't), those are mine**_ __ __

 **Chapter 35**

 _They fell into a contented sleep._

The trio arrived at the executive airport with minutes to spare for their planned departure. "Oh the benefits of private jets and not having to go through security." Logan chuckled, as he pulled in front of PalomasBlancas, the Casablancas' private jet.

"You said it brother," Mac fist bumped Logan from her place in the backseat.

Veronica rolled her eyes. The weight of her gun belt pressing into her as she twisted in her seat to look at Mac. Veronica was conflicted on the subject of private jets. On one side, she bristled against the conspicuous consumption and obvious display of wealth that could be put to other uses, and she still had nightmares, less frequent with the passage of years, of watching a plane explode from her vantage point on a dark hotel roof. But on the other, not having to fight airport crowds, and being able to keep her gun with her in the cabin were pretty amazing things. She bit back any snarky comment about the expense, and instead patted her Glock, "You both forget, I am the security."

The other passengers rewarded her with happy laughter and she smiled back at them. The flight attendant opened Mac's door first and solitciously helped her from the car. Mac rolled her eyes when the man's back was turned and mouth DICK to the others. When he asked to take her computer bag, she merely smiled and handed it over politely. _He is just doing his job, not his fault Dick has gone ridiculously over protective._

Veronica got out of the car and came around to give her a hug goodbye. Mac felt a little awkward about it, _Damn Dick and his girl on girl fantasies._ She tried not to hold herself too stiffly as Veronica whispered a goodbye to her stomach. "Marshmallow, I am counting on you to keep your mommy safe on her flight home. She is my best friend and she has to go deal with your daddy!"

With a laugh and a last waive Veronica was back in the Jeep and heading towards another hanger in the airport. Mac looked after them thoughtfully, embarrassment aside, it would be good to live near them again. She determined to tell them after they got back from Virginia about Dick's plans to move to D.C., and if it swayed their decision, she wasn't going to feel guilty at all.

Logan pulled up next to a non-descript black suv. "Ah government issue, can they be any more obvious?" He quipped. His orange jeep standing out in an obnoxious contrast. There was no covered parking so he pulled out a sunscreen. While they were temporarily obscured from any prying eyes, Logan took Veronica's hand and kissed it. "You know, we don't have to do this. We could just go buy an island somewhere, in the Caribbean, Greece, the West Indies?"

Veronica let the question hang in the silence for a moment before laughing, "What and miss out of government issue coffee, low pay, and high stakes danger? No fly-boy, you know me, a week of easy living and I would probably start a coup, best we see how this government wants to use us now."

Logan laughed with her and popped open his door, moving quickly to open hers for her. Inside he sighed though, _a private island would be nice._ The pulled their go bags out of the back and locked the Jeep. An older man with cross cropped hair, greying at the temple was standing at the stairs to jet. His eyes were narrowed, clearly studying them, trying to take their measure as they walked towards him. Veronica smirked at him.

"Lieutenant Mars, Agent Mars, I am retired Captain Palumbo, your escort for the flight." He reached out a hand first to Logan, than Veronica.

She shook it with a friendly smile. Logan tensed, wondering what was going to come out of her mouth. _Veronica is at her most dangerous when she appears friendly._ He pitied the man, and was surprised when she led the way up the stairs. As he and Palumbo entered the cabin, Veronica was fliting from seat to seat bouncing slightly. Picking one near the wing, she settled in with a happy sigh. "This one is just right." _Ah, not quite the patented Amber voice, but close. She is messing with him, poor bastard._

Palumbo's face was stony, but he was no poker player, and his disapproval over Veronica's ditzy air was apparent. He focused his attention on Logan. As the plane took off, he grilled the younger man on his naval experience. He had served on the same aircraft carrier that Logan had been attached to before being sent to the Airforce exchange program and they easily swapped stories about ship culture.

Veronica watched them through lidded eyes feigning sleep. Palumbo was obviously interviewing Logan, grilling him with cleverly disguised questions, leading him through twists and turns of ethical scenarios and testing to see how much Logan would divulge. Despite the early slip of his mask when he showed his disapproval over her Amber qualities, now that she was "asleep" the man oozed the type of jocular comradery that was designed to inspire confidence. She was thrilled with her husband. Logan deflected questions with ease, charmingly spinning stories with no content and good humor. He carefully interspersed questions of his own, prying out tidbits from the man.

Confirming the intelligence that she and Mac had ferreted out of governmental databases last week, Palumbo admitted that he was once a protégé of Professor Haagensen. The man was good though, Veronica admitted internally, he stuck to his cover story that he was currently an international relations consultant working as a liaison between various foreign militaries and the Pentagon. He reminded her of Weidman, not as cold perhaps, but she believed the jovial façade was just that, a façade. _Which means he isn't going to let much slip, unless he is rattled._

When they were an hour out of Dulles, Veronica decided it was time to "wake up." "Oh! I can't believe you let me sleep so long. Are we almost there?" She queried in a too loud voice, interrupting Logan and Palumbo's soft conversation.

"I believe ma'am we are about an hour out of Dulles. In about two hours, we will have you at the hotel and checking in, and then if you would be so kind, the missus and I were hoping we could take the two of you out for the night." Palumbo was keeping the stony face at bay and trying to keep the same level of cordial cheerfulness in his voice that he had been employing with Logan for the last several hours.

Veronica let her face crumble. "That is so kind of you, but Logan must have forgotten to tell you we have alternate plans." At this Logan raised his eyebrows imperceptibly at her, and Veronica smiled in a seemingly oblivious fashion. She continued, "Our dear friend, Dick, is something of a hotel magnate and is considering purchasing some properties in the D.C. area. We promised him that we would stay at one of them, and give him our unbiased review. Something like a secret shopper." She tittered.

Palumbo's frown was almost imperceptible, but she caught it flash across her face. _Gotcha, you had already bugged our rooms in your hotel. Your move old man._ "Well, of course I understand that, the bonds of friendship, and I am sure it is an upgrade over anything they put on the government dime for you. But my Petunia would be awfully disappointed if she didn't get the chance to meet the pair of you. She would be ashamed to admit it, but she has had a bit of a celebrity crush on the Lieutenant for years."

Veronica didn't let her eyes flick to Logan's face, but she could almost feel his shudder of disgust. _Wrong move, any good you did with your good ole boy charm this flight is now gone. Do your research man._ "You simply must convey our apologies to Petunia, I really wish we had known that you had planned to be so accommodating to us. Really, to kind of you. But we have tickets for the Kennedy Center tonight, friends were called, strings were pulled. We simply can't back out now. Surely next time we are in D.C. we can make it up to you. Of course, I am sure Logan wouldn't mind autographing something for Petunia, or even better…why don't you to move closer together? Give me your phone and I will take a selfie of you together to send her."

She held out her hand for the phone imperiously, flicking her fingers when the man didn't hand it over with enough alacrity. Her smile only broadened when she saw a vein on his temple start to bulge. He handed the phone reluctantly to her. "Well, aren't you silly, you haven't unlocked it! What is the code?" She looked at him expectantly her blue eyes large and guileless.

Palumbo grinned at her, "Now Miss Veronica, I can't be giving out my code. Matters of national security and all that." He reached out to take it back from her.

Veronica giggled again. _Man I forgot how annoying Amber can be! And seriously how is he buying this? I know he has read my file._ The phone slipped as she reached across the aisle to him and bounced on the floor, just as the plane started its descent. It slid forward towards the cockpit. "I'll get it!" She trilled and quickly bounced up from her seat, blocking Palumbo's way as he attempted to rise.

Logan interjected, "You know she was just kidding about that autograph thing right? I don't really do that." The man turned back to Logan, distracted and nodded. "And we are really sorry about tonight. So often going on assignment, or to interview is such a cold thing, we didn't expect the hospitality."

"Well, Logan, one thing you will learn about studying under Professor Haagensen is that his protégés are like a fraternity. We are brothers, family first. If you are offered a spot, and accept, your family is our family. We want you to understand that, and to be comfortable, and it starts on day one."

Veronica returned to her seat with a smile. _That might be the first true thing he has said all flight._ She handed him his phone, successfully spoofed to a burner phone in her carry on. He swiped a few buttons and tapped in a code. Then he handed the phone back to Veronica. "Petunia would really appreciate a photo."

As the plane finished its descent and landed, she considered blowing her own cover. She was to a point professionally insulted at how the man was giving over to the Amber persona, and how his casual chauvinism lead him to discount what he had read on her. He even had recounted a few of her own exploits to her, making clear his knowledge. But his spin always chalked up her success to luck or her partner. She wondered if he was playing her right back, but as she simpered for details of his Petunia, and she replayed details of his social media accounts in her head, she doubted it. _This man really just doesn't believe that women should be in the intelligence business or law enforcement, what a pig._ Part of her itched to tell Logan that she changed her mind, and that a private island would be just right.

 _ **a/n So I just crossed 100 followers, how awesome is that y'all? Seriously, you guys just make my day, and I am going to admit it, reviews also tickle me pink. It is so nice to know that you enjoy my stories. So that being said, would you mind going to my profile? I posted a poll – I would like help on planning out what to write next. The conclusion of this story is already outlined in my brain and it isn't that far off…another 6-13 posts depending on how much PWP smut I feel like sneaking in. So input would be appreciated (either in the comments or the poll or even message me!) Thanks!**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that. All the crazy OCs that you could do without (but I couldn't), those are mine**_ __ __

 **Chapter 36**

 _Part of her itched to tell Logan that she changed her mind, and that a private island would be just right._

Palumbo and Logan continued to make small talk as he drove them to Dick's new hotel a few blocks away from The Watergate building. Veronica allowed herself to be phased out of the conversation that Palumbo obviously didn't want to include her in, and instead enjoyed the scenery. She hadn't lived in the D.C. area since she finished her training at Quantico, and the lush greenery was a welcome change from the desert browns and reds she had grown accustom to.

Dropping them off at the valet station, Palumbo shook hands with them both warmly, and left with some comment about seeing them on Saturday. _Wait, what?_ Veronica arched her eyebrow at Logan as the black suv pulled off. "Do I comment first that he is driving the exact same suv as he left at the hanger? Or do I ask about Saturday?"

Logan laughed, "What's the matter Sugarpuss was someone not paying attention?"

Veronica frowned at him and swatted at the hand going to take her bag from her arm. She was still frowning as they walked into their room, one of four penthouse suites. The accommodations were regal, yet warm, and Veronica made soft exclamations of delight, and started gushing in her Amber voice about the quality of the view.

It was Logan's turn to frown and he opened his mouth to speak. Veronica made a shushing motion and dumped out the contents of both their bags on the bed, shifting through everything. A knock sounded at the door, and Logan went to open it. A bellman stood at the threshold with a FedEx box, "Delivery arrived for Mrs. Mars." Logan took the box and slid a bill into the man's outstretched hand.

Veronica bounced over to him, "Oh baby, you are so good to me, having a present delivered on our first night!" Her voice was bubbly and bright, but her face was serious as she ripped into the package. She pulled out a transmitter and a tablet from the box. Flicking the transmitter on, she set it up on the bedside table and heaved a large sigh. "That's better." Her voice had returned to its normal tone. She flopped on the bed, swiping through several screens on the app. "Good, now the boys tasked with listening to us will hear a man ravishing his wife."

Logan waggled his eyebrows. "We didn't have to go through all the cloak and dagger if you wanted to be ravished. Bobcat all you have to do is ask."

Veronica threw a pillow at him. "Later, first let's listen to Palumbo's report on you and then get out of here." She scrambled to the foot of the bed and pulled the burner phone out from beneath a pile of clothes. Flipping it open and turning on the spoof app, she hit the speaker button.

Palumbo's voice crackled out of the little phone. "Yes sir, got them both here safe and sound. Though they think they pulled a fast one getting a different hotel. We will have full bugs on them when they go out tonight, for now, I managed to get a recorder attached to his wife's bag when I pulled it out of the car."

Veronica smiled and ran her fingers along the duffle bags webbing. She plucked a small button off and held it aloft triumphantly. Another voice came on the line, "What is your initial take?"

"I like the boy. It's obvious that he hasn't had any intelligence training, but I think he will be a natural. He might have a bit of an attitude though, you know the type when everything they have had has been handed to them. I am sure you will break him quick though." Veronica reached out to stroke Logan's arm, and he released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"What about the wife?"

Palumbo's tone changed from jovial to icy. "She is a liability. Personally, I would recommend you separate them immediately. It is obvious she is nothing but a gold digging ditz. You know I read her agency record before going on this assignment. Sir, I expected so much more. But after having spent a plane ride with her, I am convinced that it must be exaggerated and that the positive reviews were done after she spread her legs." The man laughed harshly, "Not that I would turn down the chance to give her a good review if you know what I mean."

Now it was Veronica who was holding her breath. It was one thing to put on the Amber persona, it was helpful, for making people underestimate her. It was another to hear the effects of it being so successful. _How is this man married? His poor wife!_ Logan looked like he wanted to jump through the phone and kill Palumbo. _Did I hear that Bastard right? He wants to break up my marriage and sleep with my wife!_

The voice on the other end was frosty, "Palumbo, you are an idiot. If you make any attempt to do either activity that you suggested, not only are you out, but I will personally cut off your balls and feed them to you."

Palumbo's gulp was audible. "Yes sir, sorry sir. You know I would never implement any plan without your approval, and the other, just a joke sir. She is very attractive is all."

"I suggest you drop the subject Palumbo, and pray that neither of the Mars learn about your flawed judgment. What are your plans to monitor them the rest of the trip." The other voice was still icy, and all about the business.

"Well, like I said, I have the recorder on the room now. They have tickets tonight to the Kennedy Center. I have a team getting tickets now to have eyes on them starting once they get there. Also, when they go out I have a crew going into their room to retrieve the recorded and plant the bug. Then they will have ears on them until they are picked up for their interviews tomorrow. Ears will continue through the night and weekend. Then depending on whether they have given their answer, we will make plans to continue monitoring. Oh, and since everything seems to have stopped working in Vegas, I have a team replacing the bugs there." The man spit things out in a rush, he was obviously still shaken by the threat. Veronica wondered what got him more, the threat about being out, or the threat to his balls.

"Very good." The line went dead. Veronica turned off the spoof phone, not interested in any follow up calls to his underlings or his poor wife. She rolled her eyes and then sitting up rolled her shoulders.

"So sounds like they are keeping us on a short leash this weekend." Logan started trying to organize the jumble of clothes and toiletries Veronica had dumped out of his bag.

"Only if we let them." Veronica smiled grimly. She dropped the recorder on the floor near the door to the hotel room and smashed it under her heel, leaving the broken pieces of plastic were they lay. She then started hanging up her clothes and distributing her toiletries in the opulent bathroom. "Pity, I think I could have enjoyed this room." She started pulling off her travel clothes and tossing them in a heap on the closet floor.

Logan grabbed her around the waist, "We still can." He waggled his eyebrows.

Veronica stood on her tiptoes and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "Save it Fly-boy, we are blowing this Popsicle stand. Now change clothes." She waived at a pair of tailored slacks and a green silk long sleeve shirt. Veronica pulled a black dress over her head and smoothed it over her curves. Logan wanted to throw her to the bed, and either demand answers or kiss her until she told him. Shrugging, he followed her lead, changing clothes and arranging his possessions as if they were settling in for the weekend. Before the exited the room Veronica hid the bug jammer in the back of the closet behind the extra blankets, slipped the tablet in her purse with her gun and rolled up belt, and gathered the pieces of the FedEx box. He heard her make a call to the valet station and ask for their car to be pulled around.

Following her into the hall, she casually threw the FedEx box into the trash by the elevator. When the doors closed, she looked at him and offered a modest explanation. "They are lazy, and aren't going to take the time to look in the hall trash, whereas if it was still in the room some industrious little busybody might try to determine what you got me. As it is, that busybody is going to find tags off of some Le Perla, so when they hear you ravishing me tonight, they will have no doubt as to why."

The doors opened an older couple entered as they exited. Veronica led the way out of the hotel and past the valet stand. Logan followed, confused again, _I know I heard her call the valet._ She took them to the private entrance of the Watergate, a sleek silver Mercedes was idling at the curb. Veronica smiled at the young man behind the seat winningly as he opened the door. "Miss Lester, perfect timing as always, I just pulled up."

"Thank you Ken," she slipped a bill into his hand before settling in the driver's seat. The young man lingered over closing her door, and in Logan's opinion spent to long looking down the front of Veronica's dress before closing her door. He almost slammed his with the irritation of feeling like he was in the dark.

Veronica navigated the D.C. streets with ease, merging onto the expressway and getting lost in the start of rush hour traffic. The interior of the car was quiet, except for Logan's fidgeting. It didn't seem to take long, however, before she was exiting the highway and navigating down twisting roads. Soon she pulled up at a little marina on the river. She parked the car. "Veronica." Logan started.

"Just a bit more Lo, and I will explain." Nodding, he followed her onto the floating dock. They checked in at the little office, the old woman behind the desk greeting "Miss Lester" like a long lost daughter. She pointed to a large box in the corner. Veronica gestured for Logan to pick it up. He glanced at the label, _Bobbi Catherine Lester…BobCat Lester?_ His eyes were glued to her as she left the office and led the way past rows of docks to a little house boat. Hoping aboard, she took the box from Logan. He jumped over the side and turned to face him.

Veronica smiled softly at him, "Welcome home."

 _ **a/n Poll still up on my profile if you want to help me decide what to do next. Thanks! (Hmm, more to come on the rest of their Thursday night…this just seemed like a good natural break)**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that. All the crazy OCs that you could do without (but I couldn't), those are mine**_ __ __

 **Chapter 37**

 _Veronica smiled softly at him, "Welcome home."_

In his best Ricky Ricardo voice, Logan drawled, "Ronnie you _got some_ ' _splainin' to do_!"

Veronica laughed and stepped closer to him. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him softly. "Carry the box into the cabin and I will explain while I make dinner?" She turned before he could fully wrap her into an embrace and unlocked the cabin door.

He followed her with a bemused smile as she flipped on the lights and illuminated a small but well put together galley and lounge. He put the box on the table and she pulled a couple of grocery sacks out of the top. "There are clothes and toiletries for you in the bottom, put them in the state room?"

Logan took a guess and opened the door facing the bow. He was right, it opened into a similarly small but well planned state room. It was dominated by a queen size bed, but gleaming teak and mahogany cabins lined the walls and the port holes were trimmed in shining brass. His fingers trailed over the wood as he took it all in. Certainly it was far smaller than his yacht back in Neptune, but he instantly loved it. Something about its older elegance and classic lines pulled at him, and he could imagine spending many long afternoons on the river or even venturing out into the bay.

Veronica wrapped her arms around his back, and said happily, "She is quite a boat, the _True Love,_ isn't she?"

Logan caught her hands in his, "She is yar."

Speaking into his back, Veronica asked, "So, do you want the micro or the macro explanation first?"

He turned in her arms and looked down into her face. It was open, lacking her normal closed or guarded expressions. In fact, she looked more relaxed than Logan thinks he has ever seen her. "Why don't we start with the today, and build up from there?" Veronica's stomach growled, and he laughed. "And I think you said something about dinner." She beamed at him. Bending his neck, he kissed her nose and then propelled them back to the galley.

As they worked in tandem to prep a salad, and then light the small grill on the deck for steaks, Veronica started her tale.

"So, I may be going a little bit stir crazy being suspended from work. This week Mac and I researched our prospective employers, and I decided that I was tired of playing their games. I mean, what type of working relationship with them are we supposed to have if they bug our phones, manipulate our future opportunities and in general act like jackasses? If they didn't want us both so much, I would think they were just pushing us to quit."

The setting sun created a beautiful glow around her head as she spoke. Logan remembered his dream from earlier in the week of Veronica playing in the sun on a beach. It took a few deep breaths and thinking about baseball for Logan to start focusing on her words again. When he did, Logan realized Veronica was silent. As she savored a piece of steak, with a soft moan, Logan was almost lost again. _Shit! What was she saying; did she ask a question?_ The moment dragged on and Veronica smirked at him.

"Back in the moment Flyboy?" He nodded, a slight flush on his cheeks. "Well, I am big enough to admit, that they have me curious, and I want to go to the interview. But, I am tired, on so many levels, of being watched without my consent. Since I already had certain resources in place, it was easy enough to make the other arrangements. It serves a double purpose. First, it gets us the privacy we deserve. Second, they can take it as part of our interview. For spooks and g-men, they are doing a piss poor job in tailing us." She laughs, "Of course, I could be delusional that we have our privacy here."

Veronica waived in the general direction of her purse. "But, unless you say otherwise, I am going to stay delusional. I don't want to turn the spoof program back on. That man was a pig, and I want nothing to do with him. Which reminds me…what were you talking about seeing him Saturday?"

Logan laughed, "I knew you weren't paying attention!" Veronica stuck her tongue out him. "Professor Haagensen has invited us to a bar-b-que at his home Saturday afternoon. I am under the impression that my interview is just a technicality at this point, and that they have assumed that since I came to the interview, I will accept any offer they make."

Veronica rolled her eyes at the presumption. Logan nodded, "It really is like they don't know us at all."

"Exactly! So back to how today came about…I had Dick book us a room in his new hotel. Well, almost his hotel, I don't think they have closed yet. We really are supposed to be secret shoppering it. So at some point we will have to check out its amenities. I figured not mentioning it would have a better chance in them not catching wind about it. Mac and I had some time on our hands so we got some old school spy toys and started tinkering. Like I said, they are lazy. I am sure old asshole's phone has plenty of software on it to encrypt it, protecting his digital data. But nothing to protect him from a good old fashion bug."

They moved into the cabin with dessert, as bugs had come out with twilight making the deck less pleasant. "Really, that's it. No big mystery on today."

Logan pulled her into his lap and kissed her neck. "Just Veronica Mars kicking ass. You are right no big mystery." Logan's lips continued to tickle at her neck and collar bone, but he wasn't really into making out at the moment. Internally his emotions were in an uproar. He hadn't really put it together: Duncan's stalking of Veronica that truthfully had started as far back as high school. Sandeep's disturbing video and photo files documenting the years he spent infiltrating her life. And now, government sanctioned surveillance of every aspect of her life. Logan had always considered himself a private person, only intentionally seeking out publicity if it was a way to antagonize his father. But what Veronica has been put through, it really was beyond the pale. Unconsciously, his fists balled at her sides. _I should be the one protecting her. Fuck duty, I am going to buy an island._

Veronica pushed back against him, feeling how he had grown tense. "Lo, it's ok. Really, I have been through worse. And if our potential bosses really are this bad at the spy game, they need us." She laughed, and smiled when she felt some of the tension go out of him. His arms circled her again and he joined in with a soft chuckle.

 _It's really not ok Ronnie. I promise you I will make up for some of that worse, and do my best to protect you from any more happening._ Instead he said, "Ok, so that settles part of today. I think I need to be introduced to a certain Bobbi Catherine Lester, don't you?"

Veronica wiggled in her lap, not the best for Logan remaining focused on all the questions he had. She squirmed until she was facing him. "Hi, I am Bobbi Catherine." Veronica kissed him, her tongue flicking and teasing him until he gave in and deepened it. They lost several minutes as the kisses grew more passionate. Finally, they broke apart panting. Veronica waggled her eyebrows. "Can I interest you in checking out the state room?"

Logan frowned, and bodily removed Veronica from his lap. He tried to look stern as she pouted. "Logan you said if I wanted ravishing all I had to do was ask." She tugged enticingly at the hem of her dress. "Logan, please, ravish me?"

Logan was instantly hard, actually harder, because making out with Veronica even for a few minutes had him ready to go before her wanton entreaty. "Minx! If you want all this," he ran his hands in the air over his body, "you have to start making good on your talking promise."

Veronica's pout grew bigger. She stood, turning her back towards him, and contorted her arms. She tossed a lacy bit of nothing black silk bra at him. Logan moaned. He could almost feel her smirk, as she continued, with her back still to him. The dress was now making its way over her head. Her pale skin gleamed in the warm lights of the small cabin. Her luscious rear was only covered by a swath of lace that matched the bra he held in his hand. She bent over the galley counter as if reaching for something. Logan's moan turned into a full fledge groan as he restrained himself from standing and going to him. She ran a hand experimentally across her own backside. "Maybe you need to punish me, because I am not very good at keeping my promises."

Logan's eyes grew wide as he understood her implication. _She is offering me the chance to spank her, and play out a little naughty sub fantasy. Crap, she is good._ He unconsciously unbuttoned his slacks. Veronica glanced over her shoulder and grinned triumphantly at him, before resuming the position. Logan let the moment drag on memorizing the beautiful sight in front of him. He knew he would kick himself at some point in the future for what he did next.

"Looooogan," Veronica started in a petulant whine. As she stood back up and turned to face him, Veronica was hit in the face with the quilt from the back of the loveseat.

"Cover up Ronnie. I will make you a promise." She wrapped the quilt around her like a toga, and raised an eyebrow at him. "I am a sure thing. I will ravish you to your heart's content, once we talk a bit more." He waggled his eyebrows back at her, and was delighted when she laughed. The come hither look gone from her face, it had gone back to the open relaxed face from earlier in the night, colored with perhaps a little embarrassment.

Veronica sat back next to him and started her next story. "Logan I love you. I have always loved you, I hope you know that. Since we were little, I loved you. Sometimes that love was as a friend, sometimes as a best friend, sometimes as the perfect foil, and sometimes as the most passionate intense all-consuming love I have ever known. That last type of love was terrifying, but you convinced me to accept it. And then we had a fight. A stupid, stupid fight, and you took it away. God I was mad at you. But Logan, I never stopped loving you."

Logan felt a sting of tears in his eyes. Veronica slipped her hand in his and squeezed. "So I ran. That was my m.o. right? Something gets too hard, and Veronica runs. Logan, I don't want to hurt you….can't we just go to the sex? The backstory doesn't matter, we are together now."

He pulled her back to his lap, arms comforting around her. "Veronica, I can handle it. The good, the bad, the painful. You don't have to shield me from my own mistakes. We are together now, and we will have the sex," he kissed her neck at that. "But all your backstories are important to me. Please, share this part of your life with me."

He felt her shiver through the quilt, and lifted her gently. He carried her into the stateroom and laid her in bed. Logan went back into the other room and made sure the door was locked and turned off the lights. Returning to her, he shed layers until he was just in his boxers, and he slid into bed with her. "Is this easier? In the dark, you don't have to look at me. Just talk." He pulled her into his warm embrace.

 _ **a/n Poll still up on my profile if you want to help me decide what to do next. Thanks! (Kudos if you recognized the movie quote from The Philadelphia Story) (hmmm, its bed time, and a work night…so yeah, I am stopping here because I feel like posting)**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that. All the crazy OCs that you could do without (but I couldn't), those are mine**_ __ __

 **Chapter 38**

" _Is this easier? In the dark, you don't have to look at me. Just talk." He pulled her into his warm embrace._

Logan could feel that she had tensed up again next to him. It meant so much to him that she was trying to communicate. He swallowed his impatience. _We both have to break the cycle._ Logan gently nudged her to roll over and started rubbing her back in slow gentle circles. Veronica sighed softly. "I don't deserve you," she whispered.

He chuckled softly, "and yet you are stuck with me anyway. I thank whatever god there may be for that."

"When I came to Quantico, I was living in the dorms, because it was required. As the hurt from our fight continued to grow, I was too proud to call you. Too proud to say I was sorry and that we needed to work things out. So, I did the other thing I do best, bury myself in work. I completely dedicated myself to training. When it looked like there might be the opportunity for me to go undercover in the future, I dove into the extra course work, making sure the powers that be knew I was ready for it."

"What I really was ready for was to disappear. I was so sick of being Veronica Mars that there were days I couldn't look myself in the mirror. And as I learned more about what would be required if I was placed in deep cover, I became less manic." She emitted a short barking laugh at that. "It's as if giving up everything about myself, made me finally remember myself. And while I wasn't happy, and I wasn't Logan, I was miserable. I found that I was becoming content. Veronica Mars would finally get a clean slate, by being placed in the seedy underbelly of society. But what about you?" She rolled onto her side, reaching a hand out in the pale light to gently trace his brow, then a cheek bone. "What about Logan Echolls? My dad, he would understand, and in his own way be proud. My brothers and Mac…they would eventually accept, and forgive. But I couldn't cut you out completely. What if you finally forgave me? What if you came for me? I had to leave you a trail to follow."

Logan was crying now. Tears running down his face unchecked. He was glad of the low light, and hoped she didn't see. He took her hands in his and held them gently so she wouldn't feel the wetness on his cheeks. He struggled to control his breathing. _I don't want to stop her. I can take this pain. How can she have forgiven me for not chasing her to the ends of the earth?_

But now that Veronica had started to speak, she couldn't stop. The words tumbled out, sometimes in fits and starts, likes a brook before it hits the rapids and turns into a roaring river. "You stupid generous boy, I bet you don't even remember. Because after all, what was money to you? But after graduation you made me a gift. $250,000.00. You said you wanted me to feel comfortable picking whatever law school was right for me, and to not worry about a thing. Of course, I refused to take it. Of course, you refused to listen to me. You put both of our names on the account. God, part of me knew we were going to get married sooner or later. I almost told you to take me to Vegas that night."

Logan pulled her hands up to his lips and kissed them softly. He remembered that night. _Bobcat, don't be ridiculous, he had told her, effecting that obnoxious accent from Perfect Strangers. What's mine is yours, it always has been, always will be. And if I have nothing, and still have you. I have the world. Her perfect blue eyes had gone so dark, but not hard. They were like the dark of the ocean on a before dawn surf. She had looked like she was about to say something. He was afraid that she was going to object again, so he pounced on her. Covering her with kisses, while tickling her sides. She wiggled and squirmed. It didn't take long for things to escalate. The sex that night had been on another level. Not kinky, not frantic, or rushed. Instead it was like a reaffirmation of everything he felt for her, and she for him. It went out for hours, as they caressed and held each other, slowly working themselves to the brink and over time and time again._ Logan's heart was racing, and his cock was throbbing. He wanted to feel that close to her again. He desperately wanted to bury himself in her, but he settled with his hands wrapped around hers. He gently squeezed to let her know that he was still awake, still listening.

Veronica continued, "So on family weekend, it hit me how alone I was without you. I was still wallowing in my pain, and hadn't even invited Dad out to visit. I couldn't handle reminders of home. Logan, I hated you that weekend. Hated you for not being there, for not cheering me on the way other families cheered the cadets. But even as I hated you, I loved you. So I came up with my plan to leave you a way to always find me. And it involved that bank account. The _True Love,_ is owned by a series of companies, with different states, and countries of incorporation. Pirate Point, LLC; Moonlight Limited; Hearst Coed, LP; Fun Fun Fun, Inc.; well you get the drift. Drill down far enough and they are owned by Bobbi Catherine Lester and Logan Lester. Drill down to a couple of assumed name registers filled out in small counties in backwoods Texas, and you would find that the Lesters are us…always have been, and that the accounts all trace back to the one you set up so many years ago."

She sighed, "I dunno, I figured even if you couldn't follow the trail when I was undercover, that you could go to Mac. Because I left the ties to the account, her hacker skills would be able to track it down. If you went to her with enough Red Vines and soda, she would do it for you, and then mock me for being so obvious. I was okay with that."

"And just like that I had a place to hide on weekends. A place to go when all the happy families came to base to catch up with cadets. A place that smelled a little bit like the sea, and where I could feel the waves and pretend that you were somewhere on the other coast thinking of me. After graduation, when you still hadn't come for me, I thought about getting rid of it. Thought it was crazy to keep it around. But on the other hand, considering rent around here, I thought it would be crazy to get rid of it."

"I was right, I had done well in training and my supervisors noticed how I excelled on the undercover courses. You know they don't take many applicants straight out of undergrad, they typically want people seasoned a bit more before they come in. Even with that junior agents will get pair up with senior ones and will see far more desk time than field work for several years. But for deep cover assignments, they need to pull people that aren't tied down, aren't likely to be recognized where they are placed. All the news coverage from back in high school almost sank me before I got out of the harbor." She sniggered at her own boating metaphor, but continued. "They decided it would be okay, they were going to place me in Minnesota, and figured chances of me running into someone who knew me were minimal. Who knew the Russian mob were running a huge human smuggling operation out of the Twin Cities."

Logan tensed when she said Russian mob. _Gory._ The name sprang unbidden to his mind. He could hear her hair move across the pillow as she nodded to his unspoken thought.

"Yep, the FBI really isn't good about running background checks. And I am really not good about sharing information. When I realized I was being given a chance at the Sorokins, a shot at payback, I clung to it. That desire for revenge almost made me fail my psych exam. Almost." She was trembling now. "Logan, if I promise that I will tell you that story one day. Can we skip it tonight?" Her voice was small.

He pulled her into his arms. "Veronica, of course, oh Bobcat, I am so sorry for all those years. You can stop if you want."

She kissed his check and pulled back slightly from his tight hold. "No, no, I don't want to stop. I just want to avoid that chapter. At least for tonight. Let's just say, when I realized I was getting put undercover, I decided I had to keep the _True Love_. It was my last tie to who I was, who we were. When I was allowed to slip away for a weekend here or there, it was where I went to hide. To cleanse myself of the unclean feeling that was associated with my job. When I was pulled out from cover and suspended, it is where I went to lick my wounds. The _True Love_ was my refuge."

"They eventually relented, and assigned me to Vegas. I got lucky and was given the best senior partner a girl could hope for in Jay, and you know most of the rest. Unfortunate non-romantic romantic situations aside, I started rebuilding my life. I even convinced myself that I was happy. But there were times when I missed you so much, times when I was so scared for you being up there, out there, saving the world, that everything became too much. You weren't back in Neptune to run to, and I just had to run. So I would come to the _True Love_ , a weekend here, a week there. Here I was Miss Lester, here my neighbors would share their fish, and a beer, but never pressed me for more than I was willing to give."

Veronica paused for a moment, then laughed lightly. "There you have it…not so bad right? Oh…remind me to tell you the story about the car another time. It is actually a funny story….a goat might have been involved." She yawned.

Logan kissed her. Softly at first, and then deeper. He pulled away first and just held her to him for a while. "You never cease to amaze me. I love you."

Veronica didn't hear him, she was already fast asleep. Exhausted from having dredged up so many old emotions. He kissed her forehead, "Sweet dreams Miss Lester."

 _ **a/n Poll still up on my profile if you want to help me decide what to do next. Thanks!**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that. All the crazy OCs that you could do without (but I couldn't), those are mine**_ __ __

 **Chapter 39**

 _He kissed her forehead, "Sweet dreams Miss Lester."_

Logan woke just as the sun was starting to creep through the porthole. Shifting slightly he pulled the curtain so the light wouldn't disturb Veronica. Looking down at her sleeping form, she looked so peaceful, and his heart was full. Logan carefully brushed a piece of hair from her face before easing out of bed.

He paused in the galley and thought about making coffee, but he didn't want to wake Veronica. Her confessions of the night before had been exhausting, he hoped cathartic for her. Logan, however, was still keyed up from the torrent of emotions. _She always loved me. I was a fool for not chasing her. She left me a trail and I ignored her. How can she really forgive me? When is she going to wake up from this honeymoon period and leave me again?_ He sat on the deck watching the sunrise over the distant trees just kissing the gently lapping water. _And what happened with Gory? Did he hurt her? Why was I not there to protect her?_ His worry and angst was rapidly consuming any of the good that last night's sleep had done for him. Logan's hands fidgeted and unconsciously formed fists then relaxed repeatedly.

"Ahoy the ship," a friendly voice boomed from the port side of the boat. Logan jerked to attention and saw the owner of the voice. A surprisingly old man, with leathery brown skin and just a scattering of white hair. The man laughed, "Sorry to make you jump son, but Ms. Lester is not known for having guests. Now, I have seen her car out in the lot, so I am not going to do anything foolish, but seeing as she is not around, and you are on her boat. I thought maybe we should introduce ourselves." The man paused, obviously waiting for Logan to go first. While the voice was friendly and the eyes were bright, Logan noted the faint print of a revolver holster at the man's waist line.

Logan smiled, this neighbor was obviously just looking out for Veronica. He stood, hands out in an unthreatening gesture. "Bobbi is asleep below deck. I am Logan Lester."

The man smiled like Logan gave the right answer and his body relaxed. "Glad to hear it. My name is Joe, and if you wait just a second, I will grab you a cup." The old man scrambled over the side of the neighboring boat and went below deck. He returned with a steel travel mug and handed it up to Logan.

"You looked like you could use some coffee son." He was still smiling, "but on the other hand, it wouldn't due to be offering hospitality to a trespasser now would it? I am just headed out for my morning walk, but if you and Bobbi need anything this weekend, just give a whistle." Putting words to action, Joe gave a low whistle and a black lab jumped over the side of the dock. The dog stretched and then looked expectantly up at the man. Joe scratched his ears, nodded to Logan once more and took off down the dock.

 _Well, that was odd._ Logan settled back down on the deck. Flipping the lid on the mug, he was welcomed with a rich steam. Tentatively he took a sip, and found it good. _He seemed to know who I was…god, she has talked about me to her neighbors._ Logan wished he could go surfing, or get up in his jet, anything to stop the chain of self-destructive thought. Logically he understood that he was just beating himself up over something he couldn't control, couldn't change, and ultimately didn't change the future that Veronica had offered him. He took another sip of coffee. The waves on the river were a gentle lapping, so much less powerful than the Pacific. But he found himself being lulled by them nevertheless. A few early morning water bugs were darting across the surface, and fish jumped up to meet them. He could see a pair of kayaks in the distance sticking close to the opposite bank. As his mind started to unwind, he understood why Veronica came here. The place seemed out of time, separate from the demands of a busy world. It asked for nothing, and offered a welcome quiet instead. He examined the other boats he could see in the small marine. Well-kept older houseboats, tiny cabin cruisers, and sailboats, none of which looked luxurious, but all of which looked loved. This was not a place of conspicuous consumption or weekend parties. It was a place where some people lived, and some people came to recharge. Logan knew he could love it here.

Time passed, and the coffee was gone. Joe had waived as he and the dog had made their way back to their boat, _The Blue Line._ Logan realized that if he had not given the right answer to Joe, that he might have found himself on the muzzle end of that revolver. _Figures Veronica lives next to a retired cop and that he is protective of her._ Logan jumped as fingers trailed down his neck.

Veronica grinned at him. "Morning, Mr. Lester." He beamed at her. _She is extraordinary, I won't let her go again._ Logan pulled her into his lap and covered her face and neck with kisses. Veronica giggled and squirmed, until he caught her lips. He felt her melt into him, giving over freely to his passion. They broke apart to catch their breath. Her smile was brighter than the sunrise. "As much as I would love to continue this, we have a schedule to keep today. And first things first, we have to go back to the hotel and get ready for our interviews." She leaned in and kissed him softly. "But tonight, I am cashing in on you being a sure thing."

He moaned softly as she stood and went back into the cabin. Taking a minute to think about baseball he joined her. She had jogging gear set out on the bed for each of them. Logan vaguely wondered what was on the spy-versus-spy game today, but accepted that she had a plan. _One thing that ass was right about the other day, I really don't have the intelligence training. They are idiots if they don't realize this is all my brilliant wife._

Veronica drove them to a busy shopping center about two miles from their hotel, and close to a jogging path. Setting a quick pace, Logan was surprised that he was having to stretch his legs to keep up with her. He thought about how in high school and even college Veronica had never been one for exercise, being blessed with good genetics it hadn't showed. A fleeting memory of how they would exercise together caused his lip to quirk up in a smile. His thoughts had slowed him, and Veronica was now ahead of him on the trail. Logan admired the swing of her hair, the sheen of sweat on her golden skin. She looked like a warrior goddess. He increased his stride again to catch up.

Veronica slowed her pace as they got nearer the hotel and then paused entirely. Using a light post she stretched her leg muscles and casually grinned at Logan. He came up next to her and bent over, lengthening his back. She whispered, "Beige Ford across the street. They think they are being sneaky not being in a black suv. As soon as we came in view the guy in the passenger side spilled his coffee, and the driver started tapping on her laptop furiously. They don't know how we got out past them." She laughed happily.

They walked back into the lobby and decided to stop in the members lounge for breakfast. "Darling," Jay's voice called out, "we thought you were never getting up this morning when you ignored the phone. Who knew you were out exercising!"

Veronica's partner's nose wrinkled as he stood to give her an arms' length hug. She sputtered, "What are you doing here?"

He laughed. "Go grab your food and join us, _partner_." He stressed the last word and looked pleased as her pink faced confusion. Jay loved being able to surprise her. Ethan merely waived from behind a platter of pastries, his mouth full of a blue berry muffin.

Logan controlled his urge to laugh at Veronica's confusion, knowing there was a delicate balance between a Veronica that was willing to laugh at herself and one that got offended that someone out foxed her. He settled with a wink at Jay over her shoulder.

When they made their way back to the table, extra coffee and water had been placed at the table. Veronica plopped into the chair next to Jay. "So, back to my first question, what are you doing here?"

Jay smiled, "Well, after doing my last therapy session, I had time on my hands. What better place to spend it then in a five star hotel in our nation's capital?" He tried to look innocent.

The effect was spoiled by Ethan's eye roll. "The boy is going stir crazy at home and it driving me crazy. Veronica, do me a solid and take him off my hands for the afternoon."

Jay effected a slight puppy dog pout, "You really should, I am a menace when left on my own."

Logan nodded solemnly, "Ethan, I feel your pain." Veronica's hand shot out and cuffed him across the back of the head softly. He let out an exaggerated _oof_.

"In all seriousness," Jay continued, "Dick can't be trusted to keep a secret for five minutes. I called him earlier in the week thinking I would arrange a little weekend getaway, and he told me about setting you up here. When he said it wouldn't be a big deal for him to get another room for us, the pieces just fell together. And really, darling, when you think about those disastrous interviews they sent us on last week, why let them try to split us up for even a second. We are a package deal."

Veronica smiled brilliantly. "You have a point. I can't wait for this interview!"

 _ **a/n Poll still up on my profile if you want to help me decide what to do next. Thanks! Shorter than normal…but therefore up sooner than expected. Not sure if I will get the interviews written this weekend or not.**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that. All the crazy OCs that you could do without (but I couldn't), those are mine**_ __ __

 **Chapter 40**

 _Veronica smiled brilliantly. "You have a point. I can't wait for this interview!"_

They left Jay and Ethan after Veronica promised to meet Jay in an hour and a half to scheme. When Veronica looked dismayed over her rudeness in leaving Ethan out of the equation, he had laughed, "Consider me doing my part for our little subversion of authority by actually checking out all the hotel has to offer. After all someone has to give Dick his review."

Logan waggled his eyebrows, "Dick reviews?"

Groaning, Veronica pulled him to the elevators, "Come on chuckles."

Opening the door to the room, Veronica put a finger to her lips. She quickly retrieved the jamming device from its hiding spot in the closet and flipped it on. She started talking to herself, as she systematically ransacked their room, "So where did they hide the bugs?"

Logan watched in amusement, he had forgotten just how hot she looked when focused on a task. After she had located and destroyed three small plastic devices, Veronica look satisfied. She squealed in surprise as Logan tackled her to the bed.

"Permission to speak?" Logan grinned down at her wiggling form.

"Permission granted," Veronica writhed against him, "but let me up."

Logan rolled them, leaving Veronica resting on his chest before releasing his grasp on her. He thrust his hips upward in a gentle dry hump and said, "I think we have enough time before the spooks come for me and you meet Jay to have a good old fashion ravishing. Take me Agent Mars and do your worst!"

Veronica giggled and made a show of looking at the clock. "You know Lieutenant Mars you are right." She pulled off her sports bra and revealed her breasts to him. Veronica tweaked her nipples to hardness before bending over and presenting them to Logan's mouth. She ground her hips down, continuing to dry hump his harden length.

Logan's tongue slipped out and tasted her pink buds, the dried sweat from their run making her salty. Veronica moaned and he sucked more of her breast into his mouth. Logan pulled one arm free from where Veronica had captured it under her legs and ran his fingers through her hair, gently holding her close to him. He felt the pressure of her breast in his mouth increase as she lifted her hips off his. His other hand free, he helped her tug her running shorts down. His fingers tickling smooth skin as they now had free access to her perfect ass.

Logan's erection was straining painfully against his shorts, but he made no move to free himself. Instead he bucked his hips, trying to reach Veronica where she was still hovering above him. She pulled fully away from him, her breast leaving his mouth with a wet pop. Veronica looked down at him and panted, "Clothes off."

He shifted his hips and wiggled out of his constraints. Veronica followed his hips back down to the bed with her own. Logan groaned and rested his hands on her waist as she settled into a slow ride. He watched her face as she moved, Veronica's eyes were closed, lips parts, breathe come in deep gasps which swelled her chest. She moved one of her hands to his chest for balance as she started to increase the pace, the other went between her legs where she obviously started to rub herself.

After they finished, they showered, and engaged in another bout of lovemaking before getting clean. Logan sighed contentedly as he toweled off, "I am not sure how long I am going to be able to keep up the pace of the last few weeks Bobcat, but if you kill me, just know I die a happy man."

Veronica grinned at him and pressed her damp body up against him, "You have exposed my devious plan to become a young widow." Her hand teased at the towel's edge, "I must step up the time table."

Logan backed off, "Seriously, mercy, mercy! I have to go out in public today." He paused dramatically, "unless, that is, you have rethought the island idea. Because I will make that happen." He leered at her.

She laughed, "Not today fly-boy. Why don't you turn on the news while we are getting ready, in case there is a current events quiz as part of our interviews. I would hate to forget where Aleppo is."

The talking heads on the political news channels were counting down to April 10th, where the president would give a speech about the first hundred days in office. Tensions were high with concerns about domestic security. There hadn't been a public incident since the inauguration day bombing at the national mall, despite no one being injured, it had shaken the national confidence. Media outlets were constantly asking what the politicians were going to do to ensure public safety.

Logan flipped the channels while Veronica was blow drying her hair. After checking the sports scores, he settled on local news. She came out of the bathroom sporting a sleek black pant suit and watched as the story changed to one warning female spring breakers about the dangers of going off alone and reckless partying. Photos of two pretty young blondes were flashed across the screen, obviously part of the cautionary tale. Veronica shut the television off.

She wrapped her arms around Logan, but carefully kept her made up face away from the smart white of his jacket. "These interviews are the right thing, Lo. But, I realize they aren't the only thing. When we get home we will discuss all the options, including islands."

He bent down and placed a kiss atop her head. "Deal Bobcat, now let's give them hell today." The room phone rang and Logan answered, "Ahoy-hoy."

"Mr. Mars, your car has arrived downstairs."

"Thank you, I will be down in a moment." Logan hung up the phone and pulled Veronica back to him. "Seriously, Bobcat, we got this."

She pressed a quick kiss to his lips before he left the room. With a sigh she fell back on the bed and reached for the room phone. Jay answered on the first ring. "Ready for mischief making partner?"

 _ **a/n So, I went back and read my complete story line to get back in the writing zone, and let me just apologize again for all the typos. That being said, I am sure it isn't going to get better, because as usual, I have posted this within minutes of deciding I was at the end of a chapter.**_


	41. Chapter 41

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that. All the crazy OCs that you could do without (but I couldn't), those are mine**_

 **Chapter 41**

" _Ready for mischief making partner?"_

Logan strode confidently through the lobby towards the valet station. He could feel eyes on him, but ignored them. _It doesn't matter if they are company eyes, people that recognize him, or just curious onlookers who appreciate a man in uniform,_ Logan thought, _I am but a leaf on the wind._ A small smirk twitched at his lips as he walked through the open doors.

A young cadet was standing next to the ubiquitous black suv in the circular drive. He saluted Logan and opened the backdoor. Logan slide into backseat, and the man closed the door behind him.

Logan let the surprise show on his face when he registered the vehicle's other passenger. He schooled it quickly though and when the cadet slide behind the wheel, Logan was regarding the airman next to him impassively.

"M.B., I didn't expect to see you here." Logan's tone was clipped and cold. The other man nodded in understanding but stayed silent, instead reaching forward and flipping a switch that sent a privacy divider up between the front and back seats.

Once the glass hiss closed and a soft white noise started playing, M.B. spoke, "Morning Bard. Do I need to have the car pull over so you can slug me, or will you be willing to listen to me?"

Logan merely eyed the other man, his face like stone. "Alright then," M.B. "so Palumbo screwed the pooch when dealing with you the other day. Not surprising, the man is an ass. He doesn't have to work to pull off that Cro-Magnon charm, I told the Professor that he should have just let me talk to you from the start."

M.B. shifted in his seat to get a better view of Logan. Logan remained silent. "So, as you might imagine, the Professor has been interested in recruiting you for a while. Part of why you were transferred to Nellis was so I could work with you one on one and get a better read on you. Bard, let me be clear on this though, it was only part of the reason for the transfer. Step really wants you on board, and the job offer there is real."

Logan grunted at that. "Anyways, the Professor had me hop a red-eye to get out here. He figured you might want the chance after you are officially interviewed to have all your questions answered more informally. Well, that is what he said at least, I am more convinced that he wants to give you someone else to hit when he pulls that, you can't hit me, I am just an old man routine. You might not want to hear it, and hell, you are definitely not ready to hear it, but I have been in your shoes. The opportunity you are about to be offered is full of people who are assholes, who bring the cloak and dagger routine to breakfast, and have absolutely no respect for other's privacy. If you take it, those same people become your family, even more so than the men you have been in combat with. Bard, all I am asking is that you listen to what the Professor has to say."

M.B. fell silent at that. Logan felt no urge to fill the silence and they completed the ride quietly. The cadet slowed the suv and checked in at a guard shack, apologizing when he lowered the privacy screen to request their ID. The kid looked nervous, and Logan couldn't help it, he smiled at him briefly.

The cadet finally brought them to a stop in a small parking lot by a brick building covered with ivy. M.B. told him, "This could take a while," glancing at Logan's cold visage, "or maybe not. Don't leave sight of the vehicle, either way you will be driving Lieutenant Logan back to his hotel. Thank you."

The cadet nodded, and rolled down the windows before turning off the engine. Logan and M.B. exited the vehicle with M.B. leading the way down a cobbled path. Logan stopped, after a few steps M.B. noticed and turned around.

"Dude, you slept with my sister!"

M.B. turned bright red. "That was not part of the assignment," he stammered.

"She is going to kick your ass," Logan looked a bit smug.

"What is it going to take for you not to tell her? I am headed up to New York on Sunday, and I would really like to make it back to base with my balls intact."

Logan grinned, "Future, no questions asked favor?"

M.B. had turned from red to green. "Done, but why do I get the feeling I am being played?" He reached out and shook Logan's hand.

Logan winked. "Just take me to your leader."

The pair entered the building and M.B. lead Logan down a hall on the second floor. He knocked on a sturdy oaken door. "Come in."

M.B. opened the door into a spacious office. Three walls were covered with dark wooden paneling and bookshelves, stuffed to bulging. The fourth was a mix of wide windows looking out on the campus and monitors tuned to news stations throughout the world. An older man was sitting behind a smart desk that looked out of place with the room's more traditional appointment. Logan watched the screen flicker to black, concealing everything the Professor had been reviewing from prying eyes. _Undoubtedly he has a folder of my greatest hits in there, so is this less of an interview and more of blackmail?_ He idly wondered if he should have brought one of Veronica and Mac's old school bugs, before dismissing the idea as possible treason and unforgivable espionage. _After all, there are limits to the interview game, right?_

Professor Haagensen was thanking M.B. and asking him to give them some privacy when Logan returned his full attention to the room. M.B. nodded at him as he walked out the door and closed it behind him. Logan, however, had turned his full attention to the old man behind the desk. The Professor hadn't stood to great them, and Logan noticed a pair of ornate bracers propped in a corner. His eyes flicked downward, but the man's legs were concealed by the desk. He had unconsciously assumed attention upon coming into the room, and now was resisting the urge to fidget.

"At ease Lieutenant," the same voice from the phone call earlier in the week addressed Logan, "or may I call you Logan?"

Logan sat on one of the overstuffed leather arm chairs in front of the desk. He let his best '09er mask of cold distain slide over his face. "As you like, sir." The Professor nodded and then fell silent watching Logan across the big desk. He liked what he saw. The young man's history was turbulent, he was notoriously passionate, but had matured to a strong officer. The Professor wondered if Logan had what it took to move to the next level. He resisted the urge to flick on a screen and pull up Logan's file again. Instead he decided to break the silence.

"So, Lieutenant, as I am sure you have surmised by now, this interview is about more than becoming a grad student." Logan nodded, but remained silent, not letting the slight surprise that the Professor decided against calling him Logan cross his face.

"However, that is a legitimate part of it. So let's start with that. It is a three year commitment, will require you continuing your contract with the Navy, act as my teaching assistant, and as a flight instructor. At the end of those three years, you will have the option to move into Navy reserves and back into civilian life, or you can considering moving into a full time position in my secret organization."

Logan raised an eyebrow, "Secret organization, doesn't that go against the whole red, white and blue American image you are supposed to be promoting here?"

The Professor inclined his head. "Even the greatest democracies have their secrets perhaps that could be a topic for your dissertation."

"The rise and _fall_ of the secret police?" Logan emphasized the word fall and didn't bother to conceal his distain.

"We are not, strictly speaking a policing organization. More specifically, we are an information gathering organization. If actual enforcement activities are involved we have partner organizations and teams that we work with to bring the bad guys in."

"So you just violate the part about searching not about seizing in the constitution?"

The Professor frowned now, "Lieutenant, I would appreciate it if you didn't take that tone with me."

Logan stood, "Well then Professor, perhaps it is best that I leave. I would hate to overstay my welcome."

"Sit down," the Professor's tone was sharp and commanding now. "What my organization does is within the bounds of the law, and is done for the security of this nation."

"Planting bugs and surveillance details on private citizens then, care to tell me how that was either lawful or securing the nation?" Logan struggled to bring his ire back under control. _Need to cool down, didn't mean to lose my temper like that._ He sat back on the chair and forced his posture to relax.

The Professor had the grace to look moderately embarrassed. "Yes, well, part of the job interview process, and the training process for new recruits is a bit of spy versus spy. Palumbo is a bit overzealous, and I am ashamed to admit that my inclusion of him as part of your interview process was a misstep. You will find that we all have our particular talents, and Mr. Palumbo's work very well with a certain type of person."

"Logan, let me start over. For the past several decades, it has been my privilege to work and teach some of the best minds this country has produced in terms of policy, politics, war and espionage. This has led me to be commissioned from time to time to run certain operations necessary for national security that have been unsuited for traditional organizations. Most recently the president as part of her 100 day plan has authorized the creation of such a unit under the office of Homeland Security to work at her discretion as a rapid response intelligence gathering operation. Those duties might be international or domestic, and require a verity of skills and a certain type personality that thrives on constant change and pressure."

Logan felt himself relaxing as he felt the truth in the older man's words sink in. The Professor continued, "From fairly early in your military career, you have been under scrutiny. Your family background, your criminal background, your bouts of dependency, made you a high risk and an object of curiosity among those in the know. However, from day one in basic, you were a surprise. Hard working, modest to the point of having some people actually believe you were an every-man, and single-minded in your determination. That is why they let you into the Seal program, they thought they saw something in you that could be molded into the downright heroic. That is not to say you didn't have your detractors among the brass, but you kept surpassing expectations."

Logan frowned imperceptibly, but not as some might interpret at the mention of having detractors, more that he felt he was being buttered up. He interjected, "Professor, you don't have to sell me on myself. I know I am a catch." Logan smirked, "What I don't know is why you are trying to catch me."

"Multiple reasons I suppose. One being curiosity, you have a rare history and I believe an uncommon future in front of you. I would like to see what it holds. Another, I have a talent for spotting talent." He waived idly to his bookshelves, pointing at some of the framed pictures. Logan recognized the Professor with presidents, joint-chiefs, senators, and other dignitaries, all in intimate scenes rather than the stiff shake and flash poses of fundraising dinners. "Finally, I am getting older Lieutenant and while some might think that the process of picking my ultimate successor might be done by politicians or bureaucrats, or that it should be left to more organic chance, you will find I am to hands on to allow such things to chance."

"Now before you think that I am ready to vacate my position any time soon, or that you are some sort of chosen one, let me assure you that both ideas are equally ludicrous. I have every intent to continue running my organization for decades to come. Also, your history, and that of your wife…" Logan automatically felt himself go tense at the first mention of Veronica in the interview. He had unconsciously moved forward on his seat, hands clenched.

The Professor cleared his throat, "If I may continue?" Logan nodded. "Your reaction Lieutenant is exactly my concern. While you have certain skills and a natural heroism that I think can be developed into something so much more, you also have a certain loose cannon aspect to your personality. It will take time, perhaps years to see if that passion can be properly harnessed and developed. I am willing to invest that time with you. And before you go back to report to her, you should know, if I could have figured out a way to steal your wife away from the Bureau I would have in a heart-beat."

"So that is the pitch. I am offering you a chance to get your doctorate and see if you can be developed into an espionage asset and serve your country in a whole new way. You will have a few more years in the air as a trainer, after that, I can't promise what your role will be. But, I think you will be a good fit, and I think you would better serve your country on my team, rather than on a carrier or an air show tour."

The Professor rolled his chair backward, and reached out for his braces. He struggled to his feet. "Now, why don't you get out of here and think on it. Your surveillance team has been pulled, it is obvious that they need a refresher course anyway, and all bugs that weren't destroyed have also been retrieved. M.B. has leave to answer your questions, to a point that is. If he can't, you have my number. Palumbo did invite you to the cook-out tomorrow, and I would like it if you would attend." He extended his hand for Logan to shake.

Logan walked out the door and was unsurprised to find M.B. lounging at the end of the hall. The men walked in silence out of the building. M.B. stopped before they got to the suv.

"What dude?" Logan turned and looked back at him.

"I dunno, Bard, I was expecting more questions, for you to hit me, or something." M.B. looked sheepish.

Logan laughed, "Should I hit you? I mean that is the third time you have mentioned it. Is my reputation that bad? Did you do something more than spy on me as part of an ill-conceived job recruitment or sleep with my sister? Do you want me to hit you? Is that enough questions for you?" Logan was actually fighting to keep his questions at bay, he wanted to talk this out with Veronica. _Do I want to be a spy? What type of interview doesn't ask me a single question other than to sit down? He didn't give me a good explanation for the outside the law pre-interview surveillance, but I believe him when he says it is gone…why?_

"No. Sort-of. No. Definitely not. I guess so. But really, you are taking this much better than I expected, why?"

"Three reasons. First, Veronica's dog likes you. Second, my sister likes you. But, the third reason is the most important one, anything I might do in retaliation pales in comparison to the retribution Veronica could dole out." Logan smirked as he continued to the suv.

After a moment, M.B. trailed behind him, looking green. "Remind Veronica that her dog likes me…please?"

 _ **a/n – First interview down…what do you think, should he take the job offer?**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that. All the crazy OCs that you could do without (but I couldn't), those are mine**_ __ __

 **Chapter 41**

" _Remind Veronica that her dog likes me…please?"_

Veronica met Jay in the lobby. She ran a critical eye over Jay's suit, lingering on his expensive alligator shoes. "I think we need to grab a cab to get back to my car."

Jay nodded and they went to the cab stand and slipped in the back of the first car. Veronica gave the man the directions and the two sat relatively quietly as the driver negotiated the busy streets to return her to the parking lot where she and Logan had started their morning run.

Getting back into the Mercedes, Veronica breathed a sigh of relief. "You don't know how glad I am you decided to show up partner."

Jay flashed a dazzling white toothed smile at her. "As I said, I wouldn't miss this for the world. What time are we supposed to be there?"

"1:30. So we have enough time to get down there, grab lunch and take over the world before, easy peasy." She pulled the car into traffic and started heading south-west following the river.

"Seriously Mars, we just ate breakfast." Jay groaned and made a show of rubbing his perfectly toned stomach as if it was a prodigious Buddha belly.

"It's not my fault it you have been skipping your morning workouts, but I have burned a lot of calories today, a girl's gotta eat."

Jay laughed and waggled his eyebrows, "I just bet you burned a lot of calories this morning. When are you two lovebirds going to go take a proper honeymoon?"

A pale blush spread across Veronica's fair skin. "We haven't exactly talked about that yet. You know a little busy with the getting reacquainted and dealing with shadow government plots…I mean job interviews. But, I suppose soon. He has a few more months at Nellis, and then I guess, at least I hope, he gets some time off before having to return to the carrier. I assume Harrington will let me burn some of my vacation time, so I can spend it with him before he ships off." She trailed off, and started chewing her lower lip.

"Hey," Jay patted Veronica's hand that was resting on the gear shift, "don't go all soft on me Mars. You don't even know that he is going back to the carrier yet. Today is a game day, we will have plenty of time to get mopey and eat ice cream in our yoga pants later."

Veronica chuckled, "And just why would you be mopey?"

"One, because you are my best friend and your pain is my pain. And, two, because your husband is ridiculously hot, and I enjoy looking at him, it will be a damn shame to have to lust from afar, when up close is so much more fun."

Veronica's chuckle became a full-fledged laugh. "You are killing me! Stop, I am driving and I will kill us all."

"Oh never fear Mars, I know I have no chance of stealing him away. Aside from the fact that I am happily married, and I don't think he plays in my league (although you have to tell me if I am wrong), anyone with eyes can tell that man is one hundred percent consumed by the hotness that is Veronica Mars." Jay paused, "Pity I don't play in your league either, because that would be one spectacularly hot sandwich."

Veronica was still laughing while Jay's metaphors when from filthy to absurd and she pulled into the lot of a small seafood diner on the river. "Okay partner, if we ever go the group sex route, you can be on the mailing list." She promised him.

Jay smirked, "Mailing list hmmm? So there is someone else you have thought about including in your play sessions? Why Mars you are a minx!"

She blushed scarlet at that, "What! No!" He laughed. "No! It's just that it may have been pointed out to me, that I may be a bit of an exhibitionist. But it isn't like I am going to give out tickets or front row seats or anything. It was just a joke. Can we please leave off discussion of my newly rekindled sex life, which for the record is super vanilla and solely contained within the bonds of marital bliss and get on with the discussion of world take over?"

"For you Mars, I will let slip the comment about bonds, but just know that Dick is out there somewhere aching to make a comment." Jay winked at her

"And for you, I will let slip the comment about aching dicks." Veronica winked back. The hostess chose that moment to walk up, and she looked a little disapproving having caught the tail end of Veronica's comment. She sat them on the patio overlooking the river. The only other occupants of the deck an older couple at the far end, and an adventurous seagull.

As they ate, the pair rehashed what they knew. "Admittedly, we don't know much. First we know that C.W. has been seemingly skulking around for weeks trying to make something happen. But, despite C.W. being all mysterious and keyed into the higher levels, he is an outside contractor, he doesn't have the swing to do this on his own. So he is someone else's pawn. C.W. wouldn't be a pawn for someone he doesn't respect." Veronica was thinking out loud, "And I honestly believe after all these years, he wouldn't do something against my better interest." She gave a slightly bitter laugh at that, "Although, what he thinks is my better interest and my opinion on the subject might vary." _What if C.W. hadn't found me on the beach all those years ago? What if he hadn't pulled strings and eased by way into the Bureau? Would I have gone to law school? Would Logan have pursued his writing? Would we be an old married couple now instead of newlyweds?_

Her mind continued to drift as she nibbled on a fry and let her eyes go unfocused on the waves of the Potomac River. _But what if Logan and I hadn't really been ready back then? We were still so young, so quick to take offense, to take revenge. Would we have survived a marriage or would we have been just another Neptune relationship doomed to implosion? He is so different now, still Logan, but somehow more confident, like his existence isn't dependent on the mirror the world holds up to him. I am different, at least I hope I am, well, maybe I am…_

"Earth to Mars. Come in." Jay was grinning at her, but she could tell her partner's eyes were troubled. His salad was gone and someone had placed the bill on the edge of the table. _How long was I zoned out?_

"Sorry Jay….just thinking."

"I could tell, and you are starting to worry me. When have you not at least rolled your eyes about the Earth to Mars comment? You know we don't have to do this interview. They want us, but we don't need them. We could say fuck it and go to a museum, or, I know this little dive bar where the karaoke starts up early."

Veronica smiled, "No. You are right, they want us. That is what we have to remember. We have the power in this game, plus, we don't care if we win or lose. So we might as well go have fun." Veronica checked her watch. "And we really should go."

Being on the ground of Quantico was both comforting and surreal. Veronica hadn't spent much time here since that first early suspension and relegation to desk duty. She liked the campus, looking more like a suburban college than a government facility. They entered the main administrative building and checked in.

"You know one thing we didn't figure out, is why they are doing this out of Quantico instead of downtown. Doesn't that strike you as odd?" Jay mused to Veronica as a young agent lead them down a marble tiled hall.

"Good point, guess we will know soon enough." Veronica smiled at him as the agent stopped in front of a heavy wooden door and entered a security code.

"You are the first of your group to arrive. I have been told to let you relax in the conference room. Can I get you any coffee, water?" The young agent looked at them expectantly.

"No, thank you. We can handle it from here." Veronica and Jay entered the conference room. Contrary to the agent's assertion, Clarence Wiedman was standing by the large windows as they entered.

"Agents Mars, Virk, I am pleased you both decided to show up for this meeting." His voice was coolly polite, not betraying any surprise that Sanjay Virk had entered the room with Veronica. "Please have a seat."

Veronica and Jay exchanged glances, but took seats next to each other at the large conference table. C.W. tuned from the window and took the spot opposite of them, conspicuously leaving the seat at the head of the table vacant.

"I have been charged with recruiting talent for a special task force. At this point, there are two spots left open on that task force. Your spots. The force will be charged with rapid response. It will be brought in to assist, and take over, when necessary, investigations with an immediate urgency, serial killers, high profile kidnappings, organized crime – well to a limited extent, these are not undercover positions, and any involvement will be more in providing a hammer or chisel for teams needing an assist, terrorism or incidents of mass violence response, and the like. The new president is unveiling her national security policy as part of her 100-day speech. This team, is part of that policy." He paused and looked at the two agents across from him.

Veronica blinked her eyes innocently at him, "What? Is this the point where I act surprised?"

Jay followed her lead and leaned back in his chair, "Yes, why don't you tell us something we don't know?"

A clipped women's voice answered, "What you don't know Agent Virk, is that hundreds of agents would kill to be in your position right now. This task force, beyond making our country and the world," she emphasized the words as she placed her palms on the table and leaned closed to them, "a safer place, is a career fast track. The task force is going to be under the highest level of scrutiny, both within the Bureau and the larger Homeland Security community. It represents a new way of thinking, a new mode of attack, and a way for us to take the fight to the bad guys, and maybe, just maybe, have more crime prevention and less crime solving."

Veronica struggled to keep her face smooth. _C.W. you fucking asshole!_ "Agent Morris," she congratulated herself internally for her voice sounding cool and even, "it has been a while."

The other women shook her head slowly a calculating smirk on her face. "That is Director Morris now. I see you are no longer a teenager, but you could pass for one, and you are still a cool operator."

Veronica arched an eyebrow, "Me? Funny…I thought I was a hot commodity these days. So this task force, it's yours?"

Director Morris' smirk turned to a hard smile. "That all depends, do well, prove my faith in you and the others Mr. Weidman has recruited, and yes, it's all mine. Fail," she paused and let her eyes flick over Veronica, "and you will wish I had pinned you for your involvement in the Manning Baby's kidnapping."

It was Veronica's turn to smile, "You do know that Duncan Kane and any possible accomplices were given full immunity when he brought his daughter back to the country. Not that I have spoken to Mr. Kane or have any knowledge of how he and his daughter left Neptune or where they were before they returned."

"Of course." Director Morris looked vaguely irritated, but she kept her hard smile in place.

Jay spoke up. "Director Morris, I think we are relatively clear on the job, if not the specifics, it boils down to high profile, high risks, lots of travel, big damn heroes or completely disavowed. What I don't think we are clear on, is why us? Why the, dare I say it, shenanigans in getting us here?"

Director Morris' eyes flashed with irritation and her hand waived dismissively. "I am sure I don't know what you are talking about. As far as why you." She paused again. "As you might have guessed, Agent Mars and I have a certain history, and due to that history, I have followed her career with a certain degree of interest. She has a particular drive to see things through and accomplish her ends no matter what the odds that I appreciate."

She leaned back in her chair, her eyes focused on Veronica. "I was concerned that after the Sorkin incident that she would scrub out of the Bureau. But fate smiled on us all, and you Agent Virk were assigned as her senior partner. You were the missing part of the puzzle and gave our young agent here the direction to be able to do her job, without getting to far off the reservation." Director Morris snorted, "Until two weeks ago it seems. But then, we can't be blamed for the actions of our family now can we?"

The Director stood. "Look, this isn't an interview and you both know it. I don't have time to waste on mollycoddling you. Make your decisions and make them fast. I want you both or not at all. You should trust that if you decide not to join the unit, that your jobs are secure, after all, your country needs you. Tell Weidman when you make up your mind." With that she left.

C.W. also stood. "You have two weeks, they expect you here in five. If you decide to do it, burn your vacation time so you can focus on relocation. There have been some incidents that we are monitoring, and the team will be expected to hit the ground running." With that he left.

Veronica and Jay stayed seating and looked at each other. "And then there were two. Can I get you to break your drinking ban tonight? I think we are going to need a stiff one as we discuss this with our husbands."

Veronica stood, "Jay, I don't care how drunk you get me. I am not letting you near my husband's stiff one." With that she left.

 _ **a/n – Spiraling towards the end of the story line…maybe 5 more chapters, (or 6 depending on the smutification) Really, they are all in my head just waiting to get typed out!**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that. All the crazy OCs that you could do without (but I couldn't), those are mine**_ __ __

 **Chapter 43**

" _Jay, I don't care how drunk you get me. I am not letting you near my husband's stiff one."_

Veronica and Logan met Jay and Ethan in the hotel lobby that evening. Veronica smiled happily at the assembled men, while she was no closer to making a decision about her future, she felt better having the options laid clear. The foursome had done an early dinner and preliminary debrief. It was decided that Ethan was the clear winner of the day and that Dick should definitely close on the hotel.

"So now what kids?" Ethan asked. "Is it time for the Mars family to run off on the old married fuddy-duddies?"

"Nope," Veronica popped the "P". "Someone told me about a karaoke dive bar, and I think it is time to break into a musical number." Her smile glowed brighter as she grabbed Logan and Jay's hands and started tugging them towards the door.

Logan planted his feet, "Oh no….This is not New York, and this is not _On the Town_."

Veronica let go of Jay's hand and turned back to Logan with a pout, "You are right, this is D.C. not NYC….but I don't remember there being any snappy musical numbers in _Logan's Run._ " She tugged on his arm again as she tried to walk backward and pull him along. "You don't have to sing if you don't want to….just hold my purse?" Her wide blue eyes looked at him with entreaty.

Logan laughed and let himself get tugged along, delighted to see Veronica's pout shift instantly back to a blinding smile. _Just like that, I am a sucker. Of course she knows that she can get me to do anything she wants, but it is worth it to see her so happy._

True to his boast, Jay led them on a walk through dimly light streets and darker sidewalks between buildings until they came to a staircase leading down into a basement level speakeasy. The space was bigger on the inside and although crowded, the foursome managed to grab a table relatively near the small stage. Logan stayed standing as the other sat pouring over the song notebook, snickering and jotting down notes on little slips of paper. "If you promise not to put my name on any of those, first round is on me," he said with a smile.

Veronica lazily waived her hand over her shoulder, "go forth and secure the libations flyboy. I only promise that if I sign you up for something it will be more original than _You've Lost the Loving Feeling_."

Logan headed off to the bar, shaking his head in mock dismay. As he was waiting for the bartender's attention, he felt someone soft and small slide up against him. Turning with a smile, he wrapped his arms around the women and bent his head for a kiss. "Couldn't stay away from me could you?" He asked with a laugh, and then suddenly took a step back. He bumped into the bar, eyes darting hastily from the women in front of him, to the table where Veronica still sat.

The blonde women stepped forward, pressing herself tight against him. She lifted his lips to his ear and purred, "Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing Logan. Marital bliss with the town tramp not what you expected?" Her hands were on him now, idly running up his chest.

Logan pushed her back gently and side stepped. "Madison, we both appear to be mistaken. My wife," he gestured to the table by the stage, "the federally trained agent with a license to kill, is just over there. I suggest that you go elsewhere." His voice was cold and his eyes hard. _What the fuck? Of all the gin joints in all the towns…does Neptune always have to reach out for a sucker punch?_

Veronica had looked up to see what was taking Logan so long. _I wonder if Logan could be convinced to join us for a group rendition of "In the Navy."_ She saw an overly made up looking Beltway Bimbo pressing up against Logan. Veronica stiffened for a second and then released her breath. _Really Veronica? Knee jerk jealousy, I thought I was past that._ She watched as Logan turned and tried to extract himself from the situation and she smiled. _That's my Logan, solid and true, but why does he look so angry? What did the bimbo say to cause such a reaction?_

Madison glanced coolly over at the table that Logan gestured to. She caught Veronica's gaze and smirked wickedly. Madison stepped into Logan's personal space again, "It looks like she is being well taken care of by those two strapping men at her table. Why don't you let me remind you what it is like to be with a real lady?" With that she stood on her tip toes and laid a passionate kiss on Logan's lips.

Veronica's hand grasped unconsciously for where her gun should be, but wasn't because it was locked securely back in the room's safe in case she decided to drink tonight. She put her hand flat on the table, and decided to count to ten before going over and knocking out Madison's teeth.

Logan roughly pushed Madison back this time, grabbed a shot of some unknown alcohol from the man next to them at the bar, gargled and spat on the floor. Madison looked down in disgust at the spittle on her Louboutin heels. She sneered, "Over dramatic much Logan? Go back to your _wife_ ," the word sounded like a curse. "You are used merchandise anyway." Madison turned and made her way out of the bar without looking back.

Logan was afraid to meet Veronica's gaze. Instead, he turned deliberately back to the bar. He apologized to the man whose drink he had stolen and the bartender for the mess. Throwing down a fifty, he bought the next round and provided a generous tip for their troubles. Somehow he ended up with a scotch in his hand, the amber liquid swirling around cubes. The karaoke and other noise of the bar grew muffled as he contemplated what it would mean if he lifted the glass. _It would be so easy._ He put it back down on the bar, and spoke to the bartender again.

 _Ten_. Veronica's heart ached, not from anything she had witnessed between Madison and Logan, but from the look she had seen on Logan's face before he turned back to the bar. _He looked like that morning in college, it took us so long to recover from that._ She resisted the urge to go to him. _That face, I don't want that cycle to start again. I should let him cool down, before either of us say things we don't mean._ Jay was heading up to the stage. He and Ethan had been oblivious to the little tableau that just played out at the bar. Veronica forced her attention to her partner and cheered as he started belting out _Call Me Maybe_.

Logan came back to the table, and deposited two beers by Ethan. He handed Veronica a bottled mineral water, and kept a similar bottle in his hands. He didn't sit.

Veronica set her bottle on the table and reached both of her hands out to Logan's. She pulled him down into his seat, and then scooted herself into his lap. Next, she pulled his arms around her waist as she leaned back into his chest. Veronica twisted her head back and kissed Logan's cheek. "Drink up, flyboy, we are on next, _Two of a Kind, Workin' on a Full House._ "

Logan felt like a robot, afraid to look at Veronica. She manhandled him into the shape of a chair and blithely announced they would be singing Garth Brooks, in public. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, and felt himself relax. The rest of the night passed in a blur. Veronica pulled him onto stage more than once, but never forced him up alone. She also sang by herself and with Jay. She was radiant, laughing, and relaxed. When Veronica wasn't performing, she was almost always on his lap, or touching his arm, his cheek, his hair.

Veronica returned to the table after a stirring rendition of _Wrecking Ball_. Logan stood up and pulled her into a deep kiss. People from the surrounding tables let out whoops and catcalls as the pair broke apart, breathing deeply.

"Hey, Bard, you big stud. Take me to bed or lose me forever." Veronica grabbed Logan's arm and started tugging him towards the door. She threw a wink at her partner and his husband.

"Show me the way to the hotel, honey." Logan followed willingly behind, not even sparing the courtesy of a nod to their friends as they entered into the night.

The door had barely swung closed before Veronica had Logan pressed against the wall of the hotel. She kissed him hungrily, her hands pushing at his shirt, trying to simultaneously move it up his sculpted abs and undue the buttons to free him entirely.

"Veronica," Logan panted, grasping her hands, trying to still their frantic motion. "About what you saw tonight," he started.

She stopped him with a kiss. Her tongue demanding and teasing in his mouth. She pulled back, "I saw a bimbo throw herself at my glorious specimen of a husband. I saw my husband handling the matter in an appropriate way that did not land anyone in jail or the hospital. I don't think we need to talk about seeing, why don't we concentrate on feeling instead?"

Veronica slid down his body until she was on her knees in front of him. Logan was still pressed against the wall, and he let out a long moan as her delicate fingers worked the zipper on his pants and freed his cock. She circled the base gently and pulled him into her mouth. He groaned as she continued bobbing her head and working her hand on his shaft. "Veronica…I am close."

She looked up, eyes twinkling wickedly. Her lips moved to just his head and increased the suction. Logan felt himself explode. Veronica drank him down, then stood. Backing fully into the room, she slowly undressed, her eyes never leaving his. She laid back on the big bed and smiled. Logan gathered his energy and pounced. _She is right, sometimes we don't have to talk._

 _ **a/n quotes borrowed shamelessly from Casablanca and Top Gun**_


	44. Chapter 44

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that. All the crazy OCs that you could do without (but I couldn't), those are mine**_

 **Chapter 44**

 _She is right, sometimes we don't have to talk._

Logan woke Saturday morning to the warm pressure of Veronica snuggled into his side, and the sounds of her soft snoring. He smiled, _a man could get use to this._ He realized with a sudden clarity that he didn't really want to go back to carrier life. _To give this up, voluntarily for six to nine months a year…or longer? I don't think I could do that._ He rolled gently out of bed, making sure to tuck the covers around Veronica to keep her warm.

In the bathroom he studied his reflection in the mirror. _I don't look as angry as I use too. But do I still look military? Is this the same Logan in the mirror as last month? I love the Navy, it saved my life. But now is it time for me to do something else with that life? Why does being James Bond sound fun? The man hand no serious healthy relationships outside the bottom of a martini glass. Cloak and dagger while wearing a tuxedo- it actually sounds like a narcissistic school boy fantasy for socio-path that wanted to play at being a hero. Seriously, what was Fleming's damage? I could write a better hero. Fleming was Navy too. His books did eventually get better. Really though, what do I want to do with my life?_ He sighed and decided to shower, what he wanted to do was go surf, or climb into his jet, but those options weren't available, and Veronica was still asleep, so seeking refuge from his thoughts in her soft embrace wasn't going to happen either.

Veronica woke up to the sound of the shower running in the bathroom. Blinking her eyes she registered the soft light filtering in through the edges of the curtains. _Still early then._ She rolled out of bed and stretched. Shaking out her limbs, she tried to assume the warrior pose and then a sun salutation. Veronica sighed in disgust at herself. _Mac is much better at this yoga thing. Ugh, who has time for meditating when there is so much action to be taken?_ She gave up quickly on the stretching and instead dropped to the floor for some old school calisthenics. _No time for a run today, might as well work on the core strength,_ she thought as she started doing sit-ups. _The things I do for my country. Five. I mean, seriously, constantly having to work out so I can run down perps? Eleven. Okay, maybe it is so I can still get the jumbo bowl at Amy's. Thirteen. Fuck getting older and a slowing metabolism. Nineteen. But what do I do for my country? Is it worth it? Logan never liked when I put myself in danger as a PI. Twenty-three. He has to realize I put myself in even greater danger these days. Not intentionally….at least not since that thing with the Sorkins. But you can't be actively chasing terrorists and most wanted criminals and not keep your life insurance policy active. Thirty-one. I don't need the adrenaline rush….anymore that is. My revenge factor has gone way down, and after leaving Neptune, the drama creating such needs has mostly disappeared._ She tried not to think about Sandy at that. _Forty-one. There have to be other ways to promote justice._ Sweat was starting to roll down her skin and her breathing was slightly more ragged. She had been pushing the sit-ups faster than normal as she thought. _Fifty-three._ She let herself drop fully for a moment of relaxation on the floor of the hotel. _Huh, no dust bunnies under the bed. Dick will be getting a good house-keeping staff._

She rolled over and pushed herself up into a solid plank and then lowered her body almost to the floor again. Then repeated the motion, setting a solid tempo. Logan walked out of the bathroom, clad only in a towel around his waist, a toothbrush hanging from his mouth. He watched in appreciation as Veronica's perfect form completed push up after push up. The only sounds in the room, her soft exhalations of breaths on the up, and an almost whispered count, _two-three-five-seven-eleven-thirteen-seventeen…_

Logan resisted the urge to laugh, with the toothpaste he would make a mess. _That's my girl….always a little different, only counting on the primes._ He went back into the bathroom to finish cleaning up. Veronica appeared in the mirror behind him as he was shaving. There was a small pout on her face. He raised an eyebrow in silent question.

"Well I would hug you, but you are all clean and smelling delicious, whereas I am all sweaty and decidedly less then fresh."

Logan laughed. "We can fix both those things." He set the razor down and turned to face her, but Veronica took a step back.

"Nope, this is a no-fly zone Mister. I need use of this room without you, and if we are going to meet Jay and Ethan for breakfast before they head off to the airport then we don't have time for shenanigans."

"Shenanigans? Is that what we are calling it now?" Logan wiggled his eyebrows at her. "And why are Jay and Ethan heading for the airport? It is Saturday morning, are they not spending the rest of the weekend in D.C.?"

Veronica smiled at him, even as she made shooing motions towards the door. "I knew you were still too agitated last night to be paying attention. Ethan has to go to a party his publisher is hosting tonight in Los Angeles. There will be some Hollywood types there that they want him to talk to about optioning his latest novel before it goes on sale next month. He has let me read a few of the proof chapters, it is better than good, he is going to be getting a lot of attention soon."

~~~In NYC~~~

Mercer looked down in satisfaction at the blonde beneath him. The bruises that would surely form on her porcelain skin were still a livid red from where he had placed them. But the smile on her face was adoring, as she looked at him with complete love. He rolled off her and headed to the bathroom wordlessly to wash away her stink.

She followed him into the shower, still silent, still in his thrall. He smiled at her, and reached out a hand to stroke her hair back from her face. "Don't you think your hair would look better shorter princess? Maybe with some highlights? Change it up from the winter?" Holding a fistful of hair, he lifted it away from her neck, and kissed the sensitive skin at the base of her spine gently. He felt her shiver. He smiled against her skin, he knew how much she valued her hair. How she felt special that let her keep it.

Mercer let her hair fall against her back and stepped away from her, going from loving to cold in an instant. He turned on the shower. "Of course, you don't like change. I don't know what I was thinking."

"No," she spoke for the first time that morning, "I don't mind changing for you. You are right, it is spring, and it is time for something new. Maybe I will go shopping and see if I can get an appointment at the salon today." She sounded almost pleading.

Mercer smiled fully at her, and reached out an arm to pull her into the shower with him. He grabbed her long hair by a tight fist again and jerked her head back, then kissed her passionately. Pulling away she gasped, nipples hard, and he imagined that she was wet again. He turned her around and pushed her against the wall of the shower and entered her swiftly. She was wet. "Good princess. I actually have a surprise for you. I have a full day booked for you today. Personal shopper awaiting you at Barneys, then the spa for a new style, mani/pedi, waxing and a massage. Then we are going to paint the town tonight."

She moaned in delight, whether from the pounding he was giving her, or the thought of the money he was spending on her today, he wasn't sure, and he didn't care. He came deep inside of her, and whispered in her ear, "You know I love you princess."

~~~Back in Virginia~~~

"Tell me again why we can't blow this off and spend the day on the True Love?" Logan half whined as they walked to the Watergate to pick up Veronica's car.

"Because you haven't fully decided to tell them to fuck off yet, so you are keeping your options open?" She answered his question with a question, peaking at him from the corner of her eyes. He shook his head. "Fine, because I am terribly curious and want to see these people in person. Besides, even if they are manipulative self-serving assholes, they did arrange for you to end up in Vegas for a while. So that is worth a bit of a thank you."

She saw Logan smile, and he worked his hand into hers. "But the cookout isn't until later in the day, so we can go out to the True Love for most of the day if you like, or we can go play tourist?"

They had arrived at the building and her silver Mercedes was already out front. Veronica handed the valet a tip as he held the door for her. Logan was pleased it wasn't the same kid from the other day, and this one didn't appear to ogle. He slid into the passenger seat. "Let's go to the True Love. I could use some quiet time, and I think I would like to spend some time doing research."

Veronica smiled at him, "To the boat it is. I wouldn't mind some quality research time myself today."

The morning passed quietly. There was a slight chill in the spring air, so Veronica had brought a heavy quilt on deck and they snuggled together under it. Each was absorbed in tapping away on their tablets. Rarely speaking, they would occasionally reach over and run a hand across the other, just a reminder that they were together.

Joe the cop interrupted their research and quiet brooding mid-day with an offer of lobster-rolls and company for lunch. They accepted and accompanied him to the small restaurant next to the marina. Logan found himself in stitches at stories of how Bobbie as a new boat owner had almost sunk the True Love and half the marina the first week she owned the little boat in various misadventures in boating.

Veronica protested weakly at some of the stories, but ended up laughing along. "Well, whenever we were out on boats when we younger, someone else always untied them from the dock. How was I supposed to know that the ropes didn't just do that automatically?"

Joe grinned, "She and that boat were like the Little Engine that Could….one of the lines hadn't been tied to begin with so she managed to get the prow pointing out in the river, and she just kept pushing the throttle forward trying to get away from the dock. This plume of water rising up behind her swamping the dock and her cursing as she couldn't figure out why the boat was stuck."

"Yes, well, there was no serious property damage or loss of life, so no harm no foul, right?" Veronica-Bobbi laughed.

"True girl, true." Joe grinned fondly at her. "Well, I could go on all day with Bobbi stories, but I have to get going, a buddy and I have March madness tickets for the Georgetown game tonight and I need to get into town to meet him."

The three walked back to the boats together and Joe gave Logan's hand a firm shake and hugged Veronica fondly. "Will you be back soon? I don't see you often enough girl." He asked gruffly.

Veronica smiled at him. "I don't know. It's a solid maybe right now. Logan and I have some decisions to make, but I think there are some changes in our future."

Logan helped Veronica onto the boat, holding her tight and not letting her feet touch the deck. He spun her around, covering her face in kisses. Veronica laughed happily. "Logan, what are you doing, put me down."

"Nope," he popped the "p", "not until we are in bed at least." He hefted her onto his shoulder and fumbled at the cabin door.

She laughed, and thumped his back. "I have the key!"

"In that case," he turned around and pointed her at the door. "Be useful and open it up." Now that his second hand was free, he ran it up her backside, causing Veronica to tremble. She wiggled in his grasp, as he struggled to keep them balanced and worked the key from her pocket and into the lock. Logan spun around again, and carried her caveman style through the cabin into the master birth. But he lowered her surprisingly gently to the bed, before standing above her smiling.

"What?" Veronica smiled up at him.

"I am happy." Logan proclaimed. He pulled his cell phone out and quickly typed a text message, before tossing it aside. "And I am not going to mar that happiness by spending the evening with a bunch of Neanderthal assholes." He lowered himself onto the bed, covering her body with his, before kissing the side of her neck where it meet her collar blade. She moaned softly underneath him and he smiled before continuing. "I am not going to the cook-out, and I am not accepting their offer." He continued kissing her neck, her jaw, her cheekbones, her forehead, carefully avoiding her lips. "I don't know what I am going to do next, we will make that decision together. But I do know, that I don't want to work with puppet-masters who are always going to be controlling my strings. The only one that gets to tie me up is you." He pulled slightly away from her face, and smiled wolfishly, "That is, if you let me do the same."

Veronica beamed at him. "I am sure that could be arranged." Then she pulled him down fully onto her as she claimed his lips and tongue with her own.

 _ **a/n I have to go back to New York to tie up that story line for the time being, but I decided to leave us on LoVe, because I can…and they make me happy**_


	45. Chapter 45

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that. All the crazy OCs that you could do without (but I couldn't), those are mine**_

 _ **So comments have been down – and I haven't seen any feedback on Chapter 44 – seriously, makes me keep hitting refresh….Do me a favor and comment? It will be like Christmas for me when they get it fixed.**_

 _ **Also, I am not big on providing trigger warnings...I mean seriously if you are a VMars fan you know that the show dealt with all sorts of unpleasant things, but this is a bad guy chapter…so fair warning**_

 **Chapter 45**

 _Then she pulled him down fully onto her as she claimed his lips and tongue with her own._

~~~Back in NYC~~~

Mercer was pleased. She had gone and spent the day as he had planned for her, and now they were sitting in a dark corner of an expensive restaurant. He sipped his dark red wine, and eyed her appreciatively and proprietorially.

The blonde was beaming at him, so pleased with his thoughtfulness that day. Her fingers unconsciously play with the star shaped diamond necklace at her neck. "Michael," she started, in her breathy low voice.

"Mercer, princess, Mercer. We are alone here, and I like that you know who I am." He reached across the table and ran the back of his hand down her cheek. His fingers brushed her dark red lips, smearing the perfect makeup. He smiled at her, liking the wanton effect, it looked like it did after she sucks cock. He considered for a moment, his stirring arousal. _The restaurant is dark enough, and she is broken enough to do it while I finish my steak._ His shook his head softly, and she looked confused. "Princess, I _love_ that you know who I am." He took her hand with his back to his side of the table and kissed the palm softly before releasing it.

Even in the dim light, he could tell she was trembling and a flush creeping up her fair skin. That made him frown slightly, it marred the effect of what his money had bought that day. _She blushes differently than Veronica…always a poor imitation, but closer today than ever._ He picked up his wine and downed it in a long swallow.

"Are you done?" He looked at her expectantly. She had barely touched her lasagna, but he didn't care; she didn't have the metabolism to keep her as small as he wanted; and, she didn't really like lasagna anyway, he had ordered it for her anyway. She looked at her plate hesitantly and pushed it away. Mercer smiled, pulled a stack of bills from his wallet and dropped them on the table as he stood. "Come on princess, the night is just starting."

Obediently she rose, placing her hand out for him to take. He ignored it, and instead placed a hand in the small of her back, guiding her from the restaurant. As they exited the restaurant onto the well-lit sidewalk, he smiled again. The spa had done their job well. Her long dark blond locks had been cut to her shoulder blades, barely skimming along the line of her delicate neck. The color had changed too, more white gold, with hints of honeyed undertones, long bangs swept to the right side. As close to perfect as he could get in an imitation. She was also dressed in the outfit the Barneys shopper had told her to wear for the evening: a short black mini skirt, with black booties and layered silky tanks. It was completely inappropriate for the weather, something meant to be worn to a college dorm party in sunny California perhaps, not a New York spring.

Mercer saw her shiver, the gooseflesh rippling across her pale skin. She was fingering the necklace again, her eyes looking troubled. He frowned, she wasn't stoned tonight, _that is unusual, but I can still work with it._ He pulled off his sport coat and draped it cavalierly over her shoulders. She smiled gratefully and wrapped it tightly around her, before the smell hit her. He grinned, he could tell when she caught it. Clive Christian 1872, the cologne he wore in college. She looked like she might be ill, but was fighting the reaction. Mercer turned her gently and kissed her passionately before whispering into her ear, "I _love_ that you know me princess."

A clip-clop of hooves announced the next phase of their evening was about to begin. A horse drawn carriage turned the corner and pulled up in front of them. Soft romantic music was playing from speakers hidden underneath the bench, Mendelssohn's Lied opus 34, no. 2. The blonde sighed dreamily, "Oh Mercer."

He helped her into the carriage, climbing up beside her and settling under the blanket before pouring them champagne. The driver turned them towards central park. She was talking again, internally he sighed, _she should know by now that I like her best when she is silent, she is not nearly as clever as Veronica, and she is such a bore to talk to._ He focused back on her prattle. "How did you do this? I thought the mayor banned carriage horses in the park."

Mercer handed her a champagne flute, _if she is drinking, she isn't talking._ "Princess, you still have no concept of how wealthy I am do you? When you have money no one tells you no, for anything." She was smiling dreamily now, he was sure imagining his money. _Time to push again_. Mercer continued, "When you are rich, they let you do it, you know. You can do anything. Grab them by the pussy. You can do anything."

She snapped back out of her daydream and looked fearfully at him. Mercer just smiled back at her. With one hand he raised his champagne to his lips, his eyes challenging her to say anything. When she remained quiet, his other hand went to her pussy under the blanket. He pushed at her legs roughly and then slid a finger into her dry hole. Her eyes were wide, but she just toke a drink of the bubbly wine and didn't say anything. Mercer smiled widely at her, and let his finger relax and start gently teasing her clit until he felt her warmth start. He rewarded her compliance with an orgasm as the carriage drove them through the darkened park.

The carriage pulled to a stop in front of the carousel, which, despite the hour was fully lit and teaming with people. The soft classical music stopped and Mercer hopped down. He turned and helped the blonde out of the carriage, carefully straightening her skirt for her as he did so. Mercer gave the hackney driver a hefty tip and the horse clomped back into the night.

She was gasping in delight again, hands clasped to her breast like a little girl. Mercer made the location of the videographer and mob coordinator and nodded. Then the music started. Bruno Mars _Marry You_ flooded the plaza and the randomly milling people formed into an organized dance troop. The blonde's eyes went huge, hands now at her mouth. He smiled, _perfect_.

Mercer knelt down beside her and pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket. The same box he had taken out of his uncle's safe. She turned to him, "Oh Mercer!"

He looked up into her radiant face. _Stupid girl._ "My beautiful princess." He took her left hand in his, while flipping open the ring box in his other. "Parker Lee, will you make me the happiest man in the world…marry me?'

"Yes."

He pulled her down to his level and claimed her lips and tongue with his own.

 _ **a/n So seriously…you all saw it coming right? Please comment, especially on dark chapters, I need my self-esteem infusion to know that I haven't lost you all…This marks the end of Saturday in my universe…the Leaving Vegas story line wraps on a Tuesday, so for reals, getting close here.**_


	46. Chapter 46

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that. All the crazy OCs that you could do without (but I couldn't), those are mine**_ __ __

 _ **When comments came back up it was awesome to see all your notes…glad I am keeping you on your toes...but fair warning, I feel like some sweet domesticity after that last scene…comments still appreciated**_ __ __

 **Chapter 46**

 _He pulled her down to his level and claimed her lips and tongue with his own._

~~Sunday on the river~~

Veronica awoke alone in bed for the second time in two days. The rich smell of coffee tickling her nose and the soft calls of sea birds in her ears. She stretched and rolled out of bed. She found Logan in the galley pouring muffin batter into a little tin. He smiled at her and passed over a mug of coffee.

"So, I was thinking, we have a bit of time this morning before we have to get to the airport. What do you think about taking the True Love out for a cruise?" He smiled winningly at her.

Veronica smiled back about the rim of her coffee cup. "Sounds great, and I even know how to cast off now." She took another sip and reached into a drawer next to her, after a second of fumbling she came out with a set of keys on a bright pink flotation device. Veronica toss them to Logan gently. "She's all yours captain, but we will have to stop at the fuel dock first. I don't keep her full when I am not in residence."

He grinned and bounded outside to the bridge. Veronica chuckled and followed behind him more sedately, so she didn't spill her coffee. Logan had unlocked the controls and was already fiddling with dials and knobs when she joined him. "She really is a classic," Logan muttered.

Veronica laughed, "Is that code for my boat is old Logan?" Hip bumping him out of the way, she flipped a red switch and turn the key in the ignition. The engine roared to life. "I will have you know she is in perfect condition. Joe makes sure if I am not around that she gets her biannual maintenance and tune-ups." She casually reset knobs and switches that Logan had fiddled with. "Go cast off the ropes swabbie, some of us don't need a multi-gazillion dollar computer to take off."

When he caught her eye, she winked. "Aye-aye Captain!" Logan threw her a quick salute and scrambled across the bow to get the lines.

The river was peaceful, still early enough for a light mist to be rising off the water, but late enough that they were sharing the way with some kayakers and other small boats. Veronica kept cutting the throttle to reduce the wake. Logan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, occasionally pointing out a bird or other wildlife at the water's edge. Veronica leaned back, enjoying his warmth. "I don't think we have enough time to get out into the Chesapeake Bay, but the river will open up a bit once we get around the bend here. We should be able to open her up for a bit."

Logan buried his face in the side of her neck, his lips gently exploring her sensitive skin between collar bone and ear. He whispered, "or we could pull into one of these wooded coves and find a place to drop anchor instead." Logan's tongue traced the line back down to the nape of her neck, where he gently bit down. He took her shiver as assent, and held her closer as he covered her hand on the steering wheel, guiding them closer to shore.

~~~Sunday in Neptune~~~

"It will be done on Tuesday," the woman's voice was cold and collected.

"Good, call me with confirmation and the final wire transfer will be made per your instructions." Before he could get out another word, the phone line went dead. Duncan snorted and then punched in a code to block the number. Always a different number, always under thirty seconds, the plausible deniability of a wrong number.

"Duncan, are you ready?" a more melodic feminine voice called from the downstairs hall. "Pastor Kelly said that he has visiting members from Sacramento coming today, he will of course introduce us at lunch, but it wouldn't do to be late for morning fellowship."

He smiled and pocketed the cell phone. Walking into the foyer, he took in perfect wasp visage of his wife and Lilly. He kissed his wife, and smiled fondly at his daughter. "When you are right, you are right. And, as a reward for putting up with the political song and dance today, how about I take us to Amy' ice cream on the way home?"

Lilly broke into a dazzling smile. His wife rolled her eyes at him fondly, but eventually nodded and smiled. Duncan smiled too as the three walked to the car, things were starting to look up.

~~Sunday in LA~~

The waiter poured Ethan and Jay perfectly mixed mimosas and then left the carafe and a basket of miniature breakfast pastries on the table. "Your entries will be right out."

Jay took an appreciative sip of the orange bubbly, "Take your time, we have what we need here." He waived the man off with a smile.

Ethan grinned at him. "Look at you, less than twelve hours and you have already gone Hollywood." He sipped his own drink before picking a muffin to butter.

"It's not so bad, being the trophy husband of the next big thing in literature." Jay smiled at his husband. "The question is, do you want to change our lifestyle? That was a mighty big number that got waived at you last night, plus now that I have my trust under full control, we are fun and fancy free."

Ethan took a bite of his muffin, sighing delightedly around the buttery morsel. "Hmm, let's start off with a no. I don't want to move to California. I mean, I will if you and Veronica take a job in the LA office on the task force, cause greater good and all. But in general, I don't want to live in the land of brush fires, mudslides, and earthquakes…and traffic on the 405…no thank you!" He laughed.

Jay nodded, "I get the feeling that if Veronica stays in the Bureau she is going to want that Virginia job. Frankly, I don't want to stay in if she isn't my partner, I am too damn old to train up another the way I like them. So, I agree, let's take LA off the table. But it is not all about Veronica," he grinned, "I could be ready for a change."

The waiter came back with their entrees and topped off their glasses. Ethan took some time digging into his eggs benedict. "Darling, do you know what the best thing about being a writer is? I can do my job anywhere. And I don't think Veronica is the only one that wants the Virginia job. It will be nice to have seasons again, a proper reason to wear cashmere. I am thinking two story colonial and a dog…yep, a dog is my condition."

"Do you have a breed preference?" Jay laughed. He leaned across the table and gave Ethan a quick kiss. "You know we have another two hours before check out and having to get to the airport." He waggled his eyebrows.

~~Sunday in Neptune (Part II)~~

Dick and Sam were on the deck setting the table. Natalie and Mac were laughing in the kitchen. The weather was picture perfect, just an ordinary southern California afternoon. Mac barely contained a sigh as her mother walked out to their men with a large platter of food, leaving her the task of bringing the napkins to the table. _I can't believe Dick has got my Mom in on this no heavy lifting nonsense._

One of the napkins fluttered to the floor, and she bent to retrieve it. Mac winced as a twinge rippled through her stomach. _Best not let them see that._ She plastered a smile on her face before joining her family on the deck. Dick had her parents in stiches telling a story about surfing and a dolphin. Her smile warmed genuinely. _He is so good with them, who knew Dick would blossom with a loving family around him?_

Mac set the napkins on the table and went to Dick's side wrapping her arms around his waist. She leaned in and kissed him. "There's my girl!" He beamed, and bent over to kiss her stomach.

She laughed, "We still don't know yet." Mac looked at her parents, who seem bemused. "Honest!"

Sam grinned, "doesn't matter either way, the kid is going to learn how to throw a proper curve ball. I still don't know where I went wrong with you." He shook his head tragically.

The conversation flowed easily as they caught up on gossip of the past week and devoured stacks of pancakes, bacon and fresh berries. Despite the warm breeze coming off the ocean, Mac shivered. _It's like ripping off a band-aide. We just have to tell them._

"So, last night we were in LA at a party hosted by Gant Publishing." Dick was telling her parents, when Mac finally brought herself back to the conversation. She took a deep breath, _this is it_. "Veronica's partner Jay and his husband Ethan were the guests of honor. Ethan's latest book, _Pollock's Theory_ , is set to explode. But why we were really there was I had them secret shoppering my newest hotel. Ethan says it is tres chic, so I am guessing that is a good thing."

Natalie smiled, "Maybe Sam and I should take you up on that next time we get some vacation days."

Sam laughed, "Seriously Nat? We have the next vacation planned out, you, me, the wide open road and Yellowstone!" She rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"Well," Dick interjected, "how about you split the difference? One of the hotels that is being acquired in the deal is mountain retreat. Caters to the outdoorsy crowd that wants to get away from D.C. for the weekend and whitewater rafting, mountain bike, ski in the winter, you know typical outdoorsy stuff."

"That doesn't sound half bad," Sam mused.

 _Ugh, just say it already Dick…tell them._ Mac looked ill. Dick reached over and grabbed one of her hands and squeezed. "Right on."

Natalie started to rise and gather the brunch dishes. "No mom, please, sit back down. We actually have something to tell you."

Her mother's face went pale. "No, nothing bad…don't worry. I just don't want you working, while we talk." Her mother smiled weakly and settled back in, her hand slipping into Sam's.

"These hotels that Dick is buying, are all in the D.C. area. The chains he has here are in good order, he has good managers and procedures. But the new ones, are going to take more of his attention, at least for a few years. And, well, it's D.C. There are so many different opportunities there, so much history and yet momentum at the same time."

Sam smiled, "I think what our brilliant daughter is trying to say is that they are moving across the country on us, before our grandbaby is born."

Natalie nodded slowly, "Yes, I got that." Her face was still pale. "It's not ideal, but that is was planes are for. Besides, I wasn't too keen on you having your baby at Neptune General anyway."

Mac burst into an awkward laugh. "Well, yes, that thought had crossed my mind on the plus side too."

"Macster, tell them the best part!" Dick was starting to bounce now that the hard part of announcing the move to D.C. was over.

"Best part?" Natalie queried.

"Actually…yes…best part, if you say yes. That hotel Dick was telling you about in the mountains. It is only a couple hours outside of D.C. The current caretakers want to retire and move to Texas to be closer to their grandchildren. Which means, he needs to find new caretakers to oversee the property. If you like it, we would love for you to consider running it for us." She ran out of breath and was looking at her parents expectantly.

Sam smiled at her. "Now hold your horses, sweetheart. I think you are putting the cart ahead of things here. Why don't we start with, we are going to support your decision 100 percent. And, we will take you up on the offer to come visit, and even stay at this made to order mountain hotel of yours. But beyond that, well, you just dumped a lot on us at once, and I think your mother and I will need to discuss it together before any life alter decisions are made." Natalie nodded in assent.

The conversation returned to more inconsequential topics. The party wordlessly agreeing to shelf the topic of the transcontinental move for now. After a while, Mac didn't argue when her mother stood to clean the table. Her parents left with hugs and promises to see them next Sunday for brunch, where they agreed to talk about things more.

As the door closed, Dick walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her gently. "Well that went better than expected."

She laughed and turned in his arms. "True dat!" Mac kissed him softly at first, then more insistently. "I think I deserve a reward for actually telling them."

Dick grinned and scooped her up in his arms, heading to the bedroom. "I can arrange that."


	47. Chapter 47

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that. All the crazy OCs that you could do without (but I couldn't), those are mine**_ __ __

 **Chapter 47**

 _Dick grinned and scooped her up in his arms, heading to the bedroom. "I can arrange that."_

~~Monday in Vegas~~

Jay and Veronica pulled into the lot at the FBI office in Las Vegas at the same time Monday morning. Parking next to each other, Veronica hopped out of her car first and stood leaning against it as Jay took his time fiddling with his sunglasses, and appeared to be singing along to the radio.

Impatient, Veronica knocked on his window. Jay looked up, grinned, and exaggerated the arm movements to go along with his singing before turning off his car. Veronica opened his door for him. "Good morning sunshine!"

Jay stepped out of his car and fist bumped Veronica. "We are back baby!"

They weren't back at their desks long before Harrington called them into his office. As they took the offered seats, Veronica noticed her boss' frown, the crease between his bushy brows. He closed the cover of a manila folder and sighed.

"First," Harrington started, "I want to thank you on the Hoover Dam investigation. With your notes and excellent field work, we had enough to get a judge to issue a search warrant, and the cell was taken down quickly and quietly last week. You both helped prevent another major terrorism incident, and, as usual, you will get no public recognition for your efforts. Please note, that a special commendation will be added to each of your files."

Veronica and Jay dutifully nodded. Internally, Veronica was an awkward combination of pleased that another disaster was prevented and irritated that she wasn't there at the conclusion. She restrained her sigh, knowing there was still plenty of clean up to be done, helping the AG build the case, and providing testimony. She would have the pleasure of seeing the perps off to a federal penitentiary for life. Shaking her head softly, she focused back on Harrington.

"Second, as I am sure both of you are aware, by virtue of the fact that your smug faces are here today, the shrinks have given you clean bills of health. I will have you know, I don't believe it for a second. That being said, I am going to be happy to have both of you back."

Veronica and Jay both grinned smugly and exchanged a fist bump at that. Harrington's frown intensified.

"However, I am aware of your interviews in the past two weeks." His eyes flicked to the manila folder on the desk. "In particular, your interview on Friday. They fully anticipate you accepting the position, and it has been recommended to me that I give you more time off while you contemplate your decision. That way I won't have you in the middle of any new investigations and can plan for the transition on your pending cases." Harrington's voice was resigned.

"They are playing hard ball on getting you there. And you both know I don't have anything I can offer you as enticement to stay here. They have also done a good job of showing you the likelihood of your partnership being split up if you transfer away from Vegas to anywhere but Quantico. I am not happy about it, but this would be good for your careers. Good for the country."

Veronica was frowning now. "Sir," she started, "we haven't made any decisions. And you are right, they are trying to stack the deck. But that is not a reason for us to go."

Harrington's eyes flicked between Veronica and Jay's faces. Jay was noticeably silent. Harrington gave a small nod to the man, they both realized that Veronica would have to work through the stages of her anger, and that it would either result in her going to Virginia or telling them all to go to hell. He waved her quiet.

"Veronica," Harrington paused, "and Jay. You are both excellent agents. Two of the best. I don't want to lose you, but, I don't want you making any rash decisions either. Consider your suspension extended another week, and I will see you on Monday."

At this Jay raised an eyebrow, "The suspension?"

Harrington grinned with a dark humor. "Well, as I said, I can't offer much, but I can keep you from having to burn a week of vacation and still get paid. Now, my door is officially open if you want to talk, but until next week, I don't want to see you. Get out of here."

Veronica rose from her chair mechanically and followed Jay from the room. Internal she was seething. _How dare that bitch Morris conspire to keep me away from work? I should be tracking down and capturing bad-guys. She is making the world a more dangerous place by keeping me away from what I do best._ Her actions barely registered as she stomped back to her desk, grabbed her purse and headed for the front door.

"Veronica!" Jay grabbed her arm, stopping her hand from opening the car door. "Ronnie girl, calm down. We just got another week of paid vacation without having to go to the head doctor. Consider this a win. Why don't we go grab brunch and talk?"

She shrugged him off. "Not today partner. I don't think I am fit company for anyone right now." Veronica paused, and visibly took a deep breath. She forced a smile towards Jay, taking in for the first time his concerned face. "I will be okay. Actually, I think I am going to go change clothes and head out to the stables for the day. You know what Churchill said, ' _There is something about the outside of a horse that is good for the inside of a man.'_ "

Her smile softened as a thought of Logan flitted through her brain. _He would appreciate the quote and he is going to get me a pony._ "Really Jay, I will calm down. I get it, I really do. Let me have some alone time today, talk more to Logan tonight, and we can brunch tomorrow?"

Jay stuck out his pinky and Veronica hooked her own around it. "It's a deal. Call me by 10 or I will bust into your condo and drag you out into the world no matter what you are wearing." Veronica nodded her assent. The agents got back in their respective cars and took off in different directions from the parking lot.

~~~At the Airforce Base~~~

Logan enjoyed his morning flight in a way he had never allowed himself before. It wasn't that he wasn't giving it his all, but the edge of always having to be the best, be better than the guys he flew with was gone. Even when he hopped out of his plane and walked back to the ready room, his swagger was gone. He paused and cracked jokes with the guys on the tarmac, and his smile was ready and genuine.

The afternoon debrief and analysis speed by. Logan didn't find himself jumping through the normal hoops and worrying about his performance being judged. He was humming to himself when Step touched his shoulder.

Logan jumped, startled by the unexpected contact. Step grinned. "I would ask what has you in such a great mood, but I got your email this weekend." At that, his commanding officer's grin turned sour. "And I am guessing by your mood today, there is no talking you out of it?"

Logan paused for a moment before answering, studying Step. He liked the big red-headed man, would have been happy serving under him, and hoped that they would remain friends. "No Sir. My mind is quite set, I am not going to renew my contract, with the Navy, or sign up with the Air Force when it's done. I think it is time for me to serve my country in a different way, and the military is no longer my path."

Step sighed. "Yep, that is what I thought. I talked to the Navy liaison today, and your commander on the carrier. You will finish out the next six weeks here, and then they want you to burn some shore time. Your carrier will be in San Diego for a mini-Fleet Week over Memorial Day – it will be out to see during the normal Fleet Week. You will be expected to report for two weeks for final debriefing, and that will be that, barring the outbreak of a war of course."

"Of course," Logan grinned. He reached out and gave Step's hand a firm shake. "Seriously Step, you will never know how glad I am to have had the chance to serve with you."

The red-headed man nodded, and turned and walked out of the room. Logan wasn't alone long though, before M.B. joined him. Logan kept his face impassive. M.B. cleared his throat, but at least had the grace to look embarrassed.

Logan frowned, but took pity on the man. He nodded to the chair opposite his. M.B. sat down. Logan stared coldly at him.

"So," M.B. began hesitantly, "I thought when you didn't hit me last Friday we were cool."

Logan snorted. "Actually, I told you anything I might do in retaliation pales in comparison to the retribution Veronica could dole out." The other man turned slightly pale.

"Anyways, this is obviously not a social call," Logan relented slightly, he was still conflicted about his feelings on M.B. and was trying to keep the desire for pure rage under control for Trina's sake. "So, spit it out, what does your shadow organization want to say now?"

"Well for starters they were disappointed that you and Veronica decided not to go to the barbecue." Logan rolled his eyes, and M.B. continued. "Then the Professor heard that you are planning on leaving the military altogether. He thinks you are being rash, and would like the opportunity to meet with you again."

"And what do you think?" Logan interrupted.

M.B. paused for a beat and looked Logan squarely in the eyes. "I think you are being short-sighted. The opportunity you have to train with the truly powerful, to be part of an organization that can make change for good, to do something important. To just throw it away is wasteful. Even if you don't want to be a spy, the doors that will be open to you, the people that you will meet. This could be a stepping stone to anything. Why waste that? The Professor has ties to people throughout the country, politicians, scholars, captains of industry. He is looking for someone he can hand the reigns too."

M.B. abruptly stood and walked to the window. He shook his head and sighed in disgust. "I am not that person. He had hopes for me when I was brought in ten years ago, but frankly, I lack a certain intensity. Logan…"

Logan looked at him sharply, in the few months he had known the man, M.B. had never called him by his real name.

"You have the smarts, the ability to learn, you have the charisma that makes people want to follow you, and you have that intensity that will make sure the job gets done no matter the cost. The Professor wants to take those talents and give you the keys to the world. For the life of me, I can't figure out why you wouldn't take them." He fell silent and remained at the window. Logan could almost feel the frustration, and was it resentment…coming off the other man. He stood and joined him by the window.

They watched soldiers going about activities in the blister desert sun for a while, scurrying like ants from their position several floors up. Logan finally sighed. "M.B.," he began, "I am Logan Echolls."

The other man snorted.

"No," Logan continued, "you don't get it. I am the Logan Echolls. I am the son of Hollywood royalty, a multi-millionaire, so many times over that depending on the day the market is having I brush that billion line. Yeah, I tend to keep that part silent, but dear old dad may have been a hack, but he knew how to make money grow. I have a tragic fucking back story, and for years I lived as a jet setting playboy." He snorted at that. "Literally…so please let that sink in, I am Logan fucking Echolls."

M.B. was staring at him, a mix of confusion now tinging the frustration and definite resentment in his face.

Logan rolled his eyes, "How to spell this out even more clearly." He paused. "I am Bruce Wayne. I could be Batman anytime I like, but lucky for the nation, I decided to join up instead. So, I ask you, Jeff…" Logan elongated the name, "what doors could the Professor possibly open for me, that I couldn't stroll through on my own? You want to know why he really wants me? Because I can open doors he could never get close to. Because all it would take for me to go from squeaky clean all American pilot to billionaire playboy, is walking into the right club in front of the cameras. My best friends are brilliant, and captains of industry. As for politicians, I could buy and sell a dozen before breakfast and never notice a dip in my checking account. My wife can topple nations with a crook of her finger. Hell, do you know how many times I have been arrested for murder? I am that Logan Echolls. You keep thinking of me as Bard, a Navy pilot you were assigned to shadow and recruit. But no matter what you think you know about me. You have no concept of who the fuck I am."

Logan walked away from the window back to the desk and started logging off his computer. "Do you know what I loved about the Navy? None of that fucking mattered. I wasn't judged on who I was, but on what I could become. I found a world where I could make a difference and could look myself in the mirror doing it. It was nice. But what is also nice, is having the ability to walk away." He closed his computer and slipped it into his bag.

"I don't know your backstory, Jeff, but it sounds like you need whatever the Professor is selling. I don't. So, a reminder, you owe me a future no-questions asked favor, and I will collect. But otherwise, I am done with you. You abused my trust, and today you have abused my intelligence and patience. I still want to think that you are a good man, and that you are worthy of my sister. And so for that, yes, I will remind my wife that her dog likes you, and that perhaps vengeance isn't the best course at the moment. But if you do anything to harm my sister, I will bury you."

Logan turned crisply on his heel and exited the room. M.B. stood still watching him go. He whispered to himself, "well, fuck, that didn't go well at all."


	48. Chapter 48

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that. All the crazy OCs that you could do without (but I couldn't), those are mine**_ __ __

 **Chapter 48**

 _M.B. stood still watching him go. He whispered to himself, "well, fuck, that didn't go well at all."_

~~Monday Night in Vegas~~

"Say it again!" Veronica demanded from her position straddling Logan's chest. Her delighted smile radiating down at him.

Logan grinned back up at her, his hands on her waist teasing up the sides of her t-shirt. "Take off your shirt and I will say it."

In a fluid movement, Veronica whipped her shirt over her head and tossed it across the room. Her push up bra a brilliant peacock blue, sparkling against her pale skin. Logan's hands moved up from her waist to brush across her breasts. She swatted them away playful, writhing her hips against him as she did so.

Logan groaned, "I'm Batman!"

Veronica squealed and leaned over to kiss him. "I wish I could have been there to see M.B.'s face. But Batman or Bruce Wayne, you are 100% awesome!"

Logan tightened his arms around her, and spun them to pin her to the bed. He kissed her deeply, before trailing his lips down her neck, to land in the hollow at the end of her collar bone. She moaned softly underneath him as he nibbled and sucked. Logan pulled away from her slightly, a smug grin on his face.

"So, if I am Batman tonight, does that make you Vicki Vale?" He ground his hips against hers.

"Ooo, Bats, you saved me from the League of Assassins….your secret identity is safe with me," Veronica giggled, "now take me you magnificent vigilante!"

Logan rolled them again, "and the moment is gone."

Veronica's false comic-book damsel giggle turned into a full laugh. She wiggled her hips experimentally. "I think some part of you disagrees." Grinning, she took out an imaginary notepad, and continued, "So Bats…may I call you Bats, or is it Mr. Man?"

Logan laughed, "I'm Batman." He gently ran his fingers over the smooth skin at her waist, teasing the band of the sleep shorts.

"Yes, yes, we have established that. But what my readers want to know is, just who is the man underneath the cowl?" Veronica playfully swatted at his investigating fingers before running her own under his shirt, tugging it upwards.

Logan leaned up helpfully, and she pulled it over his head. "Mmmm, I think they won't mind learning what is under the rest of the suit as well." She scooted down his legs and tugged at his sweats. Again, Logan complied with her wordless instruction and lifted himself so allow the pants removal. Veronica whistled appreciatively.

"What can I say Ms. Vale," Logan drawled, "I work out." He now tugged at her shorts and she allowed him to pull them down, leaning her weight against him she kicked them off the bed.

"You do indeed…" Veronica paused to kiss his neck. "So Bats….I find I write my best stories from experience, rather than just straight interviews."

Logan rolled them a third time, pinning Veronica to the bed. "I can definitely work with that." Flashing a wicked grin at her, "However, Ms. Vale, you must understand that I have to protect my secret identity….so, for us to continue you are going to have to be blindfolded."

Veronica's eyes widened at the challenge. Wordlessly she nodded her assent. Logan hopped swiftly out of bed and pulled a tie out of the closet from where he had a single suit hanging. A stray thought crossing his mind about how it would be nice to have all his possessions in one place again. Returning to bed, he trailed the dark silk across Veronica's skin, watching her shiver and the bumps of gooseflesh form.

Logan leaned in and kissed her softly, then whispered in her ear. "You sure?"

Veronica nodded, "I trust you…Batman."

He chuckled as gently tied the silk around her eyes. Veronica lay still as he sat back on his heels looking at her. She was perfect in his eyes. He let his fingers trace the line of her bones from her collar to shoulder. Noticing faint scars, from a surgery? He frowned at the puckered skin, a gun shot? _Still_ _so much I have missed in her life, so much to learn._ He bent and kissed the old abrasion, willing older deeper wounds to continue to heal.

Logan ran his hands under her and released the clasp on her bra, gently pulling it off, and leaving Veronica bare on the bed. He felt her tremble as his fingers trailed along the edges of her breasts, tickling them into awareness. She moaned as he sucked a pink bud into his mouth. He gently kneaded the other as he continued to suckle and tease the first.

Veronica's hands left their place at her sides and moved to run her fingers through his hair. He moaned into her as her sharp nails sent tingles though his scalp. Logan carefully removed her hands and pinned them back at her side. Taking another moment to admire her, Logan moved off the bed again. "Be right back."

Returning he sat at the foot of her bed. Veronica gasped as he drizzled cold lotion on her feet. He rubbed his hands over the lotion warming it as it smoothed into her skin. Veronica's gasps turned to soft moans of pleasure as Logan switched between her feet and legs. He kneaded and rubbed and Veronica felt the tension of the last few days melt away.

Logan gently nudged her side and Veronica took the hint to roll over. He moved up and straddled her legs. Carefully, Logan moved the hair off her neck and kissed the soft skin. He squeezed more lotion out and began work on her back. Strong fingers working out the kinks until Veronica lay completely relaxed beneath him. Logan let his fingers wander farther south, but had barely skimmed across the curve of her ass, when he heard a soft snore.

Chuckling softly to himself, he got out of bed. After one last glance at her supine form, Logan tugged the sheet and blanket up around her. Then he gently removed the silk tie from her eyes. As if on que, Logan heard a soft whine from the door. Slipping on his sweats, he opened the door to a bereft looking Chet, who pushed passed him to her dog bed.

Logan smiled, and closed the door most of the way. Turning on his laptop, he sat on the sofa. He hummed to himself as he browsed websites, deciding what Bruce Wayne wanted to do next.

 _ **a/n So, this was pure fluff and filler…Just one more chapter left before I call this section of the story done.**_


	49. Chapter 49

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that. All the crazy OCs that you could do without (but I couldn't), those are mine**_

 **Chapter 49**

 _He hummed to himself as he browsed websites, deciding what Bruce Wayne wanted to do next._

~~Tuesday Morning in Vegas~~

Veronica woke to the now familiar empty, but disheveled, bed, and a fresh cut rose and note on thick creamy stationary on the end table by her head. Rolling languidly, she stretched for the note, her eyes took a moment to focus on Logan's strong lines.

 _Hear my soul speak. Of the very instant that I saw you, Did my heart fly at your service._

 _I fly in service of our Uncle today, but will harken back to your side as soon as I can._

Veronica chuckled slightly to herself, even as she swooned at the Shakespearian love note. She stood and stretched. "9am Chet, I just have time to get in some calisthenics and a shower before Jay threatened to drag me out. But how about a quick walk first?" The dog perked up and bounded to the door. Veronica smiled as she pulled on a pair of shorts and tee shirt. _Nothing complicated about what makes Chet happy,_ she mused.

The day was already starting to get entirely too warm, the desert spring feeling more like a Californian heat wave. Veronica decided as she and Chet jogged around the tiny neighborhood park, that because she was sweating, it totally counted as exercise and she could skip the push-ups this morning. Chet barked at a particularly bold squirrel that had left the protective cover of the trees and ventured too near the side walk. She tugged her leash and Veronica was forced to pick up a little speed. "Yep, this is definitely a workout."

A man's voice startled her from the side path leading to the parking lot, "You know, I hear when you talk to yourself you always get the answers you want."

Veronica paused to eye the man warily, "Clarence." She considered if she should keep on with the jog and see if he decided to keep up. However, she took in suit and expensive leather brief case he was carrying and decided that she wanted to know what he was up to today more than she wanted to mess with him. Chet had no such hesitation, instead, she bounded up to the man and demanded his attention. Clarence smiled, in a way that seemed more genuine than Veronica had seen for years, and obliged, petting the large dog's head and shoulders.

As one, the trio turned back towards Veronica's condo. Entering, Veronica murmured the command for guard to Chet before facing Wiedman. "I put on a pot of coffee before going out. Feel free to help yourself. I need to clean up before we talk." Without waiting for him to speak, Veronica walked into her room, closed and locked the door.

 _Serves him right to wait on me to clean up, dropping by unannounced. Springing Agent…Director Morris on me._ Veronica allowed her irritation to build up as she hopped in the shower. _Also, this gives Jay time to show up…If I am going to blow up dramatically, I might as well have an audience, hate to waste my best quips._ However, by the time she was done and pulling her hair into a pony tail, Veronica's irritation had faded and her curiosity had returned. _Why is CW here today? What is in the briefcase? And where is Jay going to take me to brunch?_

Deciding to get an answer on the most important question first, Veronica grabbed her cell phone to call Jay and find out his status. But before hitting the speed dial for her partner's number, she saw the blue indicator light of a text message. Clicking the icon, Jay's message appeared.

 _Sorry sweets…just tried calling and you didn't answer. The DA just alerted me that Sandy's bail hearing was moved to this morning at 11:00AM. Brunch tomorrow?_

Veronica sighed. She didn't want Jay to have to go to the hearing alone, but with CW in her living room, she wouldn't make it across town in time. She texted a reply:

 _Of course…but now I am ordering extra bacon._

Slipping the phone in her pocket, she quietly opened the bedroom door. She was startled by the site of CW sitting on the floor rubbing Chet's belly. The dog's back foot was beating out a happy rhythm as the man hit her tickle spots. Veronica sighed again, "Traitor." Walking by, she went to the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee. She was surprised by a box of bagels and a selection of cream cheese and lox next to it on the counter.

Wiedman smiled at her from the door. "If there is anything I know about Veronica Mars, is that it is always best to apologize with food." Veronica laughed, a little ruefully, but nodded her head. Without hesitation, she popped a bagel in the toaster and began readying a plate.

"So, CW, I will accept the offering of food….and I suppose if you actually make with it, I will accept the apology as well." She didn't look at him as she spoke, instead, she was impatiently tapping the glass on the toaster over, willing the bagel to brown quicker. Therefore, Veronica missed as the older man's smile grew even wider.

 _So many years have gone by since she was just something to be dealt with for the Kane's and a gigantic pain in my ass. This girl has grown up to be remarkable, and yet, she is still so much the same,_ CW thought with genuine pride and affection. He schooled his face back to its normal implacable mask before she turned to him again. He said coolly, and somewhat stiffly, "Agent Mars, I apologize for my part in concealing Director Morris' role from you in this affair, and the strong-armed tactics that have been employed against you and your partner during the recruitment process. It was neither my intent nor desire to, in any way, demean your accomplishments either individually, or as a team, and it is my sincere hope that you can forgive an old schemer for going along with such asinine machinations in an attempt to secure your service on an endeavor, which I hope you come to believe, as I do, is of serious import."

Veronica dropped the hot bagel to her plate and burst out laughing, in full bellied guffaws. Wheezing, she asked, "Did you have to practice that on the way over? Write it down?"

Wiedman glowered at her. "Okay, okay," Veronica gasped, "Apology accepted." Taking her plate and cup of coffee, she led CW back to the living room. "So, while I appreciate both the food and the apology, I don't think that is why you are here today."

The man nodded, "No, I am here to do what should have been done in the first place when it came to recruiting you and Agent Virk – full disclosure." He opened his brief case and pulled a thick file out. CW glanced at it briefly before placing it on the table in front of her. Veronica raised an eyebrow at him. "It is a complete dossier on the planned team, including background on all the agents and contractors that have accepted their positions. Director Morris wasn't quite accurate when she said there were just the two positions left. Those bios have not been included."

Veronica paused from her casual flipping without looking at pages of the file to star back at Wiedman. He relented to her unspoken request, "I have another op to recruit, he has been stuck doing forensic accounting for the last six years and is itching to get into the field. This would be his first assignment off a desk. But the man is your age, he is smart, and he is ambitious." CW frowned slightly. "Personally, I wouldn't have selected him, but Director Morris has worked with him in the past and hand picked him. He may become a thorn in your side, but I have every confidence that you will be able to keep him in line."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Great, penance. Is he at least amusing? Or will he be a brown nose that I want to plant evidence on?"

Wiedman chuckled, "Time will tell. But I would caution you not to rush to judgment on him. If anything consider all the paperwork he could be doing for you."

She grinned back at him and took another bite of her bagel. "Okay, so does this desk jockey have a name?"

Wiedman shook his head. "Not until he officially accepts the position. The other recruit, well, let's just say I think you two are going to get along famously. She is young, and I am not going to be above a little blackmail to get her to accept the position."

Veronica waived at him to continue, her mouth still full of bagel. "She is a senior in college, double major computer science, and sociology. Brilliant, full of a slightly misguided desire for social justice, she has become something of a hacktivist. Her drive to get the right ending has not always led her into following the right path. Let's just say, she will be offered the choice between expulsion from school and jail time, or early graduation and a prestigious post with the Bureau. Actually, the reason for the delayed start date on the team is to get her through an accelerated boot camp back at Quantico."

"I love her already," Veronica declared. "So what is this folder?"

"As I said, it is the dossiers on team members who have already signed on, and everything I have on Director Morris' goals for the team, including the scope of authority she has been given. Short story…it is extensive." Wiedman paused, considering and then drew out two more folders from his briefcase. He set them on the table next to the first.

"These are the other reasons I think you should consider the offer Veronica. Two murders on the eastern seaboard. There is some suggestion of a serial killer at work. One more and the Bureau can take jurisdiction. Morris wants this case. I think you will too."

Veronica's fingers itched to pull the files to her, but instead, she followed Wiedman's lead and stood. He was walking to the door. "Veronica, it goes without saying that everything I have just provided you is confidential. But read it, you can share the information with Jay," he paused, "and I am going to assume that you will share it with Echolls. I am trusting both your discretions in this matter."

Veronica nodded wordlessly. "Good, well then, I have to get up to Seattle to see about the hacktivist. You have my number." Wiedman patted Chet's head one last time and then left. Veronica fixed another bagel and returned to the sofa, prepared to do some reading.


	50. Chapter 50

_**A/N – The characters you know and love aren't mine – but you knew that. All the crazy OCs that you could do without (but I couldn't), those are mine**_

 **Chapter 50**

Veronica fixed another bagel and returned to the sofa, prepared to do some reading.

~~Across town at the Clark County Criminal Court~~

The doctor had released Sandeep directly into the custody of the Sherriff's department that morning, declaring him ready to be discharged. Although, he still had the leg cast, and potentially months of physical therapy in front of him, Sandy was glad to know he would be home soon. He regarded the pending criminal charges against him as a mere annoyance, and knew when his father's attorney got in front of the judge that he would be rightly cleared.

A different deputy then had been previously posted with him guided him from the room. The man was appropriately conciliatory, didn't cuff him, and didn't search him for the contraband phone and pain pills he had secreted on his body. The visiting judge hurried the process along, all as promised.

If the district attorney, or his traitorous brother sitting in the back row, looked angry, it didn't faze Sandeep. He smiled winningly at the court reporter, rather than pay attention to what his attorney was saying. She was an older lady, blonde, though he suspected it was helped by a bottle. Her tight pencil skirt was sliding up her tan thigh. Not as toned or as youthful as he would like, but Sandeep imagined his Veronica would one day look the same. _Maybe I should expand my horizons so I am prepared._ He winked at the woman. She gave him a cold stare in return, her fingers still dancing over their keys. Sandeep frowned slightly, _she should be honored with my attention, the old cow._ He focused on her fingers, and mused instead about how they didn't show her age, how they would feel on his cock. The fingers were long and graceful, moving with quick efficiency. The vain bitch wore several rings which caught and flashed in the light. Sandeep noticed the women's eyes were on him again. He smirked, and as she continued to watch his face, the tip of his tongue jetted out to lick his lips. He saw her flush slightly and wondered what a vicious imagination she might have.

Sandeep continued to stare at the court reporter as if she were the most fascinating thing in the room. He listened to the district attorney list off the contents of his hard drives. _Ahhh,_ he thought, _so that is what has her bothered._ He noticed her crossing her legs, causing the skirt to ride further up. _I wonder if she would be willing to pose for some photos._ Sandeep's smirk deepened, _even if she isn't, it doesn't really matter._

A few more minutes were spent in this pleasant contemplation when Sandeep's lawyer touched his arm and whispered in his ear.

"Yes, your honor, I am sorry, I am just a bit overwhelmed, and this is the most time I have been on my feet since I was brutally shot." Sandeep looked appropriately victimized and remorseful for his lack of attention in the proceedings. "I understand and agree to the terms of my release. Thank you."

His attention floated off again for a moment. Next thing he knew the judge's gavel banged down and his lawyer lead him down a back corridor to take care of some final paperwork. His brother was standing in the hall when they finished. His twin looking icy. Sandeep sneered at Jay and walked faster down the hall. He didn't hear if he said anything. Slipping into the back of the waiting town car, Sandeep sighed with pleasure, _now that is behind me, I can start on my plan. Veronica will be mine again soon._

The driver took him back to his plush condo, and Sandeep was pleased to see the electricity was back on, and a maid had come and removed the traces of police presence. He poured a drink, popped a Vicodin and sat on his sofa, reveling in his freedom. The afternoon slipped away, Sandeep only stirred to refresh his drink and log onto the Russian site, putting his favorite video on a loop.

When the door to his condo opened that afternoon, Sandeep smiled with delight and in anticipation of what he could do to her, now they were no longer constrained by a hospital room with a sheriff's deputy outside the door. Victoria entered, carrying a bag of groceries. _She is such an angel, taking care of me when I need it most._ V leaned over him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, but lingered long enough fluffing his pillows for him to admire her braless cleavage. He reached for her as she pulled away, but she only giggled at him.

"There will be time for that later." She smiled softly at him, and Sandeep felt something stir. "First, I need to make sure you really are comfortable."

He was pleased that she so easily and naturally desired to please him, to care for him. In some ways, she was much better than Macy and Veronica. Sandeep shook his head at that thought. _No, not better than Veronica, no one is better than my ice princess. But this V, she has certain qualities that are admirable. Yes,_ _I think I will keep the trio of them, the Madonna, the Virgin, and the Whore._ He chuckled darkly, _though they will all be my whores when they learn their place._

V was still in the kitchen putting things away, and Sandeep was getting irritated with the lack of attention. "Forget that for now, my leg hurts, come here to me."

She flew to his side, all tender solicitude. "Oh my strong man, why did you not tell me? I have things that can help with that." She rummaged in a small bag that she had left on the end table. When he could see her hands again she had a syringe and a small vial. "Morphine, a fast acting dose. You should be floating on cotton clouds soon."

He was still buzzed from the whiskey and Vicodin cocktail earlier, but he didn't tell her. _Might as well enjoy getting high while I can._ Sandeep protested mildly when she went down to his foot and tugged the sock off. "Shhs, my prince, injecting it between your toes gets it into your system faster. It's something they teach you in nursing school."

He winced at the pain, but it was over soon enough and she was putting his sock back on. V took her time standing up, running her body over his, she whispered sultry into his ear, "Once this kicks in, I have some other things in mind to make you feel good, but you will have to tell me if I am doing them right…I just watched some videos to learn how to better please you." Sandeep felt a delicious shiver go through him, but no answering stir in his shorts. He frowned slightly. V's small hand ran lightly over his cock, "Don't worry my prince, the meds slow things down, but once you are ready, they will keep you up longer. I will have all the time in the world to please you."

She left him then, back to the kitchen, she finished putting things away. "I think I forgot a bag in my car," V announced as she came back into the room. It sounded as if she was a mile away. "I will be right back." With that she let herself out of the apartment, the door closing softly behind her.

The morphine had kicked in. Sandeep was not sure if he was awake or asleep. His mouth was dry and he reached blindly for his whiskey. Knocking the glass over it spilled over his hand and the table. He was cursing when the door opened again. Instead of his sweet V, demure in her pale pink scrubs, a red-head walked in. She strode with an air of authority, clothed in tight black material, she looked dangerous and sexy. Sandeep instantly wanted her.

Sandeep watched her with some curiosity as she moved around the apartment. He could not find the energy to speak, as she wiped down surfaces with what smelled like a strong disinfectant… _bleach?_ She didn't move to clean up the spilled whiskey, in fact, she opened his bottle of Vicodin and carelessly spilled it on the table as well. It was then that he noticed her hands were encased in blue latex gloves. Sandeep tried to move, to speak, to register some small protest at this stranger invading his condo… _where is V, someone should stop this woman from being so free in my home._

The woman turned to him, and he could see her face fully for the first time. It was his sweet V, but the lines were somehow different. Gone was the soft fullness of her lips, the dewy-eyed romantic gaze, the soft flush eager anticipation, no, not only was the blonde hair gone, but all the tenderness and innocence that he enjoyed was gone. This woman was all cold harsh lines, a sneer directed at him. "I see the succinylcholine has kicked in. Good." She smiled at that. "You know they often use it in lethal injection cocktails, but it won't kill you alone, at least not in the dose I gave you. And, they are never going to test for it."

The last thing Sandeep saw was his sweet angel V, now a demon, pulling out a long revolver, screwing in a suppressor to its barrel.

~~~Somewhere in California~~~

"It is done."

"Good, the money will transfer to your accounts immediately." Duncan Kane flipped the burner phone closed in satisfaction. Popping out the sim card he tossed it into the crackling fire.

"Daddy, you were the one who dragged us camping, no more work calls." Lilly playfully grabbed the flip phone away from him and tossed it into the woods.

He smiled tendering at his daughter. "You are right. How about s'mores?"

His wife looked disapprovingly at the pair, but Duncan just joined in his daughter's merry laughter, feeling better than he had in years.

~~~Back in Vegas~~~

Veronica felt sick to her stomach. She was sitting on the floor, surrounded by pages pulled from the two files on the murder investigation. The morning's bagel laying forgotten on the coffee table beside her.

The first victim, Darcy Apollo. She was so young, only 19, a sophomore at Yale, studying photography. Veronica had pulled up the girl's website, she was talented, and had a promising fashion photography career ahead of her. Blond hair, the last photo of her taken the morning before she went missing, braided into twin pigtails. Blue eyes, a ready smile.

The second victim, Sophia Ceres. Twenty, a paralegal at a small firm in Atlantic City. She was working her way through community college, had applied to Rutgers, wanting to major in criminal justice. She didn't really look like the first girl, who was marked by strong Scandinavian features, her coloring was darker, _Greek, or maybe Italian_? But her hair was dyed blonde, judging by the photos, recently. All of the photos from while she was alive, she was sporting long dark waves. In death though she had a short, unevenly shorn blonde bob. _Was the hair changed after she was taken?_ None of the witness statements in the file spoke to a sudden change in appearance before disappearing. Veronica flipped through the pages with irritation. _No the description given in the missing person report clearly listed her as a brunette. Agent Morris…damn Director Morris, have to remember that, may be right. The victims were both young, petite, and where they did not resemble each other, the killer artificially created the resemblance._

Darcy's file showed an on again off again boyfriend. A stormy relationship that played out over social media. The local police cleared him, said his alibi was iron clad, but did not provide details. His Instagram showed that he was currently taking an extended spring break in Majorca. Sophia appeared to be more of a loner, goal oriented, she appeared to be obsessed with her work. No boyfriends, but she had been in an out of foster homes as a child. Alcoholic father, dead mother. The file suggests that she had been taken on a Friday, but not reported missing until she didn't show up for work on Monday.

No the girls were very different. It would be easy to discount the idea that two could be the start of a pattern. Except, Veronica couldn't help but feel some kinship to both of the young women. She could register part of herself and Logan's history in Darcy's story. Although, the young women was perhaps more like Lilly than she had ever been, all red satin and exuberance pushing through life. Equally willing to be in front of the camera as behind it. Similarly, Sophia's seemingly closed off single-minded dedication struck chords in her as well. Ridiculous to think though that a killer would pick women that would remind her of her younger self.

But body type, and age matched. Hair color appears to have been forced to match. Both had evidence of strong drugs in their systems at death. Though the mix had been different in each. According to the files, Darcy had never been known to partake in anything stronger than a joint, and Sophia never used. While unusual, both women had last been seen at night clubs, and it was spring break season. It certainly wasn't unheard of for college students to engage in risky behavior, feeling confident of their own immortality. Again, the similarity can be dismissed, no serial killer to scare off the tourist money.

Both showed signs of having been forcibly restrained and raped before being murdered. Neither had foreign DNA either under their finger nails, or in their private parts. The M.E. on Darcy's case had even gone so far as having her stomach pumped, but too much time had elapsed for anything to have been determined there. Veronica flipped through Sophia's file and frowned. It was much thinner. Poor girl, no connections, the local sheriff didn't have the resources or political will to focus on her death. It was obvious that the investigation was cursory and that the file was destined for the cold case cabinet. Darcy's, on the other hand, was thick with detail. Witness statements, toxicology reports, and well-lit photos of where she was last seen and where the body was discovered. Cell records tracking her movements until the phone's sim card was discovered in a local landfill. The phone itself not recovered. Her parents' (divorced, both well off and remarried) had placed separate rewards for information leading to her killer. A vigil had been held at her sorority house, and a webcam that had been installed where her body was discovered showed fresh flowers were placed at a makeshift shrine daily. They wouldn't want to declare serial killer on those facts, in fact, they would be willing to forget that Sophia had ever existed, Veronica thought disgustedly.

Veronica took a deep breath and turned over two photos that were lying face down on the coffee table. Both faces pale and slack in death, hair loose like golden crowns around them. Here was the evidence that, should a third death occur, give the Bureau jurisdiction. On Darcy's face, carved upon her right cheek a deep "V". The wound looked angry and red, even in death, it looked in flame. Similarly, on Sophia's oval face, a large "E" was carved. _The killer was taunting them, the beginning of a message. But what did it say, and to who was it directed?_

Beside the photos on the table, Veronica had a notepad and pencil. A large question mark at the top, a list of words marching down the middle:

 _Evil_

 _Evolve_

 _Evidence_

 _Evacuate_

 _Evict_

 _Evangel_

 _Vegan_

 _Vermin_

 _Vexatious_

 _Vengeance_

…

 _Veronica?_

The last was circled, then crossed off, and circled again. Something gnawed inside Veronica's spirit.

A key turned in the lock and Logan opened the door. She looked up at him with haunted eyes. "I have to take the job in Quantico, We have to leave Las Vegas."

~~~End~~~

 _ **a/n – So, almost a year ago exactly, (last Thanksgiving weekend), I set out to write a PWP LoVe story. I failed…and Vegas and Leaving Las Vegas were the result. The third part in the series, The Meadows, will be started soon…I don't have it fully planned out yet, but I know the big pieces, so I am sure I will start banging it out before the new year. I also have a short (2 or 3 chapter) prequel planned, that I might do first. It will give a bit more of Parker's backstory. But for all of you that have stuck through the stories with me, my sporadic posting, questionable spelling, and uncertain grammar – Thank you! I hope you enjoyed, hope you will keep reading when I start the next phase of their story, and hope you post a review. Until then, it is time for me to catch up with my back reading before I have to go back to work. – ABA 11/26/2016.**_


End file.
